Relics
by Silver1
Summary: Sequel to Battle Dawn. The Blitz Team is scattered and war tears at Planet Zi. As a plot to destroy the Commission from within unfolds, a secret in the desert awakens.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Zoids or its characters. Characters such as Sen Vaez and Leo are my own creations. This disclaimer applies to all following chapters, so I won't have to type this freakin' disclaimer at the start of every chapter.

Author's note: Welcome to _Relics_, my second Zoids story!

This is a direct sequel to _Battle Dawn_, so if you're at all confused by the current story setting, you should probably go back and read my other work first. Reviews are always appreciated and I thank you for taking the time to read my story.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Prologue_

_For me, remembering the days before the Neo Zenevas War is like remembering another person's life. I knew this person intimately, yet at the same time her life seemed totally foreign and somehow missing the very things I've come to treasure. It wasn't an empty or shallow life. I had friends and I thought I was fighting for a just cause; a cause that would help give meaning to all the loss I had endured in such a short period of time. _

_I wasn't alone in this feeling. All of Zi was with me in fighting the Backdraft and opposing the violence they propagated. How could I have known the truth? How could anyone have known?_

_Historians will look back at the raw facts and see the discrepancies. The Backdraft's new ruthless policies of terror and violence. The sudden political shift as Sen Vaez's greatest critics abruptly became his staunchest supporters. Helic and Guylos' ineffectiveness with countering bandits and Backdraft actions, and the civil unrest that grew from their poor leadership. Anyone who read about this time would scratch his or her head and wonder _"What was wrong with those people? How could they not have seen it coming?" _People always view history through hindsight. History appears predestined, inevitable. The signs are clear and only a fool would miss something so obvious. But in the present, we have the power to change. We are fluid, dynamic, able to change the future even though we don't know what tomorrow will bring. _

_Then the future hits us, sometimes pleasantly, most of the time it's a hard shock that shakes the whole world. These shocks become recorded in history and in turn are labeled inevitable. Everyone had the power to change the future. History is basically a record of how we reached this moment in time through the choices we made and the acts we did or did not perform. It's not a journal of inevitable events. No one ever sees the future coming. Not even Zoid Eve has that much power. The best we manage is a lucky guess._

_What I relate to you in these pages is my perspective on those events leading up to the war and the rise of Zoid Lilith. These views are the truth as I see, but I've learned that truth can be just as subjective as history. I think Sen Vaez believed in his destiny. It was his truth, even if he did nothing but lie to achieve it. _

_As I type these words, it is hard for me to remember all that happened. It wasn't a neat, ten-step process in which I went from warrior to princess to monster to person. There were so many points where we could have averted the coming conflict, and so many chances where it all could have come crashing down around us. I can only see these points clearly in hindsight. At the time, they were blurred and obscured by the confusion of the present. _

-From "The Houses of Zenevas and Arcadia"

The Autobiography of Leena Toros.


	2. The Boy and the Man

Relics

Chapter 1: The Boy and the Man

by Silver

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Men heap together the mistakes of their lives, and create a monster they call Destiny."_

_-John Oliver Hobbes_

"You're powerful for one so young, boy, but no child can best an adult with brute force. Just as a grown man can't rule the world with mere physical might."

That was the first bit of true wisdom Grandfather had ever imparted. At the time, the unwilling student to this lesson had no real name. He'd given it up when his parents lost their lives and his grandfather claimed custody. Now he only had a number. He was 12516, the only partial success to come from the Children of Raven project. The remaining twelve test subjects were all failures placed into cold storage, save one.

12516 was not like the others. He was stronger, healthier, much more willing to kill when needed. He also didn't have the same hair as the others. While they all seemed cursed with an ugly dyed gray hair color, his elegant silver hair gave him the same regal beauty of Gunter Prozen. In fact, many of the supervisors called him "Mini-Prozen" when they thought he couldn't hear. He recognized the intended insult but interpreted it differently. Prozen had come closer than anyone to ruling all of Planet Zi with the power of the Deathsaurer. 12516 would surpass Prozen, but for now he was pleased to be compared to such a powerful figure.

No one called him Mini-Prozen on that fateful night, however. As the sun literally and figuratively set on the Children of Raven project, he lay in his room on the stiff bed and paper-thin sheets, reading. He reviewed his performance reports, deciphering the flaws in his piloting skills and determining the best style for piloting the massive combat machines known to the world as Zoic Androids, or "Zoids." Several reprimands cited 12516 for destroying Zoids outside the mission parameters. Specifically, he'd destroyed the instructor's Saber Fang and two Guysacks used to clean up wreckage from the day's exercise.

"What is your problem?" His instructor demanded lividly. "Are you too stupid to know which way to shoot?"

He'd simply smiled and replied, "I shoot useless things. Weak Zoids and weak pilots don't deserve to live." Those words still rang true, even if his methods had changed.

The instructor reported that 12516 then attacked him with a knife. He failed to mention that the instructor himself threw the first punch, but 12516 had ducked the blow and swiped the man's own weapon from his belt, then returned it to the man's left leg, just above the knee. He'd enjoyed hearing the man's scream.

His confinement was the only punishment they dared pronounce on their most promising candidate. He'd planned on repeating the performance on the next useless instructor when he heard voices down the hallway. One tone matched his grandfather's serious demeanor.

"Your reports have fallen short of my expectations. I wanted him to become a warrior, not a brute."

"I'm sorry, sir. But he's extremely violent, uncontrollable. We tried every method we could imagine but nothing would keep him focused." The whinny voice belonged to another useless instructor. Maybe it was the one he'd stabbed. It would have been fun to see him again.

"I see. Very well, I will take over his instruction from here. You should pack your things for your reassignment."

"Yes, Count." The whiny one sounded unhappy, but 12516 wasn't paying attention to him. Grandfather wanted to teach him a lesson, but he'd already learned all he needed. How to fight, how to kill. He'd grow stronger until he was an adult and could take over anyone. Then he'd finish what his parents began: the restoration of their family as the true rulers of Planet Zi.

He crouched in front of the door. Grandfather liked to make sweeping entrances. The moment the door swung open he'd pounce and show the old man just how strong he'd become.

Silence hung between the door and the outside world. Then he heard the slowly, heavy footsteps and the clatter of Grandfather's cane on the metal floor. He moved slower than usual. The drawn out _clack…clack…clack…_made it even harder to wait. His knees started to burn from staying crouched for too long, and his forehead became wet. The sounds finally stopped and he knew Grandfather was just on the other side of the doorway. He kept his eyes on the handle, waiting for the fateful turn to signal his charge.

He waited…

And waited…

And waited until he wondered if Grandfather would open the door. Was he just going to wait out there forever? Stupid old man.

Suddenly the handle swung down and the door flew open so fast 12516 nearly hesitated. He sprang forward, arms crossed in front of his face. He'd plow into the old man's chest and knock him down, then give him a good beating.

Except Grandfather Umbra wasn't there. 12516 moved through empty space and tripped on an outstretched cane. He saw his grandfather smiling at him, just beside the door. Then his head bounced off the wall and he stumbled backwards.

"Sloppy!" Grandfather lashed out with his cane and struck 12516 in the temple. White light flooded his vision as he stumbled again. Another blow knocked his feet out from underneath and he lay on the floor panting. Grandfather's cane now pressed against his throat, as sharp as a sword. "Completely, utterly sloppy! A disgrace to our family." Grandfather Umbra pushed the cane a little more, making it harder for him to breathe. His eyes remained hidden behind mirrored glasses, but 12516 could feel the anger radiating from his grandfather's soul. "I defeated you before I even set foot in this hallway. Did you think I wouldn't know? That I couldn't predict your boorish tactics? You crouch in plain sight, waiting for your opponent to make the first move, and expect to win in one clumsy assault? It's good you renounced our family name. You haven't the strength to bear it!" He pulled the cane away and shoved 12516 back into his room.

"You're powerful for one so young, boy, but no child can best an adult with brute force alone. Just as a grown man can't rule the world with mere physical might." Those words seemed to break 12516's mind. His rage suddenly faded, leaving him helpless and vulnerable.

"I… I beat up that instructor."

"A weak-willed fool like that is hardly a grown man. Not in the true way. Size does not determine maturity. If you behave like a child or can be easily swayed like a child, then regardless of your size or age you are still just a child. Our world is filled with children pretending to be men, and I'll not have one of my family succumb to that weakness!"

12516 sat silently, pondering his next move.

Grandfather was one step ahead. "I promise you that any further assault will only result in your banishment. I'll cut you off from this family and throw you out into the world, alone. I have no use for a fool who knows nothing above physical power." He leaned in, his eyes seeing through 12516's soul. "As of this day, you are mine. Not like before, where I was just your caretaker. Now I am your trainer, your sculptor, your own personal god. I will remake you in my image and teach you the tools you need to restore our family. You know how to pilot Zoids, as I intended. You also know how to kill, which is even better. A man who is afraid to take a life can never rule. Now you need to learn control."

He did learn control, and many other things. The day they left that facility, he lost his number. No longer 12516, he lost every bit of self-identity, save his relationship to his teacher. Grandfather Umbra remade him, taught him to control his violent urges, to focus them on specific acts, to use his anger to its full potential in the most productive manner. He learned how to make connections, to use resources others deemed worthless, to gather information and use it with the precision of a dagger.

As his mind and body grew stronger, he began to feel that he could bear the weight of his family's history and their destiny. "I am ready to have a name again." he declared. "I am an heir of Zenevas, the true rulers of this world. I will have my enemies utter my family's name even before they know my true identity. I take the name Sen Vaez."

Then he went beyond his grandfather's teachings. From within the Backdraft ranks, he learned how to tear at society from within, to earn his enemy's trust and admiration. Against his grandfather's objections, he joined the Zoids Battle Commission under his current alias and worked his way into its most coveted circles, gaining allies and learning secrets all the while. In a duel of wits, he smashed Grandfather's Backdraft Organization; then stepped in to assume command from the shadows. Now the ZBC's commissioner and leader, he played both the Commission and the Backdraft against one another, destabilizing the world as he saw fit.

Most satisfying of all, he surpassed Grandfather's power and managed to convince the old man to commit suicide. No longer a child of pure force, Vaez became a man of mental and political power, stronger than any of his ancestors. Yet he felt their gaze from beyond every moment. They were watching him, judging him. He knew Grandfather stood at the forefront of his critics.

_Watch closely, my family._ He said in his mind. _Zenevas_ _will rule again within my lifetime_.

All that remained now was to find the Zoid Eve, the Zoids' progenitor. She had escaped him once and vanished from the Valley of the Rarehertz, but she could not hide forever. Vaez would use her ultimate power with the aid of his new love interest, Leena Toros. Soon, very soon, Zenevas would rule again, stronger than ever. The new gods of Zi.

Now he stood poised to claim his first divine servant. "Hello, Vega. I've wanted to speak with you for some time."

If not for the young boy's history, Vaez wouldn't believe this young man was one of the most powerful warriors on Zi. After all, he wasn't more than ten years old. He regarded Vaez with wide, cinnamon-colored eyes that contained an odd innocence. Vega was the kind of child who could demolish an enemy Zoid and blow up transports full of people, but never show any sign of taint or malice. He'd been raised to only see the world in terms of victory and defeat. Morals were secondary.

His dark gray hair reminded Vaez of the failures in the Children of Raven project. Without those bits of refuse, Vega might not be alive today. Vaez considered revising his opinion and promoting the other children to something other than failures. Then he decided that they were still garbage, unneeded and unwanted in the world. Something wonderful had risen from the garbage, just as a flower blooms brilliantly amidst horse droppings.

"Where's Sarah?" asked Vega. Such lack of manners.

"I am Sen Vaez, Vega. I want to talk to you about what's going to happen. The Backdraft you belonged to no longer exists. You can start a new life with my aid, but only if you're brave enough to do so."

"I wanna talk to Sarah." Sarah had been Vega's guardian and teacher for much of his life. She occupied a cell three doors down and Vaez planned to keep her there until he found a role for her in his play for power. She was far too unpredictable to let roam freely, but she also possessed great potential and it would be foolish to simply eliminate her.

"Sarah can't do anything at the moment, Vega. I'm the one you need to talk to. Don't you want to get out of this cramped cell after so long? Don't you want to see the Berserk Fury again?"

Vega looked at the floor. "Sarah said not to talk to anyone without her just before the ZBC men took us away. I don't want to talk to you unless Sarah's sitting next to me. Get lost."

Vaez sighed. Did this boy really think his stubbornness would make a difference in the grander scheme? "Fine, Vega. I'd hoped we could be friends but I guess we'll have to settle for Master and Servant." He stepped back from the doorway, revealing several other men awaiting his command.

The only important member of the three was the eldest, Vaez's chief scientist. Dr. Baum's frail body belied his sharp mind. He regarded the whole world with hawk-like eyes, seeking out subjects and ideas to pursue his audacious (and highly illegal) goal of forcing human evolution.

That was where the two younger men, both brawny and imposing, took the stage. Wordlessly, they entered the cell and seized hold of the young boy. Vega tried to duck out from under their grasp, but the men were swift as well as strong. One seized Vega by the arm and blocked the boy's retaliatory kick. He then pinned Vega's arms behind his back while the other cuffed them in place. He then bound Vega's legs as well.

"Stop it! Let go!" Vega shouted before the second man fit a cork gag between the boy's teeth and secured it with a rubber strap around his head. The dual-purpose gag silenced the boy's whining while also ensuring he wouldn't bite his tongue off in the ensuing experiment.

This child could not resist the will of a grown man. There were any number of ways Vaez could force Vega to obey him, just as he'd forced many others into service recently. But Vaez held true to Grandfather's lessons. Willful subordinates were the most useful. One needn't fear betrayal or have to divert resources to monitor loyal underlings. Instead of forcing Vega into service, Baum would make Vega a willful subject. The doctor stepped in, revealing a syringe in his right hand. Within the vial swirled an angry red substance: DST cells. Baum promised these were the solution to gathering willful followers from Vaez's sternest opponents.

The enforcing men held Vega's head to the floor, ignoring his whimpering. They forced him into stillness while Baum inserted the needle into the base of Vega's neck and injected the liquid. After a breathless moment, Vega began to twitch and spasm. His whole body thrashed angrily as something alien inserted itself into his consciousness. The boy cried out but could do nothing. Vaez watched the process with mild fascination while Baum hovered anxiously. This was, after all, a great step forward in Baum's continuing research to merge human consciousness with a Zoid's superior cell structure.

The convulsions went on for almost five minutes. Vega passed out long before his body stilled. He lay on the floor, trembling and covered in sweat. Vaez motioned for his servants to unbind the child. They placed him on his bunk and stepped outside. Their window for visitation would soon end. The cameras inside Vegas cell would switch back on in a few moments, exposing Vaez's association with Baum. Better to step into the shadows and revisit Vega later. Baum would have to be patient if he wanted to find out how the experiment went.

"Goodnight, little Vega." Vaez smiled and patted the unconscious youth on the head. "When next we meet I'm sure you'll see things my way; the way of destiny."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note: Hopefully, I've started this off with a descent mystery. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are always appreciated.


	3. Forgotten

Relics

by Silver

Chapter 2: Forgotten

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who was kind enough to leave a review. I'm trying to get in the habit of using review reply feature to send personal thanks, but I slip sometimes.

Thanks also go to ZeroPioneer for proofreading my story. Believe me, you wouldn't understand half my sentences if he didn't unravel my mistakes.

Not much else to say, so on with the chapter!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Vaez held sway over every person on Zi, save one who was already believed lost. How Leo Arcadia survived the Ragnarock Fang is mostly a mystery. Even he doesn't fully remember. The only being who knew for sure was Leo's old Command Wolf, Fang. Alas, we cannot quire the dead!_

-From "Guardian Born: The Life of Leo Arcadia"

This feeling was not unfamiliar, but not welcome either. As darkness swirled about, sensation came in a steady undercurrent, growing stronger as time (Minutes? Seconds? Hours?) passed. He became aware of his arms and legs, his neck, his loins, his chest, his head. Every re-acquaintance brought with it intense pain and he realized he hurt all over. Light still eluded him and he wished sensation would simply return all at once. Just have one overwhelming surge and be done.

As his ears began to tune in a world beyond the dark and the pain, voices demanded his attention. The words were intangible. He heard them but didn't understand. One was lighter than the other, calmer. He couldn't think of a word that matched but he knew that there was a term for this type of voice. The other was heavy and filled with a power that also had an elusive name. The darkness would not let him go.

There was something else there, in the dark. A presence he didn't understand. Like the pain it was familiar but not necessarily welcome.

_thump-thump_.

A massive pulse brought new pain.

_Thump-Tthump_.

It seemed as large as the darkness, filling the void with a shock that rattled his consciousness.

_Thump-THUMP_.

He tried to shout for the beating to stop, but his mouth wasn't working yet.

_THUMP-THUMP_

The sound brought more pain, white hot and all consuming. He cried out and jolted into awareness. He felt cold beads of sweat on his brow, soft cushions on his back and buttocks. The world finally penetrated the darkness and he found himself rising bolt upright. The voice, the ones he could now identify as "feminine" and "angry," yelp in surprise. He in turn gave a small outcry and looked at the source of the voices.

The woman was tall and slender with long legs. She was classically beautiful with sapphire eyes and chocolate hair tied into a long braid with a metal clip at the end. The weight kept her hair straight and kept it from waving as she spoke. She wore a dirty T-shirt and jeans with thick gloves tucked into one pocket. The man was about an inch taller and lacked the woman's gentle presence. He had small, ratty eyes and black hair that was combed towards the back of his head. The sneer that seemed fixed on his face made him instantly dislikable. He wore a uniform, which was somehow upsetting.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." The woman said. "How do you feel?"

"It hurts…" At least his mouth was working. "I feel lousy."

The woman nodded understandingly. "You have a lot of bruises. It'll hurt to move for a while but it'll pass soon."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"About three days." The woman said. "Don't worry, you're among friends. I'm Celica Lucraft." The man gave no hint to his identity.

"I'm…" He searched for his own name. Nothing came. This shook him as deeply as that dark heartbeat and was more upsetting than the sight of the man's uniform. "I-I don't remember my name." He had a name, he knew that. Why couldn't he remember?

Celica smiled, "Let's not worry about names right now. You're awake and alive. That's at least one reason to be thankful."

He nodded and took in his surroundings. They were inside a large tent held up by plastic supports, the kind that could be assembled and torn down in a matter of minutes. A harsh light made the walls glare bright white with faint beige on the fringes. The hot air meant they were probably in a desert, though he wasn't sure how he guessed that. He had been lying on an operating table, and there were several impressive machines arrayed around him: a pulse monitor, respirator, even a defibrillator. The sight of a machine designed to raise the dead made him wonder just how bad a shape he'd been in.

He caught his reflection in the scratched metal surface of a nearby machine. He was bald, recently shaved by the looks of it. He also had an impressive scar just above his left eye that ran over the bridge of his nose to his right nostril. He was lucky not to have lost an eye in whatever had happened. His eyes were a deep blue and looked weary, even to him. His face was youthful, but with a firm-set chin.

The soldier that had been glaring from the corner cleared his throat. "Now that he's up, we need to discuss just what to do with him." That didn't sound good.

"Do with him?" Celica asked incredulously. "I should think that'd be obvious. We need to get him to a hospital. He has amnesia and needs help."

The soldier curled his lip. "You seem to forget, Lieutenant, that we can't allow anyone to leave this site. If you're so concerned about his welfare, you should have taken him to a hospital when you found him." The soldier's condescending tone was annoying, but he'd given several revelations. While she certainly didn't look the part, Celica was military as well, and she'd rescued him from whatever had happened. Even more surprising was that she'd apparently brought him to a place he couldn't easily leave. Military-types, he knew without really thinking, didn't keep good secrets. His stomach clenched slightly and growled.

Celica giggled lightly and smiled at him. "I think before we worry about anything else, I should get you some food. Do you feel well enough to walk?" He nodded and she helped him slide on to the floor. He winced at the pain every muscle brought, as if his whole body was crying for him to just lay back down and become as still as stone. His clothes, he realized, were tattered and even burnt in some places. His boots were especially scuffed and tattered. "We'll get you some new clothes as well." said Celica.

"Hold on!" The soldier blocked their path. "You can't let unauthorized people wander the camp. He can wait here while you get him food."

Celica, or rather, Lt. Lucraft, folded her arms. "I'll remind you, Commander Palta, that I am independent of your chain of command. I take my orders from the Archeological Department and the ZBC council. Don't bother trying to boss me around. Furthermore, if you won't allow this man to leave the camp then he might as well have the freedom of movement, unless you want him taking up space in this medical tent. We're almost into the G3's body and I could use an extra pair of eyes and hands. He can be my assistant and I'll take responsibility for him." She turned to look at him. "Shall we go?"

"Fine by me." They brushed past Palta and emerged into the harsh desert sun. The dry air made his throat itch and the light of a cloudless day blinded him at first. He shielded his eyes with his hand and allowed his pupils to adjust. While he waited for the wall of white to recede, his ears tuned into the sounds of the surrounding area. He heard metal striking stone, and small artificial winds releasing short maelstroms that kicked up clouds of dust that found their way into his nose and made him sneeze. There were dozens of voices calling, questioning, cursing. Some carried a harsh bark that he imagined belonged to soldiers while others had a gentler, more intellectual tone. Civilians?

A soft hand took his and led him in another direction. Lt. Lucraft said, "Sorry about the sudden blindness. I wanted to get you away from Commander Palta before it came to blows."

"I wasn't going to hit him."

"I wasn't talking about you. _I_ was going to punch him." She sighed. "Palta is a petty maggot who clings to whatever power he can snag for himself and lords it whenever he can. It's all I can do not to throttle the little weasel sometimes."

The light was finally beginning to subside and he could take in his surroundings. They stood between two tents, both colored to match the desert sands. The smaller one seemed to be the medical tent they'd just left. Several more temporary structures stood across the way with soldiers moving in and out. All their uniforms featured a logo with the title "Zoids Battle Commission." The name seemed very familiar, yet at the same time he felt a strong distaste for a soldier's life. Had he been a soldier at one time, or maybe an enemy? His head started to hurt.

Lt. Lucraft led him inside the mess tent, which was mostly deserted. A few soldiers sat playing cards in one corner while drinking coffee, and a cook moved in and out of the kitchen, preparing the next meal. Celica went over to persuade the cook into giving some leftovers from lunch. The soldiers paused their game and glowered over at the newcomer.

"Who are you?" One of them demanded.

"I…" What else was there to say? "I don't know." The soldiers laughed and returned to their game.

Frustrated and more than a little scared, he sat down on a plastic fold-up bench as far away from the soldiers as possible. His body itched and as he moved to scratch he felt a small distortion on his skin. There were several tiny ridges, like scar tissue. He risked a peek under the collar of his shirt and saw that his body had taken more than its share of punishment. _Just what kind of a life have I been living_? he wondered. Maybe he didn't want to remember.

Lt. Lucraft returned and presented him with a cup of water and a tray of what looked like bits of meat dipped in motor oil and potatoes that weren't so much mashed as run over. "Thank you, Lieutenant." He took the food and started eating, suddenly aware of his hunger. The food was a little stale but he wasn't in a position to complain.

"Call me Celica, please." She sat down across from him. "I've earned the title Lieutenant, but it only applies to people within the military. I like it when civilians address me by my name."

He nodded. "Fair enough. That Palta guy said you're the one who found me?"

"Yes. I was en route to this site when I found you unconscious in the desert. I can't imagine what happened but it looked as though you'd been through hell. I was closer to this site than any hospital at the time, so I put you in my jeep and brought you here. It appears I've inadvertently trapped you. I'm sorry."

He shook his head, and wished he hadn't. "Ouch."

Celica said, "That'll go away in time. The doctors said that while you're pretty banged-up there's nothing life-threatening.

"Goody." He sighed. "Don't worry about bringing me here. You probably saved my life. But… what about my hair?"

She blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

"My hair. It's been shaved recently."

"You're saying you don't think you shaved your own head?"

"No… I mean yes… I mean, I don't think I look good bald, so I'm guessing this isn't my usual style."

She looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, then said, "It's true that I shaved your head. You had a lice infestation, probably from laying out in the desert for so long. You're clean now." He shivered slightly. Celica continued, "You seem pretty aware for someone with amnesia. Once you're finished, I'd like to test something."

Her vague words weren't very comforting, but he thought he could trust her. Finishing the meal was easier than he expected. Not exactly a first-class meal, but given his hunger she could have handed him sand drenched in syrup and he'd have eaten it. He returned the tray and Celica escorted him outside.

"Bye, No-Name!" The soldiers laughed. Red-hot anger, more intense than the desert sun, flared through his body. There was something about lacking a name that infuriated him.

"Pay no attention to them." Celica consoled him. "Everyone's a little stir-crazy from being here for so long. They never miss a chance to take it out on something or someone."

"What are you doing out here?"

Again Celica pondered before answering. "I'll tell you more about that later. First, let's get some new clothes for you." She led him across the camp to the supply tent. He noted that all the structures were temporary tents. The soldiers all lived in tents on the eastern side of the camp, while a handful of civilian-dressed men and women moved in and out of a large tent on the western edge. The mess hall, medical tent, and a tent with a communications satellite all occupied the middle. There were also separate latrines and shower areas reserved for either soldiers or non-military members. There was also a great deal of activity coming from beyond camp's edge, though he couldn't get a clear view.

Inside the supply tent, Celica drew up a spare set of clothes. Thankfully, she didn't try to fit him with a uniform. The dark gray jeans featured many pockets, and the shirt was light and airy, perfect for the desert. "Make sure you keep some sunscreen with you as well." said Celica. "You'll be cooked if you're careless." She gave him a tube of sun-block and a fresh pair of boots that fit relatively comfortably. A battered baseball cap topped off the outfit. "Now you look the part of my assistant."

"Assistant doing what?"

She smiled teasing. "What else? Assisting me."

He laughed. "There are so many ways I could misinterpret that." She swatted him lightly.

They left the storage tent, but instead of going back across the camp Celica took hold of his arm and led him behind the storage tent. For a moment he wondered if he _hadn't_ misinterpreted her talk about an "assistant." But on the other side of the tent stood a sight that blew away any expectations.

For a moment he wasn't sure what he was looking at. It seemed to be two black metal platforms with white beams protruding towards the sky. It wasn't until he followed the beams to their peak that he realized he was looking at a pair of legs.

The creature before him had a short, narrow body with an exceptionally long tail. The tip of the tail was a gun barrel, and he could see some kind of balancing stand built into the tails underside, halfway between the barrel and the creature's hip. The body was a light bluish-gray, contrasting against the white of its limbs or the black claws and forehead. It peered across the desert sands with two red eyes, scouring for anything that moved.

The… Zoid—yes, it was a Zoid—the Zoid looked maddeningly familiar, but he was sure this was the first time he'd seen such a thing. Somehow, an image of a similar creature, smaller and less angular, came to mind. The Zoid in his mind's eye had a backpack with multiple guns and missiles. It could blow apart the whole camp in one salvo. He felt sad when he thought of this Zoid, but couldn't understand why. He could also imagine a face that went along with this other Zoid; a human face. Female, young, lovely… with fire-colored hair and intense violet eyes. He could almost imagine a name to match the face. Then a white lance of pain stabbed his mind and his feet nearly gave out.

"Easy, easy!" Celica grabbed him from behind and helped him sink onto the sand. "Are you alright?"

"I… I don't know." He took a few deep breathes and the pain receded. "That's a Zoid, isn't it?"

Celica nodded. "It's an improvement on the Gun Sniper. Do you know what that is?"

"Yeah… I think so." His brain started to hurt again.

"I see. So you remember Zoids and the different kinds… This is the Snipe Master, a next-generation long-range fire Zoid. Its pilot sits in its head, but the sniper sits in the turret, there," she pointed at a small pod mounted on the creature's back, "and aims the tail cannon. A two-man crew saves time when aiming the sniper since the pilot doesn't have to wait for the Zoid to switch over into sniping mode. We have three others monitoring the other directions for unwelcome guests. We also have a Pteras for supply runs."

Pteras… he knew that name as well. It conjured an image of a small Zoid with wings that were as large as its body. The wings were more a frame with large, triangular sections cut out. It seemed funny that such a Zoid could fly with wings like that. Thinking of the Pteras brought a person to mind, but his face was blurred, unrecognizable. A young boy with light black hair.

Pain struck again and the boy vanished from his mind's eye. He sunk back down to his knees. "What is wrong with me?"

Celica helped him stagger back to his feet. "I have some ideas, but for now I just want to you relax. We can talk about it later. I have a few ways around Palta's bullying, so we can investigate what happened to you."

"And my memories?"

"I don't know. Like I say, take easy and we'll see."

Once his feet steadied, Celica led him to the other side of the camp. He tried not to let his mind drift to the half-memory of the young boy and the fiery-haired girl. He felt very much alone, even with Celica's holding his own. He wasn't like her. She had memories, faces, loved ones. The same was true for every soldier or civilian they passed as they walked. Was anyone looking for him right now? Surely someone would report him missing. But given Palta's words, he couldn't freely leave this place. Even worse, he'd done something to wind up in the middle of nowhere, so what reason did he have to believe someone searched for him? He seemed to have gone to great lengths to wind up alone.

He was alone.

They passed by a large tent opposite the mess tent. Celica pointed it out as the archeologists' tent, where they slept and compared notes. A temporary shower stall stood just off to the south. Celica promised she could clear room for him to rest there, so he wouldn't have to sleep in the same tent as those soldiers.

That was actually a little offensive. Here he was, a grown man, being kept safe by some surrogate mommy no older than he. "You don't have to sleep with the mean kids. You can stay with the adults."

He voiced his thoughts with less contempt. "I don't need protection. I may not be at my best, but I'm not scared of a few grunts."

Celica nodded. "Glad your ego's intact. You also appear to have a healthy alpha male mentality." She placed her hands on her hips and faced him. "I'm not trying to baby you. If anything, this is all for my benefit. I'm going to need an extra pair of hands soon, and I don't want you slowing me down. You'll sleep in the same tent as the rest of my team because our tent is much closer to the excavation site. That's all."

"Excavation site?"

She took his hand again. "You won't believe this."

Indeed he didn't. He'd expected teams to be digging out a new Zoid or perhaps some ruins of some old town. Those were the images he envisioned when he thought of excavation sites. Oddly enough, these images did not hurt.

This site stood against anything he expected. The carved out desert sand broke down into several large steps, all held in place by plastic braces that didn't allow even a grain of sand to pass. Archeologists and ZBC soldiers hustled up and down ramps, shouting orders or calling for more assistance. All the activity focused on several silver mountains that rose higher than the dug out pit. The harsh sun glared off the reflective surface, blinding him slightly. Celica handed him a pair of sunglasses taken from the supply tent. Now properly protected, he made out small details in the mountain. While weathered in some parts, a majority of the shinny material was smooth and almost featureless. Small bits of discoloration, like burn marks, fanned out along the edges. Whatever this thing was, it had moved through a wall of fire. It couldn't be natural. It was too sterile, too precise.

"What is that?"

Celica spoke the name with a mixture of awe and curiosity. "The Globally 3; the life-ship that spirited humans from our homeworld, Earth, across the galaxy to Planet Zi. This ship holds some of the greatest secrets of our history, and we're on the verge of breaking through."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note: One of my reviewers, Kazetatsu, noted that my chapters have become shorter. They'll get longer as the story evolves, but right now short and sweet seems to work well.

Reviews are great whether they're short and sweet, or long and really cool. Flames are just lame, and usually the flamer can't even use proper spelling.

Feel free to leave a review. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	4. Jusight

Relics

Chapter 3: Jusight

by Silver

Author's Note: Special thanks for this chapter goes to… my father, who was kind enough to give me his old laptop, which in turn allowed me to finish this chapter quickly when work slowed down. Thanks Dad!

I also want to thank ZeroPioneer once again for proofreading my stories.

And of course I want to thank everyone who reviewed my pervious chapters and offered support for my work.

On with the chapter!

X X X X X X X X X X X X

"Any change, even a change for the better, is always accompanied by drawbacks and discomforts."

-Arnold Bennett

She'd wanted a small funeral.

Instead, Leena Toros sat in front of what must have been half of Jusight's populace.

Sitting on a chair just to the left of the speaker's podium, Leena had the perfect vantage to take in all the mourners, guests, and dignitaries gathered in the large park. She desperately wished it would rain, but nature wouldn't comply with her wishes and instead bombarded the audience with a gentle sunlight, cool wind, and a chorus of birds chirping. All the black-drabbed people, including her, seemed out of place in this center of life and birth.

Leena had not been to many funerals in her life. Her mother had died during Leena's own birth, and her father had been an only child. Her grandparents on both sides of her family were deceased, and she'd been too young to remember their funerals. She did recall that ceremonies such as this took place in a church or parlor, then moved into the cemetery for the burial. A gathering such as this, especially one with total strangers, only made her more uncomfortable. She never enjoyed sitting perfectly still.

Sen had impressed the need for composure. "If you need to cry," he advised, "then feel free to do so. But I ask that you not break down. The tears can fall freely, but you must have the strength of will to stand and move unsupported. People are afraid of the Backdraft and need a symbol of strength. I want you to be that symbol."

People had every right to fear the Backdraft. Leena had fought that organization time and again yet even she couldn't believe their drastic change in tactics.

Once a mere blemish on the world of Zoids Battles, the Backdraft interfered with numerous matches, forcing warriors into dangerous and often illegal bouts with ownership of the team's Zoids at stake. They'd made stealing Bit's Liger Zero a priority, only to limp away defeated time and again. She'd thought the Backdraft met their end during the Royal Cup, when Bit defeated their strongest warrior and Zoid, Vega Obscura and the Berserk Fury. Instead, a man known only as Alteil had assumed BD leadership from the late Count Umbra. Leena had thought Alteil was just a money-grubbing scumbag. He'd proven to be much worse.

Swearing vengeance on the whole of Zi, Alteil ordered a bombing of Desert Flower City, reducing buildings to rubble and murdering countless innocents. He'd then gone on to wipe out several other towns and decimated military units from every government on Zi. This recent blow was the most personal.

An unknown Backdraft Zoid, identified as a "Dark Spiner," attacked the Blitz Team base. With a Whale King's support, the Dark Spiner laid waste to Leena's home and destroyed the Team's Hover Cargo. Her father had died in the Hover Cargo's destruction. Her brother Leon and her good friend Leo launched in their Zoids to retaliate, but the Dark Spiner struck down Leon with only minor damage.

Losing Leo had been just as hard as loosing her family. Just a few hours before his death, Leo had told Leena of his feelings for her, and she had turned him away. Despite that, Leo had given his life with the hope of either protecting or avenging her father and brother. He'd sacrificed his beloved Command Wolf, Fang, and initiated a forbidden attack: the Ragnarock Fang. It was a kamikaze attack unique to older military-grade Command Wolfs like Fang. It all but guaranteed victory at the cost of the Zoid and the pilot's lives.

Now without a home or family to return to, Leena sat at Sen Vaez's side in the ZBC capital, Jusight. She understood the need for a rally point for people. That was the part of the reason she'd agreed to join Sen's efforts to defeat the Backdraft. Yet at this moment, surrounded by strangers with no friends or family in sight, Leena felt so alone and small. She wanted to simply shrink away and not be seen. She wanted time alone.

Yet now she knew that life didn't give people what they needed, and it was far from fair. She would keep herself composed. She would allow a few tears, but she would not weep. _You've got your rallying point, people, _she thought, _now you'd better help me get payback for my family._

"The Lost Flower" had wounded Leena deeply. She'd been in Desert Flower City during the bombing, along with Leo and their teammate, Jamie Hermeros. Leo had protected her from the falling rubble, and she'd defended him. Now Jamie had vanished off the face of Zi, helping the young girl Yuki search for her abducted family. Leo had also vanished in a much less pleasant way. His body vaporized in Ragnarock Fang. The only thing they could bury was a burnt piloting stick salvaged from the site. It lay underneath the lid of one of the three coffins arrayed in front of the podium. The other two held her father and brother. Both their bodies were burned beyond recognition. The Backdraft hadn't been content to simply take their lives. They'd desecrated the remains.

Sen took the podium first. He wanted to make an impact. So many people had died in The Lost Flower tragedy. News stations, books, and documentaries would spend years giving faces to the victims, making their lives more real. Here, now, lay a tale of three specific lives, two of which were famous. People could identify with this instantly. That was how Sen explained it. Something about using her family's memory as a political tool, even for a just cause, didn't sit well with Leena.

She'd given in after Sen pressed the issue.

He was a marvelous speaker. "The Backdraft showed their cowardice in the Desert Flower bombing. By attacking the Blitz Team, they've shown their petty nature. They lost a Zoid Battle, a meeting most of us consider to be sport. Like a child pouting over a lost ball game, the Backdraft harbored resentment for having lost the chance to claim the ZBC Championship. The Blitz Team won the day, and the Backdraft could not stand such an event.

"For all their claims to power, for all their attempts at smothering us with terror, the Backdraft's actions all carry the mark of weakness; of loathsome bullying. They're not strong enough to battle our Zoids Battle Commission, so they instead destroy cities that can't fight back. They couldn't defeat the Blitz Team in a balanced battle. In fact, they couldn't beat the Blitz even when the odds were stacked in the Backdraft's favor!" The crowd chuckled a little. It sounded forced. "So instead they used a Whale King and a doomsday device. This shameful trepidation, this unwillingness to stand their ground and fight us face-to-face, will be the Backdraft's undoing. Cowards only attract greater cowards! And when the tide of battle turns against the cowardly, they flee. The Backdraft will pay for this travesty, and they will face defeat alone. We of the ZBC will be united. We will bring the fury of Helic, Guylos, and the Independent States down upon their heads and crush them outright. We will do this with the courage of Leo, who gave his life to defeat the Backdraft. We will do this in memory of his courage, and in reverence for all the lives the Backdraft have stolen." The crowd offered strong applause to Sen's words. They would have cheered if not for the location. No one whooped at a funeral.

As only surviving family member, perhaps even the last Toros on all of Zi, Leena would take the podium next. She stayed seated for just a moment. Sen had said she'd have that luxury, but people would become nervous if she delayed too long. The pillar had to stand strong.

She took in the crowd of strangers who had come to look good for the cameras. The columns of people seemed to stretch for a mile, and that wasn't including all the photographers and reports getting shots for websites and tomorrow's front page. The flashing was only a minor distraction. If anything, she wanted to talk to the flashes of light. These people in front of her would sit at desks or stay hunkered in large carrier Zoids during the coming battles. They were shielded by their money. She'd known about money's power long before she came to Jusight. Money allowed Harry Champ to buy enough weapons and Zoid Customs to compensate for his lack of skill. The Backdraft funded their ability to hide from the ZBC using money won through betting. The rich wouldn't have to risk their lives, so why did she have to talk to them?

No, when she spoke, she wanted the people watching at home to be the ones who listened. She moved to the podium.

"Right now… I'd rather not think about how I'll never see my father or brother again… No, that's not true. I do want to think about that. I want to think about how I'll never complain to my dad about his model kits making such a mess, or listen to my brother go on about the nature of Zoid warriors. I want to think about what I've lost because it makes me mad. I want the Backdraft to see me mad when I come for them. I want to make them regret everything they've done, especially their decision to start a fight they won't win.

"I didn't hold anything back from my family. We were always direct. There's nothing I wish I could have said. So instead, I want to make this promise to my family and to my friend. I _will_ get the Backdraft for this. I will make them pay. Everyone has my word on that." She stepped away to slightly weaker applause from the crowd. That was okay. She wasn't really talking to them anyway.

A few other people spoke to the crowd, but most of them didn't even know Leena's family, and no one knew Leo. That was perhaps the harshest realization of all. For all his kindness and bravery, Leo hadn't made any lasting friendships before the Blitz Team. He'd wandered all over, more comfortable with Zoids than people. She wished Bit was here. Bit had been present at Leo's last battle, but he'd been wounded in the Desert Flower attack and couldn't fight. Leo's sacrifice ensured Bit's survival.

Neither Bit nor her father's oldest friend, Oscar Hermeros, had made the ceremony in time. Sen had wanted the funeral to take place quickly, and with both men wandering about there was no easy way to contact them. Leena had checked her e-mail account countless times for some kind of communiqué, but apparently none of her old friends had access to the net.

The speeches concluded, ZBC soldiers loaded the caskets into cars that would carry the bodies to a ZBC graveyard reserved for the most decorated heroes. Leena rode in the same limousine as Sen, giving the tabloids something to talk about.

Hidden by the mirrored windows, Leena all but melted into Sen's shoulder, leaning on him and taking comfort from his warmth. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and held her firmly. "You bore that well. Everyone was impressed." She nodded wordlessly. "I know this is hard for you, Leena. It's a necessary evil. We inspire the public by putting on a brave face, even if we ourselves wish to show some frailty."

"I don't think I inspired the crowd that much." She meant it as an apology, even though she hadn't cared if it worked on all those stuffed shirts.

"I know you weren't really speaking to them." Sen said comfortingly. He glanced out the window and Leena thought she saw a sneer pass over his face. "The people who hold power in this city and in much of the world have lost their ties to the people. If it doesn't affect their cash flow, it doesn't matter. If they aren't hurt, then any action is acceptable. We need their funding, Leena, but we don't need their inspiration. As long as they feel they are on the winning side, we needn't fear disloyalty. But our enemy will promise other people money and fame in exchange for service. As long as people hold the memory of your courage and strength, they'll be less vulnerable to such temptation. You're saving lives with every action you take, Leena. Never doubt that."

Leena wanted to kiss him after that, but Sen promised to deliver a kiss later, when it wouldn't smear her lipstick.

The burial was uneventful and Leena was glad she only had to look somber, which was easy considering that was one of the million emotions she felt at that moment. She'd looked to Sen for that kiss on their way back from the funeral.

"Not just yet, dear." He smiled. "We need to get ready for the party."

"Party?"

"Yes. The ZBC council is hosting a banquet tonight to gain extra sponsorship for the war effort. We need to increase the budget for the war effort and I doubt Helic and Guylos will want to provide all the funding. I also have a few announcements I wish to make."

Leena frowned deeply. "You're hosting a party just after my family's funeral?"

Sen nodded somewhat regretfully. "I wish I could give you time to mourn, Leena, but this is bigger than you. We need funding now. The ZBC grew too lax under Hancock. He didn't keep enough money on hand for a conflict of this scale. The whole world is our battleground and we lack the funds to carry the fight to all corners."

"Do we _want_ to carry the fight to the entire world? The Backdraft isn't everywhere." Leena pointed out.

"We will go where needed. I will deal with that."

Leena asked, "Do I have to be a part of this? I'm sure people would-"

"No, Leena. You must be by my side. We must be united." Sen closed the subject and they rode in silence for a long while. It weighed on Leena greatly. Sen had come into her life, unexpected and gallant. He'd swept her off her feet and she'd been overjoyed at the prospect. This was where reality came in and gave her a hard shake.

"Leena," Sen said. "At the funeral, you said there was nothing left unsaid between you and your family. What about that Leo person? You didn't speak much about him."

"I… I didn't?"

"No."

She didn't offer a reply, and didn't speak on the way back to her new home. Sen had spared no expense in setting her up with a large penthouse on the top floor of one of Jusight's tallest buildings. Leena enjoyed a sweeping view of the entire city, though she wouldn't want to look at that park for some time.

Sen had also set her up with a maid, Relena, who had a dress and accessories laid out for Leena before she even returned. "Master Vaez asks that you wear this outfit tonight." said Relena. "I've taken the liberty of drawing you a bath if you wish, and I've selected some jewelry to accompany your eveningwear."

"Thank you, Relena." Leena examined the dress. She had a whole closet full, all in her size. Sen had somehow discovered her measurements, though he'd been a little bold with her waistline. This current dress was powdery blue borderlining white. It would drape closely over her hips and the top looped around her neck, leaving her shoulder's bare. It contrasted starkly against the black funeral dress she'd worn that morning. What was Sen trying to say with this? That Leena could bounce back from a funeral in half a day? She shook her head and went into the bathroom.

Allowing herself a bit of relaxation in the tub, she considered the larger picture. Sen needed her to be strong so people could rally against the Backdraft. She was more than happy to support that cause; she just didn't realize she'd have to start so fast. _I'll just have to get used to it_. Sen was being pushy, but anyone in that position would probably be the same way.

Then she made the mistake of thinking about Leo and her lack of words for him. She'd told the truth about nothing left unsaid between her family, but what about Leo? She'd known him a very short time, only about half a year. Yet in that time they'd endured countless trials. Leo had saved Leena's life at the cost of his own wellbeing at least twice. He'd been ready to leave the Blitz Team almost before they convinced him to join, and Leena had cajoled/forced him into staying more than a few times. He'd seemed so unreliable at first, but in the end he was the one she looked to in her darkest moments.

The most traumatic experience between them took place in the Valley of the Rarehertz, when a rampaging Zoid trapped them in the underground city of Eveopolis. Something happened to Leena during that time. She'd had delusions, sickness, and ever since then she'd occasionally feel a strange awareness of things she couldn't see. One of these feelings led them to a Backdraft base built atop a Zoid birthing pool. Leo had been shot and almost drown in that pool thanks to her "feeling."

What had Leena failed to tell Leo in the short time they'd shared? That he was one of the most reliable men she knew? That she was grateful for all his generosity and bravery? When she'd turned away his affections, she'd said that she didn't want a relationship based on saving each others lives and surviving peril. That was still true. Leo had their relationship confused with a bad action-adventure movie where the hero and heroine jump into bed because they managed to live through ¾ of the story. That wasn't how it worked in real life. Leo had been a wonderful person, but Leena didn't feel for him as she did for Sen.

_But I never really thanked him_. She thought sadly. _I never really told him how important he was to me, even if it wasn't a romantic feeling_. Too late now. She'd show her appreciation by avenging Leo.

As she rose from the warm bath water and dried herself off, she realized that Sen had also failed to say a few things. Most noticeably, he had said this situation was bigger than Leena. He hadn't said it was bigger than him. She shrugged off the misapprehension and chalked it up to the stress of being the ZBC leader. She'd have to get used to Sen's work affecting their relationship. The Blitz Team had been stressed every now and again when battles became intense. A war would certainly have an even greater effect on one man.

Relena had left a sandwich out to hold Leena together until the banquet. It was a very dry sandwich, intended not to spill anything on Leena's dress. She dressed herself, dismissing Relena's offers to help. Living the life of privilege was sweet, but Leena wasn't comfortable with the idea of someone else dressing her. Her father had been the only one to dress her, and that was back when she was just a baby.

Leena blushed slightly at how tight the silken garment felt around her hips and breasts. Sen obviously wanted the world to notice her beauty. She took it as a compliment.

The limo arrived on time and she sat next to Sen. He kissed her lightly on the cheek in the one spot her makeup wouldn't smear, and she returned the gesture. "Tonight," he promised, "after the party."

Walking the red carpet was harder than she'd expected. The camera flashes seemed brighter than at the funeral, and they were much closer. Leena envisioned a million tiny suns exploding before her eyes, wiping out her privacy in one titanic nova. She kept her arm looped around Sen's and followed his lead. He knew how to navigate the blinding lights far better than she.

The carpet led up to a ramp, which in turn led the attending members up into the belly of the Zoids Battle Commission Ultrasaurus. The largest Zoid to date, the Ultrasaurus stood as tall as many buildings in Jusight. Its relatively tiny head (which could still fit an entire bridge crew) thrust high above its body on an elongated neck. Its silver armor glistened flawlessly, polished almost daily by maintenance crews. In the past, one lone Ultrasaurus became the sole hope of defeating the Death Stinger and Deathsaurer. Now the ZBC featured several Ultrasaurai, but this one was reserved and customized to be the Commission headquarters.

An honor guard of soldiers escorted Leena and Sen through the hangar to the elevator. While the Ultrasaurus could fit an entire legion of smaller Zoids in its belly, the Commission had cleared out most of the Zoids for tonight's banquet. Only a small escort of Storm Sworders and Shield Ligers remained. Leon had once piloted a Shield Liger…

The elevator led them up to the Ultrasaurus' flight deck, which had been converted into a ballroom. Guests had the option of strolling out onto the launch deck to admire the view. The fortress Zoid would actually move about, offering view of the surrounding forest areas as the rich and the powerful dined.

The hour leading up to their departure was a myriad of handshakes and greetings. A few men tried to be gallant and kissed Leena's hand, but she wasn't impressed. A few people actually claimed to know her family.

"I studied with your father at the Academy."

"I once faced your brother in a Zoids battle. Toughest fight of my life."

"A brilliant man…"

"A great fighter…"

"Kind and honest…"

"Such a reflective spirit…"

No one talked about her father's obsession with collecting Zoids toys, or how Leon always did the most random things while he was trying to become the perfect Zoid warrior. They didn't mention her father's irresponsible management of money while he bought the latest oversized cannon that the Blitz couldn't use. They didn't ponder why Leon spent more time thinking about Zoids than where to get a girlfriend. Leena couldn't understand how these people who claimed to be friends of Leena's family could know so little about her father and brother. Everyone was lying.

"Leena!" Oh no…

"Harry?"

Harry Champ, youngest child of a wealthy Champ Corporation, walked boldly towards his unrequited love, dressed in the same maroon tuxedo he'd worn when the Backdraft kidnapped him and used him as a human shield against the Blitz. At that time, Leena had thought Harry stood her up on a forced date and had no qualms about blowing him to pieces along with the Backdraft's Hammerhead. Why Harry still followed her around was a complete mystery.

He reached for her hand and kissed it so hard she wondered if she'd bruise. "I can't believe we met here of all places! It must be fate!"

"Or," Sen Vaez stood beside Leena, "it could be that Leena is my personal guest for this evening and she was gracious enough to join me." He placed a hand around Leena's hip and she visibly blushed under his intimate touch. Harry noticed the gesture and his expression soured.

"C'mon now, Harry." An older man, Harry's father by the looks of it. "Don' pick a fight ye can' win." The man was about an inch and a half taller than Harry with thick brown hair and an even thicker moustache. Harry had obviously inherited his father's hair. The man spoke with a thick accent that Leena didn't recognize. He wore cowboy-styled outfit, complete with ten-gallon hat and rope neck tie, so his accent was probably supposed to match the attire. He was just a little pudgy, obviously enjoying the life of a rich man.

"Mr. Champ." Sen shook the man's hand.

"Call me Barry. All mah friends call me Barry." Sen nodded, but didn't extend the same gesture. Leena noticed a brief trip in Mr. Champ's expression, but he quickly recovered. "You remember mah daughter, Marry?"

Now Leena's evening was complete. The only person who riled Leena more than Harry was his older sister. Marry was a tall, slender woman with long flowing cream-colored hair and big blue eyes. Her dress made her look like princess of the cowgirls, just like the rest of her family. She curtsied to Sen, leaning forward just enough so that he'd get a good view of her breasts. Leena wanted to chuck her into the punch bowl.

"I'd be a very poor man to forget you, Ms. Champ." Sen kissed her hand and Leena wanted to shove a few desert rolls up the girl's nose _before_ chucking her into the punch bowl. "Is your wife here as well, Barry?"

"Eh, no. She said she had ta catch up on some work an' gave her invite to this little lady." Bernard gestured dismissively towards a petite young woman standing behind the champs.

Leena recognized her and stepped forward. "You're… Elizabeth, right?"

The girl's face brightened. "Yes, yes I am. My friends call my Lizzy." Leena heard Marry give a small "humph" of contempt, and instantly decided that she liked Lizzy."

"I haven't seen you since Desert Flower City. I was concerned you didn't make it out in time."

Lizzy's eyes watered slightly. "I got out… but my home was destroyed. I lost everything except my Zoid."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's all right. Mr. Champ is letting me stay at the Champ complex, and I'm officially a member of the Champ Team now."

"Not that it matters." said Marry. "Seeing as how Zoid battles have been cancelled."

"Sis!" Harry hissed. Leena hadn't seen so much tension between the Champs since Marry told Harry that Leena was "no good."

"Yes, about that." Sen dispersed the maelstrom with his very presence, "I will be making an announcement about Zoids battles this evening. In the meantime, I hope you will all enjoy yourself. Our short voyage begins…" he motioned to a clock on the wall that was about to strike 6:00, "now." A small vibration ran through the deck plates and the Ultrasaurus let out a small roar as it took its first step.

Leena moved to go with Sen and mingle, but Harry cut her off. Marry then took the opportunity to latch on to Sen and follow him about the room. "Leena, words can't express my sorrow at the loss of your family! If there is anything I can do-"

Leena used to tell Harry to buzz off at this point, but that might not go over well with the crowd. She looked over at Lizzy. Harry had tried to ditch her back at Desert Flower City when he saw Leena, but Lizzy had managed to cajole him into staying. Leo had commented that he admired Lizzy's polite but forceful nature. Maybe that would work here. "You brought Elizabeth here as your guest, right?"

"Uh… yes."

"Then the best thing you can do is introduce her to people and not leave her stranded." Leena felt a strange kinship with this young girl who looked so terrified of the crowd. The Champs had given her a respectable dress, but it might as well have been rags compared to the other gowns and dresses in the crowd. Even though she was in a better state, Leena too felt more than a little intimidated by all the prim and proper stuff shirts that mingled about, talking about the things that mattered to them. For a moment, Leena wanted to hijack a Storm Sworder and fly off somewhere where she wouldn't have to deal with these people. _This is part of the job_, she reminded herself and set about to talking.

She managed to interact with various nobles, businessmen, and officers for almost an hour. They all complimented her speech at the funeral and expressed their regret for her loss. She still couldn't find any empathy. It was all just empty platitudes. She caught sight of Sen chatting with the Helic's President Vereor and Guylos' Emperor Kamuffel. Neither man looked happy. Marry had vanished into the crowd and was no longer trying to force herself into Sen's grasp, but Leena wasn't ready to talk to the leaders of the Zi superpowers just yet. She instead chose to move through the crowd (avoiding Harry's line of sight) and stood atop the launch catapult. She took in the cool evening air, shivering slightly as she realized she'd left her jacket in the limo. Having lived in the desert, forests were an almost alien sight to her. She always marveled at the emerald patches that ran up and down the sides of mountains, teeming with life.

It felt good to have this moments reprieve, if only for a little bit. _Am I really up to this_? She wondered.

Someone stepped beside her and in a gentile voice, "I'm trying to gather a posse to hog tie Marry Champ and lock her in a closet until the end of the party. Would you like to join?" Leena looked over, startled, at a woman with blond hair and deep green eyes. She looked to be entering her late thirties, though she had an air about her that made her seem much more mature, more sage.

Leena laughed. "I'd join."

"Good. That makes two of us so far." She offered her hand. "Angela Bethany Prasino of the Kingdom of Arcadia. A pleasure to meet you, Ms. Leena Toros." Such a regal tone…

Leena was so taken aback she accidentally blurted, "Arcadia? That tiny country in the south?" She then winced at her own stupidity.

Mrs.—no—Queen Prasino smiled serenely. "Yes, that is Arcadia. We're thinking about expanding the kingdom but quite frankly it's a headache just to hold together what we have." Her tone lacked any resentment or malice. She making a genuine joke and Leena laughed again.

"I'm sorry. I blurted that out without even thinking."

Queen Prasino shook her head. "You spoke the truth. We are a small, southern kingdom. At least you know of my home. Many people here haven't even heard the name."

Leena suddenly realized how odd this felt. "What brings you all the way out here to Jusight?"

"Foreign relations. I'm hoping to have Chairman Vaez's ear at some point, and from there the ears of President Vereor and Emperor Kamuffel."

Some of Leena's frustration returned. "And you'd like me to make an introduction?"

"No, I'd like you to help me bind and gag Marry Champ so we can lock her in a closet." They both laughed. "I will speak with Chairman Vaez at some point. Tonight is merely my first foray into Jusight's social circle. I want to get to know the people here."

Leena nodded. "Sounds like Marry Champ isn't high on your list of friends."

"It's a rather short list, to be honest. I'm disappointed. Marry is but one of several young women moving about the party, trying to tie so many men around her finger that I'm surprised it hasn't popped right off. It's a dreadful trait."

"I'm with you." Leena smiled. "I bet I know another lady who you should avoid. Duchess Marsha."

"The one with the dress that could hide a Gojulas? Even with its size, I can only imagine how deeply she had to inhale in order to fit into that tent." They laughed again. They gossiped for a short while, poking fun at the guests they didn't like, safely out of the party's earshot. Leena realized that Queen Prasino hadn't once mentioned Leena's family or the funeral. After they ran out of jokes, Leena actually felt bold enough to question the Queen.

Her eyes seemed to view the past just over Leena's shoulder. "I remember when my mother died. So many people offered their condolences and praised my mother's memory. Listening to them, it wasn't hard to imagine my mother as a saint with a massive halo. No one spoke about her human quirks and shortcomings, even though those traits were some of her most endearing qualities. I used to love how my mother could work a whole room into a frenzy of action and always accomplished her goals, though she bore a great deal of resentment from others. No one wanted to talk about that after she died. I think you've experienced something similar."

Leena nodded and realized her face was wet.

Queen Prasino reached over and wiped away a tear. "I know it's hard, but the people who praise your family aren't totally insincere. It's an unwritten rule that when someone dies we celebrate the qualities we liked while ignoring anything that bothered us. It's meant as a compliment to the person's true nature and kind soul, but too much of it can be overwhelming. I am sorry for your loss, Leena. You're a very brave woman to have endured so much so quickly. I wanted to talk to you tonight with the hope that I could perhaps lighten the mood."

"Oh, you did. You did." Leena dried her face. "Is my makeup running?"

"No, but if it were I'd make a show of throwing a drink in your face to cover it up. Only if you thought that would help, of course." Leena laughed again.

A waiter made an announcement that the dinner was about to begin. "Too bad." Leena said, "I wanted to talk with you some more."

The Queen handed her a card. "I'm meeting with a friend tomorrow for lunch. I'd be honored if you'd join us. Meet me at this address and we can share some more. Now, let's head back. I want to get some more material for our chat tomorrow." They walked back together, but unfortunately the Queen had to sit at a guest table while Leena sat at Sen's side. The leaders of the Zi government and their families sat at a long table while the guests sat at several others tables that formed a bracket to the "important" seats. They sat and ate their meals, which were exquisitely prepared. A succulent beef covered in some kind of sauce that was both sweet and spicy at the same moment.

Leena was glad this elegant meal surpassed anything the Blitz Team had ever feasted. If it had reminded her of her family, she'd become depressed and unable to eat.

"Chairman," President Vereor said, "exactly how long do you think this war with the Backdraft will last?" Most side conversations came to a halt and Sen nodded at the question.

"The hardest thing about battling an enemy in the shadows is that you cannot count their numbers. However, our main goal should be the capture of Alteil. If only to demoralizing his servants, we must bring him to justice and have him face trial for his crimes. We can then take advantage of the ensuing confusion within the Backdraft ranks and gain intelligence on their whereabouts, crushing them cell by cell."

"And what if these cells lie outside of our jurisdiction?" asked a ZBC officer with a comically long nose. Most other people gasped at his audacity, but Leena liked people who were direct. She glanced at the Arcadian Queen, who remained remarkably calm.

Emperor Kamuffel needed to take lessons from her. "Brigadier-General Paris, what makes you say something like that? The whole world is a battleground and so we must act accordingly."

The President nodded. "In this war on the Backdraft's terror, we have to be able to move freely. Helic and Guylos have both agreed to allow ZBC troops freedom of movement when they are pursuing Backdraft forces."

To his credit, this Paris guy didn't back down. "I understand that, Your Highness, Mr. President, but there are independent states that might not welcome our forces. They might see it as an encroachment on their own freedom."

"We are defending their freedom." said Sen. "The most they'll have to endure is a temporary stay from our forces. As soon as the Backdraft are wiped out, we'll leave them peacefully and perhaps stronger than before. Part of my plan involves training local militias to hunt down BD forces in the area. In that way, we can cover more ground without spreading our forces too thin. Of course, training requires time and—most of all—money. That is why I am hoping I can count on all of you to offer your support to our cause. These militias will require equipment as well as training. I believe the Champ Corporation and other fine businesses would enjoy the new markets created by such a venture. Everyone will profit from this campaign, I assure you." Most people nodded happily or even grinned (especially Harry's father). Queen Prasino and Brigadier-General Paris looked decidedly unhappy, however. Leena wasn't too keen on Sen's plan either, but she couldn't offer an alternative.

Sen stood up and all voices quieted. "In addition to money, we also require soldiers to carry on the fight against the Backdraft. To this end I now unveil my plan to conscribe the Zoid warrior ranks into the ZBC military. Rather than force these free-spirited fighters into normal military protocol, my staff and I have devised a system of competition that revolves around defeating Backdraft units and strongholds. Registered Zoid teams will be assigned missions of varying difficulty based on their rankings. The success of this mission, including captured enemy units, commanders, and destroyed bases, will earn the team a tallied number of points. Teams can advance to higher ranks and more difficult missions. They will also receive financial rewards for their success based on the mission's difficulty. I believe this will help us gain independent teams' support without threatening their autonomy or fighting styles. Furthermore, if you will all aid me in funding this endeavor, you can then be registered for a betting pool. You will have the chance to win back some or all of the funding you provided, and then some."

The audience applauded happily. Leena could feel their excitement as Sen found the perfect solution to win them money while carrying out a war against the Backdraft. Leena, however, felt her hesitation growing. Sen had just turned the war into a betting game, with Zoid warriors losing their lives if the other side came out on top. She tried to remain as composed as the Queen, though even she looked visibly upset by the news.

"Furthermore," Sen motioned for quiet, "I believe that we should continue to host Zoid battles for the sake of fun and competition. We all require some kind of rest-bit from the hostilities of these times. We cannot host battles as before, of course, for they would become targets for the Backdraft's deadly raids. Instead, I plan to construct a small arena here in Jusight. Battles will be one-on-one, though a team may comprise any number of members. Due to the limited space, all teams will be charged for the right to compete, though the cash prizes for the victors will more than make up for any losses. Profits from the televising of these battles, as well as live audience tickets, will help generate even more cash flow to fund the war effort. I hope you will agree that this is the perfect solution to our current challenge." More applause.

Leena clapped as well, but she kept her mouth shut until after the party, when she and Sen were back in their limo. "You're making sport out of a war, Sen."

Sen sighed, "I know it must look that way. Brigadier-General Paris expressed similar concerns. However, Leena, can you say with complete certainty that all Zoids warriors will join our cause out of altruism or patriotism?"

"No, but-"

"We need every skilled fighter we can manage, and if I have to play to the Zoid warriors' competitive sprits then I shall."

"But this isn't like Zoids battles!" Leena found herself almost shouting. "If a team messes up they could die!"

Sen replied calmly, "Death is always a risk in Zoid battles. You are shooting with live ammunition, after all."

"Yes, but there's a difference." Leena said, "If anyone actually gets hurt, the battle ends right there."

Sen nodded. "Your concern is well-founded, Leena. But right now this is the only option available to us. Neither Helic nor Guylos will support a draft, so I must call on the Zoid warriors' strength. You don't know this, but the ZBC first created Zoid battles to train people to fight in case another war broke out. It was part of the conversion from the Guardian Force to the ZBC; a hidden mandate. Most people see it as a game, but we've been cultivating warriors for a situation just like this. I can show you the text of the mandate, if you wish"

Leena sat in silence. She finally shook her head, too stunned to say anything. The ZBC had been using them to form a private army?

Sen moved from his seat on the opposite side of the limo's cabin and took his place beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, stroking the back of her head. "I know this is hard on you. It might not even be what you agreed to and for that I am sorry. But I need you, Leena. They need you. Your strength, your guidance, your commitment. You can help protect the lives of the warriors I send into battle. I'll provide you with a weapon to use in the protection of others.

"And I haven't forgotten my other promise either. I want to sponsor you in the Jusight battles. We can use your fame in the arena to support your modeling career. Trust me, Leena. This will all work out."

She was confused, but Sen's gentle hug melted many of her concerns. She looked out over Sen's shoulder to the window, hoping the scenery might help clear her head. "Sen, where are we? This isn't the way to my place."

"You've been so strong today, I thought we'd make a small side trip for a bonus."

"Bonus?"

The limo carried them to the edge of Jusight along a road reserved for ZBC transit. As they rode, Sen poured some Champaign and they talked about their future together. Sen had great dreams of uniting Zi against the Backdraft, and maintaining that unity beyond the conflict. "We may read a day where independent governments become obsolete and we are governed by one society, perfectly unified."

Leena had never given much thought to the state of the world. Her dreams mostly involved her own personal future. Ever since she was a child, she'd admired the models and stars of Zi's society. They led such mysterious and intriguing lives, the topic of conversation for countless households. She wanted to tap into that energy, to experience that kind of lifestyle. Many female Zoid warriors retired early and used their fame to become models or actresses. Leena was following that same style.

"You have a reputation for using a great deal of ammunition on the battlefield." Sen pointed out. "Why is that?"

Leena thought for a moment. "I first fired a Zoid's cannon when I was a little kid, sitting on my father's lap. He was showing me how to pilot a Dibison he'd recently bought—the one whose core became part of that Cannon Fort that chased me in the Valley of the Rarehertz."

Sen nodded. "The worst gift I've ever given."

Leena assured him she didn't blame him for that incident, then said, "I set off the Dibison's cannons when I hit a random button. I felt such a charge when the cannons shook the Zoid's whole body. Even my heart started beating faster. I love that feeling and that's why I want to take full advantage of a Zoid's ammo. I guess I'll miss that feeling if I become a model full-time."

"I wouldn't worry." Sen said. "There are always alternatives. In fact, I think one alternative is just outside the window." Leena glanced outside. They were moving parallel to a fence enclosing a ZBC base. The paved ground featured hangars, boxes, supply trucks, and a massive Zoid that Leena had never seen before. Its square body reminded her of the Ultrasaurus, though it didn't have the belly hangar. It also lacked the Ultrasaurus' long neck. Instead, it had a triangular head with three horns protruding from its nose and forehead. A large crest jutted out over the neck. It rested on four short legs, though by "short" Leena knew that even a towering Gojulas couldn't reach this Zoid's shoulders. She spotted two large laser cannons and a double-barrel pulse cannon on its back. There were also smaller missile pods and cannons on the main body.

"The Mad Thunder." Sen raised his glass in a toast. "A less expensive alternative to the Ultrasaurus. It requires less than one quarter of an Ultrasaurus' crew without sacrificing that much firepower. While it cannot carry other Zoids, it's an ideal command post from which a commander can analyze the battle and apply the maximum level of force where needed. The crest lining its head can even block a charged particle cannon. The two rotary horns on the forehead can puncture multiple layers of armor."

"It's amazing." Leena said. Something about it seemed very familiar. "The ZBC designed that?"

"No. We found it."

"Found it?"

"Not far from Eveopolis. We've been very public about its discovery and restoration, even before the Backdraft started their new campaign. Not only does this Zoid contain immense power, but it may also hold secrets from the Ancient Zoidians."

That name sent a shiver through Leena's whole body, and Sen noticed. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing…"

Sen smiled sympathetically, "Leena, let there be no secrets between us."

She nodded hesitantly and told Sen about a hallucination she'd had while wandering Eveopolis. In the vision… dream… nightmare, she'd seen a towering monster breathing fire on a city. Two smaller creatures that looked like scorpion-based guysacks arose from the ground and fought creature. They were surprisingly powerful, but they couldn't win the fight until a much larger figure arrived and stabbed the attacking beast through the chest. "I don't remember the details all that much." Leena said, "But that Zoid reminds me of the thing that impaled the monster."

Sen leaned forward. "Then what happened?"

"I don't really know what happened. A light came down and suddenly the attacking monster was half-sealed in what looked like a giant mirror, but something red shot out if its chest. The guysack-things tried to shoot it down, but it escaped."

Sen reclined again and pondered the story's meaning. "What you just described sounds an awful lot like what we know of the Deathsaurer's initial assault."

"D-Deathsaurer?"

Sen let his body go limp as he went into a storyteller's trance. "To end the war between the old Helic and Guylos governments—the ones that existed before the great calamity—Guylos created a super-powerful Zoid they termed 'Deathsaurer.' Yet they foolishly created this great power without thinking of how to control it. Almost instantly, the Deathsaurer rebelled and destroyed city after city, Helic and Guylos alike. To combat this threat, the Ancient Zoidians from both sides met in the neutral city of Eveopolis, which happened to be the Deathsaurer's next target. With the aid of Zoid Eve, they created two ultra-violent scorpion Zoids; powerful enough to hold the Deathsaurer at bay while Helic's Mad Thunder advanced to Eveopolis. The three Zoids overpowered the Deathsaurer and Zoid Eve sealed it in a mirror prison. The Deathsaurer jettisoned its own core and, after an immense period of time, seduced Gunter Prozen the Conspirator into fashioning a new body. The two scorpion Zoids were likewise sealed away until Hiltz the Butcherer combined their cores to form the legendary Death Stinger."

Leena was silent once more, unsure of what this meant. Sen placed his hands atop hers. "This vision you had may have been a Zoidian memory left in the city. Zoidians had the ability to transfer and contain memories at will. It is a mystery that may hold great significance, but for now it's best you not dwell on it. Focus instead on the task I ask you to perform."

"What task is that?"

Sen smiled broadly. "Test the Mad Thunder's guns."

Suddenly Leena's eyes could only see those huge, shiny, powerful cannons and the fragile target she planned to reduce to rubble. The ZBC engineers had draped a white cloth with a bull's eye over a large rock, perfect for target practice.

The limo parked in front of the Mad Thunder and soldiers and tech saluted as Sen and Leena ascended onto the bridge. It was cramped inside. The room had been designed for five people to squeeze in. Sen led her to the targeting controls and briefed her on the various targeting programs and weapons controls. Leena grasped enough of the fundamentals to grip the triggers firmly in either hand and centered her sights on the unworthy rock.

"Ready to fire."

Sen signaled all crews to pull back. He'd barely given her the okay before Leena squeezed the trigger and relished the flow of power she could feel surging through the whole Zoid's body. The deck plates shook as the laser cannons superheated the rock into puddles of water and the sonic cannons reduced the small patch of land into a small pit. Leena polished it off with a few missiles from the Mad Thunder's hip launchers. She laughed and whooped as the explosions shook the whole world.

She then sat back, breathless. "That… was fun."

Sen leaned beside her. "Trust me, this is just the start." He leaned forward and finally delivered that kiss he'd promised. It was full of passion and fire, and a bright future that she'd relish. She kissed back and pressed her body close to his.

Now she felt that she could handle any plan Sen envisioned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: Just how long will Leena be fooled by Vaez's façade? You'll just have to keep reading, 'cause I'm not gonna tell you!

Thanks to some slow time at work, I am coming along on chapter 4. Hopefully, I'll have it out sooner than later. Reviews always encourage a writer, so I hope you'll be kind enough to post some thoughts.

Thank you for reading "Relics."


	5. Survivors

Relics

Chapter 4: Survivors

by Silver

Author's Note: I always like starting these chapters off by saying thanks to everyone for reading my story and offering your thoughts. Sometimes I worry that I've said it so often that it loses its meaning. But I mean it with all my heart that knowing that this story entertained someone and hopefully offered something new by way of Zoids fan fics really encourages me.

So I do want to thank all of you for reading this and offering your thoughts. I am also very indebted to ZeroPioneer, who catches so many typos and errors in my story.

If you haven't read "Battle Dawn" yet, you may want to go and skim through. We'll see some returning characters in this chapter who've been out of the spotlight for a little bit. Who, you may ask? Well, you better start reading the chapter and find out!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Since the Blitz Team's demise, a vast majority of public speculation and commentary fell upon the Ragnarok Fang. Hardly a mystery, the kamikaze attack's specifics and designs were well known to anyone who bothered to pick up a history book. What amazed the people was the fact that a Command Wolf equipped with this attack still existed. At least, it existed until a week ago.

During the Ragnarok Fang attack, the Zoid's core diverts 90-95 of its power to the Zoid's teeth, leaving just enough strength for the Zoid to move. Many likened this power flow to that of a human heart suddenly pumping all the blood to a single point on a man's body. Charged by the Zoid's essence, the teeth become shinning daggers of light that can cut through even a Gojulas' thick armor. The energy reaction is volatile and dangerous. Even a metal body cannot contain so much concentrated power, just as a man's flesh couldn't hold all his blood in one spot. One firm clash of the teeth ignited the power and unleashed it upon surrounding enemies. A towering Iron Kong could not survive the blast.

The most famous use of the Ragnarok Fang belonged to Dan Flyheight, father of Van Flyheight the Hero. The Helic pilot had eliminated a whole Guylos battalion at the cost of his own life. Leo had only succeeded in killing one Zoid: a mystery creation from the Backdraft known as the Dark Spiner. Like Dan before him, Leo's body vanished as the burning blue energy seared through metal, then clothing, and finally flesh and bone. His whole self flared to almost nothing, leaving only tiny bits of charred particles seared into the wreckage. Here and there in the desert sand lay unidentifiable scraps of metal that might very well contain all that remained of Leo's hand, or leg, or heart. Given the power of the Ragnarok Fang, it was not surprising that the investigation never turned up a body. It was a simple explanation.

Stigma Stoller did not believe in simplicity.

Life had been simple for him once, when he lived in a small backwater community and dreamed of being a Zoid Warrior. He'd succeeded in joining the tournament ranks, but life ceased to be simple when bandits attacked his home. Stoller and his team had leaped to his home's defense and won the day, driving off or killing the attackers; but afterwards Zoid Battles ceased to impress. After battling with his life as the ultimate prize, Stoller could not take sport in the ZBC's petty games. Life refused to be simple and he became troubled. The Backdraft offered him a chance to pursue the purest form of combat, where warriors experience a terrifying yet clear feeling of purpose and value. Against his friends' protests, he joined the BD. He'd thought that life would return to simplicity at that point and retired from piloting to train the next generation of Backdraft Warriors.

Then he met Bit Cloud, and things became complicated again.

Here stood a pilot who shunned the Backdraft's ideas and efforts, yet still achieved a level of skill and power beyond anything the BD could imagine. Again Stoller felt his simple life slip away as he became more and more interested in facing Bit Cloud. He even abandoned the BD and took part in a legitimate Zoid battle for the first time in decades, all to test his skill against Cloud. The Backdraft interfered, though Cloud still emerged victorious and Stoller became a man on the run.

Along with his comrades and trainees, Sanders and Pierce, he found refuge in the southern kingdom of Arcadia. He no longer expected a simple life. In defiance of such a naïve idea, he became Arcadia's captain of the guard with Sanders and Pierce serving as the city's defenders. They all vowed to aid Arcadia's goal in defending the independent states' rights and safety.

His new position gave him the authority to recommend Leo for a role in the Arcadian Guardian Force: the kingdom's bid to curtail the bandit raids that plagued the lands. He should have known the journey to meet this young man would not be simple.

There were only two possibilities: either Leo was dead, or he'd miraculously survived and vanished into the desert. Both scenarios relied on the absence of a body. If he died, his body was obviously incinerated in the blast. If he survived, his body was somewhere else, alive and hopefully healthy. Stoller could not shake the feeling that Leo might still be alive. Having researched Leo's rather shady past; he felt that this young man without a last name had an uncanny ability to deny death. Let the others accept the simple answer. Stoller would confirm things himself.

It would not be simple.

The ruins of the Blitz Team's base, Hover Cargo, and Leo's Command Wolf had all but vanished from the desert landscape. Several small dunes swallowed the twisted metal that snaked its way upward at odd angles. The damaged frames bore scratches and dents from the deserts claws, and a faint smoke odor ran through the metallic graveyard. Investigators and scavengers spirited all the useful parts and remains away, leaving only a few scraps of melted slag in their wake. Stoller stood at the site of his formal rivals' home, trying not to focus on the ignoble demise of one of the strongest teams he'd ever seen. Any hints to Leo's survival were long since buried by the sand.

Stoller returned to his rented jeep and went through the information he'd researched thus far. To provide a swift search and analysis of the area, the ZBC would have sent a patrol from the nearest base, which lay in the town of Dustbowl. He'd begin his own investigation there.

The towns and cities of Zi were maddeningly similar, so much so that social critics often lamented Zi's culture had stagnated like swamp water. The streets, buildings, even the location of statues and paintings all fell into the same basic layout. It was a safe design in these times of division between Guylos, Helic, Arcadia, and the independent city-states. If a city did not stand out, it could not cause a war. One could move to a new town and feel almost at home, able to navigate the city as if he or she had lived there since birth. Most people chose to ignore the monotony and insisted all cities were different, even as they navigated foreign streets they somehow knew by heart.

The shadow world of Zi, however, was not so predictable. If it were, a single policeman would be able to clean out a town within a week. The people who defied society's norms and values had to be diverse, concealed, unpredictable. That was why criminal families always stayed in one or two cities. They weren't allowed the same mobility as ordinary citizens. Yet even with the need for diversification, there were certain steps that guaranteed access to the shadows.

First stop, the bank. Every journey started with money, and Stoller had multiple accounts hidden away from his days in the Backdraft. He hadn't trusted the BD with his earnings, so he'd cared for them himself. It hadn't been a simple task, but it was the safest.

Having cleaned out one of his larger accounts, he went to a popular bar and sat down, nursing a drink over a period of hours. He calmly focused his eyes on the customers, noting who stayed the longest, enjoyed the largest number of visitors, who drank the most, and who seemed to enjoy reading. Unlike most popular dramas, he paid little mind to the patrons' looks. The shady man in the corner was usually just an average person leading an a-typical lifestyle. The real connector to the city's underground usually possessed no outstanding features. Plainly dressed, respectable appearance, totally unremarkable face. A person could pass several men that fit this profile on the street and not remember a single one, making it the perfect disguise. It also afforded the informer the luxury of scoping out his clientele. If anyone were so bumbling as to ask around for the informant's identity, the man in question could avoid the fool without risk.

Several people matched the criteria, presenting Stoller with a difficult choice. One woman, not unattractive but not excessively beautiful, sat at the bar reading a book. A man at a table near the opposing wall sat smoking a cigar, plunging much of the area into a stinking mist. The final candidate sat not far from the smoker, reading a paper and glancing up at the tele-viewer when interesting news came up. Stoller kept his eye on each person while pretending to listen to the local news.

"In the world of Zoid battles," the sportscaster said enthusiastically, "ZBC Chairman Sen Vaez has breathed new life into what everyone else thought was a dying carcass. Starting next week, Zoids teams may participate in raids against the Backdraft, earning points and money as they move up the ranks. I gotta tell you, folks, I never saw this coming. Chairman Vaez just killed two birds with one stone! Now people can still root for their favorite teams as the Warriors clean up the Backdraft filth. It's brilliant!" Stoller rolled his eyes. War wasn't a game, but people didn't want to lose their favorite entertainment. While he had no love for this new Backdraft, Stoller could understand some people's desire to shake society and awaken people from their complacency. Of course, Arcadia sought the same goal, and they did it without blowing up cities.

"Additionally, for those who want to still watch Zoid Battles in real-time, Chairman Vaez has commissioned the construction of a tournament arena in Jusight. Teams that can match the entry fee can battle any time. And get this: spectators can actually watch from inside the stadium! This new arena will be outfitted with state-of-the art shield projectors! Anything short of a charged particle won't be able to punch through! Anyone who says Sen Vaez doesn't listen to the people needs to get some glasses. This guy backs his words up with action, and it looks like the good days of Zoids battles are back again!"

Ignoring the idiot, Stoller continued to analyze the people. All seemed aware of one-another, glancing out of the corner of their eyes. They'd also taken note of him, which was more than a little troubling. Being an ex-Backdraft member, he imagined there'd be at least one or two wanted posters out for him. He'd have to make his choice soon and move on. Two of these people were probably ZBC plainclothesmen. Time to choose.

He ruled out the woman since most people wouldn't expect a lady to be involved in crime. Female informants often hired men to serve as contacts for new clients rather than try to break down a social stereotype. This woman sat alone and was either on the lookout for a potential husband, or more likely thought no one would expect a female officer to hang out at a bar.

The smoker sat in a poor position to receive new clientele. From his small corner of the room, he could be easily boxed in during a raid. At the same time, his seat offered him an unobstructed path to the door, perfect for intercepting anyone trying to escape.

Stoller decided to go with the newspaper reader, who sat in a position that offered a view of much of the bar and left ample room to welcome visitors. A shame no one had come seeking information during the last few hours. It would have made life so much easier.

Stoller approached the man, trying not to appear hasty or all that certain. He wanted to look like someone who wanted to speak with the gentleman, but didn't have any important business to discuss with a stranger. The newspaper reader was tall with neatly cut blond hair and a pair of glasses fitted across his narrow nose. He sat casually, but started eying Stoller the moment he began to approach.

"Excuse me, may I sit here? I'm new in town and need some advice." The man shrugged noncommittally.

He sat down and subtly slid a few bills under the classified ads. The man took a sudden interest in that particular section and held the paper up to his face. "So, what brings you to Dustbowl?"

Stoller matched the man's casual tone and delivered his planned line. "I'm here for a costume party with some friends, but I lost my outfit in transit. I was hoping to dress up in a uniform, given the times. Do you know anyone who sells custom costumes around here?" That was as subtle as possible without ruining the message. He hoped any eavesdroppers would consider the message too vague to serve as concrete evidence.

"Try Ciz's shop." The man listed an address. "He does tailor work and sells costumes as a side-job during festivals. He usually has a few lying around for parties." Stoller thanked him and got up. Leaving immediately would appear suspicious and might cause watchers to think something important would happen soon, so Stoller sat down and finished his drink while watching the news. There were some gossip stories of Leena Toros and Sen Vaez, speculation about the Backdraft, and trouble near Arcadia.

Outlaw raids continued to rise, especially now that the ZBC focused more on Backdraft activities. Local bandits felt a newfound confidence and became more audacious. One particularly nasty troop had used some kind of new Zoid—a red tiger-zoid with a built in laser-cannon—to burn a small town to the ground. Now the refugees were making an arduous trek to any neighboring cities and towns, where they'd have to struggle to establish a new life from nothing. Housing became an increasing issue, and many city-states couldn't afford to expand so rapidly. Arcadia was doing its best to keep up with a limited number of pilots and soldiers to defend the cities, but they still lacked an organized Guardian Force. For a moment, Stoller pondered abandoning his search and returning home. He'd argued with Chancellor Hancock that Arcadia could bolster its ranks by accepting Backdraft runaways—men and women who didn't agree with the BD's new policy and had nowhere else to go. As a former BD member, Stoller should take part in such recruitment.

_But I swore I'd bring Leo back with me_. If there was even a chance that the young man lived, he had to be sure. Leo embodied many of the qualities Stoller admired. A lack-lust warrior on the game fields, Leo showed tremendous skill when the situation went beyond a mere mock-battle. He could draw out his full power when lives were at stake. Stoller had no doubt he'd make a shinning guardian. To aid Arcadia, Stoller had to stay away just a little longer; but not too long.

He got up and paid his bill. No one followed.

"Ciz's shop" lay exactly where one would expect a clothing and costume store. It was just close enough to the capital building and major business to facilitate a short-notice need for clothing, but not so far entrenched that rural residents couldn't walk or drive over to buy a new suit. Within lay the standard layout of mannequins dressed in the latest styles while dozens of alternate styles, fashions, and colors dazzled the eyes. Ciz himself was a short, wide-eyed man of middle age. His scruffy hair grayed at the tips, a sign of how stressful it could be to run a successful clothing store.

"Welcome! How may I assist you?"

"I'm looking for a uniform."

"Of course, of course! Right this way to the costume gallery!" Ciz almost shoved Stoller through an archway into a smaller room. Outfits of famous Zoid Warriors, ZBC Officials, even Guylos royalty hung about. The feeling was almost claustrophobic. Bit Cloud's jacket nearly smothered him. Except that the material was cheap, almost plastic. It was a costume, not a perfect replica. Stoller wondered if he'd been the victim of an elaborate prank. He decided to see it through and glanced at the multitude of costumes, including a Sen Vaez mask and a copy of Alteil's heavy robe. The latter costume came complete with a set of devil horns glued to a mask of Alteil's likeness. Stoller found it fitting, though the current state of the Backdraft was far from funny.

He'd served under Alteil for a considerable time, before the man's obsession with the Ultimate X Liger Zero cost him his position. A petty and selfish man, Alteil could never lead such a revolt, which made Stoller wonder if this situation were more complicated than people imagined

He abandoned his musings and regarded Ciz, "I need a copy of a ZBC uniform, Commander or higher ranking, and a face mask.

"Certainly. We have several outfits to choose from. Would you like a Sen Vaez mask, a Brigadier-General Paris mask, or one of my old Hancock masks?"

Stoller leaned forward and slipped the man a small envelope containing a sizable amount of currency. The store owner's persona shifted from friendly to devious "Sorry for the mixup. This way." He escorted Stoller to a back room behind the register counter. The hidden area was more spacious than the costume gallery; a testament to Ciz's true business. He kept an extensive array of Helic, Guylos, ZBC, and even Backdraft uniforms on various hangers. Behind a locked glass case glittered an array of rank bars, including several chairman indicators. Stoller could not tell them apart from the genuine article. He then spotted a pair of elongated sunglasses that covered all but the nose and mouth. He'd seen a similar pair on one Lt. Polta, a cowardly and sub-par Backdraft pilot who relied on cheating devices and traps to steal victory. Men like Polta made it easier for Stoller to leave the BD.

Ciz measured Stoller and produced a uniform that fit comfortably and matched his frame nicely. Fashioned with the proper rank insignia, Stoller transformed into an official ZBC Colonel. Ciz then offered a prefabricated, dual-layer mask. The first layer faced outward, presenting the fake image of a man near Stoller's age, but with a rounder jaw and a softer expression. The inner layer was a unique polymer that adhered to human skin without causing damage and contoured perfectly to Stoller's face. Once applied, the false image would move and talk as naturally as Stoller's own visage. A wig of cinnamon hair completed the transformation. "Impressive."

"You'll need these." Ciz handed him a folder with authentication papers, complete with a forgery of Sen Vaez's signature. "Guy signs so many autographs and papers, you can't even grab a tissue without seeing his name on it!" He then instructed Stoller to stand in front of a camera hooked up to a computer in the corner. One quick photo and Ciz produced an identification card. "I used a background I cooked up a few weeks ago. There's a copy of it in the folder if you need to give any kind of personal history. The ID card should get you past the security gate, but don't try using it to pull rank on anyone. One good background check and you're caught." Ciz instructed, "The mask needs to be soaked in a solution overnight to sustain its adherence. You'll have several hours before it starts to fall off." He promised to sell Stoller a bottle of the solution if he had need, otherwise he need only return the mask and the uniform after completing his errand. Ciz showed considerable business sense in not asking what Stoller planned to do with the uniform.

He took his leave and proceeded to the local ZBC headquarters, near the center of town. The papers gave the rather unimpressive story of one Duncan Muller, a man who'd led a very routine life and risen up the ranks through some lucky connections. Aside from memorizing a few names to drop in conversation, Stoller had no trouble remembering the dull facts of his new persona. Arriving at the base, Colonel Muller's ID card worked and the guards admitted him with ease, though they all showed surprised at his arrival. He asked to meet the base's commander and followed an escort to a large but uninspiring office.

The base commander (whose name Stoller didn't even bother to glance) had the glint of man who knew when an opportunity arose. Bases in towns like Dustbowl barely saw any action or chance for advancement. This far north, even a bandit raid qualified as big news. Yet now this base had contributed into the investigation of a front-page catastrophe. If they did a good job, many Dustbowl officers could put in for a transfer or enjoy a promotion. The hunger in the commander's eyes suggested he understood this better than anyone. "Welcome, Colonel Muller. What brings you to our post?

Stoller presented the fake papers. He hadn't had time to authenticate Ciz's work. If these didn't pass, he'd die. The commander reviewed the papers with the kind of obsessive thoroughness brought on by too much free time. The man sat like a statue, reading every line into infinity. Stoller began planning scenarios if the papers didn't convince. He could hold the commander hostage and try to make his way out.

No, that wouldn't work. A hostage would only slow him. Perhaps he'd have to knock the commander out and try to bluff his way outside. It wouldn't be hard to render him unconscious, but if someone came in at the wrong time he'd be in real trouble. So many variables. It was impossible to construct a fool-proof plan.

Fortunately, the commander finally set the papers down and nodded. "Are you here regarding the investigation in to the attack on the Blitz Team? I thought the matter was closed."

_Your gullibility saved you, commander. _"New information has come to light regarding the attack. I need access to your files."

The commander shifted uncomfortably. "We haven't received any notice of your arrival. These papers give you clearance, but it's seems odd that headquarters didn't send information."

That was one contingency Stoller anticipated. "Due to the public interest in this story, as well as respect for Ms. Leena Toros, we've been keeping this investigation quiet. Press leaks are far too common these days, and if someone found out we were looking into the events again, there'd be no end to public speculation. We wouldn't want to give false hopes that Dr. Toros and his son survived the attack. If you need, I can contact Jusight and have them send further authorization, but then we risk a leak to the press and a resurgence of public interest. I'm not sure how Chairman Vaez would react to such a situation, but I imagine we would all face an investigation at some point."

Understanding person's motives made it easier to manipulate their desires. This investigation might be the commander's only way out of Dustbowl. He'd never give that up. "That won't be necessary. I'll lead you to the file room." He escorted Stoller down the hallway. Stoller memorized the route should he need to work his way back and forth. Personnel files, patrol reports, requisition forms, and investigation summaries all lay in one room, complete with a copier and paper, neatly sorted with the cabinets against one wall, the copier on the opposing side, and a security camera in between.

"You understand, sir," said the base commander, "that we will be recording your time in this room. You're free to review the investigation file, but all other material is strictly classified. The copier will not work without a code, and even then you're forbidden from copying any material without filling out the necessary paperwork." Stoller agreed, but managed to avoid signing any forms under the pretense of higher security. This commander was not a bright man.

An assistant produced the needed file, which was as thick as an encyclopedia. There was no way Stoller could pour through this in the several hours before his mask fell off. He needed to steal the file, though that security camera would be a challenge. Its high position made it impossible to pull the power cord, and its vantage allowed a 180 degree view of the room. The staff had been smart enough not to leave any materials under the camera, denying visitors an excuse to wander underneath and out of its surveillance.

He sat down at a desk in the middle of the room and began glancing over the documents. Within lay pages of analysis conducted by scientists and the drawn conclusions of their findings. They'd measured the blast radius, impact crater depth, energy emission, plus several terms Stoller couldn't even pronounce. The file contained a myriad of pictures, including the bodies of Steve and Leon Toros. Their forms were pitch black, marred by fire. Their incinerated eyes left behind hollow sockets that seemed to draw people's gaze. Their mouths both twisted in a grim expression that didn't belong on any human face. Stoller had never had a chance to fight with the elder Toros sibling, but he held high regard as a promising and philosophical warrior. Stoller didn't really read the information, but rather took the time to consider his options. He inadvertently took a moment to ponder his actions. _I am seeking Leo's survival, yet I take the Toros' deaths as a given. Just where do I draw the line between hope and delusion?_ He forced himself away from those thoughts and back to his immediate problem. The document was too big to smuggle out, and even if it weren't he couldn't cover its absence. Obviously, there was little chance of taking the item from this room. Not now, anyway.

Damn inconvenient. This was yet another sign that some ZBC officials had too much time on their hands. Stoller regarded the filing number on the document's binder, ZBC-1703A, and a plan formed. If the timetable for this base matched most ZBC protocol, shifts would switch in two hours. He went over to the supply desk next to the copier and fished out a notepad and black pen. He pretended to go over the information for an hour and a half, jotting down notes and flipping through the pages at a moderate pace. Some items stood out for him and would warrant further investigation if he succeeded, but nothing seemed inherently wrong or contradictory. Stoller made sure to look like a speed reader, but not so much that it appeared superhuman or false. The camera on the wall occasionally whirred and shifted, and he made a grand display of shifting his notepad over, turning away from his observers. The rules didn't forbid him from being private with his notation.

He balanced the folder in his lap while jotting notes on the table. Ten minutes from his planned deadline, he subtly reached over and, with the best precision, altered the filing system number. Stoller prided himself on his penmanship, and the new number, ZBC-1708A, would look believable to the casual file assistant. The camera could not see the movement from behind his back.

Finishing his notations, Stoller paged for an assistant to return the file to its cabinet. He then made a show of attempting to leave, but the base commander insisted he stay shortly.

"It's a long way from here to Jusight. Why not enjoy a little of our hospitality and set out in the morning?" One last chance to brown-nose.

"I can't say the night, but one drink shouldn't hurt." They returned to the commander's office to shared a bottle of scotch. Just as they sat down, a small chime rang through the base.

"Shift change." The commander explained, "excuse me a moment, I need to just go over just a few things with my staff. It will only take a moment." The man departed.

Stoller sat for a moment, wondering if there were security cameras hidden within the room. Probably…

He strolled about, looking at various nick-knacks on display. All the books on the selves had a very thin layer of dust and didn't appear to have been touched in at least a month or two. The small statures and paintings likewise appeared untouched and didn't seem to possess a coherent theme. These were souvenirs rather than expressions. As he wandered close enough, Stoller glanced at the computer, which signaled its readiness for a password.

Locked, as expected.

When the Backdraft first began interfering with Zoids battles, the ZBC prepared contingencies in the event of an uprising. One such countermeasure was an emergency shutdown command installed on all computers, but required a very complex password to activate the protocol. The BD had been aware of the code's existence, but had never found the passwords. The base's commander would have clearance for such a code, but Stoller doubted he had the mental resources to remember such a thing. It had to be written down somewhere.

But where would he hide it? Stoller continued to stroll about the room with mild disinterest. Getting past the log-in password would be simple enough, but the computer was little more than an electric paperweight without the shutdown command. Perhaps the man kept them on his person? Unlikely; too great a risk of it falling out or being left behind. The passwords were probably in this room somewhere.

Stoller was busy trying to look interested in a potted plant when the commander returned and they resumed their conversation.

"Tell, Colonel, what kind of information were you searching for?"

"Holes in the analysis. Small things lost in the shock of the aftermath. It happens sometimes, but nothing to worry about."

The commander visibly relaxed. So predictable. "So there's no way someone survived?"

Stoller was silent a long while. He wasn't trying to drama, but his own uncertainties pulled at his confidence. "There's almost no chance that the Toros men survived, but we're investigating the possibility of that Command Wolf pilot is still out there somewhere."

"Leo, right?"

Stoller nodded. "There's a 10 chance he survived, but we feel we need to follow up any possibility."

The commander frowned, "For just one pilot?"

"A pilot willing to give his life to protect others. There's a great deal of potential behind such a spirit."

"What discrepancies did you find?"

Thank you, commander. "It'd be easier to show you with the files. Could you have someone bring them? I believe the file number was ZBC-1703A." The commander confirmed the number in the base's database after logging on to his computer and sent for the item. By now, the former clerk had left during the shift change and a new soldier had taken up the role. The rest was up to luck.

"A shame," said the commander, "about the Blitz Team. They were the odds-on favorite for this season before the Backdraft messed everything up."

Stoller nodded. "Indeed. I was especially sad to hear of Bit Cloud's injuries. Such skill for one so young. I hope he recovers quickly."

The commander nodded. "Yep, we could use him on the front lines."

Stoller glanced at the door, then back at the commander. The man had just a few tiny drops of water on his head. "That's assuming he'd volunteer for service. I'm sure many warriors are uncertain about Chairman Vaez's new system."

"Oh, I think they'll learn to love it. They get to compete and save the world at the same time? What could be better? And Chairman Vaez is making Ms. Toros the go-between for warriors and soldiers." He chuckled, "I wouldn't mind taking orders from someone like that!"

Stoller agreed, "She is quite attractive… I hope that file arrives soon. I really can't delay much longer." _Now_ the commander was sweating. It shouldn't take this long.

Stoller himself was a bit concerned as well. If the new clerk managed to produce the file, the whole plan would fall apart. Luck had been on Stoller's side so far; he prayed it continued to favor him.

It did.

Just as the commander was about to call the clerk, a young officer appeared and reported that the requested document had vanished.

"What?" Stoller stood upright and adopted a mask of pure outrage. "We may need to transfer that document shortly, and headquarters will _not _tolerate a delay! Commander…"

"N-nothing to worry about…" The commander now resembled a wet towel. "I-I'll have a look in the file room." He excused himself and left with his subordinate. In his concern, the man had forgotten to lock his computer.

Regardless of cameras, it was time to act. Stoller moved over and sat in front of the computer. The password list most likely resided somewhere close-by. Stoller pulled open the bottom drawers on the desk and found little more than standard forms and a few men's magazines. The upper drawers only carried pens and a few other office supplies.

And a gun. A small handgun, non-military issue, lay tucked behind a stack of post-it notes. _Nervous much, commander_? Stoller pocketed the sidearm. He'd need it if things went bad.

Where else could he search? Stoller crouched down and felt the underside of the desk. There. A small notecard lay taped to the desk's underside. Stoller pulled it out and went through a list of several codes.

Lock-down; no, that would seal all the doors leading outside.

Intruder alert; seal all the internal doorways. Great for creating confusion, but hardly what he needed.

Liberation mode; perfect. The choice code for a base already occupied by enemies. A commander could shut down most security stations and open all doorways to allow friendly forces to retake the base. Ironic to think that the Backdraft had spent months trying to locate, decipher, or bribe away knowledge of the code, while Stoller had just needed to look under a base commander's desk.

Prepare first. The commander's "out" box contained multiple forms, all brandishing his signature. Stoller appropriated one unimportant requisition form and stuffed it in his pocket, making sure it wasn't the same pocket containing the gun. He then checked the firearm and confirmed it was fully loaded, though he couldn't imagine what the commander had to fear in first place. Time to bring it all together. He input the code.

The lights immediately shut off, plunging the room into darkness as a thousand _clicks_ echoed through the hallway. Red sirens flashed and the whole base became a chaotic sea of people running and shouting for updates. Stoller assumed an air of authority, tore up the password sheet, and marched out amid the hustling personnel. Many saw Stoller's rank and asked for instructions. Replying "Get to your post!" was his only advice for the staff. Everyone knew where they were supposed to be, but for some reason they needed to be told. It was a comfort mechanism, the knowledge that at least somebody understood what was going on.

A shame the commander didn't fit that requirement. Stoller spied the man marching down the hallway, his face an even deeper crimson than the alarms. Stoller sidestepped into an adjacent hallway. No doubt the commander would try to input the command again to counter the sabotage. A shame the information wouldn't be readily available. Stoller could admit he'd just sabotaged the poor man's career. After tonight, with a massive security leak and a missing file, the man could expect little beyond a desk job of extreme unimportance. Yet at the same time Stoller may have just saved many lives by removing one more inept officer from the field. Men like this commander treated their posting as a job, but at the same time they were not "professional soldiers." Better to condemn one man to obscurity rather than give him the chance to lead dozens of young soldiers to their end.

The file room was empty, and the security camera shut off. Stoller found the document in a drawer several rows down from its original filing. He then packed it in a small box, copied the commander's signature on a standard release form, and proceeded out of the base. When a security guard tried to ask him to wait until the alarm stopped, Stoller held up the clearance papers and said, "I already have your commander's permission to leave. What point is there in waiting? I cannot afford a delay simply because you people can't keep a hold on your own base!" The young guard looked properly abashed and let him pass. Good timing, considering his mask was beginning to sag.

He made it back to Ciz's costume shop just as it began to peel off.

"You've been busy." Ciz smiled acidly as he took the uniform. "Whole damn town's in an uproar now. I'll have to hide my entire backroom stock for at least a month!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." said Stoller. "I was never here."

"Right, right. And I never saw you." Ciz nodded routinely. "You're going to need at least one more disguise, Stigma Stoller. Dustbowl's not so far removed that we don't see 'wanted' postings." He tossed Stoller a new disguise. It bore the expression of a hard-set man with pure black hair. Stoller smiled, not many faces could look more stern than his own. "Thanks."

He paid the man for the mask and washing solution, plus a bonus for any lack of business in the future. The ZBC soldiers would look to prove themselves as soon as they discovered what had happened. Stoller applied his new disguise and retrieved his jeep. He was out of Dustbowl before anyone thought to put up a roadblock. It took about four hours to reach the next town, Morning Light, and purchase a hotel room.

Red-eyed and exhausted, Stoller laid out the stolen report next to a room-service dinner. The investigation fell under the leadership of Brigadier-General Richard Paris, who had almost beat out Sen Vaez for the role of ZBC Chairman. Paris had a firm reputation for being honest and smart; even the Backdraft respected him. He'd been quite meticulous in his report. Not as lengthy as the Dustbowl commander's analysis, but clear enough to show there were no holes in his investigation. No missing articles, no unsupported conclusions, no loose ends. Already it looked as if Stoller's efforts were in vain. Everything fit.

By dawn's first light, Stoller had yet to find anything substantial. Frustrated as he was, he tried to fall asleep. All that effort and searching, and now it seemed certain that Leo had met his demise. Something just felt so wrong about all this. He'd failed to notice a crucial detail; he felt it throughout his very soul; or perhaps he was just being stubborn. He'd recommended Leo for the role of Guardian. He'd argued in front of King Prasino. He'd built the role for Leo to fill, so how dare Leo go and sacrifice himself nobly to save his friends?

It was so hard to sleep. Frustration and hopelessness occupied his mind. Personal failure laughed in his ears alongside the sounds of the waking world. Even with the heavy curtains drawn, the sun's light began seeping in, reminding him he should be waking up, not sleeping. Stupid light.

Light…

Light…

Light! Stoller flung off the covers and returned to the report. He flipped through the pages like a demon or angel had taken control of his hands and compelled him to double-check. With unsteady hands, he reached down and examined shots of the Command Wolf's debris.

The pilot's seat lay farthest from the blast site, burnt and tattered and almost unrecognizable. Most speculation said that Leo had tried to eject before striking the fatal blow, but Stoller doubted the idea. Leo's known profile said he possessed a great affinity for Zoids and that in many cases he preferred the company of Zoids to other people. Certainly there had been Zoid enthusiasts like that in the past, and many would rather cut off their own limbs rather than abandon their partners.

But supposing Leo had ejected for whatever reason… why was the pilot's seat so tattered? It had flown clear, yet judging from the damage there was no way he could have survived. Stoller peered closer at the photograph. In such a small image, it was hard to notice without knowing what to examine, but once he realized the discrepancy it became blindingly obvious. The light sources on the chair did not match the surrounding background. Here a patch of fabric lay illuminated in the shade. There a bit of safety belt displayed shadow in direct daylight. It was a subtle difference, barely recognizable. Someone had doctored the photo, adding damage to the chair. It had been a professional job, but rushed. All but the most thorough analysis would miss the hint.

Someone had wanted confirm Leo's death, regardless of reality. Not Paris, his reputation and history didn't support such an idea. But someone on the analysis team, who got their hands on the material before Paris could write his report, could have altered the photograph. Who would want to ensure no one sought out Leo?

Perhaps the ZBC had picked Leo up and wanted to make sure everyone else thought him dead. Dead men made excellent covert agents… except such a plan required immense preparation. To have everything in place to cover Leo's death, the Commission would have needed to take an interest in Leo months beforehand. Not to mention the Commission had to have known the Dark Spiner would attack.

Despite his efforts in a crisis, much of Leo's history was that of a hapless pilot. Stoller saw something in Leo, but it seemed unlikely that the Commission would show similar interest. There were many other promising candidates, many of whom were more qualified than Leo. Arcadia wanted Leo in part because they knew they couldn't recruit the higher profiles.

As for knowing of the Dark Spiner's attack ahead of time, that seemed unlikely. It wasn't unthinkable that the Commission would sacrifice a team to gain a few free agents, but Stoller didn't think the upper ranks had the visciousness for such a plan. Perhaps one or two men… like Sen Vaez.

Regardless, Stoller now had a true ray of hope for Leo's wellbeing. Yet there was little chance for celebration. Without a search party, Leo would perish in the desert wastes. Stoller resolved to scour the desert again and try to confirm Leo's current state. Stoller returned to bed, more at ease with sleeping. Just a few hours, then he'd renew his search.

As slumber pulled him away from the waking world, one final thought surfaced. If Leo's death was fabricated, could the same be true for the Dark Spiner's pilot?

X X X X X X X X

The… thing on the medical bed had once been beautiful. It had been a person, strong and loyal. Leviathe had been the epitome of a willful servant, fulfilling every need, including sexual desires. Her disfigured state robbed her of any sense of person.

Perhaps others would consider Leviathe's survival a miracle. Only the highest rank of warriors could eject in time to dodge the Ragnarok Fang, but the ensuing explosion had taken its toll. Far better for Leviathe to have died than come to this; a thing that could not serve Sen Vaez.

_No, that's not right_. Vaez thought as he heard his grandfather's laughter in the great beyond. _If I cannot find a use for this creature, then I cannot control the world and all the imperfections therein. _

Leviathe lay stretched out, wrapped from bald head to disfigured toe in medicinal bandages. Small gaps in the treatment showed raw, burnt flesh. Not one bit of her body had escaped the Ragnarok's fire. Her eyes were aware and alert, but distracted by intense pain. A breathing tube plugged into her nose forced air into her body, and an IV dripped nutrients as her body struggled to make any sort of recovery, however feeble. Her teeth were either shattered or completely missing, making her mouth a horrid blood-crusted mess.

The air smelled of sterilizing liquids and the harsh wheeze of respirators filled a small part of the stillness. The lights barely illuminated half the room, allowing Leviathe a measure of isolation to hide her horror from the world. Vaez stood beside the curtain as he pondered his former servant. He stepped to the bed's edge and leaned down. "Leviathe, can you hear me?"

The creature's head turned slightly, and those sharp eyes looked up at him. Recognition burst through the pain, and her eyes began to water. In a harsh, dry voice, she rasped, "Forgive… forgive…"

Ah, a small fragment of Leviathe remained. Her intense loyalty overrode any pain or disfigurement. She was more concerned that she had lost the Dark Spiner in her mission to wipe out the Blitz Team. He had trained her well. A shame it came to this.

"All is forgiven, Leviathe. Rest now." He turned to go and passed by Dr. Baum. Since they could not bring Leviathe to a ZBC or Backdraft base, Vaez had ordered her transferred to Baum's underground research facility. There had been little hope for her survival, but it seemed her will was as strong as her loyalty. Again, Vaez lamented losing such a servant; but now he had thought of a use for her.

"We may have to hide Leena Toros for a time, during the tail end of my plans." He said to Baum. "Leviathe fits Leena's profile well enough. Same age, height, weight. Her corpse would be a perfect stand-in while we whisk Leena behind the curtain. Give Leviathe a gentle end and put her body in storage."

"Respectfully, my lord," Baum had that glint in his eyes, "could I propose an alternative?"

"Go on."

"One of my lines of research was cellular regeneration using Zoid-based cells. Zoids possess far greater healing abilities than humans, and so I've sought to alter Zoid cells to create a healing gel that can perform greater restoration than any conventional medicine."

Vaez nodded, "So you would restore Leviathe to her former state."

"No, my lord. I'd restore her to Leena Toro's state."

"What?" There were only a handful of times Vaez had ever been caught off-guard. Rarely did he enjoy surprises, but this might be an exception.

Baum clasped his hands, a fresh excitement claiming his soul. "As you said, my lord, Leviathe matches Ms. Toros' figure almost exactly. If I implant Ms. Toros' DNA into the Zoid cells, they will restore Leviathe's body using the other woman's genes as a template. If my operation is successful, Leviathe should look and even sound like Ms. Toros. Any imperfections can be fixed with plastic surgery. And if it fails, you will still have a body to stand in for Ms. Toros."

Vaez nodded, pondering. The script didn't call for Leena to be so… opinionated. Her reactions to his plans and her general unwillingness to fit the role he'd laid out displeased him. He'd had to lay on extra charm and hastily arrange that evening in the Mad Thunder just to appease her. Her independence was an unneeded distraction. A duplicate Leena, fully loyal and unquestioning, would indeed serve him well. Leviathe might be even more useful than before. And what better way to fulfill his desire for Leena Toros than to make love to an exact double? Provided…

"One condition, doctor. Make sure that the treatment does not alter Leviathe's womb. She was sterile before, and I would have her remain that way."

Baum nodded. "I will make sure the treatment remains external. Her internal biology will remain the same. The only change will be her vocal cords. She'll also need orthodontia, but that's simple enough. I have your permission to proceed?"

"Indeed. I'll have Leena's maid provide a hair sample." Leena's servant was one of Vaez's agents, sent to keep an eye on his future queen. "Once your experiment is underway, Doctor, we will go check on young Vega. I am eager to see if your other experiment worked."

Baum bobbed his head eagerly. "As am I, my lord. As am I."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: I've already started on the next chapter. Hope to have it up soon. As always, reviews are appreciated, and I try to reply to all signed reviews.


	6. The Hidden Memory

Relics

Chapter 5: The Hidden Memory

by Silver

Author's Note: Where, oh where, does the time go? I seem to set new records for procrastination when it comes to writing fan fics. Thanks to all my faithful readers who are patient enough to keep coming back and leaving reviews.

And thanks to ZeroPioneer for proofreading my story yet again.

This chapter deals with Ancient Zoidians, something that's always a bit iffy in the fan-fic world. I hope you enjoy a glimpse into the past.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Each has his past shut in him like the leaves of a book known to him by heart and his friends can only read the title."

-Virginia Woolf

According to the records, the Globally 3 excavation had been underway for several years. It started when a transporter punctured a Gustav's wheel on a piece of scrap metal lying in the desert sand. Gustavs were some of the most durable Zoids on the planet, so naturally the man took the super-metal with him. Any number of sellers would have taken it and vanished into the black market, but fortunately the transporter turned it over to a patent office first, thinking he could claim he invented the metal.

It didn't take long for the ZBC to get wind of the discovery and match it to the few surviving records of lost technology carried over from Earth. They paid the transporter well for the discovery and to maintain his silence (but no patent). Using his Gustav's positioning system records, the ZBC searched the desert for more of the dense metal. They eventually found the ship itself and began digging it out bit by bit. It had taken an immense amount of time and effort, and only about a third of the ship had been uncovered, but that was enough to finally discover an airlock.

Celica explained all this as they moved about the ship's exterior, noting the weathering and scratches on the hull. The ship was remarkably durable. Desert sandstorms and even the hellish conditions of the great calamity hadn't caused much damage. The ship remained sealed tight. No punctures, no gaps in the hull.

"At least, not on this end." Celica pondered aloud. "The other two-thirds of the ship are probably buried in the hard-rock or below. Given enough time and pressure, it's very possible magma could have leaked into the front of the ship. That'd be a problem, since it would deny us access to the bridge and other sections…"

No-name (as the soldiers had mockingly christened him) took notes as best he could. He didn't find the notation all that interesting, but he somehow marveled at the ship's design and construction. He felt a great desire to know how it worked and what secrets lay within. They'd be entering in two days, once Celica finished all her observations. She seemed particularly interested in the burnt-off paint symbols near ports and panels. It was hard to read but the remaining letters spelled out things like:

D ANGE

CAUT O

FU L

The vaguely familiar writing held Celica's interest far more than the ship itself. It was called "English," the primary trade language of Earth. "Even though there were more prominent languages on our home planet, like Spanish," said Celica, "English became the primary economic language due to the influence of powerful countries like England and America. Most other countries required their students to learn the English language, and it obviously became the main tongue for communicating on the ship as well."

"I looks kind of familiar… think I was a linguist before whatever happened?"

Celica shook her head. "Sorry, but I doubt it. Our current language is a mix of English and Zoidian, so it's not surprising the words are familiar, if not a little off." No-Name sighed unhappily. After a full day of resting he still had trouble remembering any details about his own life.

Celica's studying kept her from noticing his frustration. "I wonder how it felt to be a colonist at that time. Even though our people grew in number rapidly, most accounts describe humans as a minority while the Zoidians had all the ruling power. They decided where we could live, what we could eat, even the clothes we wore."

Hard to imagine those times, looking out at all the people working freely without a Zoidian in sight. He mentioned this observation to Celica and she said, "We humans took over this planet by right of survival. When a meteor shattered the third moon and rained death on the planet, humans somehow fared better than the Zoidians themselves, and we inherited their planet."

"So, if you go by evolution, we're better fit to survive than Zoidians?"

Celica reflected for a moment. "Evolution isn't so simple. Half the time it's just luck that keeps a species going. Technically, the Zoidians were better adapted to this environment and the odds should have favored their survival, not ours. The Zoidians understood this planet and how Zoids work. We could barely harvest crops in the beginning, since the soil contains so much more metal. It's taken us an extremely long time to adjust to Zi's environment, and we still have to specially treat our food."

"Lt. Lucraft!" Major Palta came storming down the ramps, his eyes fixated on Celica. Several workers either had to sidestep out of his way or get shoved over. "I wasn't able to file my report today because your notes took up the entire transmission burst."

"Sorry to hear that." Celica resumed her study.

Undeterred, Palta said, "What could you possibly have to report that takes up that much space?"

Celica didn't even turn her head as she explained, "Excavation progress, translations, descriptions, health reports on my team-"

"I notice you failed to mention our newest recruit." He jerked his head towards No-Name. "I guess he's not part of your team, then? I should put him to work in the mess hall. Cook's been complaining for help for weeks."

Now he had her attention. "I didn't mention our 'new recruit' because, as you said, I filled up the transmission burst with all my other reports. We can tell headquarters about our new assistant next week."

Palta smirked, "I'll be telling them, Lieutenant. You're not going to make any reports next week."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me. I'll brief command on the site, the progress of the excavation, and the changes to the staff! You've abused your access to our equipment long enough, so as of today you're cut off from the communications tent."

Celica stepped down and stood eye-level with Palta. "You don't have that authority. I'm independent of your command."

"But I do command all the soldiers that help you carry away the sand and watch you over your tent late at night. Even the desert isn't safe, Lieutenant. Before you start thinking you can act freely, remember who you depend on for protection." He eyed her up and down, hungrily, "I'd hate for something to happen to you unexpectedly."

Celica's gaze turned deadly. "I'm more than capable of taking care of myself."

Palta nodded smugly, "I'm sure. But you're still banned from making transmission bursts for the next week."

"We'll have entered the Globally 3 by then! I'll need to file my reports right away."

"Sorry to hear that." The commander spun on his heel and marched off.

Celica watched his retreating back, glaring a look that would make most men wither and crawl into a hole. Palta was smart enough not to look back, otherwise he might end up feeling into the desert. "Miserable, weaselly… asshole!" Celica hissed.

No-Name said as gently as possible, "I'm sorry."

She sighed, "It's not your fault."

"I'm the reason he came after you."

"No you're not." Celica forced herself to calm down. "Palta picks a fight whenever he wants, regardless of opportunities. He's also been trying to bed me since day one and he's starting to push his luck."

"He threatened you. Can't you report him?"

"Palta was assigned to this mission by Chairman Vaez himself. Unless I want to make things really difficult for my superiors, Brigadier-General Paris and the archeological department, it's best not to raise an issue. Besides, reporting him would put us weeks behind schedule as they rotated personnel around. I want to get into the Globably 3 quickly. Besides, I can handle Palta myself."

It seemed like a stupid risk. Better to get rid of a potential problem rather than let it hang around and cause trouble down the road. Still, Celica was a very capable woman and he didn't want to think about what would happen to anyone who tried to take advantage of her.

Yet Palta had also mentioned that Celica hadn't reported discovering a lice-infested, burned man with amnesia in the middle of the desert. Even if the weekly transmission bursts to their leaders had to be short, it didn't seem all that difficult to throw in one sentence about his existence. He worked up the courage to ask Celica and she replied, "It's not just a matter of saying you're here. Command would want to know who you are, your past, your security clearance, your qualifications; I could probably fill a whole transmission burst on you alone."

He frowned, "But I… I don't know my own qualifications."

"Exactly. So there's not much point right now in raising a bunch of un-answerable questions."

"But they might be able to tell me who I am!"

Celica looked at him sadly, "We can only send text-encoded messages in the burst. No pictures. Command couldn't help you with just a physical description. But I promise you, we will help you find out your identity. I have to go to Jusight to brief the project heads in about a month or so. While I'm there I'll find out who you are. Okay?"

He didn't answer right away. Celica's answer seemed too planned out, like she'd been expecting him to ask such a question eventually. But why wouldn't she? It seemed rational to expect such questions from a man suffering from amnesia. Celica had probably pondered what to do before he even thought to ask such questions. "Okay, that makes sense… but I'm going to have more questions for you, Celica."

The young woman nodded, "And I'll do my best to give you answers." Somehow her words didn't carry the promise of telling the truth.

Celica led another circle around the hull, which took several hours. After studying the shape and exploring all the details, Celica concluded that the object before was the rear of the ship. "All of the engine portals were either melted or sealed, so now it's hard to distinguish the front from the back. It's almost buried at a perfect 45 degree angle. We'll need climbing equipment to lower ourselves down and climb back up." She signaled a soldier to come over and gave him a short list of equipment to gather and check.

"Yes, ma'am." He turned, glancing out the corner of his eye. "Bye, No-Name."

He watched the soldier's retreating back, wishing he could grab the man and use him to batter the ship's hull down.

"Forgive them." Celica said with great sympathy. "They're cruel because they're frustrated. We're not allowed mail, and we barely hear from the outside world beyond the weekly report. Any time the ZBC throws us a bone it usually gives us two days without conflict. You're just the newest distraction." He nodded, but that didn't make it any better. The need for secrecy kept Celica from helping him look up his public profile. Any unauthorized net use meant instant "disciplinary action;" a vague but threatening phrase from Palta. Until he could add a name to his face, he might as well go by his only form of identification, No-Name.

"Why do we need all this secrecy anyway? That ship's a thousand years old."

Celica was too busy looking at a burnt symbol to answer right away. "Our ancestors had almost no bargaining power, except their technological knowledge. We were able to create wonders, stunning and sometimes terrible. Did you know Zoids couldn't even use laser weaponry before humans arrived on Zi? Laser cannons, pulse cannons, and probably even charged particle cannons were all designed based around technology carried in this ship. Zoids themselves looked far more organic before we created a technique to alter their structure and make them more docile."

"Using command systems."

"Right. Remember when I said that the Zoidians made all the rules? That meant they also dictated what humans were allowed to take from their ship. Zoidians had a very strict doctrine regarding new technology, based around its relation to the Zoid Eve. Anything that failed fit the criteria stayed here in the Globally 3. Since humans had no political power, we could only preserve the memory of our lost technology with the hope we might reclaim it."

He nodded, "But the Globally 3 disappeared in the Great Calamity, so there was no way to get it until now."

"Exactly… and that's what worries me." She glanced around for eavesdroppers and spoke in a hushed voice. "Our ancestors kept the memory of our lost technology alive, but not the application or the training. It's easy to pick up a gun and pull a trigger, but without proper control a person's liable to hurt or kill a friend rather than an enemy. Same goes for piloting Zoids or even construction equipment. Just because our secrets are hidden here, we shouldn't instantly assume we're ready to reclaim them." For the first time in two days, Celica didn't appear the least bit excited about this discovery.

_CRASH!_

A cloud of sand shot up on the western side of the camp. Suddenly the excavation site bore no workers, no diggers. Everyone rushed from the site to the source of the cloud. There was shouting and confusion. Commander Palta was one of the first at the source: a toppled Snipe Master.

"You idiots!" Palta all but screamed at the pilot and gunman. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"It wasn't our fault, sir." One of the two soldiers said with heavy anxiety. "The Zoid just stumbled and fell. We weren't even moving. The damn leg just gave out."

Palta dismissed the excuse and continued to berate his subordinates. He promised a forfeit of rations, deducting repair costs from their pay, even public flogging. The other soldiers circled the encounter, obviously entertained by this new bit of activity. That made it easy to sneak over to the fallen Snipe Master.

No-Name felt a great desire to heal this Zoid, if only because it seemed unfair to have to stand out in the middle of the desert doing nothing but monitoring for hapless travelers. He knew he should feel the same pity for the soldiers, especially with Palta screaming in their faces, but for some reason he possessed a greater affinity for the Zoids. _I should have been born a Zoid, _he thought. _I seem to like them more than people_. But was that really true? He considered Celica a good friend and enjoyed her company, and on those rare moments he half-remembered a person's face, he felt a ghostly connection. So maybe he just didn't like _most _people.

He instinctively found the Zoid's access hatch and peeked in at the hip joints. The Snipe Master growled slightly and twitched. Oddly enough, it moved its hips, even though the pilot said that one leg gave out. He took this as an indication of the problem, though he had no reason. Zoids didn't possess much free will because of the command systems installed in their minds. Yet somehow he knew that the Snipe Master was telling him where to find the problem. Indeed, he spotted the flaw almost immediately.

"HEY!" Palta shouted from below. "Get down from there."

No-Name muttered a rude dismissal and dug into the Zoid with his arms. Everything appeared to be in order, but the Snipe Master's twitching intrigued him. There were no flaws in the servos or hydraulics that made up the Snipe Master's metallic skeleton… except for one blackened wire. "Found yourproblem." He announced. Everyone, even Palta, fell silent. "The power levels for the motor control unit are too high. When was the last time you calibrated the command system?"

One of the techs answered. "About a month. It's all we can do to clean out the sand on-schedule."

He nodded. "Okay, you're gonna want to take a look at all the Snipe Masters' CS and check the power flow. This Sniper Master had a small surge that told the leg to take a step, but the signal cut out too quick." Just like a human trying to take a step after standing rigid for a time, the brain had to first tell the leg to loosen up before moving. In this case, the Snipe Master's command system sent the signal to loosen up, but never followed through with the command to take a step. No wonder the Zoid suddenly toppled.

"Get DOWN!" Palta shouted. A pity he never stayed surprised for too long.

"Commander." Celica stepped into the fray. "He has a point. You've never allowed the techs enough time to give each Zoid a full calibration. This was bound to happen sooner or later."

Palta drew himself up, trying to overshadow Celica. "We need these Zoids on lookout all day. There's no time."

He should have known better than to challenge her, especially after what he'd said earlier. "What good will these Zoids be if they can't even stand for guard duty? Maybe you could organize a few platoons to try to hold them upright." A few snickers in the crowd signaled Palta was losing face in front of his command.

He whirled away from Celica and barked at the techs to get to work fixing the Snipe Master and calibrate the others. "Check on the Pteras while you're at it. If it crashes mid-flight I'm holding each of you accountable." No-Name climbed down and snuck away before Palta could refocus his rage, but not out of fear. He just didn't want to deal with an idiot right now.

"Nice work." Celica appeared at his side. "You're good with Zoids. Most techs wouldn't even notice a power surge without a full inspection."

He shrugged. "The Zoid told me where the problem was, kinda. I just looked in the right spot."

Celica nodded, but didn't appear to understand. "In any case, you should consider becoming a Zoid technician full-time. I wouldn't mind if you took a look at my König Wolf sometime. I keep it hidden just beyond the camp."

"I've never heard of that Zoid."

"It's brand-new and state-of-the-art."

He smiled. "Then I _definitely_ want to see it."

Celica waved a finger. "Ah, ah. Work before play. I'll show it to you tomorrow. A transport's supposed to deliver it in the afternoon. We still have to finish the tour of the hull before sundown."

They concluded their sweep and returned to the excavation team's tent just as the sun began to touch the dunes on the horizon. The archeologists' tent was smaller than most sleeping areas. There were only three other members; none of whom were particularly social. No-name hadn't been interested in learning what they called themselves. They sat at a table in the middle of the tent, eating and discussing the day's findings. Since No-Name did not possess their expertise, he pondered eating his meal elsewhere. He instantly dismissed the mess tent because he'd have to put up with the soldiers' poor sense of humor, and Palta would be looking to continue his rant from the afternoon.

He hated feeling different, left out. The hollowness he felt inside, even when he was in a room full of people, threatened to swallow him up. So he figured that if he was going to feel lonely with or without people, he might as well be physically alone and free from any taunts, jeers, or witless jokes. He'd eat outside.

Celica had voiced her concerns about him being alone. She said being with people might jar his memories. He'd just shrugged and said he didn't think those particular people would jar any good memories. Maybe Celica was right that they too were struggling with a different kind of isolation, but that didn't forgive their need to take it out on him.

He ate his meal beside the tent, in the shade. The setting sun painted the desert in washes of amber and gold. The edges of the Globally 3's tail section flared like an eclipsing sun, adding to the sand's unique beauty.

_Is this why I lived in the desert? _He wondered. It wasn't hard to imagine living in this area and enjoying the natural beauty. He'd read a few magazines with photos of cities like Jusight and Mule, but he couldn't tell them apart. While the people were different, the buildings and layouts all looked the same. He seemed to have such a natural aversion to things like soldiers and cities, while also appreciating beauty of places that most humans probably would avoid.

After all, what sane mind would want to live in the middle of a desert?

Except he hadn't been living there. Celica had found him burned and unconscious, with a lice infection... He shuddered slightly. _I seem to remember my preferences naturally, so why can't I remember the details?_ Names, faces, locations… it all escaped him. Any hint of an actual person from his past caused great migraines. How could he remember his preferences, but not his life?

He regarded his chest and all the criss-crossing scars on his flesh. Then he ran his fingers across his palms. The scarring below his fingers looked like burn marks, relatively fresh ones. He must have grasped something super-hot with both hands to cause these injuries. Then there was the scar on his face, the most recent blemish. All these injuries… Maybe he didn't want to remember his old life. What good could have come from a life that cause him pain so great it left marks on his body, and culminated in him lying half-dead in the desert? Perhaps this was his best shot at a clean start. Forget the past and move forward. Sure, there could be people he cared for, like that boy and the fiery-haired girl. But if he had important friends, why was he alone in the middle of nowhere? Odds were those people either didn't care enough to search for him, or had given him up for dead. So why manage a resurrection now? This excavation could only be a secret for so long. First chance he got, he'd leave this place and start building a new life.

But he needed a name first. It should have been easy to pick any name, but he always felt uncomfortable with just taking one. Given how upset he became at being called "No-Name," it seemed obvious that names were very important things to him. Names were things that other people gave to make a person part of their lives. The name a person spoke, and the emotion behind the person's tone, carried great significance. It made the name's owner a part of the speaker's life, for good or ill. He didn't want people knowing him by a false name. _Just give me my real name_. He thought out to anyone who'd hear. _All I want is my real name, then I can start over_.

With nothing better to do, he went to bed early. Besides, he was tired from following Celica all day, jotting down notes on languages he didn't understand. Her hesitation regarding new technologies surprised him. He felt like there were very few people like Celica who could be excited about something new but still possess the clarity and foresight to understand potential dangers. Maybe there were dangers to starting a new life as well. If he bumped into the wrong people, his restarted life might be a short one. Perhaps it would be best to regain his memories, but still start from scratch. It was all so confusing.

The archeologists had provided him a bunk near the tent door. Each small bed lay behind a curtain held up on a string. The curtains divided the tent into mini private areas encircling the conference table. He was lucky they hadn't run out of space before his arrival. If they'd had just one more member on their team, he'd have to live with the soldiers. A longer curtain drew across the length of the room to separate the men's and women's sides of the tent when it came time to sleep.

The rest of the team trickled in as the night wore on, chatting quietly or reviewing notes. They all settled into their bunks, exhausted from a day of digging and analyzing. When the team came together, he could sense an aura of passion and excitement coming from all of them. This was the discovery of their careers, an event that would probably define their professional lives. He felt out of place because he did not share the same passion. But they were kind and helped him understand the proper note-taking style and the significance of their finds. He was lucky to be with Celica and her crew.

That didn't change the fact that he was an outsider, of course. He hadn't found the place he belonged, the life that ignited his passion. That came later, after this dig finished. He comforted himself with this thought as he fell into sleep.

How long he slept was a mystery, but he suddenly bolted upright, fully awake. No one in the camp stirred and the moon still hung high above. There'd been no loud sounds or voices, but he suddenly felt a great urgency. His breath hardened and sweat covered his forehead. Light flashed on the walls and the curtain of his bunk, but he could not see the source. Something was wrong, out of order. His whole body willed him to go outside.

The Snipe Masters still stood at their posts. None of them had toppled since the afternoon. He could hear the night guards making their rounds between the tents, but no one was in sight. He reached up with his hand to wipe away the sweat and found the source of the strange light. He was glowing.

Small bursts of energy darted up and down his arms, just beneath the skin. He checked under his shirt and saw that the rest of his body surged with the strange light. He barely managed to hold in a scream, but the urge to leave the tent was far stronger than any sense of surprise. Uncertain of his motives or the point in leaving, he went back inside and pulled out as many layers of clothing as he could without waking anyone else. The desert night created a stark contrast to the burning daylight. The cool winds chilled his face, yet the lights that ran through his cheeks and eyes would not vanished.

_What am I?_ He wondered with a mixture of awe and horror.

He circled around the tent, careful to watch for patrolling guards. He didn't want anyone to see him like this. Something within him called out to the excavation site. It pulled the rest of his body along for the ride. He stumbled down the ramps, tripping on bits of dirt and failing to control his own momentum. While his muscles moved on power born from his own body, he felt as if an outside force were pulling him towards the Globally 3. He came to a stop at its hull. The lights under his skin now pulsed and jumped with terrifying speed. He seemed to remember machines doing the same thing just before they suffered an overload or blew up. His right hand twitched and pulsed. He could feel the heat growing as his limb demanded attention. At a loss for anything else to do, he reached out and pressed his palm against the ship's cool metal.

Suddenly, the world blurred away and he became dizzy with an intense vertigo. His mind became a torrid blur and the desert landscape vanished from sight. A small twinkling replaced the star-lit sands, though it did not seem like a natural luminance. Another point of light appeared beside the first, then another, and another. The swirling confusion gave way to a cityscape, the small lights framed by windows in skyscrapers. He tried to look around, but his body wouldn't respond.

"This seems cruel, grandfather." A young, feminine voice spoke from behind. No-Name's field of vision shifted, though he hadn't willed his neck to move.

He stood before two people in strange robes. The first was an older man with a bald head and short white goatee. He looked like some kind of priest, given the elaborate design of his crimson and white robes. To his left stood a young woman, just about to enter her twenties. She wore slightly less impressive clothing, pure white with a few hints of gold. Her red hair reminded him of that girl; the one that he only half-remembered. He tried not to think back to that woman for fear of another headache attack. Neither person acknowledged his presence.

Behind the people stood a pair of large metallic creatures. Both rose to a little over seven feet and stood upright, balancing their bodies with long, powerful tails. Their heads were the most distinguishing features, aside from their respective ages. Their designs mimicked lizards or dragons of some nature. The first creature was obviously the older of two. Its body bore many dents and scratches, and its copper body tone looked as if it might be rusting a little. Two long tendrils hung from its nose, almost like a moustache. Sharp ridges rose just above its green colored eyes.

The second creature matched the other in size, but its body was smooth and polished. No sharp angles or protrusions. Its light-violet body gave it a feminine look, as did its slightly more slender build. It hovered near the woman as a protective mother would watch over her child.

The old man spoke. "Even if we do not understand the purpose of this action, we do not have the authority to question the Mother. You could live to be several times my age and still lack the knowledge to understand Her motives." A faint blue light glowed from behind, and his field of vision involuntarily swung to follow it.

A towering female statue, taller than many of the nearby buildings, emitted an eerie yet somehow serene glow. Although its beautiful face was chiseled at hard angles, he couldn't look at it and not see it as somehow… organic. A crescent-shape building partially enclosed the statue with small wires and a few walkways bridging the gap.

Before the statue swirled a bright sphere of energy. At the core of the pulsing light lay a small sphere, perfect and nearly featureless. The light poured into the core, nourishing it. As the assembled party watched, the silver sphere grew. Small lines grew deeper and divided the surface into hexagonal sections. It began to pulse slightly, almost like a heart. The energy began to ebb as the sphere reached a diameter greater than that of any person. The massive orb settled neatly onto a mobile platform set before the woman's statue. Upon the sphere's settling, the two saurian companions stepped forward and began examining the objects state.

The old man sighed. "The miracle of birth never ceases to amaze me."

His granddaughter seemed less impressed. "Zoid Eve has an easier time giving birth than most women. My mother still teases me about how much it hurt when I came out."

_Hey, who are you people?_ They acted as if they'd not heard.

"Such irreverence." The grandfather chuckled. "One day, you'll appreciate the beauty of birth as well. I imagine you'll tease your own child about labor pains. I'm rather glad that the memory of pain fades with time. Otherwise, we'd probably all end up as single children!"

The girl's expression turned somber. "Do you really think I'll have that chance..? To have a child of my own, I mean."

"Ah. So this is the root of your concern."

"Not just that." The girl gestured to the sky and No-Name's gaze shifted to follow. He'd not noticed before because of the tall buildings, but the sky was unnaturally dark. Large clouds of dust filled the air, choking off almost all the sunlight. He wasn't sure if it was dawn, noon, or twilight. The girl said, "Our world is dying, and we're sealing away a newborn? Why did Zoid Eve even bother to give birth if it's all going to end?"

The man shook his head. "We all share the fear that our planet is near its end, but life by nature refuses to go quietly into the night. Even if there is only a small glimmer of hope, people will follow its light as the darkness intensifies. It is for that reason, among others, that Zoid Eve has given birth to this new Zoid. It may perhaps be her last direct offspring." He regarded his granddaughter calmly. "Surely you have not abandoned all hope of raising a family."

The girl blushed a deep shade of red that almost surpassed the color of her hair. "No… but it does seem unlikely. I'm supposed to go into a sleep capsule as soon as we finish sealing the core away… A lot of people are wondering if… if we'll ever wake up."

_What are you talking about? Hello?_ They couldn't hear him.

The old man said, "Such fear is not unfounded. Our people have become too reliant on Zoid Eve and her offspring. As they begin to slumber past this calamity, so too do our people enter into hibernation. Our survival as a race depends on us outlasting this event. Even so, it's a waste of energy to worry about things you cannot control, my dear."

"The humans aren't entering sleep capsules. Why can't we stay with them?"

"Humans are of a different sort; and we would be in even greater danger if we dwelled amidst their numbers." He shook his head. "Many of them hold grudges against us for past decisions and offenses. Though their lives are far shorter than our own, their memories and grudges are easily passed between generations without the use of an Organoid." He nodded at the saurian creatures. "That is why we keep the locations of our sleeping populace hidden. With luck, humans will have forgotten any past offenses by the time we awaken."

"But they'll be in control of the world!" The girl pointed off the platform's edge. "Can we live in a world controlled by people who created _that_?"

Off to the side and slightly below stood a tall mirrored structure. A nightmarish black creature, not unlike the "Organoids," lay half-encased in the polished surface. Its smooth, curving head pointed skyward in a silent scream, and its massive claws stretched outward in one futile gesture of escape.

_What the hell is that?_

"Mind your arrogance." The old man chided. "We are as responsible as the humans for the Deathsaurer's birth. Our wars helped give birth to that monstrosity. As to whether or not we can live in a world populated by humans… I do not know. But the Mother decreed that this young one be put into protective sleep as a vanguard against any further heresy. It will be up to him," the old man turned and seemed to look directly at No-Name, "and to you, and to another yet unborn to protect our world's survivors from any future threats."

_Who? Me?_

"Rurrrr? Reee?" A strange growl sounded. It almost seemed to come from where he stood.

The man turned. "Come now. We have a task to perform, and the mother has said you must be part of this endeavor. Put aside all doubts and worries and focus on the moment. That is the surest way to preserve the future." The girl nodded hesitantly and they turned to go. Their Organoid companions followed with the silver orb in tow.

_Wait! Don't go! I need to know what's going on!_ Darkness descended again, and the strange city was gone. For a moment he became acutely aware of his body, as if he'd just returned. A silly concept, but right now nothing was making much sense. He felt the muscles in his neck twist and pull as he looked around, but for all the darkness he might as well have closed his eyes. The cold passed through him, chilling his blood. The lights under his skin were gone. He felt relieved, but also realized he'd lost the one source of light. He wanted to run through the dark and scream. Call out to Celica or any of those strange faces in his memory, especially the fiery red-head. Now he was more alone than ever.

_Thump-Thump_.

That heartbeat sound again.

Light flared behind, a roaring flame. But the color and shape were all wrong. Silver flames wrapped and stretched until they formed the shape of a large feline creature with a powerful mane. A lion; yes, that was what the term for creatures like this. Well, not like _this_. Lions weren't born of fire, but the shape was undeniable. The flames swirled in just the right way to shape the eyes, nose, and teeth. He watched as the inferno… walked? Yes, one flaming paw stepped forward, followed by another. The lion-flame circled around him, the roar of its fire actually sounding like growling.

Transfixed, he watched as the fire came closer, then backed away slowly, hesitantly. He couldn't understand why, but he felt that the fire feared him. It regarded him, snarled, and paced away into the darkness.

_Come back! _ He didn't understand why he called out to the flame, but somehow he knew that this fire held the greatest significance. The only reply came from another _thump-thump_, vanishing into the darkness.

"HEY!" Something shook him and he whirled about. He blinked and suddenly looked into Celica's face. He was back at the excavation site, freezing in the wind. Celica gave his shoulder another shake. "You okay? You were completely spacing out."

He looked around. The moon had not moved that far, yet he felt as though he'd been away for ages. He looked down at his arms and chest. No glowing.

"Are you okay?" Celica asked again.

"No…" He said quite honestly. "But it's not a big deal. What are you doing here?"

"I heard you leave and worried you might be trying to sneak away." She folded her arms. "I know things are tough, but I hope you're not planning to duck out on me. I'm going to need your help for a good while."

He turned to regard the Globally 3. That vision or hallucination or whatever the hell it was had come when he touched its surface. Something in there had called out to him, and he'd been powerless to resist. He felt an odd foreboding, like he should have known this was coming yet it seemed inconceivable to any normal person.

Was this his old life coming back to haunt him, or a new life trying to force itself into his plans? Or maybe he was just going insane.

Either way…

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: It is so dang hard to tie together the Guardian Force and New Century storylines. While there are a few small connectors like the Ultrasaurus wreck that served as Bit and Vega's battleground, or the Death Stinger tail used by the Backdraft, none of these events have any real meat to them. It's more like a nod to the other series, without actually bridging the gap in time.

So I hope my story, which attempts to blend both New Century, Guardian Force, and even the Zoids Battle Story, works well. Reviews are always appreciated and I try to reply to each review I receive. No promises on the next chapter, as always, but I promise it _will _appear. I'm committed to finishing this story.


	7. The Champ Household

Relics

Chapter 6: The Champ Household

by Silver

Author's Note: Wow, _I _actually posted a story twice in one month. This might be a sign that the world is coming to an end. Once again, I'm very thankful for ZeroPioneer's proofreading skills, as well as his encouragement when I struggle with my writing.

Speaking of thanks, I know I thank readers a lot at the start of my chapters (which I think is very important), but there's one individual I'd like to thank right now. Duke Devlin has been reading my stories and posting reviews for longer than I can remember. Unfortunately, he does not have an account at so I can't send thanks through a reply.

So I'll say it here: Thank you, Duke, for your continued support and input. I hope my stories continue to please.

And thanks to everyone for taking interest in my story. I'm grateful to all of you and if you have a Fan account I do my best to send thanks through a reply.

Now, on with the chapter!

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

All happy families are alike, but an unhappy family is unhappy after its own fashion.

-Leo Tolstoy

Leena was still getting used to the feeling of riding in the back of a limo. It wasn't as big as Sen's, but for a girl who grew up in the desert it seemed like a mini palace on wheels. She marveled at how something so much smaller than her family's Hover Cargo could afford to waste so much space. What did people usually do with all this room? Put their feet up? Install a video game console? She couldn't imagine having enough guests in the limo to fill up the space. Maybe they just liked to flaunt the area by leaving it blank. She didn't really like all the emptiness. It made her feel small.

She peered down at the card Queen Prasino had given her at the party. The printed address appeared in fluid, emerald-colored cursive. There was a logo in the upper right corner; an outline of a Red Horn with an array of weapons upgrades silhouetted against a blue square. Leena couldn't imagine the logo's owner, or why the Queen would possess such a card. Was Arcadia tied to some big business? It seemed unlikely for a kingdom living in the boonies. She shook her head at such a remark. She didn't want to spoil this meeting by saying something so blunt. People in Jusight seemed eager to be offended. How many raunchy comedians and toilet-humor shows had she seen on TV just last night?

But more than anything, Leena didn't want to lose out on the chance to get to know Angela better. She was the first adult friend Leena knew. Everyone else she'd associated with had been within her own generation. She felt a little more special to make friends with someone like the Queen.

The clean-swept road carried her limo to an enormous estate surrounded by an obsidian-black fence. The main gate, which seemed to stretch several stories high, proudly displayed a pair of C's near the top. The lawn—if anyone could apply such a small term—stretched out farther than the park from the funeral service. Small rose beds dotted the massive landscape, and amidst the flowers stood bushes trimmed in the shape of several Zoids, including a Gojulas.

Several patrol carts skittered across the lawn, driven by men in dark suits and wearing earpieces. A similarly dressed man stood at the gate. He peered into the window, trying his best to look friendly, which only succeeded in making him all the more sinister. "State your name and business, please."

Leena tried to speak without any sort of hesitation. "Leena Toros, here to see Mrs. Prasino." Should she have said "Queen Prasino?" This certainly seemed like a place for royalty, but Sen had said he'd never even heard of the woman, and that the title didn't apply.

"Arcadia?" he'd scoffed, annoying Leena. "It's a minor gathering of farmers and unsuccessful tradesmen; an attempt to gather the city-states into an independent empire. There's no way anyone from that remote region could afford housing in Jusight. Nobility in that region amounts to a pool-boy in this city!"

The security guard spoke into a collar-mounted microphone. Leena couldn't hear the reply, but the man listened attentively to his right ear and nodded. "You're free to proceed. Welcome to the Champ Corporation headquarters. He pressed a button and the gate swung open.

"Champ Corporation?" Leena's stomach fell as the limo eased forward. "Champ as in _Harry _Champ?"

Her chauffeur, the same woman who tended Leena's condo, nodded. "Yes, madam. This estate was built as a wedding present for Bernard Champ when he married Natasha Schubaltz . Since then, Mr. and Mrs. Champ have assumed leadership of the merged Champ Corporation and Schubaltz Industries, as well as giving birth to two children: 'Mary' Champ and-"

"Harry Champ…" Leena suppressed a groan. What on Zi was Queen Prasino doing with the Champs? She'd just mocked Mary Champ the night before, for crying out loud! Leena suddenly felt twice as nervous and ducked down in her seat. She peered over the window rim, waiting to see Harry spring out of nowhere or melt through a wall and declare his undying love for her.

The limo followed the driveway up to a roundabout in front of the house. The area amidst the circling road featured a tall fountain displaying dolphins and War Sharks splashing in the ocean. Leena took one more nervous glance about to confirm that Harry wasn't anywhere in sight. Two guards stood watch over the main entrance: an elaborately carved wooden door painted off-white. A maid waited in front of the doors.

"Remember, madam Toros," her chauffer said, "Master Vaez requests your presence at ZBC headquarters at 3 o'clock. I will return to pick you up at 2:30."

Leena huffed. "I appreciate you giving me a ride and looking after my new home, but I don't need a babysitter."

"Yes, madam. 2:30, then?"

Leena tried not to dismiss the young woman as some mindless drone. "Yes, fine, 2:30, whatever." She got out and closed the door with a little more force than she'd intended.

"Welcome, Ms. Toros." The maid bowed slightly. "Please follow me." She escorted Leena into the Champ building. She might as well have been leading a lamb into the wolf's den.

Maybe spatial distortion was a trademark of the rich. Just like the limo, the Champ home looked larger from the inside. The ceiling seemed as far as the sky, and the hallway could fit the Liger Zero comfortably. No wonder Mary Champ hadn't hesitated to attempt to buy the Liger and display it in her home. A posh red carpet ran the length of foyer, bordered on either side by large paintings, most of them male.

"Please wait here, Ms. Toros. I will summon Mrs. Prasino." The maid departed into parts unknown.

Leena did her best to look interested in the paintings while listening for a member of the Champ family. The left-hand wall displayed Champ men spanning various generations. Almost all of them, from the Champ Corporations founder down to Bernard "Barry" Champ, featured some kind of western-cowboy mockery fashion, not unlike Harry himself. Most of the men were rather portly and obviously enjoyed the good life.

The Schubaltz family contrasted sharply. Most of the men (and a few women) featured formal business suites and were much leaner. But only one man wore a military uniform. He was the very first member of the Schubaltz line, hanging closest to the door.

The man was tall and relatively young-looking. His sandy-colored hair pointed in sharp spikes and his bright green eyes looked like he was trying to be serious, but possessed a very goofy persona. A red tattoo slashed under his left eye, then curved down just shy of a right angle. He held something large in his hands. It looked like a thin box with a gun barrel pointing out of one end. A silver hemisphere covered with small pistons protruded from the center. Weird, Leena thought the Champ Corporation handled weapons production, so what was this Schubaltz guy holding? She peered in closer at the name etched in gold at the top of the frame.

"Thomas Richard Schubaltz ." Leena jumped around and saw Queen Prasino. "Member of the Guardian Force, founder of Schubaltz Industries, and a pioneer in artificial intelligence." The Queen smiled. "Hello, Leena. Thank you so much for coming."

Leena wasn't sure if she wanted to smile back or scream her head off. "This is the Champ's home."

"Yes, it is." The Queen's smile became mockingly sweet.

"Why are we having lunch at the Champ's home?"

"Because this is where I am staying. And because there's someone here I'd like you to meet."

Leena shook her head. "W-wait a minute-"

The Queen took Leena's hand, "Trust me. I know you haven't had good experiences with the Champ family thus far, but let's give this one more try."

"Let's not and say we did." Leena followed along reluctantly. She hadn't really seen a lot of Harry's father during the party night, but she could tell that he wasn't all that different from his children. Harry didn't have any siblings besides Mary, so the only member of the family she hadn't met was…

_Oh, great_.

Natasha Schubaltz -Champ sat at a table in the back of the house, overlooking the lawn from a pure-white atrium. Mary had obviously inherited her looks from her mother; only the elder Champ woman's looks were sharper, more refined. Mrs. Champ's hair was the same sandy-blond shade as Thomas Schubaltz , reaching down to her shoulders. Leena kept expecting her to squeal or arch a disdainful eyebrow and make some kind of judgment of Leena's appearance. Instead, Mrs. Champ stood up and curtsied elegantly to Leena. She carried herself with the same calm and poise as Queen Prasino. "Ms. Toros, welcome to my home." She spoke in a precise voice, betraying no real emotion while still sounding polite and welcoming.

"Oh… uh… hello."

Now Leena just wanted to slink away and die. That was the kind of reaction Mary would dismiss as "no good" or "beneath the Champ's standards." Again Mrs. Champ surprised her by not giving any kind of judgmental look. She merely motioned to the table and said, "Please sit down. I've been looking forward to making your acquaintance for some time."

Leena moved to the table, and realized she'd completely overlooked a forth member of their lunch party. Elizabeth, or "Lizzy," sat timidly next to Mrs. Champ. She smiled at Leena and did her best to bow while sitting. "Hello, Ms. Toros." Leena had been so interested in the elder Champ woman that she'd completely failed to notice Lizzy. How many surprises did she have to put up with today?

"Hello, Elizabeth. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, thank you. You can call me Lizzy, if you want…" Leena smiled, remembering what a contrast she'd presented to the rest of the Champ family at the party.

Mrs. Champ said, "Ms. Elizabeth was kind enough to take my place last night. After a full day of meetings and negotiations, I hadn't the strength to socialize at a party. But I regret I didn't use the opportunity to meet with you. Angela informed me that you were a delight to speak with, especially since you offered her a reprieve from the more elitist party members." Leena looked at the Queen as they sat down. She had no idea Angela had been singing her praise.

Uh-oh… did she say anything about Mary? Leena could feel her face redden as she recalled their jabs at Mary's expense. It had been fun at the time, a great way to relieve stress… but now she was talking to Mary's mother! _Oh, gods of Zi, HELP!_

As if on cue, the wooden doors on the north wall swung open, and Mary Champ pranced into the room. She wore the same western-American-style dress from the day they'd first met. She'd been looking for the "Harry Champ Victory Research Institute," and later shown up offering a Zoid battle with ownership of Liger Zero going to the victor. Leena still felt rancor rising up every time she looked at Harry's older sister. "Mother," she promptly announced, "I'm going out for lunch with some friends and I need-"

"Mariah." Mrs. Champ's razor voice cut off her daughter's very motion, and Leena felt her own mind screech to a halt. The authority in the woman's voice was overwhelming. "We have guests."

Mary looked about the table's occupants for the first time, arching a derogatory eyebrow at Lizzy and Queen Prasino. Her eyes widened somewhat upon spying Leena, but she quickly regained her dismissive air. "Yes, mother. You do have guests. I, however, have a lunch date with friends and I need to borrow the pink limo. I should only be gone a few hours."

"Mariah, it's poor manners to interrupt a meeting with guests, dismiss the attendees, and then make demands. I had hoped you possessed the courtesy to join us, even for a short while."

Mary's expression cracked a little, showing her frustration. "I just said that I have a lunch date with friends."

Her mother remained unfazed. "A date you neglected to mention until just now. Our limo drivers are currently on their own lunch break. I could have kept one on standby if you'd given me a little advance warning."

Mary huffed, "I don't see what the problem is. Just call a driver over to pick me up. He can have lunch later."

"Because you can't _possibly_ be troubled to wait for your own lunch?"

"The limo drivers are our servants, mother."

"They are our employees, Mariah. That's a crucial difference that you fail to notice, and so I will not call back a driver for you. Call your friends and tell them you'll be a bit late. You can sit and visit with us for a short while, then the limo driver will be back to escort you."

Mary folded her arms. "I'm afraid I'll have to pass on the offer, mother."

Mrs. Champ nodded calmly. "Then I suggest you ask for a ride from your friends."

The younger Champ woman looked like she wanted to snap a retort, but one withering glance from her mother turned her around and sent her storming out the east door, back the way Leena had come. Leena turned to look at Natasha Champ, a burst of respect growing within her.

Mrs. Champ sighed, "I apologize for that. My daughter has picked up her father's poor habits. I had hoped that our lunch date would become a quintet, but such is not the case."

"That's okay." Leena tried to sound as unbiased as she could. Having lunch with Mary would be like trying to eat with a Backdraft soldier; Leena wouldn't be able keep her food down.

"I know you've had difficult run-ins with Mary, and that she made a rather poor spectacle of herself at the party last night."

Oh great, the Queen had blabbed. Leena must have paled noticeably, because Mrs. Champ assured her, "You've nothing to worry. I know that my daughter's action can be very grating. It's not easy, being the first-born in a family. Parents make most of their mistakes on their first child, despite their best efforts. Mary's attitude reflects my failing to teach her basic values."

She nodded back down the hallway, and the row of pictures on the walls. "The Champs have enjoyed a life of privilege almost since the rebirth of society. Consequently, a gap has grown between them the Champ family and the proletariat of Zi. Schubaltz Industries, however, is much younger and came from slightly more humble beginnings. Thomas Richard Schubaltz didn't set out to become a businessman. He was an idealist and a dreamer… and a bit of a bumbler."

She chuckled, "His artificial Organoid, Beek, paved the way for advances in artificial intelligence that led to the creation of the Judge Robots, as well as servant droids like Benjamin and Sebastian. He possessed a strong desire for justice and fairness, and the Schubaltz family has always placed an emphasis on honor. Thomas made it a point to teach his children to be humble and appreciate the fortune they'd received. We have tried to carry on that tradition, even though our branch of the Schubaltz family has moved away from the main Guylos clan."

Leena listened with wrapped attention, but only understood half of what she heard. "How did you and Mr. Champ meet?"

Mrs. Champ smiled. "Business, mostly. We worked closely together as our respective companies discussed a merger, and eventually he proposed to me. I'd be lying if I said the marriage was completely for love. Both families placed pressure on us to wed as a means to seal the merger. But for a time there was a great deal of emotion behind the relationship. As you can tell, our family is under some strain right now." Leena shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't mean to burden you with my family's own dealings. Rather, I want to offer you-"

"Mother!" The west-wing doors flung open and Harry Champ stormed into the room. Behind him walked a tall, slightly portly man who had the same hairstyle as Harry. Bernard Champ, Harry and Mary's father. "Mother, I must speak with you…" Harry's eyes drifted over to Leena. _Oh boy…_

"Leena! My darling!" Harry flung his arms open and moved towards her. "Forgive me for not greeting your radiance at the door! Had I been informed-"

"_Harold_." Harry Champ suddenly froze like some artist's monument to absurdity. His eyes slowly glanced towards the side of his face to peer at his mother, who sat with a sort of constrained patience born from years of practice. Leena, meanwhile, fought hard to contain a fit of laughter. _Harold?_

"Yes… mom?"

"What have I told you about bursting into a room and shouting at the top of your lungs?"

Bernard nodded, "Yer ma's right, Harry. Don't be such a dim-bulb."

"Bernard." Mrs. Champ's voice turned frigid. "I've also spoken with you about using that absurd accent at home."

Mr. Champ glared daggers back at her. "I can speak however I want in my own home!" But he'd already dropped the accent.

"You can try to impress the outside world however you want, but a throwback dialect doesn't work in our family." Mrs. Champ drew herself up and walked over to her husband and son. Leena watched with unwavering interest, as did Lizzy. Queen Prasino took only a mild interest, as if she already knew what was going to happen.

"Now then," said Mrs. Champ, "what is the matter, Harold?"

"Father won't let me compete in the upcoming tournaments!"

Bernard Champ snapped, "Because we worked too hard to get you out of those stupid battles in the first place! The whole family wanted you to come home and stop playing war games!"

Harry gestured frantically at his father, "You see? He's threatening to cut me out of the family if I go back!"

"Damn right I will." Bernard tried to overshadow the rest of his family with his girth. "You so much as sneeze on a Zoid and I'll have you thrown off our property. This stupid obsession with Zoid battles ends now. You're going to inherit this company and I'll be damned if you run it into the ground! Starting tomorrow, you're going to register for business school."

"But I don't want to!" Harry's face was pure crimson. "And you're letting Mary participate in the battles! Why can't I?"

"My little girl can do what she likes. You, boy, got some responsibilities to live up to."

"Enough." Natasha Champ's word undermined all the tension between the two men. "Harold, I share your father's view on this Zoid battle business. You placed yourself in tremendous danger, especially when you took up that unsanctioned battle against the Backdraft."

Bernard nodded, "You lost all those Zoids we bought for you!"

"That _you_ bought for him, husband. If you'll recall, I resisted the idea." Bernard grumbled some kind of agreement.

"But I love Zoid battles!" Harry looked at his mother pleadingly. "How else am I to prove that I am destined to be king?"

"Yer a Champ!" Bernard's accent returned. "What're talkin' bought, provin' ta be king? Ya already are!"

"That's not enough!" Harry didn't look convinced. Leena hadn't thought about it before, but Harry was different from his sister, and his father for that matter. They both acted like they were royalty; that everyone should bow down to them because of their name. Harry boasted his Champ heritage almost every hour, but he always said he was "destined" to be king. He never claimed that he was already a ruler.

Maybe that was why he kept chasing after Bit and the Liger Zero; trying to beat his rival. Leena had the sudden epiphany that Harry had been fighting in Zoid battles to prove his worth to the Champ name… and win her over, of course. He should have focused on the more obtainable goal of proving his worth to the family.

Mrs. Champ seemed to understand this as well. "Harold, there are better ways to build a reputation for yourself. What you do with the Champ name will prove whether or not you're a 'king.'"

"But the Zoid battles…"

"Yer goin' to business school." Bernard Champ sounded like the matter was closed.

"Bernard, refresh my memory—without the accent, please. When did we agree to send our son to business school?"

"He needs to learn how to manage our company…dear."

Mrs. Champ arched an eyebrow. "And why does he need to attend a school when he lives with two business owners in this very house?"

Bernard Champ recoiled slightly. "Are you saying we tutor him?"

"If you are so concerned about how our son runs his inheritance, then shouldn't you be the one to teach him the tools he'll need?"

"I'm way to busy to hold his hand."

"But not too busy to argue with him and myself." That one dented Mr. Champ's cowboy armor. His wife's composure hadn't faded one bit. "If you are unwilling to train our son to run this corporation, then I suggest a true compromise. Ms. Elizabeth, would you come down here, please." Leena turned to Lizzy, whose skin now had the same hue as the sterile-colored atrium. Lizzy stood upright and moved hesitantly past Leena, who tried to offer encouraging looks.

When Lizzy took her place at Mrs. Champ side, the older woman said, "Harold, did you not make Ms. Elizabeth a member of your Champ Team just a few weeks ago?"

"Well… yes. But that was before the attack on Desert Flower City."

Mrs. Champ asked, "And did that attack somehow change your decision?"

"No…" Harry looked as if he'd stepped into the middle of a minefield.

"And this new tournament setup revolves around one-on-one battles. This means that if we allow the Champ Team to exist, you will have to choose who will battle: you, or Ms. Elizabeth." Both Harry and Lizzy looked at each other, confused and a little troubled.

"Uh, Mrs. Champ?" Lizzy was ready to faint, "It's okay. I can-"

"You wanted to be a Zoid Warrior, didn't you, Ms. Elizabeth?"

"Well, yes. But I-"

"Don't back down from something you want. Now, Bernard," Mrs. Champ regarded her husband, "Harold will not be attending business school." she turned to her son, "Harold, you will continue to manage the Champ Team while sponsoring Ms. Elizabeth in the Zoid tournament."

"But Mom-"

"Not a word, Harold Champ. By adding Ms. Elizabeth to your team, you made a commitment. The first rule of any leader, king or company president, is to honor your commitments. You will pay for Ms. Elizabeth's battles, manage the accounts, supply ammunition, and try to market her skills to other sponsors using an allowance fund that I will supply."

"You'll supply?" Bernard did a double-take. "What about me?"

"Harold said you're sponsoring Mariah, without asking my approval first, I might add."

Bernard shrugged. "She got bit by the battlin' bug when she tried draggin' Harry back. Figure since the battle's in our own backyard now-"

"And because you don't expect our daughter to shoulder the same responsibilities as our son, it is all right for her to enter? She just has to look pretty and fetch a wealthy husband."

"I never said that."

"You don't have to." Natasha sighed and turned back to her son. "Since your father is sponsoring Mariah, I alone will instruct you and counsel your decisions, but ultimate responsibility for the team's wellbeing falls on you. If you do not, then we'll have no choice but to send you off business school as your father suggests." She looked to her husband, winning an affirming (if not reluctant) nod.

"Uh… what about Benjamin and Sebastian?" Harry asked. "They're part of the Champ Team."

"They were your caretakers." Mrs. Champ spoke with absolute decision. "I entrusted them to you so you'd have someone watching out for you during the Zoid battles. As of today, Benjamin and Sebastian are under my direction again and are no longer part of the Champ Team." Harry didn't argue the point. "Now then, if we've settled this matter, Ms. Elizabeth and I were in the middle of speaking with our guests. Excuse us."

Leena expected Harry to protest and say something about whisking Leena away, but instead he made a very hasty retreat from the atrium along with his father. Leena looked at Queen Prasino. The other woman beamed an extremely pleased smile and sent Leena a look that screamed, "Wasn't that something?"

Lizzy and Ms. Champ took their places back at the table. "I apologize again. It seems my family's intent on interrupting our meal. Still, that bit of melodrama might serve a purpose. It demonstrates just what I have to offer the two of you." She nodded at Leena and Lizzy.

"Excuse me?" Leena shook her head. "I'm sorry, but really I am really confused at this point."

"Understandably." Queen Prasino said, "I spoke with Natasha shortly after last night's party concluded. I admit I arranged for you to come here for lunch without her permission. Rather boorish of me, but fortunately Natasha agreed happily."

"Ms. Toros," Mrs. Champ leaned forward, "rumors are already flying regarding your relationship with Chairman Vaez. Some say you're an alliance against the Backdraft, others hint at a more… personal relationship." Leena blushed deeply. "Judging by your reaction, I'm guessing it's the latter." Leena nodded meekly, and the two older women seemed amused.

Mrs. Champ looked at Lizzy, "My son will be sponsoring you as Warrior, and as such your name will be associated with my family. The Champ Corporation is held up to very high standards. You too will be judged by such expectations." Now she turned to Leena. "As someone who is trying to inspire and lead multiple nations in the fight against the Backdraft, you will be held up to even greater lengths. Neither of you can afford to act clumsy or impulsive. I do not say this as an accusation, but as a word of caution."

Leena didn't like being referred to as clumsy, but she already knew she felt out of place among the higher-ups at Sen's party the night before. She could only imagine how Lizzy felt. The Queen said, "Natasha and I would like to offer our services as social tutors. Dress, poise, speech, all these skills are valuable for swaying the hearts and minds of people. You would both benefit from such knowledge. Will you allow us to teach you?"

"I'd like that very much." Lizzy finally said something with enthusiasm.

Leena was silent for a while. It was a very enticing offer. Both the Queen and Mrs. Champ possessed an authority that could stop most people mid-stride. Even Harry's impulsiveness wilted before them.

And then there was Lizzy. Back in Desert Flower City, Lizzy had worked up the courage to chide Harry for dismissing her in front of Leena and Leo. Leo had later commented on how impressed he was at the young woman's manner. She'd accomplished something without relying on bullying or violence. Whenever someone crossed Leena, she usually shouted something spiteful and threw blunt objects. She'd hadn't really thought about it until now, but that strategy wouldn't work on people here. If anything, she'd only end up hurting Sen's efforts.

"Sen… I mean, Chairman Vaez said he'd help me grow into my new role. I bet he already has a tutor in mind." Leena winced at her

"Oh?" Mrs. Champ raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to learn such things?"

"Yes, of course."

"To be decisive? To be direct? To lead people by example?"

"Yes… I think."

"How can you be any of those things if someone else makes the decisions for you?"

Leena was silent a moment, trying to decide if she'd just been insulted. "You're saying I should let you teach me so I can look independent."

The Queen shook her head. "We're saying you should make the choice freely. Chairman Vaez probably selected a teacher for you before you even arrived in Jusight. But you need to realize that the decision ultimately rests with you. You can choose to go with Chairman Vaez's teacher, you can choose to learn from us, or you can reject both options and follow another route. It's most important that you realize you have such a choice; that you don't have to follow the path another laid out for you, even in matters such as this."

Mrs. Champ nodded. "Leadership evolves when a person freely uses the knowledge he or she possess. People who try to lead using another's words amount to little more than puppets. You don't strike me as someone who would give up her freedom to choose, Ms. Toros."

Leena remained silent, so the Queen said, "Let's not dwell on this matter. You can call us any time with your decision. All we ask is that you make sure it's the decision that _you_ made."

It was surprisingly easy to fall back into comfortable conversation after they properly started the meal. Despite her cool manner, Mrs. Champ was very funny and entertaining. She regaled her guests with gossip of Jusight's high society, including some movie stars. The Queen and even Lizzy offered their own stories from their time in Jusight.

Leena felt surprisingly good. After her father and brother died and her team disbanded, she'd wondered if life as she knew it had ended. For a time, she'd thought Sen Vaez would be the only truly important person in her life while she committed herself to bringing down the Backdraft. Sure, Bit and Jamie and Brad were still alive and hopefully safe, but they were scattered about. She couldn't just walk down the hallway to see them anymore. Now here she was, eating lunch with other people and enjoying a calm moment in the sun with friends.

Until 2:30 rolled around, and a butler informed the party that Leena's limo was waiting impatiently at the main entrance. Leena said her goodbyes and promised to get back to them about the etiquette lessons.

She rode off in the back of a limo she didn't own, driven by a woman under another person's employment. She lived in a condo she hadn't chosen or paid for, and had dutifully attended a party after the funeral for her own family. Leena hadn't realized it, but she'd already sacrificed a great deal of her independence to be here with Sen. She wanted to help him fight the Backdraft. She wanted to be the leader he envisioned. But how much had she really done so far? Who was deciding her life?

The Champ residence vanished behind her, but the questions followed.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Author's Note: Not the most thrilling chapter, but I really enjoyed creating a Champ character that wasn't annoying, spoiled, or snobbish. Too bad that hasn't rubbed off on her kids, eh?

Next chapter introduces Leena's new Zoid, Vega's fate, and Vaez having a bit of a breakdown. I'll see what I can do about getting it out soon. Thanks for reading!


	8. Loyalty

Relics

Chapter 7: Loyalty

by Silver

Author's Note: Ah, it feels like an eternity since last chapter. Guess my writing streak didn't last long, huh?

I've been alternating between fan fics and original stories that I present in a writing group and I guess it's slowing me down. But as I promised, this new chapter will feature a new Zoid for Leena, Sen Vaez having a bit of a meltdown, and the fate of Vega and the Berserk Fury.

Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Sen Vaez was a terrifying man. All that anger and hatred. He tried to hide it, but it sometimes cracked through his armor. But we failed to notice it, failed to question his motives. We were too busy fighting the war he started."_

_-From "The Houses of Zenevas and Arcadia_"

_The Autobiography of Leena Toros._

Vega sat in his cell just as he had when Vaez first visited. Bored, unconcerned, impatient; all the body language one would expect from a disobedient child. Hard to imagine he might have bitten off his own tongue the day before.

Security had been in an uproar when Vega's cell camera switch off for a quarter of an hour the other day, yet no one had come down to check on the lapse. Vaez's subordinates had ensured their meeting would go undisturbed. Once the monitors reactivated, security had an ample view of Vega lying still on his bed, seemingly in a deep slumber.

Dr. Baum assured him that the DST cells had ample time to integrate with Vega's brain. Now came the test. Vega regarded Vaez coldly, obviously wishing with all his heart that he could beat Vaez up. As if a child could harm him. Still, that wasn't a particularly loyal expression. Vaez suspected failure. "Hello, Vega. Do you remember our talk from before?"

"Yeah." Vega almost spat the word out.

"Are you ready to serve me in the fight against the Backdraft now?"

He'd not even finished his sentence before Vega stated with total honesty, "No. I wanna see Sarah."

No. He said "no." The little brat continued to refuse him. Where was the loyalty, the devotion that Baum promised? Cold rage filled Vaez's veins and he turned towards Baum with a frigid expression.

Baum glanced nervously between Vaez and the young boy, obviously running through hundreds of possible explanations and alternatives to this failure. "If I may suggest… you… you're asking him his opinion instead of issuing an order. Please, my lord, try telling him to do something."

Vaez turned back to the sitting child. "Stand up, Vega."

"I don't want to."

"I'm not asking your opinion, boy. I am telling you. Stand. Up." Vega reluctantly pushed himself off his bed and stood before Vaez. His every muscle strained against its own movement. Vega resisted even while obeying. Vaez's anger did not melt. It remained frozen like a sharp crystal, piercing his heart and filling his mind with an anger he hadn't felt in years. This was not what he wanted.

"Vega, come here. That's an order." Vega walked slowly towards Vaez. "Faster." The pace quickened and Vega joined them in the hallway. "We're going to see Sarah."

The boy's eyes widened and for a moment the resentment in his eyes vanished; but then his gaze changed to a cold dread. He knew that Vaez's orders would dictate any meeting he enjoyed. "When we meet Sarah, you will not speak to her unless I bid you to do so, and every command I give is to be followed without question or protest. I do not ask for favors or give suggestions. I issue orders." He considered threatening Sarah's life if Vega failed to comply, but that would undo the purpose of the experiment. He and Vega stepped down the hallway, passing a very pale Dr. Baum. Vaez made sure to look upon the man with genuine displeasure. He needed the scientist to know that he was not out of danger just yet.

They walked in silence through the narrow corridors of the prison block, nestled tightly in the core of the Jusight Ultrasaurus. The walls were a featureless, polished gray, complete with a monotonous repetition of cell doors and locks. The only sounds were the audible whirring of security cameras panning back and forth. Even the air smelled oppressive. It was almost impossible to get a draft of fresh air to penetrate this deep into the fortress Zoid. The ZBC paraded that they only used about 10 of the facility. The public took it as a sign of falling crime rates, but it really meant that the ZBC was just wasting space. Several members of the Committee of Seven sat behind the stainless-steel cell doors, hidden away in various corners. The most important member, Duchess Fuma, wasn't even listed on the prison roster. She was supposed to be a captive of the Backdraft, used by Alteil to force the Fuma team back into his service. Vaez adored the farce. Once he had no need of the Backdraft, he could magically produce the Duchess and either take the Fuma Team for himself, or turn her over to the courts. Until then, the Duchess was at his mercy, as was another woman.

Sarah, former Backdraft member and Vega's caretaker, lay all but forgotten in a cell at the opposite end of the Ultrasaurus. It was a constant challenge to delay Sarah's court hearing, though the current crisis with the Backdraft helped. Many ZBC officials and Zi bourgeois knew that if Sarah took the witness stand, she could publicly expose corruption within the military and society, dragging many people down with her. She might even know of Vaez's past. It was Sarah's greatest weapon; more powerful than the charged particle cannon she used in the Royal Cup. She could offer up a name here and there to gain comfort and favor, eventually bartering a deal for her freedom and Vega's. That was why Vaez had kept her secluded. She could not orchestrate a return to power if no one except a service droid visited her. Food deliveries were Sarah's only means of measuring a day.

Some officers, most notably Richard Paris, argued that Sarah should undergo trial immediately to demonstrate to the people of the Zi that the Commission was pursuing justice in earnest. Vaez knew that was just a front. Plenty of people were looking for a means to discredit him. Hence the need for loyal subordinates. But only his dozen shadow guards were truly loyal, and only one of them followed his wishes without any hesitation. He needed more soldiers. Many more. The DST cells were supposed to ensure a faithful army, but so far they'd fallen well short of the goal.

Sarah was a stunningly beautiful woman, even after weeks in a ZBC cell. She possessed a sort of frigid beauty, yet also radiated a warm passion. Her finely chiseled features testified to her maturity and power, and she regarded Vaez with a cold gaze strong enough to freeze any heart. Rumor had it she had some Zoidian DNA mixed in that sumptuous body. A shame the blood was too thin to serve his purposes.

"To what do I owe the honor of this visit? It's not every day a woman can expect a visit from the ZBC Chairman." Such information. Sarah had been in custody before Vaez ousted Hancock. She shouldn't have had access to that knowledge. He briefly wondered how much she knew.

"I've brought you a guest." He stepped aside to reveal Vega, standing mute and looking scared. Vaez would have been irked at the boy's expression if it weren't for the crack in Sarah's cold persona.

"Vega…" Sarah stood from her bunk and looked at the boy, wide-eyed. Her lips moved as if trying to force out a word, but silence dominated the space between them. Trembling slightly, Sarah moved forward, oblivious to Vaez or the guards, her arms outstretched to the boy. "Oh, Vega! You're all right!"

Vega almost raised his arms to greet Sarah. Vaez had not denied this beforehand. A small oversight. "Don't let her touch you." The child's eyes widened as he sidestepped Sarah's embrace. She continued forward, wide-eyed with shock. Her momentum carried her forward into one of the guards, who enjoyed a brief grope of her breast before shoving Sarah back into her cell. "Stand beside me, Vega, but don't let her touch you."

They gazed back at Sarah, who could only return a look of confusion and loss. Vega was no better. Tears welled in the corner of his eyes and flowed down his face. It was his only way to lament to Sarah. "Stop crying." Vega dried his face with a stiff arm.

Sarah demanded. "What is going on?"

Vaez smiled from Sarah to Vega. He felt that old pleasure from his childhood. The fulfillment of cruelty, the pleasure in seeing another's pain. He'd so enjoyed blowing up Zoids and stealing shots at his tutors. Grandfather had taught him to control such urges and release them at opportune moments; short-lived periods where he could afford the luxury of sadism. Now was one of those precious opportunities.

He bent down and whispered in the child's ear "Vega, tell Sarah that you hate her."

The boy's lips trembled, but slowly his mouth opened and formed the words that sliced into Sarah's heart. "I hate you, Sarah." The look on her face defied words. Such divine anguish.

Another whisper. "Call her a whore."

"You're a whore, Sarah." Vega's body began to tremble all over. His gaze betrayed the tears held back by Vaez's command. He was like a marionette held up by an unsteady puppeteer. Vaez did not like such an implication, given that he was the director of all events. So he ordered Vega to stop trembling, followed by one final test of the boy's obedience.

Vega stepped forward awkwardly. How did it feel, moving freely yet not willingly? The contradiction baffled Vaez's understanding, yet all he cared about were results. A leader need not understand how everything works. He just had to focus on the important parts. He leaned against the wall and adopted the look of a nobleman viewing his favorite play. A true comedy of errors.

The child stopped in front of Sarah and motioned for her to lean closer. Sarah looked at him with mixed feelings, her composure almost completely erased. "Vega… w-what is happening to you?" Again Vega motioned for his mentor—his mother—to lean closer. Sarah obliged, a hopeful look creeping at the edges of her despair. She hunkered down to eye-level. Could Vega see himself in Sarah's tears?

Vega's hand lashed out and struck Sarah on the face. It was a child's blow, hardly carrying any force. Vaez had ordered him not to hold back but even so he hadn't expected any physical harm. Emotional damage was another matter. Vaez doubted a stab to the heart would have wounded Sarah any deeper than Vega's tiny slap. Her head jerked with the blow, and her gaze lost in pure shock.

"Come back, Vega." Vaez shuffled his newest servant through the door, then turned back to Sarah. She sat on the floor, using the last of her strength to remain upright. He made a point to block her view of Vega. Gradually, she regained enough focus to look him in the eye. "At your trial-"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" Sarah shrieked loud enough to make the men behind Vaez wince.

"-you will withhold all the information you possess. No deals, no tricks, no blackmail. If you reveal anything to the court or the press, I will order Vega to kill himself. You'll get to watch."

There. Problem solved. Now society could view Sarah's trial and praise ZBC justice without the inconvenience of too much information. Vaez sealed the cell door just as Sarah gathered enough strength to lunge forward. He calmly stepped away from the door and turned back down the hallway. The cell door shook as Sarah pounded and scratched at the door, and the sound of her tears echoed in his wake.

"Come, Vega, let us go see the Fury." Vega stumbled down the hallway in front of Vaez. The child's eyes became hollow, broken. _I've done you a favor, Vega. You were never meant to have human interaction. You can't become the greatest Zoid Warrior if you enjoy sentimental attachments._ Loyalty was a Warrior's only true virtue. A true Zoid pilot had to be willing to give up his life for the sake of his master. Bindings such as family and lovers weakened such resolve. Vaez did not need Vega's love. He needed the boy's loyalty, but Baum's experiment had failed.

Vaez tried not to focus on such an unhappy topic; preferring instead to recall Sarah's expression. The Backdraft gave her Vega to raise as a perfect pilot. She had made him a surrogate child. Now she suffered the punishment for her selfishness. Vega was soft, feeble, because of her influence. Had Vaez raised Vega, the boy would be tempered, flawless. Just as Grandfather had raised Vaez.

No play dates or running off to have a good time. Only lessons, speeches. Training, training, training. Vaez did not regret losing any semblance of a normal childhood. As Grandfather had said, "No sacrifice is too great for the restoration of our family." That meant Sarah's suffering was inconsequential, even if it was fun.

They rode an elevator down from the prison block to the hangar area, where one section lay behind sealed doors and several coded locks. Vaez's clearance brushed the obstacles away with just a palm and retinal scan. After all, who was more trustworthy than the ZBC Commissioner? The doors hissed open, creating a whirlwind that pulled at Vaez's coat. To keep the Fury in top condition, its hangar/prison was vacuum-sealed. Dust and dirt remained a part of the outside world.

The Berserk Fury was a marvel of technology and power. Vaez liked to image its creator taking one solid block of raw power and chiseling away until he gave birth to a Zoid built of sharp angles. The Fury's beauty—even while damaged—shone even brighter thanks to the Ultimate X Organoid System housed within its body. Its thick legs and tail could swat lesser Zoids as a human unconsciously squishing an insect. Its two short arms served little purpose, but they remained razor sharp and could hold its prey if needed. If nothing else, they contributed to its fearsome visage. The Liger Zero had shattered the armor on the Fury's head, exposing the dark metal underneath. Almost like a skull. The Fury's red eyes were almost invisible against its armor. It had not awoken since its defeat in the Royal Cup. Vaez hoped Vega could change that.

"Activate it." He ordered.

"I don't know how to wake the Fury up." Vega said. "He was already awake when we first met."

Vaez resisted rolling his eyes. Servants shouldn't see their masters exasperated. "Go up to the cockpit and try manipulating the controls." _Try shouting in its ear, you little fool._ Vega plodded away. "Faster." Honestly, would he have to tell this child to move quickly _every time_ he issued a command?

Vega navigated the spiraling catwalk around the Fury's body. Even if he was imperfect, Vega could guard Leena during the coming battles. Vaez couldn't tolerate the idea of losing her to a fit of bad luck. Vega would be her shield, and the Fury would ensure that Vega could defeat any foe. Thus, Leena would become invincible as well.

"_Grrr_…"

The whole room shook and Vaez saw a small spark light in the Fury's eyes. Vega was almost on level with its head. "Vega, stop!" The boy willingly obliged, finally. The light in the Fury's eyes grew brighter, and its claws began to twitch. Better safe than wasteful. "Come back down, now!"

The Fury's gaze shone pure red by the time Vega rounded the catwalk in front of its chest. The deep rumbling in the Fury's throat grew more violent as it viewed its former pilot. Something was very wrong. "Get away, quickly!" Vega broke into a run. He looked as confused as anyone.

"_GRAOWRR!"_ The Fury lunged forward, shattering the catwalk's supports and closing its jaws on the section Vega occupied. For all Sarah's meddling, Vega still possessed swift enough reflexes to jump out of the way. The Fury ripped away the platform, tossing it against the far wall in a reign of sharp metal. Vega leaped over the railing and landed before Vaez. "Fall back." Everyone retreated to the security doors as the Fury turned to eye the group. Baum and Vega cleared the doors first, having either hung back from the group or simply being the swiftest runner. Vaez was next, shoving his way past the two guards. He did not wait for the two men to clear the door. He punched in the emergency lockdown button and the heavy vacuum seals began to descend. One of the guards dove forward, clearing the gap before the metal pressed together. Vaez caught a glimpse of the last guard, the one that had so enjoyed groping Sarah. His eyes were wide with shock and his mouth opened to shout something, but the doors sealed before he could speak.

The entire entourage stood gasping for a moment, their breath competing with the roaring sirens. All gazed back at the security door. Even if the man trapped inside could scream, they'd never hear it.

Suddenly, the door bulged outward with a loud crash. Then another, and another. The Fury's awesome power raged against its prison, bending the metal as it pursued the most unlikely target: Vega. Or was it after Vaez himself?

It did not matter. Security personnel rushed to the doorway, securing the post. As a precaution, the Fury's cell featured a small EMP generator that nullified all electrical functions, including a Zoid's mobility. The security chief punched in the authorization code, and the hallway shook with the Fury's roar. Then quiet. The lights dimmed and flickered before regaining full power. Although the pulse was limited to the bay, the rest of the Ultrasaurus suffered some interference.

Security waited ten minutes before opening the door. Vaez took the time to stand next to Baum, who had adopted the air of someone who was _supposed_ to be there. It had been many years since Baum had been officially charged with illegally experimenting on humans and Zoids. He was now too old for anyone to recognize him.

"What _happened_?" Vaez could not tolerate so many failures from Baum in one day. Somehow, he was responsible for this.

"I… I have no idea, sire. Perhaps the Berserk Fury-"

"The Fury doesn't like my smell." said Vega. Both Vaez and Baum looked at him quizzically. "He could smell me coming, and something set him off. I smell different now."

Baum nodded. "Perhaps the…" he glanced at the uninterested security team, "the 'treatment' changed Vega's biology just enough for the Fury to register him as a threat. Or perhaps the Fury smells the DST cells."

Vaez leaned into the doctor, overshadowing the older man. "So… even if Vega follows my orders, the Fury is useless."

"Only in the short term." Baum assured quickly. "I will work on a way to make the Fury subservient again."

"See that you do. In the meantime, have a team prepare a Genosaurer."

The security officers pried the door open again. The Fury lay slumped against the wall, its eyes dark once again. Vaez turned to the team. "Have a crew bind the Zoid right away, then make preparations to permanently disable it."

"You can't!" Vega protested from the back of the group. All eyes turned towards him.

"Vega, be silent." Vaez regained control of the group. "I brought Vega here because he has agreed to work with the ZBC against the Backdraft, but it seems the Fury has chosen its own side. We cannot let this powerful Zoid go unchecked, so do as I say and prep it for immobilization. The security team saluted and went about their business. Vaez then said to Vega, "Never contradict me. Ever. Now, I think you've had enough excitement for one day.

Returning to Vega's cell, Vaez instructed him, "Vega, you are to wait quietly in your cell until I return with new orders. If the guards bring you food, eat it. Sleep when needed. Go to the bathroom if you need. You are to do nothing to endanger your own life. No harming yourself, no provoking the guards, no abuse to your health. You are to keep yourself in top physical condition. And you may not tell anyone of what happened this morning, understood?" Vega nodded, his hatred empowering every motion. Vaez could see the gears turning in the boy's mind, trying to find the hole in Vaez's orders. Vaez had been meticulous in creating these instructions. Baum's failure made it a necessity.

The remaining guard stood watch over Vega while Vaez led Baum back down the hallway. "You fool." Vaez turned on Baum. "You promised me loyalty. You promised me the Berserk Fury, yet you could not make good on either pledge."

"I-I did; and Vega followed your orders without question. Surely his actions against his guardian show his fealty to you now."

"Idiot!" Vaez seized the scientist by the collar and shook him. "I should have known you'd miss the point." Baum gaped and Vaez snapped, "Vega did not _willfully_ obey my commands. The DST cells forced him. Had I not forbade him to interact with Sarah, he would have apologized and wept and broken down in front of her. And I'm sure you noticed those lengthy instructions I gave to Vega before leaving. Did you think I was doing that just for fun?"

Baum shook his head desperately, "Sire, I don't understand-"

"Of course you don't." He released Baum, shoving him away. "You, who only serve your own interests, what do you know of real loyalty? If Vega served me out of true devotion, I would not have to order him against harming himself. He will obey my commands, but if I ever give him an opening, a chance to resist my will, he will strike at me. Unless I cover every possible means of defiance, Vega will follow any act to foil my plans. Whether it be warning another person or maiming himself, he will do anything to deter my plans."

"I-I see…"

Vaez pressed the point while trying to deny the desire to snap Baum's neck. "What good is an army of unwilling soldiers? Instead of a perfect warrior, you've given me a wind-up doll! How can I command such things? Even I cannot cover every scenario when issuing orders. I cannot move freely if I must guard against my own followers every step of the way! This is no way to build the Neo Zenevas army!" He wanted nothing more than to strike Baum much as Vega had struck Sarah, but he had no doubt that such a blow would end Baum's feeble life. Control. Calm. Patience. He would find another outlet for his anger. "Out of my sight, Baum. Go prepare another batch of cells for Leon Toros. I'll need to make use of him soon, even if he will be an imperfect servant."

The doctor slumped off into the shadows. Vaez watched the old man disappear. How best to punish him? Delay his research? Inject the DST cells into their own creator? No punishment could match the depths of Vaez's disappointment.

X X X X X X X X

Why did the Blitz Team have to live in the desert? In fact, why would _anyone _want to live in the desert? A hypocritical question, given that Stoller himself had lived out most of his life amidst the dunes. Except for most of those years he'd lived in a Backdraft base. An air-conditioned Backdraft base. Now he wandered to and fro across the desert sands, scraping for any trace of Leo. His jeep already bore a few bits of scrap from Leo's old Command Wolf, most notably the pilot's stick. The ZBC had been thorough when collecting the remains, but they underestimated the Ragnarock Fang's power, as did Stoller. He scoured lands far from the Blitz's remains and still found burned pieces of armor and signs of Leo's deceased Zoid. He wasn't sure why he bothered to load the bits into his jeep. Perhaps he'd offer the remains as a peace offering. Pilots needed some kind of ceremony to honor their fallen Zoids.

He'd be sure to host such a ceremony if he ever found the kid.

Two days after finding evidence of Leo's survival, Stoller was still no closer to locating the actual person. Local papers in several towns all spoke of the "Dustbowl Crisis;" a mysterious breakdown in security at a ZBC base. Many suspected a Backdraft raid, but there'd been no mention of the stolen files. Perhaps the base commander had covered his blunder?

If so, that made Stoller's life easier. He wouldn't have to worry about pursuit out in the desert. The hot desert. The hot, dry desert.

_Should have brought a Hover Cargo._ _Those things have climate control._ Stoller gulped water from his canteen. Leo couldn't have survived this heat for so long. Even fit men like Bit Cloud would crumble under these elements. Again Stoller felt doubt overcoming his efforts. What a cruel fate, surviving a kamikaze attack only to die of heatstroke.

Except there still wasn't any body, giving Stoller some hope. All he needed now was a lead of some sort. He couldn't stay out here much longer. Arcadia needed him. And while he wouldn't admit it outright, he was sick of looking at storms and having sand in places he'd rather keep clean.

He leaned back in the driver's seat and covered his face with the large-brimmed hat he'd brought along. His disguise lay in a small plastic container in the passenger's seat, soaking in the special solution Ciz had provided. No point in wearing it now, but he wanted to have it handy just in case. Leo might not trust Stigma Stoller right away, but his new alias, Stephen Stoltz, was completely innocent.

Preparing to resume his aimless trek, Stoller noted a small glimmer on the landscape. Another scrap for the peace offering.

Or not.

It seemed like a rather large glimmer for a piece of wreckage. Stoller produced a pair of binoculars and focused on the shinning object. A Gustav treaded its way across the burning sands, its segmented shell rising and falling amongst the dunes. It was slow, probably weighed down by its cargo: a large structure covered by a tarp. Stoller peered closely at the hidden good, intrigued. A metal paw stuck out from the base of the covering. The paw was white with silver claws, and Stoller spied a green plug cap at the paw's joint.

In their youth, Stoller and his friends had studied pictures of Zoids and quizzed each other's knowledge of the metal beings. They'd sit by travel routes and try to identify approaching Zoids by the pace of their running or the sound of their engines. Stoller had been better at it than anyone. One of his friends, Richard, had joked, "I bet you can guess the Zoid just looking at one tiny bolt." A bit of an exaggeration, but not by much.

Stoller didn't recognize this Zoid's paw, meaning that he was either losing his memory or it was a new model. Not willing to consider the former, he focused on the latter and pondered what would warrant the presence of a new Zoid. A prototype en route to a testing ground? He hadn't heard of anything…

And just how many transports had passed through here? If the Blitz Team's base was back the way he came… then several major cities, including Jusight, lay in the opposite direction. The Gustav could have come from any of those towns and it wasn't hard to imagine other transports using the same route.

Stoller didn't like grasping at straws, no matter how intriguing, but right now he couldn't imagine any other lead. He could trail the Gustav to its destination, though with this jeep's engine he considered it a miracle the Gustav pilot hadn't already heard him. Besides, this could all be a red herring. He needed a little more info.

Good thing he had former friends in high places.

X X X X X X X X

"Mr. President." Vaez saluted, trying not to show any weariness or frustration from the earlier debacle. His anger towards Baum, Vega, and the Fury had not subsided; but for now he needed to play the role of a loyal military member. "Thank you for taking the time to speak with me."

Helic's elected leader smiled through the video feed. "I always have time to speak with the head of the Commission. What did you want to talk about, Chairman?"

It was a testament to President Vereor's leadership that he couldn't anticipate the reason behind Vaez's call. The President, a sensible man at best, owed much to Vaez' machinations. After a lackluster first term, it seemed Vereor would not enjoy a second run. Then the Backdraft destroyed the Desert Flower, and Vereor gained an invaluable campaign tool: fear. Suddenly, all of Vereor's speeches enjoyed the spice of crusades against evil and the promise of justice. Any time his critics cited flaws in his plans or misdirection in his decisions, Vereor announced a terror alert, honoring the ancient tradition of political slight of hand. He'd narrowly won a reelection, and now the Helic president strutted about all of Zi, looking for a chance to prove his country's power.

"I'm calling with regard to Helics operations against the Backdraft. Your intelligence mentions a possible base in Surai?" Vaez had not seen any real evidence to support the idea. More than that, he personally knew there was no Backdraft base in that city. Surai did have a Zoid production plant, however. The largest independent birthing pool in all of Zi. Both Helic and Guylos had been wooing the city-state, hoping to annex a powerful resource. Whoever succeeded would enjoy nearly unlimited access to the production plant, easily increasing their Zoid army by 30. "Emperor Kamuffel has been very vocal in his displeasure. I believe it would ease tensions around this operation if you allowed a ZBC unit to conduct the raid."

Vereor appeared to think on the idea for a moment, but Vaez knew that was just an act. A ZBC invasion meant that Helic wouldn't be able to pressure the city-state into joining the Republic, and Vereor couldn't offer rebuilding contracts to Helic businesses. "I'm sorry, Commissioner, but this operation is based on Helic intelligence and will be carried out by Helic soldiers. If Emperor Kamuffel is that upset about it, he can talk to me after we've removed the Backdraft from the area." Meaning Vereor thought Kamuffel could go jump off a cliff.

"I understand, sir. But will you at least allow an observation team? As a gesture of goodwill."

"Yes… that's acceptable. Who did you have in mind?"

"A low-profile official. Someone who won't draw a lot of attention from the media. This officer used to be a commander in the Dustbowl base. He won't get in your way, I assure you."

Vereor nodded. "I'll have my people make the arrangements." They concluded their talks shortly after that.

Vaez had not bothered to remember the Dustbowl commander's name. The incompetent fool had somehow lost classified documents during a security breech. The documents dealt with the death of 12515, aka Leo. Vaez had gone to great lengths to quell any hope that 12515 survived his battle against the Dark Spiner, and even if he had escaped he surely would have perished in the desert by now. Vaez liked to envision the boy as a half-rotted skeleton, sinking in a patch of quicksand. Lost to the world, immortalized by his heroic death, which almost made up for his worthless life.

He typed out a brief e-mail to the Commander. No need to address the runt personally:

Commander,

Given the breech in Dustbowl, this assignment may be your last chance at redemption. I have convinced President Vereor to allow a ZBC unit to serve as an observational team. You'll be outfitted with a small platoon of Zoids. Take care in your decisions. This is Helic's operation, but laxity on our part will only embolden the Backdraft.

That seemed satisfactory. Just enough to motivate the Commander without directly implicating Vaez. Now for the final element to the scene. Vaez dialed up his puppet: Alteil.

"What can I do for you, _sir_?" It was so funny to watch Alteil feign submission through gritted teeth. He was much like Baum, failing to understand the true concept of loyalty. He thought that using terms like "sir" and "my lord" would keep Vaez from triggering the device attached to Alteil's heart. His simple line of thinking was part of his charm. Unlike Baum's DST cell experiment, Vaez excepted treachery from his puppet, so it didn't bother him as much.

"The ZBC will conduct a raid in Surai at the end of the week. Send the Fuma Team there, and have the conduct operations during the raid. They will draw the fire from a ZBC observation team towards the production plant. Make sure they trick the platoon into destroying the birthing pool."

Alteil paled. "Destroy the pool? But many of our investors profit off that plant! If it's destroyed-"

"You can afford the loss. Once the pool is destroyed, the city-states will have to rely on Helic and Guylos producers for a majority of Zoids. We'll just draw the new benefactors into the Backdraft." The plant's destruction would also shift the balance of power. Without a third-party rival, Helic and Guylos would compete against one another for a monopoly on the market. Tensions would increase between the two superpowers, and each one would start using sanctions against stubborn independent states. Once Vaez ruled both the Republic and the Empire, control of Zoids production would grant him even greater influence over the city-states. It was perfect.

Now for some lunch.

X X X X X X X X

"What do _you _want?"

"Richard, I'm hurt." Stoller rarely got to play such melodrama. It was kinda funny, especially when talking to Richard Paris. "Is that any way to treat an old friend and teammate?"

The Brigadier-General's voice carried a stone heart. "You and I stopped being friends the same day our team disbanded."

"Not from where I stand. I always wanted to remain friends, even if we chose different lives."

"'Different lives?' Stoller, you make it sound like we broke up. You joined the _Backdraft_."

"And now I've left that very same group. If I recall, your testimony helped me gain clearance to face Bit Cloud."

"That decision nearly ended my career. When the Backdraft attacked-"

"I had nothing to do with that." Stoller tried to keep his voice even. He didn't like how many people assumed he orchestrated that raid. He'd been just as surprised as anyone when a Zabat shot his Elephander and crippled the command system. Why did everyone have to assume he was still the bad guy? "And the inquiry after the battle confirmed my innocence."

"'Innocent' isn't a term that applies to you. Goodbye."

"I like your new Zoid." Stoller had to speak quickly. He didn't hear the click of the phone.

There was a long pause. So long that Stoller began to wonder if Richard had simply set the phone down. He doubted it. Back when Richard joined Stoller's old Zoid team, he'd been a very direct and honest kid. If he didn't like you, he said so. If he didn't want to talk on the phone, he hung up. When the team disbanded and Stoller announced his joining the Backdraft, Richard was the first to protest.

"You can't join them! They're criminals!"

Stoller had mulled over his decision carefully, though. It would take more than an idealistic kid to change his mind. "They're only criminals in the eyes of those who write the rules. If the rules are flawed, then can you really call the opposition criminals? The Backdraft seek a more interesting sort of battle. I can't enjoy Zoid battles as they are now. I need to go further."

That's when Richard blurted it out. "Then I'll join the military and then the ZBC! I can improve Zoid battles without becoming a cheater!" And now he was a Brigadier-General. Almost became Chairman if not for Sen Vaez. Richard never said something he didn't totally mean. He could lie, of course, but only if he really meant to keep the truth hidden. No little white lies. No self-serving exaggerations. He only lied about important stuff.

Stoller knew how to spot these lies. And he was a much better liar than Richard.

"What Zoid?" Finally.

"The new Zoid. I can see it out here in the desert. Four legs. White armor. Green caps." No response. "It's a pretty impressive model, as is its home base."

"Nice try, Stigma. You're bluffing."

"What makes you say that?"

"You're in the middle of the desert."

"So there's no way I could see this Zoid's home base, right?" More silence, which meant that Stoller had guessed correctly. The Zoid wasn't en route to any permanent facility. A temporary base. He needed more.

"I'm not playing this game, Stigma. Stay away."

"Richard, I'm looking for someone. And if there's a base nearby that might have spotted this person, I need to know. It's important."

The line remained quiet and Stoller knew his friend was wavering. Despite his claims, Richard was always loyal to those he considered allies, past or present. Now he weighed the needs of a former teammate versus orders for secrecy. That was part of why Stoller liked the original Backdraft. Everything was secretive by nature, so issues like this never arose.

"Tell me your friend's name and description. I'll check with the site and get back to you."

Site? Not a base. A site. What kind of site? Stoller tried to jot out a list of possibilities: test site, dig site, training site…

"You know I'm on the run from the Backdraft, Richard. I can't just sit by a phone and wait for your call." Not entirely true, since he'd both stopped running from the Backdraft a while ago and-

"You're on a mobile phone, Stigma. How else could you be calling from the desert?"

"Good point." Time for a playful tone. "But since I'm already here, how about I visit the test grounds anyway? Wouldn't you like to give a little shock to the rookies?"

"I am absolutely serious: stay away. If you trespass, you will be shot. That Zoid is not going to be tested. If you follow, I will not be responsible for what happens to you."

Swaggering tone. "I doubt a rookie soldier could get me."

"These aren't rookies. Stay away." The line clicked off without even a goodbye.

Odd choice, mentioning the lack of rookies. Richard was always a sharp kid, so maybe he saw Stoller's scheme. He was also a by-the-book soldier. This seemed out of sorts for him. Regardless, he'd narrowed things down. It was a site; not a test site or a training site. An excavation site perhaps? The planet certainly held enough secrets. Experts estimated that they'd unearthed less than 40 of the Ancient Zoidian's cities and monuments.

Excavations took time, and a lot of supplies. Parts, equipment, food, personnel. It seemed possible. Leo's body did not lie out here in the wasteland. If this site was nearby, then perhaps Leo had hitched a ride. It was still a narrow lead at best, but the alternative was to keep combing the sands and picking up scrap.

Stoller reached over and applied his disguise. The polymer smelled like heated plastic and it smothered the sweat dripping from his natural face. Better to wear an uncomfortable disguise than be arrested for past Backdraft connections. Stoller pointed his jeep in pursuit of the shirking Gustav and its mysterious cargo. If nothing else, he'd get to learn about a new Zoid.

X X X X X X X X

Leena arrived ten minutes late. Vaez did not like that. It meant she'd placed more importance on her lunch with a nobody from the boonies over meeting with him. It was also embarrassing to stand at the ramp to the Ultrasaurus as ZBC techs and soldiers made their way about him. He had not worked so hard to become a leader, only to become a statue. He could have made Leena come to his office, but she was volatile right now and would contest having to work her way up the Ultrasaurus only to come back down to its belly. He did not mind her temperament, but if she left Jusight he'd have to add yet another amendment to the script. Why did she have to be so difficult?

Her limo pulled up right in front of Vaez, drawing attention from nearby staff members. Vaez made it a point to not grant them any notice. There was only Leena, his future queen. "Thank you for coming." He tried to sound sincere and kissed Leena on the cheek. "How was lunch?"

"It was… interesting." She left it at that and Vaez didn't care to investigate further. Let Leena have her little social group for the short term.

Vaez led her back into the Ultrasaurus' massive belly, a steel cavern of walkways and service platforms. People bustled about, almost identical in their technician uniforms. The faceless men smelled of oils and sweat, as did much of the equipment. Many of the men ran back and forth from an enclosed hangar. The one that held the Berserk Fury.

"Did something happen?" Leena looked over at the activity.

Vaez waved it away. "Nothing you need to worry about. A small setback. But I have some good news for you. Vega Obscura has agreed to work with the Battle Commission."

Leena's eyes widened. "You're kidding."

"Not at all. We'll send out a press release tomorrow morning. A few technicians learned the truth around noon, but they've all been ordered to secrecy." And Vaez planned to keep them on-shift until the morning. He didn't want information leaking out about the Fury's rampage. Too many people would assume Vaez could not control the beast.

"So… the Fury's going to fight on our side?" Leena had seen enough of the Fury's power in the Royal Cup to truly appreciate the announcement's significance.

"Not quite. I've decided to withhold the Fury for study. We don't know enough about the Ultimate X. It may be more valuable than we realize. In the meantime, Vega will pilot a Genosaurer we captured from the Backdraft." He turned to look at Leena. "I'm going to assign Vega to your unit."

That brought her to a stop. "Vega… working with me? Wait, what 'unit?'"

Vaez smiled. "You're going to be leading Zoid Warriors in battle, but I want to make sure you receive some support. Your safety is my highest priority."

"After defeating the Backdraft."

"No, I consider the two goals equal. You and Vega will be a two-person unit. And I want to make sure you're properly outfitted, which is why I've brought in special help for your new Zoid."

They entered a private hangar on the main floor. Vaez had reserved this bay months ago, as he laid the groundwork for Leena's arrival in Jusight and his play for power. A lone figure waited in the bay. He stood before a large massive container that had arrived this morning.

The man possessed the body of a weightlifter, complete with broad shoulders and massive hands that could easily enclose a person's head. Yet this hulking form housed the mind of a genius. An unstable genius. He could alternate between calm, hysteria, and vengeance in the blink of an eye. His personality was nothing but fluff when he spied a certain young woman. "Leena!" He ran over the moment Vaez and Leena entered.

Leena came up short and let her jaw drop. "Dr. Laon?"

Laon, former mad scientist and Backdraft member, scooped Leena up in bear hug and laugh. "It's so wonderful to see you again!" The last time they'd spoken, Laon had been severely injured by the Backdraft's ill-fated attack on the Berserk Fury. He'd saved Leena's life from the attack of several Genosaurers, but lost his Whale King in the blast of their charged particle cannon attack. Laon hugged Leena until she began to turn blue, then let her down and gripped her by the shoulders. "I can't tell you what a marvel it is to see you again. You've grown even more beautiful than the last time I saw you!" He cleared his throat. "I am very sorry to hear about your father and brother. Steve and I were eternal rivals, but I always admired him. Such a tragic loss."

That was over-doing it. Vaez knew that Laon resented the Steve Toros. Laon thought that the Toros family should be his, seeing as how he loved Mrs. Toros before Steve wooed her away. Only problem with that tale was that Leena's mother had never actually loved Laon. He'd admired her from afar, too cowardly to approach her. Now Vaez had no doubt that Laon's fixation had passed from the late Mrs. Toros to Leena herself. He couldn't decide if Laon saw Leena as a love interest or the daughter he'd always wanted. Either way, Leena belonged to Sen Vaez. Laon would have to keep living in his dream world.

"W-what are you doing here?" Leena became uncomfortable at the mention of her father and brother. Yet another tie Vaez wanted to cut. When Leena accepted her new life in its entirety, he would reunite the Toros family.

Laon adopted a reflective tone. "After the Backdraft's attack on Desert Flower City, I chose to abandon that group of miscreants and joined the ZBC. I'm not a big fan of rules and regulations, but I didn't sign on with the Backdraft to become a terrorist." He motioned to Vaez. "The Chairman asked me to fashion a new Zoid for you; one that would guarantee you victory in the coming battles." He then gave a flourished wave to the draped mountain, "And here it is! The culmination of all my work!" He punched a button on a remote control, and the metallic box began to slide apart. The walls and roof fold down to form a flat platform, unveiling the creature within.

Most men wouldn't be able to handle two T-Rex Zoids in one day. They'd keep fearing that this monster would go berserk as well. Vaez had long since grown numb to such base fears. True, rogue Zoids seemed to appear whenever he and Leena came together. The Cannon Fort, a bull-type Zoid that had served as his first gift to Leena, had gone berserk and chased Leena through the Valley of the Rarehertz. Vaez had taken precautions this time, naturally. An emergency shutoff remote lay tucked away in his uniform. For all its power, he could strike this Zoid down in an instant. As always, his mind was the greatest weapon.

Vaez's gift resembled the Fury dominating profile. Instead of sharp angles, the armor curved gracefully around the Zoid's joints, ensuring total use of its maneuverability. The metal casing shone deep lavender, the same shade as Leena's eyes. A brighter orchid highlighted small areas across the surface. The Zoids back effortlessly supported a pair of pulse cannons and its legs bolstered six-chambered missile pods. The head, once a square block, now featured elongated crests that curved around twin cannons. Its mouth still carried the barrel of the infamous charged particle cannon.

Leena was silent a long while. Admiring her new mount's beauty at first, but then Vaez saw a shift in her persona as she stepped towards the Zoid. "Sen…" Leena's hand trembled as she rested it against the polished metal skin. "This is a Genosaurer."

"Not quite." Laon smiled broadly. "It's the _Neo_saurer. You remember my Neo Warsharks, don't you?"

"I remember you tied up Harry and dangled him from the belly of a Hammerhead."

Laon waved a hand. "Details, details. My point is the modifications I made to those Warsharks put them on par with the Elephander. This modified Genosaurer surpasses that clunker all together. It boasts 20 more power and features fantastic offensive and defensive capabilities. I've reworked the leg thruster to enable greater speed, and the claws can launch several meters farther than before. Its power matches your own fiery spirit, Leena!" Laon looked like a father who just given his daughter the perfect Christmas present, or perhaps gave his wife an anniversary ring.

Leena did not match Laon's enthusiasm. "But it used to be a Genosaurer, right?"

"Well… yes. I appropriated it when I left the Backdraft and modified its genetic makeup, much as I did the Neo Warsharks. I'm thinking of trying my hand at a-"

"LAON!" Leena was crestfallen. "This Zoid nearly killed us! It almost blew me up and it incinerated your Whale King! How could you think I'd want to pilot something like this?"

Vaez stepped in front of the Doctor, who stood slack-jawed and completely robbed of any ability to speak. "Leena, a word." He took her by the arm and led her to the corner of the hangar. She tried to jerk her arm free, but he tightened his grip every time.

"Sen, that hurts!" She pulled free when they reached the corner.

"Leena, stop being so difficult."

"Difficult? Sen, I don't want to pilot something that nearly killed me!"

"It's a very powerful Zoid. You'll benefit from its strength."

"Can't we just find the Cannon Fort? Why not see if it'll let me be its pilot again?"

"The Cannon Fort has vanished off the face of Zi." Vaez sighed, "Leena, a gun used by a ZBC soldier is a tool of justice. That same gun becomes a weapon of destruction in the hands of a Backdraft soldier. The same is true for Zoids. This Zoids will be your sword against the Backdraft. It will-"

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Stop using such flowery language! You're not going to sweet-talk me into piloting that thing. I don't like it. It feels… I dunno. It feels violent."

Vaez frowned. "The Zoid feels violent?"

Leena unconsciously drew her arms around herself, as if to block a cold wind. "When I look at that thing, I feel this weight press down on me, and I have this uncertainty… like something's creeping up on me but I can't see it. And I feel like that creeping thing wants to hurt me. I feel scared. You've never had that kind of a feeling?"

"Not with the intensity you describe. But Leena, all 'flowery language' aside, this is the best Zoid for you. You're going to be in very intensive battles, and its charged particle cannon is the perfect weapon for such conflicts. If not for yourself, then please accept this Zoid for my own peace of mind." He reached out and cupped Leena's face with his hand. She braced slightly, but then relaxed. "Dr. Laon built this Zoid with your safety in mind. I can do my job with a clear mind if I know you're protected, even on a battlefield."

Leena almost caved in there, but then she said, "I don't want to kill anyone."

"But you may have to. At the very least, the CPC can be used to break down Backdraft fortresses."

"But I can't use it in competitions, right? You said you'd sponsor me when the tournaments start up."

Indeed he had. "Princess of the tournament and goddess of the battlefield. I remember, dear. You won't be able to use the CPC in mock battles, but there are plenty of other weapons-"

"I'll pilot Oriudos, then."

"Excuse me?"

"If I can't use the Geno… Neosaurer's main weapon in a Zoid battle, then I don't see why I should bother piloting a Zoid that makes me uncomfortable." Leena crossed her arms decisively. "We'll compromise for now. I pilot this Zoid in battles against the BD, and you let me use your Oriudos in the coliseum. I haven't seen you pilot it since the Valley of the Rarehertz, so I might as well put it to good use. If I get used to the Neosaurer and change my mind, then it's no problem. People are allowed the switch Zoids… just look at the Champ Team."

"Where did you pick up this compromise notion?"

"At lunch." Leena left it at that. Vaez reluctantly agreed, though inside he seethed. He'd gone to all the trouble of orchestrating Laon's escape from BD, argued for his secret acceptance into the ZBC, commissioned the Neosaurer's construction, and now suddenly Leena didn't want to pilot it because of a "feeling." And what nonsense had this Arcadian "queen" imparted to Leena? There was no need for compromise. The Neosaurer far surpassed Oriudos in terms of power. Why, Leena had shot down his Oriudos using the Cannon Fort! Why would she want that failure? Vaez had planned to scrap it.

Vaez shortly excused himself to deal with "state matters" and left Leena and Laon to socialize. He had hoped to whisk Leena off for a romantic evening, but now he did not trust himself. Looking at Leena made him angry, despite all the promise she possessed. It was just like Baum. He thought she'd give him unquestioning loyalty, but she was resisting his decisions, questioning his orders. Leena Toros, the cornerstone of his plans, the key to Zoid Lilith, didn't know what was good for her!

Why did people have to be so individualistic? Half the time, most buffoons didn't even know what was good for them! His family had tried to remedy this problem for ages, yet this absurd fixation on individualism always ruined things! He could feel his old rage rising again, as it had with Baum. Too many disappointments in one day. Too many deviations from the script. He needed to vent some of this rage.

The Berserk Fury was standing upright again, immobilized by a series of braces clamped around its legs, claws, tail, and mouth. The Zoid was fully awake now, straining against its bond while growling menacingly. It had no pupils, yet Vaez could sense its gaze shift as he entered the hangar. The ZBC technicians who had setup the restraints were now mapping out nerve sections in the Fury's neck in preparation for its surgery. Unlike humans, Zoids could recover from paralysis. Given how tense each of the technicians appeared, Vaez doubted any would argue in the Fury's defense. Rampaging Zoids were too great a liability. Vaez had full justification to make this Berserk Fury more… civil.

"I will carry out the procedure." Vaez declared to the chief technician. "Assist me." He made his way up the metal planks without waiting for a salute.

The Fury watched him approach. No doubt it wasn't used to being the prey. _But I am not a hunter_, Vaez reminded himself, _I am a ruler. An Emperor. This is not a kill of base instinct, this is punishment for resistance. A crime against the state. One day, the Fury will have to acknowledge me as a ruler, just like Baum, Paris, Leena, and everyone else on Zi. _

His family had been denied their rightful throne for centuries. The great calamity had nearly extinguished their hopes, but they had survived. Their blood had thinned, but their resolution only grew stronger with each generation. Vaez could feel his predecessors, the foundation-makers, watching him as he ascended to the Fury's head. They judged his movements, questioned his motives, demanded his attention. If he let his anger control him, he would fail. Grandfather had taught him so much, but the most important lesson was to always maintain control.

"Your rage is a gift and a curse, boy. Channel it when needed, and learn to hold it in check. Save your anger for when it does you the greatest good. If you can't hold it in, find an outlet that won't damage your goals. Only a fool lets his emotions control his actions."

Sen Vaez was not a fool. The Fury was his release. He knelt at the base of the Fury's neck, where a section of the armor had been cut away to expose a cluster of nerves. "You only need to cut about half of them, sir." said the Chief. "That'll be enough to slow the Fury down."

"And what will happen if I cut two-thirds of the nerves?"

"Well… the Fury's movement will be even more impaired, but it'll also hurt a hell of a lot."

"Two-thirds it is, then."

"Excuse me, sir." The Chief was sweating. "No disrespect intended, and no love lost on the Fury here, but doesn't that seem excessive?"

Mind your own business, fool. "This Zoid tried to kill my newest ally. A slightly more sever punishment is required for such a crime."

_Snip. _

The Fury shuddered and growled. The harness creaked as it tried to thrash free, and many men retreated to the relative safety of the hangar entryway. Cowards.

_Cut. _

Another roar from the Fury, but the shudder was less intense. _Scared now, aren't you? _This was the punishment for disobedience; the penalty for putting ones own desires above those of the state. Not the Helic or Guylos states, but the true empire. The one Vaez sought to rebuild. The Fury had tried to impede those efforts, as had Baum's incompetence and Leena's selfishness.

They just-

_Snip _

-didn't-

_Cut _

-understand.

_Slash_

The Fury was moaning now. Its body did not respond to its own cries. It sagged heavily, relying on its binding harness for support. Vaez nodded, content in the Fury's pain and its helplessness. He controlled this Zoid now. It would only regain mobility when he decreed. Until then, it could rot in this cavernous cell. Vaez left the techs to clean up the mess and reinforce the supports. Many looked after him, a mixture of awe and fear in their gaze. As it should be. Rulers did not have friends. They had followers, loyalists, but not friends.

And only one love.

That was all a ruler could afford. Concubines and mistresses possessed a fleeting loyalty. He could not trust his empire with such women. Leena was the one woman he could afford to take as a wife, yet her attitude impeded this simple fact. Molding her into a true ruler would take longer than he thought. What to do in the meantime?

There was also the matter of Baum's failure. The DST cells could provide a few key puppets, but he needed an army. Soon.

Free of his anger, Vaez' mind began seeing the patterns hidden behind random mist. There was always a larger web in play, a connection between seemingly independent events. He saw such webs, and he knew what to do. If he could not gather an army of the faithful just yet, he would create an army of opportunists. A gathering of social outcast and wretches who had nothing left to cherish. They would gladly discard their old lives for a new, glorious beginning. He would place his shadow guards as leaders of this army, to monitor their allegiance.

Once his empire was restored, he could train a truly loyal army on his own terms. Yes, that was a good solution. Alter the script without giving the actors complete control. Even better, he'd found a new role for Leviathe.

Vaez drove out to his hidden bunker, buried far beneath the city. On the far side of the domed laboratory stood an array of large sample jars. Only three were occupied. The first two contained Zoid cores; massive spheres of metal-based cells. Either core could encompass a man, and they continued to grow. Perhaps it was their surprising veracity that caused Baum to place Leviathe in the tube farthest from the cores.

She floated in the fetal position, a breathing tube strapped around her headand covering her mouth and nose. Already, the Zoid cells had begun to reconstruct her damaged body. The neon-green fluid shimmered brightly from its own source, and Vaez almost thought he could see Leviathe's burned skin healing itself bit by bit. She had always resembled Leena Toros, yet now that similarity seemed more acute, more obvious. Baum estimated she would be ready for orthodontia and cosmetic surgery by tomorrow night. It almost made up for his mistake.

_Hurry and heal, Leviathe_. Vaez placed his hand on the glass' cool surface. _Hurry and return to me. Help me build a new army, and a new future for Leena Toros. That is your role, now_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: It's hard to really imagine Sen Vaez's motives and feelings. As someone who doesn't enjoy pain and suffering in other people, I can safely say his attitude is very foreign to me. I don't consider that a bad thing.

Here's hoping I've managed to create a thoroughly dislikable villain. Everyone loves to hate the bad guy, right?

Reviews are always appreciate. Thank you for reading "Relics."


	9. Into the Belly

Relics

Chapter 8: Into the Belly

by Silver

Author's Note: A lot has happened since I last posted a chapter. I don't like talking about my personal life in these chapters because this is a story, not a journal or diary. But I will say that recently a coworker died and while I only knew him a bit, I am saddened by his death and my heart and prayers go out to the man's family.

I would like to give special thanks to Ari Phoenix, whose review alerted me to the fact that had mysteriously lopped off part of the last chapter. Before continuing on to this new chapter, you may want to backtrack see if you read my story before I could fix the error.

Finally, I realized that I have failed to reply to some of the reviews I've received. My apologies for that. I greatly appreciate the input, and I delight in seeing familiar screen names at the head of these reviews. I will try to be more diligent about writing both new chapters and replies to reviews. Thanks to you all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_When asked about his imprisonment in the Globally 3, Leo _ _Arcadia__ always gives the same answer. _

_"It was boring." _

_The only person who seems to understand this is Leo's wife. _

_"Of course it was boring for _him_." says Mrs. Arcadia. "Compared to everything else that's happened in his life, lounging in a buried spaceship was probably the closest thing he had to being normal!" _

-An excerpt from "Guardian Born: the Life of Leo Arcadia."

"Looking around won't make the transports show up faster." Celica sounded like she was watching a child salivate in front of his birthday presents.

No-name was certainly acting the part. "I've been patient. How much longer 'til that Zoid gets here?"

"You're honestly expecting an on-time delivery in the middle of a desert?"

"I can dream, can't I?"

Celica returned to her dusting. "You could also focus on what's in front of you. How can you be so distracted by a Zoid when we're in the middle of _the_ most important archeological dig?"

"Because lumps of metal don't interest me." He knew that after only two days of digging through rubble and swallowing sand. Bits of debris and an unmovable ship didn't fascinate him as much as a Zoid that could walk and run and jump. They were interactive, alive. The Globally 3 was a tomb. It held a secret, something that directly effected him, but until he could enter the ship and discover the truth it couldn't compete with a new Zoid. He needed a short-term distraction.

Celica was having no problem keeping herself entertained. She could spend hours and hours brushing away sand from the same part of the ship. "What's most surprising," she said more to herself than to No-Name, "is that the ship doesn't show many signs of weathering. I can't imagine that it would survive all the pressure and heat from being buried underground and not show some kind of damage. It's almost like the ship has healed its rear section."

Still not interesting.

"Lt. Lucraft!" A soldier ran down one of the planks bridging the tiered levels of the dig site. He was wide-eyed and obviously nervous. "There's a call for you from Brigadier-General Paris." Oh, now _that _was interesting.

"Now?" Celica looked confused. The next pulse data burst wasn't due for another half a week, after the team entered the Globally 3. "It must be very important for him to break with the schedule." She grinned at No-Name. "Brigadier-General Paris isn't big fan of breaking protocol." She hurried back up the planks after the soldier, leaving No-Name to sit and bake in the sun.

_To hell with this_. He too climbed up out of the dig site and found a cool bit of shade to await Celica's return. Without her expertise, he really couldn't do anything to help the process, so why suffer sunburn for nothing? He sat and tried to spy over the horizon, looking for anything interesting.

"Transport's arrived!" He hadn't been sitting for five minutes before a soldier shouted the announcement to the camp. Suddenly, soldiers and personnel were leaping out of tents, climbing from the excavation area, or simply appearing out of nowhere and gathering in the parking area. Of course, the "parking area" didn't look any different from the rest of the desert, save the presence of a few jeeps and a lone Pteras. It was just a convenient place to park everything.

Everyone waited anxiously as the Gustav transport rolled its way towards the group, pulling a covered platform. That was Celica's Zoid. She hadn't said much about it, except that it was equipped with a powerful sensor array; perfect for scanning the Globally 3. Their location made it difficult to bring in sophisticated scanning equipment, which made this Zoid all the more valuable.

The techs were the first ones to get their hands on the new Zoid, lucky jerks. They unfastened the tarp covering the Zoid and coordinated a small group of troops to yank it off with one dramatic "heave-HO!" Time slowed as the tarp fluttered away, exposing the Konig Wolf. No-Name couldn't remember if he'd seen medium and large-class Zoids before. There was something completely different about these bigger Zoids; a greater implication of power, of majesty. Not that the Snipe Masters and Pteras didn't have their own qualities, but the Konig Wolf was simply _big_. He liked big.

The Wolf itself stood taller than the tents, a powerful collection of armor and hydraulics. This Zoid could move yet still absorb a great deal of damage if necessary. Like the Snipe Masters, the Konig wolf had visible eyes and a hard-covered cockpit. Its ears jutted up rather high, a testament to its advanced sensors. Its row of sharp teeth looked like they could rip apart a smaller Zoid like a human enjoying a well-done bit of meat. A swiveling eyepiece rested on its neck. No-Name thought he saw a cooling fan built into the Zoid's midsection, but he couldn't see properly from the ground. One thing he could discern was that—with the exception of smoke dischargers on the rear hips—the Konig Wolf possessed no offensive weaponry.

_But why should it? It's a recon Zoid_. A big recon Zoid, but still…

Everyone crowded around the new arrival, commenting on how they'd like to take it for a test run. There were also a few comments about taking Celica for a "test run," but No-Name could find the people who actually spoke. If he did, he wouldn't let them get away unpunished. Palta's veiled threats were too fresh in his memory.

Celica joined the group shortly, cutting off any lecherous comments. Palta was right behind her. The excitement and happiness must be have grated on him, because he immediately ordered his subordinates to get back to work. "This is a military site, not a display show!" Most of the personnel trudged back to their assigned posts.

"Want to take a look?" Celica smiled, "You've been _sooo_ patient."

He ignored her sarcasm and climbed up the Zoid's leg, after Celica. The metal was hot, but not burning thanks to the tarp. "How are you going to climb up after everything heats up?"

Celica laughed. "I won't have to climb up, silly. I'll put the Konig Wolf to be by having it lie down on its belly. They just keep these Zoids upright for safe transport." She keyed in a security code to the hatch and the top of the Konig Wolf's head tilted upward. The cockpit could comfortably fit one person, despite the massive number of displays and controls. The Konig Wolf's sensor array was three times more sophisticated than the Snipe Masters' targeting system.

"How does the sensor system work?"

"You'll have to crouch down next to the pilot's seat to find out. I can't activate the sensors while the cockpit is open." He obliged, though it was a tight fit. He managed to nestle down partly behind the cushioned seat, trying his best to stay out of Celica's way. He had to admit, being in tight quarters with Celica wasn't necessarily a _bad_ thing, but he thought back to those tactless comments by the soldiers and decided to avoid such impulses. Celica was his only real friend in the world right now, and he didn't want to do anything to endanger that relationship.

But it was kind of hard to breath. It was also cramped. Really cramped. And cold. His body started to tremble slightly, and a ball of ice formed in his belly. His breath came in short gasps and the tiny room of lights and controls began swaying side to side. He felt his legs going limp and realized that if he didn't get out of this cockpit right away, he might die. His hand whipped out, startling Celica and slamming against the cockpit controls. The Konig Wolf's head cracked open again and he exploded out the top, as if he were breaking the surface of the ocean after staying down too long. He leaned out the side, trying to both catch his breath and hold his breakfast in at the same time. He panted for several long moments before the shuddering stopped.

A warm hand held his shoulder with a sympathetic squeeze. "I'm sorry. I didn't think the small space would do that to you."

He shook his head, "No… not your fault. I mean, it was cramped when I looked inside that Snipe Master and I didn't have any problems."

Celica nodded. "But there's a difference between working in a Zoid and getting in its cockpit. There are some cases of claustrophobia when piloting a Zoid." He laughed bitterly. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. This may have something to do with your repressed memories; some kind of trauma from piloting a Zoid?"

"I don't know." He sighed and felt his stomach give one final churn. "It hurts to remember."

"Don't force it. We can-"

_BAM! _

The shot rang out across the camp, yanking the team's attention towards the western Snipe Master. Several military members immediately dove behind tents and under planks. The shot's echo held the camp for several heartbeats before a new blast shook the site and set everyone into a flurry of motion. The archeologists all huddled in their tent, not sure what to do in a military situation, while the soldiers sought out the nearest weapon and charged towards the source of the noise.

Celica was already five steps ahead of the rest of the camp, calling the firing Snipe Master. "What is going on?"

"Intruder sighted." The pilot explained as the gunner let loose a third shot.

"A Zoid?"

"Negative, ma'am. It's a jeep."

Celica's shoulders slumped. "You're causing all this racket over a _jeep_?"

"Colonel Polta's orders, ma'am. All intruders are to be rendered non-hostile upon site. The jeep did not hail us and is therefore considered a threat." Fourth shot.

"Just stop firing!" Celica snapped. "It shouldn't take four shots to stop a jeep."

"The driver's very evasive, ma'am."

"I imagine so. After all, you're trying to kill him! Stop firing and leave the rest of me. I'll bring the jeep in." The pilot looked like he was about to protest, but Celica killed the line and spun the Konig Wolf around without closing the hatch. "Hang on!" She pushed the accelerator throttle forward and the Wolf leaped over several tents while No-Name held onto the back of the pilot's seat. Not that he didn't appreciate Celica's concern for his sanity, but given the choice right now he might have preferred claustrophobia to the threat of plummeting to his death.

Celica was too focused to pay any attention to No-Names plight. She was relatively safe, buckled into the pilot's seat and both hands gripping the two controls connected into the Zoid's mind. She controlled her mount with unbelievable skill, never sliding or tripping on the desert sand. They were upon the retreating jeep in what seemed like several heartbeats. Celica's hand flashed and suddenly the Zoid's loudspeakers were on. No-Name had barely registered the action. "Attention! Bring your vehicle to a halt and step out! You will not be harmed as long as you comply." What the hell did she mean by that? Was she going to step on this guy if he kept running?

No-Name sympathized with whoever was drifting hard on the sand, trying to lose the Konig Wolf around a large dune. He was probably just some junk scavenger or transporter in the wrong place. Running away from sniper shots and a mad woman in a giant machine was a very sensible act. In fact, this situation stirred some kind of familiarity. Loud explosions, a woman shouting for him to stop, a deep desire to remain in motion… his head started to ache. _Run like hell, man. I'm cheering for you_.

It wouldn't matter, though. The Konig Wolf was faster and far better on the sand than any four-wheeler. Celica read the man's moves with ease, adjusting their pursuit to account for any feint or stunt. It probably looked really funny from a distance: the mighty Konig Wolf chasing a tiny jeep that scurried to and fro amongst the sand dunes. The soldiers watching from the Snipe Masters were no enjoying a good show. Maybe even starting a pool on how long the driver would last before he was squished. Except that Celica's intentions were non-lethal. She could have easily crushed the jeep several times over, but in each instance she held back and let her prey slip past before resuming the chase. No-Name was beginning to wonder if she didn't get some perverse thrill out of chasing this guy. Given Polta's less-than-veiled threats, it was probably fun to be in a position of complete, unchallenged power.

"Shouldn't you finish this?" No-Name shouted over the wind that shot through his sinuses and froze his skull from inside-out.

"I guess." Celica shrugged and shoved the controls forward. The Konig Wolf sprung ahead of the jeep, diving its claws into a dune. A wave of sand shot out, enveloping the poor driver who swerved at a sharp angle to avoid getting buried. He managed to dodge the worst of it, but the sharp turn caused the wheels to slip and suddenly the man's vehicle was leaning at a forty-five degree angle. Then fifty degrees. The driver must have leaned over or found a way to regain balance because the jeep fell back down onto all four wheels, just in time to plow into a small mound of sand. The driver slumped in front of the steering wheel, enveloped by the smothering embrace of an airbag.

"Is he dead?" No-Name wasn't sure he was kidding.

"Just stunned." Celica maneuvered the Wolf over to its buried prize. "We'll wait for Palta to dig him out. All we have to do is make sure he doesn't run away."

"And if he does?"

"Then I'll say, 'Stop, or I'll step on you.'" She grinned mischievously. "I think he'll listen this time."

Colonel Palta and a small group of armed soldiers arrived shortly. They encircled the jeep with guns drawn and shouted for the driver to step out. Celica lowered the Konig Wolf's head so they could both jump out and join the troop. The desert sand felt divine under No-Name's feet, and he swore he'd never ride shotgun in a Zoid again. _But I couldn't handle being in the cockpit either._ He thought sadly, though he had no idea why that should make him unhappy.

The man in the jeep crawled out and stood on shaky legs. He was a tall with a hard-set, square face and dark hair. His eyes seemed especially sharp, even after the shock he'd just endured. He raised his hands, palms outward, and addressed the assembled party. "My name is Stephen Stoltz. I was sent here by the ZBC Archeological division."

Everyone exchanged confused looks, especially Palta. No-Name couldn't do any better than stare at Celica, who seemed equally surprised by the declaration. Palta demanded, "What are your orders?"

"To assist in the excavation and analysis of this site."

"Show me your papers."

"I can't." The man shrugged. "They fell out when your snipers started using me for target practice. I imagine they're either buried or incinerated by now." He regarded Palta with a composed face and cool stance. The man was completely unreadable. No nervous twitching or shifting eyes, even with a dozen guns pointed at him.

Palta was obviously influenced, given the tremor in his voice. "Why didn't the ZBC inform us that they were sending another archeologist?"

Again the man shrugged with his hands in the air. "I can't say. I was simply told to drive out here and present my papers to the site's commander. That's you, I'm assuming. Mr.…"

"_Colonel_ Palta."

"Right… Palta." There was a small note of significance in the man's voice, though No-Name couldn't place its meaning. "Sorry, but they didn't give me a proper briefing ahead of time. This was a rushed decision and I haven't had the chance to familiarize myself-"

"You're lying!" Palta snarled. "You're a spy."

"I am not."

Palta ordered the soldiers. "Take aim!" The guns refocused on Stoltz's heart.

"Stop!" Celica broke through the formation. "I know this man. I've actually read some of his work. I'll vouch for him." Palta's jaw hit the sand, and No-Name didn't fare any better.

"_You'll _vouch for him?" Palta pointed at No-Name. "You're already responsible for him. Now you want to take on this stranger?"

"He's not a stranger. I already told you, I've read his work. I recognize him from archeological seminars and videos. Unless you've been hiding your love of history, Colonel, you'll just have to trust me." Palta scowled and Celica became even bolder. "You and I both know that headquarters neglects to mention certain things. They've sent us several supply runs without any notice. And since I need as many hands as possible for the 'big breakthrough,' this man would be a great help. My team will keep him under surveillance and I'll make sure he doesn't leave the site. I think that should satisfy any security concerns. Unless you want to file a report on how you gunned down a representative of the archeological community, I suggest you comply."

Palta glowered at Celica, a look that could only mean "I'll get you for this." But all he said was, "I'll inform command of your new 'assistants' in the next data pulse. If anything goes wrong, it's on your head."

"Fine by me." Celica smiled. "Oh, and we'll need some troops dig out Mr. Stoltz's jeep."

"Use your Konig Wolf."

"My Zoid is meant for scanning, Colonel. I'll leave the grunt work to you." Celica motioned for Stoltz and No-Name to follow her. She offered them a fast but cramped ride back to the camp on the Konig Wolf. The trip back was a much slower pace, and consequently much warmer than the initial chase. The chill in No-Name's bones melted and began to boil. Stoltz offered his hand to No-Name and introduced himself. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr…?"  
"I can't remember my name." He shook the man's hand. "Amnesia."

"Really? I'm very sorry to hear that."

X X X X X X X X

Well, this was certainly a problem. Stoller flickered between anger and elation as he walked with Celica Lucraft. She was giving him the ten cent tour of the camp, complete with a view of the half-buried ship and all the soldiers that stood watch.

Bad enough Stoller had been spotted by some kind of new Gun Sniper, but now he was thoroughly entrenched in an enemy camp full of people wouldn't hesitate to hand him over to the ZBC with a bright red ribbon. He'd been way too careless, not taking Richard's warning to heart. He'd expected rookies or bored soldiers standing watch over some hole in the sand. With a secret like the Globally 3 under their care, it wasn't surprising that a few of the guards would be a little trigger-happy. _Honestly, Richard, you could have at least hinted at the new Zoids_.

The raft that carried mankind across the Milky Way… Stoller still couldn't believe his odd fortune. Any other person would offer up his life saving to get just a glimpse of that ship, and here was Stoller, wondering how he could get away. The cleaning solution for his mask had spilled out during that cat and mouse chase with the new wolf Zoid. In a few hours, the mask would begin to peel off, and Stoller would be exposed.

But he had found Leo.

The boy was alive. Stoller had almost failed to recognize him with that scar and bald head. The young pilot looked far hollower than Stoller had expected, as if he were missing some crucial part of himself. Perhaps the amnesia had something to with that. Recovering Leo's memories was an important part of making him an effective Guardian. After all, he couldn't protect a nation if he couldn't even remember his own name. Had he suffered the loss during the destruction of his Zoid? Or had he forced himself to forget to close out the pain? Damned inconvenient.

_I had hoped to invite Leo to _ _Arcadia__, but perhaps kidnapping is the only swift solution_. Tactless, but right now Stoller was low on options.

"This is the communications tent." Celica Lucraft pointed out a rather unimpressive tent stationed next to a small satellite dish. "It's where we send out our weekly data pulses and scan for any stray radio signals. If things get too quiet, we sometimes try to pickup a radio signal. Most of the time we just get static." She held open the tent flap and motioned for him to go in. "After you."

"Thank you." Stoller tried to sound as pleasant and normal as he could. He hadn't taken much time to develop a voice to match his alter ego, another mistake. If he kept slipping up like this, he'd soon be looking at thirty of fifty years in a ZBC jail.

The tent could barely fit three people, thanks to the communication equipment occupying at least half the available space. A laptop computer rested atop a table in the center area, hooked up to the outside satellite. To the right lay a radio that hissed and popped with dead air, and on the left side lay the intercom for the whole camp. Behind the desk lay various metallic boxes and displays, flashing waveforms and blinking different lights that held no meaning for Stoller. It was private, however, so Stoller was only a little surprised when he felt warm metal press against the back of his skull and heard the unmistakable _clack_ of a gun.

"Don't move." Cold

Stoller sighed and raised his arms. "It's been so long since I shared a tent with a beautiful woman. Too bad it had to end up like this."

"Cute." Celica Lucraft did not sound jovial. "Turn up the radio." Stoller reached over and slowly turned up the volume until static overtook most of the tent. Anyone outside would wonder what they were trying to hear, but would probably just pass by.

"We can talk a little more freely now. Sit down." Stoller did as commanded and turned in the chair. Celica Lucraft held a small pistol in her hand, easily concealed but deadly enough if aimed properly. Judging from the way she held her weapon, this woman was more than qualified with firearms.

"So…" Stoller folded his arms and leaned back. "You must be working for Richard Paris."

"Impressive. I heard you were smart, Stigma Stoller, but I didn't think you'd guess that so quickly."

"It's not that far a leap. I spoke with Richard before I came out here. He hinted at some kind of work site. Though I wish he'd mentioned those Gun Sniper Zoids."

"Snipe Masters."

"Fitting name." Stoller smiled. "For you to know my identity, despite this mask, means that you were either notified of my arrival or you saw through my disguise. Since this meeting is so private, I can only assume the former. You can put that gun down now. I'm not going to try to escape."

Celica lowered the weapon, but did not return its hiding place. "Why are you here, Stoller?"

Stoller rested his cheek on his fist. He needed to appear in control of the situation, regardless of who held the gun. "That's the big question, isn't it? What do I want? How many men are with me? Why-"

"You can cut the drama." Celica held up the gun slightly. "I know you're alone, and that nothing's going as you planned."

"Oh?" Not good.

"That pathetic lie you told when we caught you gave it all away. You rely way too much on your poker face. If you were a scout or leading a team, you would have some kind of forged orders. But no, you were just improvising, and if I hadn't vouched for you, you'd either be dead or locked away."

She was sharp. Stoller wasn't particularly proud of that lie. He'd been a much better liar back in Dustbowl, when he had time to prepare and resources. Out here, his expression and his confidence were his only tools. This woman could read past his face, so all that was left was his confidence. That was starting to waver as well. It seemed honesty was his best course of action.

"All right. The simple truth is that I am on a mission from Arcadia and it concerns that young man who's serving as your aid."

" Arcadia? Aren't you a little too far north?"

"I've been tracking him for almost a month. I'm to recruit him into the new Arcadian Guardian Force."

The woman's expression darkened. "You can't have him."

"'Have him?' How very possessive. Are you lovers?"

"No, but he's someone I've chosen to protect and I can't let you take him away from here."

"He'll only stay here until Colonel Palta reports his presence. You've been keeping him a secret, haven't you?"

There it was; a small jolt in the woman's poise. It was important to her to keep Leo secret, to hide him from the outside world and Palta's superiors. Now Stoller had her. Whoever held the most information also held the greatest bargaining chip. Information was so much more powerful than any handgun, if one applied it properly. "There's more to this Palta character than you know."

"He's a weasely little coward who clings to any authority he can get."

"True enough, but he has a history outside the ZBC. I recognize him from my Backdraft days."

"That's impossible."

"Is it?" Stoller smirked. "Richard Paris managed to earn you a place in this camp, you don't think someone else did the same for Palta? That's a false name, by the way." He stood up, slowly so that Celica Lucraft knew he wasn't attempting assault. "Let's make a deal. My mask will start peeling off in a few hours, and then Palta will definitely report my presence and Leo's. I need your help to keep my identity secret and to protect that man. You need the information I have on Palta, and perhaps the men he's serving. Help me and I will tell you what I know in segments. Do we have a deal?" He offered her his hand.

Celica Lucraft regarded him for a moment. "At least tell me this Palta guy's real name."

Stoller kept his hand extended. "I don't know if it's his real name, but when I knew him, his name was Polta."

"Polta."

"Yes. Polta. He was never a very original fellow. I imagine his has a third alias that's probably named 'Pelta.'" He chuckled and a grin cracked through Celica Lucraft's hardened face.

"Fine. We have a deal." They shook on it.

X X X X X X X X

No-Name sat in the shade of the archeological team's tent, chewing a bit of rubber that was supposed to be meatloaf. He watched Celica's Konig Wolf, which stood on the edge of the excavation pit with its visor lowered. The Wolf's head tracked back and forth slowly, analyzing the metallic shell and searching for anything human eyes could have missed. Looking at that Zoid brought back memories of suffocation and panic. He wasn't sure why that embarrassed him so, but it was a pain that struck the very core of his being. _I should be able to pilot a Zoid, so why am I afraid_? He sighed and tried to cut another bit of meat.

"Afternoon." Stephen Stoltz walked up and sat down next to No-Name. "Quite a site, isn't it?" He nodded towards the Globally 3. "I never dreamed I'd see something like that."

"I guess."

"Hmm, that's not quite the response I expected."

No-Name sighed. "Guess I'm too preoccupied with other things."

"Like your memory loss?"

"Yeah. Kinda hard to be impressed with something larger than life when you can't remember your own. I know it's important, but right now I can't even figure out what it has to do with me."

Stoltz said, "It's part of the reason you're here today. It's the reason we're all here on this planet."

No-Name laughed without a hint of joy. "So I can blame that thing for my situation, right?"

Stoltz's expression hardened, which was an event in and of itself. How a man that severe-looking could become even more serious was a mystery. "You can blame that ship, if you're weak."

"Weak?"

"Only weak men blame their problems on others, or things. You made a series of choices that led you to this moment in time. Regardless of the outcome, you can't complain that you had no say in how your life turned out."

No-Name snorted, "I don't even remember the choices I made."

"That does that mean they never happened? And if you can't remember them, can you really say they were bad choices?"

No-Name held up his hands, revealing the burn scars on his palms. Then he showed Stoltz the scars on his chest and waist. "I'd say I made some very bad choices."

Stoltz nodded slightly. "I don't deny that you have evidence to support that idea, but can you really be sure those wounds were the result of a bad decision?"

"What do you mean?"

"Bad things can happen to a person that does good things. In those cases, would it be better to do nothing? Human history is filled with men and women who suffered ruined lives and terrible ends as a result of their choices to do the right thing. Perhaps you're no different."

"I doubt it. Why do you care anyway?"

Stoltz waved his hand in the air, indicating something ethereal, intangible. "I guess I feel a certain kinship with you since we're here under similar circumstances. Neither of us intended to be a part of this camp, but our choices led us to this moment. If you understand this, then you can start making decisions that work towards regaining the life you had, or building a new life."

No-Name never had to respond to that. Celica approached them very quickly and said, "I've finished my scans of the super-structure. We're ready to enter, and I want us to assemble in two hours. Mr. Stoltz, please come with me so I can bring you up to speed on everything." She looked at no name. "There's a special locker in the back of the supply tent with suites and breathing masks for the descent. Please gather everything and bring the supplies to the tent. I'll send a few people to help you." She motioned for them to hurry, and No-Name went off as fast as he could.

He still looked over his shoulder, watching Stoltz's retreating back. The other man did not look back. He only spoke with Celica, showing none of his previous interest in No-Name. Where the hell did that guy get off preaching all about decisions, then suddenly going off? Maybe he just had the hots for Celica. She was a little young for him though. Maybe he had chosen to be a letch. No-Name tried to forget the man's proclamations as he moved to the supply tent.

X X X X X X X X

"I said I'd help keep your identity secret, I didn't give you permission to play with Leo's mind." Celica Lucraft's words could freeze a continent. Stoller simply shrugged as he kept stride with her.

"I wasn't aware our deal forbade me from talking with him. More of this 'you can't have him, he's mine' mentality?"

"Don't mock me." Ms. Lucraft stepped in front of him and glared into his eyes. "Leo is in a lot of pain and very afraid. You will not hurt him, understand?"

Stoller nodded, but said, "He can't confront that fear or pain until he remembers. You suspect the same as I: that Leo's memory loss is the result of his battle with the Dark Spiner Zoid. He's 'Zoid-kill'; a pilot that's lost his partner. There are plenty of cases where a pilot couldn't handle the loss of his mount, and suffered a nervous breakdown because of it."

"Leo's case is more extreme, and sensitive." said Ms. Lucraft. "Everyone thinks he's dead, which means whoever wanted to kill him isn't looking right now. As long as he remains tucked away here, he's not in danger. He can recover."

"Are you so sure? What makes you think he's strong enough?"

Ms. Lucraft frowned. "You think he's not? You're the one who wanted to recruit him."

"That was before I learned he'd run away from his own memories. I need to 'play with his mind' if he's going to prove himself worthy of all my effort."

She laughed. "Oh, I get it. This isn't so much about his wellbeing as it is your pride. You don't want to lose your star candidate."

"That's not it. I-"

"Save it." She looked him in the eye. "Regardless of my own agenda, I consider Leo my friend. If he suffers because you push him too hard, I won't hesitate to turn you over to Palta."

"You won't learn anything from me that way."

"I don't care. Unlike you, people are my first priority."

Stoller didn't have a retort for that.

X X X X X X X X

Damn, these suits were uncomfortable. No-Name pressure suit clung to his body in all the wrong places and made him feel like he'd turned to hard rubber every time he stretched. The goggles and breath mask almost made him feel like he was underwater, except for the goddamn heat. He rocked unhappily on his feet while Celica fiddled with the airlock controls. She had assured the team that she'd studied the mechanism enough to hack their way in without relying on explosives. Her progressed slowed thanks to Palta continually butting in and reminding her that it would be faster to just blow the hatch open.

"The whole point of this expedition is to study an _intact_ ship." She reminded everyone via their intercoms. "Blowing holes in the ship is counterproductive." No one could argue with that. Without further distraction, Celica finished hacking the access panel and the airlock hissed open. Everyone braced themselves as a long-held burst of air blew forth from the ship, whipping up a small sand storm. It subsided in several heartbeats and the team, now somewhat shaken, gathered around the entryway.

The ship lay at a forty-five degree angle, making it impossible to simply stroll in. Several team members drove a set of stakes into the ground and looped climbing ropes through the temporary braces. "We'll need to install a more permanent access method." said Celica. "Our goal for this trip is to confirm the ship's internal status. We go in for one hour, then get out. No dallying, no unauthorized exploring. Stay as a group and watch where you step." They all nodded acknowledgement and took their decent positions, with Celica entering the ship first.

No-Name suddenly felt uncomfortable. Celica had given him a few hasty lessons in repelling on a rope, but there'd been no time or location for practice. The nearest rock-face face was several miles away. Even so, she'd assured him he'd be fine. "I want to have someone I can trust down there, just in case." He didn't like the sound of that, but with Palta and several of his soldiers taking up the rear of the party, No-Name understood her need for allies. Plus, he took it as a supreme compliment that an independent woman like Celica could rely on him.

No-Name stepped through the airlock ahead of Stoltz. Just as he spun to take the first jump, he looked through the man's goggles and locked with his intent gaze. There was something important in that look, as if Stoltz were judging all his movements. He didn't like it.

He flipped on his headlamp and took the first short leap. The Globally 3's position meant that the team would be repelling off one of the walls, making it difficult to avoid striking mounted panels and controls. No-Name took extra care to look where his feet would land before moving. He'd expected to descend into darkness in the middle of a dead ship. He looked down the airlock's passageway and saw bright lights illuminating every inch. Just below, Celica was accessing the inner hatchway. It too had been locked down. As he navigated his way down the rope with some awkwardness, he took in the polished metal surfaces, free of dust or dirt. The metal archway looked firm and strong; not something he'd expect from a centuries-old ship. Was this the skill of humanity's ancestors? Could they really create a ship that defied time and weathering? It didn't seem possible.

The hairs on his neck stood on end as he remembered the vision the Globally 3 had shown him that night. Perhaps his suit was protecting him from the contact, but being in this hallway filled him with apprehension. But he wasn't feeling claustrophobic as he had in the Konig Wolf. This was a different sort of fear, a dread of knowing something was in here, but not knowing what it was.

Celica opened the inner hatch, sending forth yet another burst of air. While the gust wasn't strong enough to lift anyone, No-Name clung to the rope rather tightly, embarrassed by his own uneasiness.

They repelled even further down the spacious hallway. Apparently the old humans had also been somewhat claustrophobic. The ships hallways were far wider than he'd expected, able to fit several people moving abreast.

The people ahead of No-Name seemed to wobble, as if they were dizzy. A mass attack of vertigo? "Something's wrong." One of the team members said. "I-I can't focus right." No-Name realized that as he moved down the rope, he too began to feel his balance shifting and the room began to spin slightly.

"Look at the rope." Stoltz said from above. He nodded towards the team's lifeline far below. Instead of lying against the ship's upturned wall, the rope curved around gradually until it rested against the floor. Give the ship's orientation, that should have been physically impossible.

"Artificial gravity." Celica motioned for everyone to keep moving. "There are generators in the ship's frame that project their own gravity well, keeping people on the floor. The generators must still be active." No one bothered to question how that was possible. "Keep going, but take it slow and allow your body to adjust to the gravity pull."

Easier said than done. No-Name had to pause several times as he felt himself drifting in a void. He almost lost his hold on the rope. What would happen if he let go? Would the ship's artificial pull take hold of him and pin him to the upturned floor, or would the planet's natural gravity send him plummeting down the hallway until he splattered against a bulkhead? He put all his focus into one final leap and felt his body reorient as it neared the new gravity field. Slowly, he inched his way down (or was it sideways?) until his feet rested against the floor plating.

No-Name looked back at the remained of the team, who now looked as though they were standing on the wall at a perfect right angle to his own orientation. Was how the world looked to a fly standing on the wall? Everyone else jutting awkwardly at odd angles while he stood perfectly upright? He grinned.

The team gathered in the hallway, visibly comfortable while standing upright again, but also troubled by the fact they were now defying natural gravity. The team members who had been assigned small instruments immediately began taking readings. The soldiers brandished their weapons and looked around warily. No-name and Stoltz produced their only tools: notepads and pens.

"There's air in here." Celica said after consulting her pressure gauge. "In fact, the air pressure's comparable to outside. No toxins detected either" She reached up and slipped off her mask.

"Hey!" No-name shouted too late. Celica took one sniff of the air, then made a face.

"Ugh." She put her mask back on. "It's breathable, but it stinks. The air's been recycled too often."

"Are you crazy?"

She shrugged. "Someone has to test it sooner or later. Trust me, we're better off using the suits for now if only for the fact that they smell better."

"Lieutenant." Palta stepped forward. "It's clear that this ship is still operating on internal power, which means that its security systems could still be operational. I'm assuming command of this mission. For your safety, of course."

Celica pondered this for a moment, longer than No-Name thought was necessary. He did not like Palta, but this was definitely more than the team had expected and it made sense for the guys with guns to take point.

"Thank you for the offer, Colonel, but no. This is still an archeological expedition and unless we come under direct threat, I'm still in charge." She motioned for the others to continue. Palta stood back, obviously fuming under his mask, and No-Name decided he'd want to stay closer to Celica. He couldn't ask her if that was a smart move over the intercom, but he felt that Celica's choice hadn't been based on the team's safety. If anything, he wondered if Celica simply didn't want to give Palta any power.

The group continued on down the hallway until they reached a large, circular room with an array of doorways.

No-Name looked from door to door, confused. "This seems like a waste of space."

Celica said, "You have to remember that this ship carried civilians as well as crew members. Not everyone on this voyage was used to cramped quarters and straight hallways. I imagine the ship's designers wasted a little space to offer the crew some diversity." She pointed towards a monitor on the wall. "I'm going to try and access that information station. Maybe I can draw up the ship's schematic. Everyone else, check the doors but don't open them yet."

No-Name and Stoltz checked the doorways nearest Celica. It seemed Stoltz shared his concern about letting Palta get too close to her. It didn't take long to realize that these doors wouldn't open for them. "They're welded shut." said Stoltz. "And judging from how sturdy the door looks, it could take hours, even days to cut through." The rest of the team confirmed that the other doors were also welded.

Celica typed commands into a keypad below the monitor. "This isn't right." She glanced over the words that appeared on the screen over and over, despite her commands. "The text should be English, so why is it appearing in Zoidian?"

No-Name looked over at the symbols on the computer screen. "What does it say?"

Celica scanned the words for a moment, then said, "Only the newborn's twin soul and the soul's guides may pass beyond this point…"

Stoltz and No-Name stood beside her. "Are Zoidian texts always this cryptic?"

"Pretty often. They were a very secretive race."

No-Name's apprehension grew three-fold. "Maybe we should go back. Our hour's almost up anyway."

Celica nodded. "Yes. We'll discuss this back at the base."

"There's nothing to discuss." Palta stepped forward. "If we can't cut our way through, we'll have to blast the doors open. A small charge should be enough."

"That's unacceptable." Celica took a step towards Palta. "You know perfectly well that w- AAAAHHH!" Celica vanished through the floor as a hole expanded directly beneath her.

"Celica!" No-Name dove forward, trying to seize her hand before she fell through, but his feet did not connect with the floor. A gaping maw opened beneath him, ready to swallow him whole. No-Name let out a cry of his own and felt his hand jerk upwards. Stoltz had him by the wrist. The hole was still expanding.

"I think… we're in trouble." Stoltz seemed to waver between humor and fact. The intercom lit up with startled cries and panicked words, all of them blending together into one loud, unintelligible chorus. He could not hear Celica.

The hole continued to grow. Now Stoltz was bending at the waist, holding on to No-Name's arm with both hands. No-Name tried to pull himself upright, but Stoltz's shrinking perch made it impossible. The inevitable grew clearer to both men as No-Name's pulls succeeded in weakening Stolz's position. With a mutual gasp of horror, both men plummeted and screamed as the darkness swallowed them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: Hasn't been much Zoid action in this story so far. Next chapter features Leena using her new Neosaurer in a full-fledged battle. Plus, we find out what Vaez had planned for Leviathe. Hope to post a new chapter soon!


	10. Leaders

Relics

Chapter 9: Leader

by Silver

Author's Note: There's not much to say after my prolonged absence. I struggled with this chapter, doing several rewrites. I guess combat scenes aren't my favorite subject. I guess that's why I'm more a fan of human characters than the Zoids themselves. With the exception of Liger Zero and Berserk Fury, most Zoids don't have personalities, so there's little to write about besides fighting.

Thanks once again to Zeropioneer for a fantastic proofread, catching everything from typos to sentences that make zero sense. And thanks to all my readers and reviewers.

On with the chapter!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I fought for Vaez's ideals, killed for them… I probably would have died for what I thought were his ideals. He had that kind of power over people: to make them believe in a cause he himself didn't support. It was never about justice or peace or creating a better world. It was about putting him in charge, though I think he believed that the world would improve under his rule. That was another of Vaez's powers: self-deception."

-From "The Houses of Zenevas and Arcadia"

The Autobiography of Leena Toros.

This was crazy. Really crazy. Insane even.

Leena still couldn't quite figure out what she was doing on this Whale King, heading for her first real battle.

Real battle… as if all the matches she'd been in before now were just a dream. She'd downed more enemy units than most soldiers on this ship, so why did she feel so nervous?

_That's easy. I've never killed anyone in combat._ With Zoid battles, there were rules in place, a judge supervising all the events, and the goal was to freeze your opponent's command system, not kill them. Leena was used to four-on-four combat with an assurance that loss wouldn't result in anything more than a bruised ego and a deduction of points. She couldn't quite grasp the concept of a war zone. How many units would she have to face at once? Should she aim for the legs or the cockpit? Would any friendly pilots get in the way? She was used to charging in and firing away, but now she'd have to watch out for all the ZBC soldiers.

Why did she agree to this? Sen had made it sound so clear.

"Leena," he had said, "we've discovered a new Backdraft base. A big one; very important. If we're lucky, Alteil himself may be there. I'm sending a force to capture the base, along with a few Zoid Warrior Teams. I want you to coordinate between the Warriors and the soldiers."

Leena had been visibly stunned. This request came right after their argument over Leena piloting the Neosaurer. She'd not even had a chance to practice with the Zoid. "You want me to go into battle with a Zoid I barely know? Maybe you should send someone else."

"No, it has to be you. This is a high profile battle—as much a part of wining the public's trust as it is about winning the war against the Backdraft." Sen sighed, "There was a huge debacle in Oro. A ZBC unit accidentally destroyed a Zoids production plant while trying to shoot down the Fuma Team. The whole world's in an uproar. Guylos is blaming Helic for starting a battle in Oro without seeking approval from our alliance. Helic is blaming the ZBC for the plant's destruction, and all the city-states are afraid they'll be next."

Sen had rested his hands on Leena's shoulders and stared directly into her eyes. She could still feel the power of his gaze penetrating her body and shaking her soul. He'd gazed at her with such intensity and passion… "This is why you came to Jusight, Leena. If you help take this base, the people will have someone to believe in. You're with the ZBC, but not a part of it. You're free, unique. You can be what everyone else romanticizes. Please do this, Leena. For me, for your family, for the world."

Next thing Leena knew, she was sitting in a private cabin on a ZBC Whale King, reviewing the list of Warriors recruited for the battle and the general plan of attack. The Warriors chosen for this sortie were all Class A or higher. First name on the list was a Class S Warrior: Eric Johnson.

Leena blinked at the name several times, trying to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Eric Johnson… the "uncrowned king" of Zoid battles. It was said that Johnson and his Shield Liger could walk a tightrope blindfolded and not even slip. His precise and controlled fighting skills were almost supernatural. _He _was going to be under her command? _Wait 'til I tell Bit._ No teammates listed. Was he going to fight alone?

She didn't dwell on it too much. The plan she and the ZBC generals had gone over allowed for a wild card like Johnson. Leena was more concerned about the Brave Buffalos. She'd heard about this team during the last season. A team of cowboy-styled Warriors, they'd lost all their Dibisons to the Fuma Team in the last season. They'd scraped together what they could and replaced their Zoids, but word was they were a little too eager for payback. They were going to serve as long-range bombardment in the conflict. She hoped they'd go with that role. Personally, Leena liked being an artillery specialist. She'd trade places with the Buffalos if she could.

Then there was the Lightning Team. Leena's heart nearly jumped out of her chest when she spied their name on the list. She didn't really know the team's members all that well, but a familiar face in this situation was a huge relief. Not to mention that Chris and Kelly Tasker were the only other female Warriors recruited for this mission.

But where was Jack Sisco? His name wasn't listed on the roster. Word was that a lot of mercenaries chose to bow out of directly joining the ZBC's efforts. Some worked freelance for the army while some actually had the gall to see if the Backdraft would pay more. Leena didn't think Jack would do something so vile, but his absence made her worried. Still, two Lightning Saix were better than none.

And then there was Vega.

Sen had presented the young boy to her shortly before their departure. Leena's jaw still felt slack from seeing the former Backdraft prince. "He's agreed to help us." Sen smiled happily. "He says that he doesn't agree with what the Backdraft's done, so he'll stop them. Say hello, Vega."

"Hi." Leena had smiled, charmed by the boy's shy nature. He barely said a word during the whole conversation. Who could imagine the greatest pilot in the BD would turn out to be so timid?

And sad. Leena wasn't sure, but Vega had a sad look to his eyes. Probably upset about fighting his former allies, but Leena wasn't entirely sure. Sen had continued, "Vega will be your personal escort. He'll be piloting a Genosaurer alongside you. The Berserk Fury is currently… unavailable. You can trust Vega with your life. I guarantee it." Leena wasn't sure if that really made her feel safe. Sure, Vega's skill was on par with Bit's, but the boy's motives weren't always so noble. He'd tried to kill the Blitz Team several times.

Leena set down the reports and moved over to the wooden-hard bed near the window. Her new piloting outfit lay across the sheets. Sen had given it to her while they loaded the Genosaurer and Neosauarer. She'd been hoping for a new battle costume, much like what she wore in her days with the Blitz Team.

"This won't be a game, Leena. It's war, and people don't play dress-up for war. I've given you a pilot's suit based on the one Vega wore in the Royal Cup. It will help you interface directly with the Neosaurer. The reddish-purple body suite was snug and a little revealing. A black stripe ran down the center and cut off just inside her thighs. Leena grinned slightly, thinking that Sen's choice of uniform was a little promiscuous. After pulling the body suite on, Leena dressed herself in the white boots and non-slip gloves that came with the uniform, then slipped on the interface vest.

The vest was the centerpiece of the outfit. Somehow, it converted Leena's nerve impulses into data and transmitted the information to the Neosaurer's command system. Ideally, the system would bridge the gap between Leena's manipulating the controls and the Zoid's response. She'd be able to move faster than ever. It fit on like a regular vest with a few fastenings on the side. Two red shells, the transmittal devices, rested on her shoulders. Leena gasped as a small shock ran through her body upon fastening the last clip. Her legs became wobbly and she immediately slumped down onto the bunk. _Thanks a lot, Sen._

By the time Leena became confident that she could stand and not lose her breakfast, it was time for the meeting. She hustled down the Whale King's hallways, passing many soldiers along the way. Almost all of them stopped to look at her, but not one made any sort of comment; not even a whistle. They all knew who she was dating and she preferred it that way.

The briefing room for the Zoids Warriors was nearby, but Leena had made it a point to be the last to arrive. Sen said that a leader should never wait on her subordinates. A real leader wasted no time. That wasn't how her Dad had led the Blitz Team. He had been anything but efficient, wasting both time and money on toys and weapons upgrades. Somehow, the team had done well enough, but Leena felt uncertain on whose style worked better. She'd always chaffed under authority, but her Dad's laid back style had also been frustrating. _Guess I'll figure something out_.

Sen had given her some rules to act as guidelines. "Never give an order that you yourself would not obey. It is also important that you not appear indecisive or afraid. You can ask for options, but the ultimate decision rests with yourself. A leader may have to deal with resentment, but never allow disobedience." Leena privately added another rule to the list: everyone comes home alive.

Leena wished she'd had time to e-mail Mrs. Champ. She'd sent an initial message about accepting her offer for etiquette classes, but hadn't received a reply. After fighting with Sen, Leena decided not to give him the pleasure of choosing her teachers.

She paused momentarily outside the room to compose herself. Then the door slid open and she stepped in.

The various teams sat in small clusters, careful to keep their distance. Team-ups were uncommon in Zoid Battles and while there wasn't any genuine hatred amongst the groups, they weren't used to being buddy-buddy either. The Tasker sisters sat closest to the door, trying to look disinterested even as the Brave Buffalos leered at them from several seats away. Both women were dressed in their battle costumes, making Leena a little jealous. Come to think of it, she'd never seen them wear anything _but_ their battle costumes.

The Buffalos ranged in age from 25 to 47. The eldest, Bill Buffalo, proudly bore a curving mustache that almost stretched the length of his face. It'd be more impressive if his hair hadn't gone completely gray. The other two Buffalos seemed to follow his lead, which meant he was the deciding force for the team. Not a good sign, given that he was the one giving the most lustful glance at the Tasker sisters.

Eric Johnson reclined as far as he could in the backmost seat. He was tall with a medium build. His black hair had a few streaks of silver here and there, but he didn't look older than 35. Leena was pleased to see that he too wore a basic pilot suit. He was one of the few Warriors who didn't worry about battle costumes.

Johnson took a puff from a cigarette and Leena called out, "No smoking." Johnson shrugged and extinguished the smoke on the sole of his boot.

"Okay," Leena activated the briefing room's monitor and brought up a display of the attack plans. "We don't have a lot of time to prepare, so here's the basic rundown: As soon as we land, the Brave Buffalos, Eric Johnson, Vega and I will deploy and eliminate all enemies along this path." She drew a line leading from the Whale King's touchdown point to the BD base's parameter. "On my signal, the Lightning Team will sprint through the clearing and attack the enemy from behind, where they least expect it. We'll provide cover fire for the initial run, and then it's up to all of you to watch who you're shooting. You're all free to pilot and fight however you want, so long as you don't put the rest of us in danger." Leena had argued hard with the generals to give free reign. Zoid Warriors hated having people boss them around. The military leaders had eventually agreed to let her dictate the battle pace for the Warrior units, but she had to keep in close contact throughout the battle.

"Hold on there, missy." Bill Buffalo stood up and swaggered towards her. Leena couldn't tell if the majority of his bulk was muscle or fat, but it was obvious he was trying to intimidate her with his size.

Bill Buffalo tipped his hat back with his thumb and smiled at Leena. It was probably meant to be friendly, but Leena didn't take it as such. "Now I know yer boyfriend Vaez tapped you to be lead o' this here troupe, but me an' the other Buffalos dun really like the idea of sending ladies into the thick of it. Us Buffalos would be all too happy to go in an' soffen 'em up fer ya." Chris and Kelly were clearly angry, and Leena didn't try to hide her own disdain.

"The ZBC came up with this plan. The Lightning Saix can dodge enemy fire without taking too many hits. Your Dibisons would be blown apart before you even breeched the first line."

Bill Buffalo sniffed as if he'd just inhaled something fowl. "Well now, that sounds like a right-pretty idea, but I'm still thinkin' it's missing a few things."

Leena placed a fist on her hip, "Such as?"

"Well, no disrespectin' ta you or the young ladies over yonder," he tipped his hat to the Taskers, "but me and the boys just think that us men ought to take the hardest job."

"Because men are better fighters than women."

"Well, that's one way ah puttin' it. I guess I-URK!" Bill Buffalo's smirk fell into a limp gapping as he looked down and saw Leena's foot firmly implanted between his legs. His face turned blue and a heavy sweat broke out. He leaned forward, trying to draw in breath.

"If men are better fighters," Leena grinded her foot slightly, "how come they have such an obvious weak spot? Though in your case, it's a pretty small target." The Tasker sisters cheered while the other men slumped in their seats and crossed their legs. Vega leaned forward a little, wide-eyed. Leena removed her foot and Bill the Buffoon Buffalo slumped back towards his seat. "You Buffalos are going to provide fire from the rear, blowing up the enemy and giving the rest of us cover. If you still have a problem with that, you can talk to me later and I'm sure I can _convince _you to do things my way. Clear?"

"Yes'um…" The Buffalos sunk even lower in their seats.

"Anybody else want to chime in?" Silence. "Good. Eric Johnson, you'll join Vega and myself. Since I don't want to waste time chatting, we're going by the name 'Toros Unit.'"

Johnson nodded, but said nothing.

Leena resisted taking a deep breath and surveyed the assembled pilots. "This isn't going to be like the Zoid Battles you're used to. No one's going to call time out if you get hurt. No one's going to say that the enemy can't use a certain weapon or fight fair. If you make a mistake or stroke your ego mid-battle," she looked at the Buffalos, "you'll be putting your team and other people in danger. We'll win this, but I want to make sure we all make it back alive. Stay focused" Everyone nodded agreement.

The group dispersed and began prepping their Zoids for combat, though the Buffalo Team had to make a stop by the medical bay to make sure Bill didn't piss blood. Leena didn't dwell on it too much. If he got suspended on medical leave, then she'd just have to pick up the slack. Better that than some testosterone-crazy brute making things harder for everyone else.

Checking over the Neosaurer should have been relaxing. In the past, just before a battle, Leena enjoyed combing over her Gun Sniper, checking every glistening gun barrel and missile pod. She thrilled at loading up all the ammo and making sure the command system was set to fire her entire arsenal on whatever poor schmuck was unlucky enough to get in her way.

It wasn't like that with the Neosaurer. Just looking at it made her feel uneasy. The feeling was dark, cold; like a scene in a horror movie where the doomed character knew that there was something close by, in the shadows. Leena felt danger pouring off this Zoid, just as she did with Vega's Genosaurer. Maybe it was a good thing that the Berserk Fury wasn't available. _I wish these Zoids were never invented_.

"Leena!" The Tasker sisters waited at the Neosaurer's feet. Leena waved and reached for the tether that lowered her from the Neosaurer's cockpit. Unlike Bit, she wasn't so confident about leaping off Zoids.

She greeted the Taskers with the Warriors salute, an extended fist. They returned the gesture and smiled. "Just wanted to congratulate you on standing up for us ladies. That was a sweet move back there."

Leena grinned. "Happy to strike a blow for equal rights." She sighed, "Though I'm not so sure that was a good idea." Then she remembered she was supposed to appear confident.

Kelly waved a hand, "Guys like that only respond to brute force. Asking them to be civil is like asking a rock to sprout wings."

"Hey, where's Jack? I didn't see him on the roster."

Chris shrugged. "We all went to sign up for the ZBC program, but when we got there he laid a bunch of cards out on the table and told the enrollment officer to pick a card and guess the suit."

Kelly said, "The guy guessed wrong and Jack just said he was out. Something about 'not working for guys who don't have luck.' Last we heard, he's doing freelance work for towns. Taking out bandits and the like."

"Weird." Leena frowned.

Both Taskers agreed. "He didn't try that with us, but we hear that's his usual style. You gotta have money and luck to win his service."

Too bad. "Well, anyway, I'm sure you two can handle this just fine without him."

The sisters gave her an "are you kidding?" look. Chris said, "We were top-ranking Lightning Saix pilots long before Jack Sisco joined our team. You're gonna have a hard time keeping up with us." They waved bye and went back to tending their Lightning Saix.

Leena completed her check on the Zoid, feeling a little bit better from the conversation. She noticed Eric Johnson sitting on a few crates next to his white and black Shield Liger. Confused, she descended and walked over to him. He was smoking again.

"You do know that there's no smoking in a Whale King, _anywhere_, right?"

Johnson blew a puff and extinguished the cigarette just as he had the first. He still didn't talk.

"You should also know that smoking's unhealthy. I don't know many Warriors who smoke."

Johnson shrugged again. A miracle the man's shoulders didn't give out. "They say fighting in a war is bad for your health too, but here we are."

There. Finally. Leena wasn't sure how this living legend felt about her, so she decided to press a little harder. "Shouldn't you be prepping your Zoid?"

"Zoid's all set. I've had it ready for the last three days."

"You're that eager to fight?"

"No." Johnson looked up at his Liger, "But I sure want to be ready if I have to."

"You didn't have to come on this mission. If you're not a fan of fighting, why volunteer?"

Johnson stared at her for a long while. It wasn't the look that the Buffalos gave the Taskers back in the briefing room. It was something different. "I'm sorry about your family." He finally said. "I fought your brother once, in a Zoid Battle."

"Really?" Leena's eyes widened. "He never mentioned that."

"I guess he was embarrassed about it." Johnson chuckled. "It was a battle of Shield Ligers, one on one, him and his Liger against me and my partner. I ended the fight with two shots."

Leena winced. "Yeah, I can see why my brother wouldn't want to talk about that."

"He should have. It was damn fine fight. Half an hour of pure battle. Hadn't enjoyed a fight like that in a long time."

"Wait. Half an hour of fighting and you only fired two shots?" For Leena that sounded like trying to hold your breath for half an hour.

Johnson gave a now-characteristic shrug. "I usually end all my fights in one shot. One perfectly aimed, precise shot. Your brother was good enough to make me need two shots. He had so much potential as a Warrior. I wanted to fight him again."

Leena sighed. "Not much point in that now. He's… gone."

"Yeah. So, you gonna avenge him?"

"Pardon?"

Johnson stood up and looked her in the eyes. His gaze was very similar to Sen's. "What is this fight to you, Ms. Toros? You in this for blood? Your family? Gonna pay those Backdraft bastards for what they took from you?"

"No. That's not it."

"You sure? You're not even a little angry about what happened?"

"Of course I'm angry!" In fact, Leena's anger was swelling over at the moment. "Who wouldn't be angry? They killed my father and brother!"

"So now you're going to kill a few fathers and brothers on the Backdraft's side. Even the score."

"NO! I'm doing this because… because…" Tears burned in her eyes and she had to ball her hands into fists to keep from breaking down. "Because I don't want anyone else to go through what I have. I don't want someone else to have to hear that their family's dead because of the Backdraft."

"But people are going to die today. You, me, anyone can die on any given day. That's life, and it's doubly true in war."

Leena partly regained her composure and turned to leave. "Enough of this. I don't have to explain myself to you. I'm fighting for my own reasons, but not for revenge. If you don't like that, you can leave."

"I can't do that. My wife was in Desert Flower City."

Leena froze, horrified. She'd been in the "Lost Flower" the night the Backdraft used Demantis Zoids as falling bombs, obliterating the entire city in one night. She'd been in the thick of it, alongside Jamie and Leo. She turned back to look at Eric. "So this is about revenge for _you_?"

"No." He sighed. "I'm a lot like you. In fact, I couldn't go into this fight until I was sure where you stood. My team didn't want to join me in the fight. They said they couldn't join me on a revenge campaign. I thought they knew me better than that."

He looked at her again with greater softness. "I'm not good with people, Ms. Toros. That means that when I fall in love with someone, it's a hell of a feeling and I can't handle losing them very well. My wife's death nearly broke me. For a while I thought about revenge, but she wouldn't have wanted that. I'm in this fight because I don't want anyone else to die like my wife. I don't want people to get hurt just because they're in the wrong place at the wrong time. I'm not going to go wild, but I needed to know that you'd keep a cool head too."

"I will. I promise."

Eric Johnson nodded, and smiled at her. It was a very warm smile.

An alarm within the hangar bay signaled they were nearing deployment. Leena rushed back to the Neosaurer and checked in with the various teams. Everyone signaled ready, including Eric. On the catapult, a flight of Storm Sworders prepped for launch. They sailed out into the open sky, greeted by the sounds of gunfire.

"Vega," Leena called over a private line. Unlike the other channels, this one included a video feed.

"I'm here." Vega was nestled in his Genosaurer. "Don't worry. I'll follow orders and protect you. You don't have anything to worry about."

Leena smiled, "Thanks, but actually I wanted to tell _you _to be careful out there. I know that Se- I mean—Chairman Vaez ordered you to look out for me, but don't do anything to put yourself at risk. Let's both come back from this alive, okay?"

Vega smiled for the first time; a genuine, happy smile that fit someone his age. "You bet!"

Leena switched back over to the line shared by all teams. "Get ready, everyone." She sat nervously, waiting for the inevitable shudder of touchdown. Even within the armored hull, the entire staff could hear the sounds of gunfire, jet thrusters screaming, and explosions.

Then the cavernous hangar shook deeply, and a crack appeared in the Whale King's mouth. The light was a blinding white at first, then it faded into a blue sky lit ablaze with crossfire and crashing Zoids. The ground, a barren landscape of rock, matched the sky with ferocious barrages from both sides. Leena could see the Backdraft base far off, a dark dome that reflected the sky battle like a giant mirror. The Backdraft's Zoids arrayed themselves around the dome, shooting at anything that dared come within range. It was time.

"Brave Buffalos and Toros Unit, move out." The Dibisons of the Buffalo Team charged with shouts of "Yee-haw" and "Let's get 'em!" Vega's Genosaurer rose up on its leg mounted jets and darted forward. Leena gulped; she had never flown a Zoid before. Even if it were just a few inches above ground, she'd miss the feeling of terra firma. Still, she couldn't appear afraid in front of her team. Leena lit the thrusters and the Neosaurer practically threw itself out the Whale King's mouth.

Leena had reviewed simulations and battles summaries in transit, but those had all been orderly, controlled. Units were shown as brightly-colored wedges that moved in a straight line and made the other wedges disappear. Now, in real life, Leena couldn't distinguish anything beyond individuals on the battlefield.

A small wave of Command Wolfs charged the enemy's front line, ignorant of the barrage raining around them. Several of the Wolfs vanished as a volley crashed down on their backs. The pack continued forward.

Just a little farther off, a Gojulas lumbered forward with its back arched, supporting a pair of cannons. Tiny suns launched from the armaments, accompanied by a loud thunderclap, and swallowed a squad of Dark Horns in light. Only a crater remained.

Small scenes of combat and death unfolded before her. Gunshots, explosions, screams.

Shaking off the momentary, overpowering scope of the battlefield, Leena targeted a squad of Dark Horns along the Lightning Saix's projected course and opened fire alongside Vega. The Neosaurer and Genosaurer's combined laser barrage melted through the Dark Horns' armor and pierced their inner workings. Vega's shot detonated several cores, killing both Zoid and pilot in one strike. Leena's shots more often hit a leg or weapons array, causing enough pain to the Zoid to force its command system to shut down. "Vega," Leena called over the comm. "Try for disabling shots!"

"They're not going to take it easy on us." Vega didn't sound the least bit thrilled. "And besides, losing in a fight means death. It's how battles work." Leena remembered all too well how Vega had tried to destroy their Hover Cargo during the Royal Cup. This kid had been trained to go for the kill, probably since day one.

"It's an order, Vega. Shut down the command systems and leave the pilots alive."

"Right…" Leena used to use that tone whenever she obeyed her father's annoying orders. She suddenly felt very old.

Johnson's Shield Liger raced towards an Iron Kong, one of only a few units on the battlefield. The Kong fired time and again with its shoulder-mounted pulse rifle, but every shot breezed by Johnson's Liger with only a heartbeat of space in-between. Johnson feinted left, then right, then right again, and finally sprung forward, landing right beside the Iron Kong with a clear shot at its shoulder joint. One pulse from the Shield Liger's back-mounted blaster was all it took. The shot passed between the Kong's armor and ripped at the joints. The Kong's limp body toppled one way. Its arm went the other.

The Brave Buffalo's less elegant cannon fire swept over a squad of Rev Raptors, reducing their metal bodies to smoking rubble. "Lightning Team, go now! Johnson, a flight of Zabats is getting ready for a bombing run. Take 'em out." An array of acknowledgement exploded from the comm. speaker, accompanied by shouts and cries of dozens of fighting and dieing soldiers.

The Tasker's Zoids zoomed past, a streak of black that darted past the advance enemy units, then turned and let loose a barrage of laser fire. Dark Horns and Rev Raptors fell quickly in the crossfire. The panicking soldiers arrayed their Zoids into small circles, firing at whatever they could. Leena and Vega had no problem hovering between shots while the Taskers sprinted out of danger. Overhead, the Storm Sworders streaked past the tiny Zabat units, slicing them up with the Sworders' extended wing blades. A maimed Zabat collided with an unsuspecting Rev Raptor, ending both Zoids in one small burst.

Less than three minutes into the battle, almost a full quarter of the enemy Zoids were disabled or destroyed. Leena wanted to feel proud of that accomplishment, but she thought Vega deserved the most props. The boy was amazing. Two enemy Rev Raptors charged him with their twin sickles brandished. With their small profiles and speed, the Zoids were able to weave past the incoming fire and charge for a close range strike.

Without even pausing to consider the best move, Vega ordered the Genosaurer to leap into the air. The Rev Raptors past underneath at the last moment and a burst of the leg thrusters spun the Genosaurer around. The Zoid's claws launched forward, tethered to the body by ultra-strong cables. The Genosaurer latched on to the Rev Raptors and yanked them off their feet. Vega spun his Zoid in circles, hovering just above the ground, whipping the Rev Raptors around and around until he brought them crashing together. The colliding blades shredded armor and metal, and the Raptors fell like discarded dolls. Vega had already focused his cannons on the next unlucky pilot.

_Good thing he's on our side this time._ Leena was so busy admiring Vega's skill she almost failed to notice the small mountain racing towards her. It charged with its head bent forward, a sharp horn glistening with an ultra-fine point. One last Dark Horn, and it was almost on her. Leena didn't have time to voice a scream. She swung the Neosaurer's turrets around and fired. She hadn't bothered to aim.

The bright red bolts streaked with frightening accuracy, meeting the Dark Horn's charge and striking against its snout. The shots flashed against the polished armor, carving out super-heated holes before punching through and finally striking the Dark Horn's eyes. Time slowed as the burst of fire vanished behind the Dark Horn's gaze. The Zoid slowed just ever so slightly, and then the flames returned, more fierce and terrible than before. The explosion forced off the Zoid's shell as if it were shedding its skin, discarding a tiny vessel that could no longer contain the fire's massive form. Leena gaped in a mute scream as the flames burst from the cockpit. She wasn't sure if she saw the pilot or imagined him being swallowed by the blaze.

Then time resumed its normal pace. There was no Dark Horn now. Just a smoking wreck.

"You okay?" Vega's Genosaurer landed beside her. A communication window flashed into existence on the side of her cockpit. Vega looked as if he'd just caught Leena reaching into a cookie jar before dinner. "You said you didn't want lethal shots."

"I…" Leena looked from Vega to the Dark Horn's smoldering wreckage, then back again. "I…" The words wouldn't come.

"It's okay. That happens in a real fight." Vega smiled a little. "If you hadn't shot that guy down, he'd have gotten you. I should have gotten him, but I was taking care of his buddies. Sorry. I messed up."

"No…" Leena shook her head. _Don't think about it_. "No, it's okay, Vega. You did fine. Come on."

Johnson was beside her suddenly. He signaled over a separate private line. "That was a hasty shot."

"I know. I know."

"Don't let it eat at you. It happens. Why do you think I practiced so hard to win a battle in just one shot?"

Leena blinked at him over the video feed. "When… when this is over, can you teach me?"

"Sure thing." They resumed the fight.

"This is way too simple." Chris felled a Stealth Viper with her Lightning Saix cannons, then darted away from a Zabat's strafing run. "I thought there'd be way more troops than this."

Leena checked the chatter amongst the ZBC soldiers and found that all units were reporting easy victories. The Backdraft's forces were almost half as strong as estimated. Only fifteen minutes, and it seemed that the ZBC had crushed the base's defenses. Not that Leena was complaining or anything like that, but still…

Something was wrong. Chris' observation struck up a fresh sense of anxiety, and suddenly Leena felt as though there were something just beyond her line of sight. Something important.

The defense forces were all but wiped out now and the ZBC teams were advancing. A Whale King descended over the base and began dropping troops off near a hole in the armor. Many commanders were ordering their units forward, eager to claim the prize. No one bothered to contact Leena.

"Everyone, hold back." Leena was surprised at her own caution.

"What's goin' on, missy?" Bill Buffalo laughed. "These Backdraft folk are washed up. Stick a fork in 'em!"

"Just wait. Something doesn't feel right. Chris, Kelly, get back over here. High Winds, circle around and see if you spot anything unusual."

"Unusual how?" asked one of the pilots.

"Just look for something suspicious." Leena gazed over the battlefield. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The rocky landscape partially vanished under the hulking wrecks of Backdraft and ZBC Zoids. Leena tried not to dwell on the Dark Horn pilot she'd killed. Now wasn't the time. The military commanders were too busy with the base's occupation to talk to her.

What was she-

Lightning split the sky and the comm. nearly shattered with a chorus of cries and screams. The bluish-white bolts seemed to strike Leena in the eyes and she had to hold up her arms to shield herself from the blinding light. It was all too reminiscent of the blast from the Genosaurers at the Royal Cup; the attack that had nearly killed her.

Blinking away ghosts from her eyesight, Leena ordered a roll call. The Brave Buffalos were too busy shooting at nothing to reply, but the Taskers signaled that their Zoids were partially disabled and couldn't run. They'd been reduced to a limp. Johnson was okay, as was Vega. They'd been further away from the strike. But there were cries of alarm coming over the lines from the military officers. They'd lost contact with the air units.

Leena scanned about until she saw four Storm Sworders plummeting towards the ground. Their wings flapped limply with the air currents. "Vega!" Leena charged forward, not sure what she was supposed to do but to terrified to stand by and do nothing.

Igniting her boosters, Leena ascended, reaching for the nearest Storm Sworder with the Neosaurer's extendable claws. The tethered arm grabbed hold and reeled the plummeting Zoid in just before landing. The Neosaurer's legs buckled under the added weight and absorbed enough of the shock to survive, but Leena felt her teeth shaking. Vega landed nearby, having duplicated the maneuver with a second Storm Sworder. The last two Zoids smashed into the ground at full force, breaking apart and denting the landscape accompanied by a metallic scream. Their signals abruptly cut off, the last sound from the pilots was a half-formed scream.

Leena could see more Zoids falling now. Pteras, Raynos, even Zabats. All of them plummeted to the ground and met a devastating end. Leena almost felt as if she were back in Desert Flower city, watching death come from the skies.

"What in tarnation?" The Brave Buffalos looked around warily. "Thought I saw sumptin' just before that lightnin' strike."

"Over there!" Bill Buffalo started firing at a rock.

"No, there!" Another of the Dibisons launched a barrage towards the Tasker Sisters, who managed to dodge out of the line of fire at the last possible moment. Both Lightning Saix pilots lit up with a stream of curses and denouncements.

"Stop shooting!" Leena commanded.

"There's somtin' there! Somtin' we can't see!"

"Then shooting at random won't help! Fall back to the Whale King." Leena didn't doubt that something _was _there. In fact, the Buffalo's actions and the loss of the High Wind Team only confirmed her fears.

"Vega, you see anything?"

"Nope. Might be Helcats, but I really doubt a Helcat could take down four Storm Sworders in one shot." Intelligence had assured her that there wouldn't be any Helcats in this fight. The Backdraft was relying on their stealth Zoids for operations closer to major cities.

Looks like Intel was wrong. "Vega, come pick up these Storm Sworder pilots, then escort the Taskers back to the Whale King."

Vega appeared over their private video line. He looked uncomfortable. "Chairman Vaez said I had to protect you."

"I'm giving a different order. Protect the Lightning Saix."

"Yeah… but…" The boy was sweating. What was wrong with him? "Chairman Vaez said-"

What was it that Mrs. Champ had said about compromise? "Vega, I can't focus on finding this guy if I'm worried about everyone else, so if you take care of them then I won't have to worry and you'll be _protecting_ me from a big distraction. Okay?"

Vega smiled and nodded, suddenly more confident. "Okay. Good luck. I'll come help you after dropping everyone else off." He rocketed away. Weird kid.

Still, she could relax knowing the Taskers and the ZBC pilots were under his protection. While she didn't want to say it directly, she thought Vega was an even more skilled pilot than Eric, though not by much. She wanted the best possible protection for her people.

Leena set down the disabled Zoid and moved to the Storm Sworder wreckage alongside Johnson. She turned on every sensor Laon had installed in the Neosaurer, hoping at least one would give her the reading she wanted. But they all read the same: no life signs. Both the Zoids and their pilots were dead. Leena looked back and forth across the landscape, searching for whatever had hurt her team. She'd already broken her own personal rule. People were dead.

"Tarnation!" Another outburst from the Buffalos, but they hadn't loosed a complete volley before their signals cut out. The audio speakers crackled with several fresh explosions and another flash of light. Leena looked over to the Whale King. The three Dibisons lay slumped in a pile. Two had been sliced clear through while the third was missing a leg and much of its cannonry. Two life readings. Two out of three. Damn it!

She and Johnson moved about the battlefield, scanning but finding nothing. Bit, Brad, and even Jamie had fought Helcats before and managed to find a way to beat them. Leena hadn't ever dealt with something like this. _Stay calm. Stay calm. Won't help if you go all crazy_. She'd learned long ago that shouting, "Get away from me!" didn't deter an enemy.

"Johnson, you should go back to the Whale King too."

"Sorry, ma'am, but I can't obey that order. I'm part of the Toros Unit, right?" She smiled a little.

"See anything?"

"No."

The invisible Zoid was… well, invisible. She couldn't make out anything on the landscape. No tracks, no ripple effect from the cloak, no gunfire. _Is he playing with me? Or did he leave?_ He was still here. Leena could feel it without knowing how. Whatever this feeling might be, it'd been proven true and she trusted it. The invisible Zoids was…

"THERE!" Leena snapped off a shot from the Neosaurer's head-mounted cannon. The shot impacted on a rock, shattering it into pebbles and dust. For a moment she wondered if her panic had gotten the best of her, but then she saw it. The dust and the debris swirled around a figure, vaguely outlining its familiar profile. Leena had been expecting a Helcat. This Zoid was far larger, about the same size as her Neosaurer. Feline-shaped and cut at sharp angles, its visage was all too familiar.

"Liger Zero?" Bit's treasured partner gone horribly wrong. The cloaking shield faded away, revealing the Liger's black armor. Its mane of blue spikes contrasted against the golden blades that rested on its back. The design reminded Leena of the Schneider armor, but far more sinister. Even the Liger's basic armor, visible on the legs, was a darker brown shade. The Liger snarled at her Neosaurer, and its tail raised high in the air. Twin gold spikes pointed outward, then the tail thrust down, implanting itself in the ground. The armor on the Liger's shoulders snapped open, revealing more golden panels that snapped outward and crackled with lightning. The blades on the Liger's back flipped forward, aiming at Leena. More energy gathered around the Zoid.

It didn't take any intuition to know what was coming. Leena threw her Zoid to the side just as the Liger fired a burst of lightning. The lashing energy charred sand and stone, and Leena's sensors blinked and flickered as the blast narrowly passed. If that had hit, her Zoid would have shorted out or overloaded. She's lost sight of Eric.

Lightning that disabled Zoids and overloaded their systems… The Zoid that killed her family had used a similar system. It'd overloaded the Hover Cargo, detonating its core and destroying it from within, along with her father. Then the Zoid went after her brother and Leo. Was it that pilot? Was this the Zoid that killed her family? Leo had taken out the enemy in his last attack. Could that pilot have survived? Leena switched on every frequency she could think of and shouted, "Was it you?"

There was silence for a moment. Neither the Liger nor the Neosaurer made a move. The enemy seemed to be sizing Leena up. "Was. It. You?"

A voice came back over the line, cold and empty. "You're going to have to be more specific." The pilot was using voice distortion. She couldn't tell if she was talking to a man, a woman, or a recording.

"Did you attack the Blitz Team?" Her finger twitched over the firing controls. "Did you kill my family?" She fired. The Liger darted out of the way and sprang at her, its claws glowing with the trademark Strike Laser Claw.

"Leena, MOVE!" Eric's Shield Liger launched between the clashing Zoids, its energy shield fully deployed. Leena barely had time to step back as the shimmering field bounced the enemy Liger away. Leena almost had time to breath, but not enough time to cry out a warning.

The dark Liger's tail whipped out just as the Shield Liger's field, collapsed from the first attack. The golden blades at the tail's tip speared Eric's cockpit and drove into the Zoid's head. Leena barely registered a tiny spark, just enough to flow along the power lines and into the Shield Liger's core. Fire swelled behind the Zoid's armor, then lashed outward, ripping the Zoid apart.

"NO!" Leena screamed and fired at the murdering Zoid. She shot again and again but every time it avoided her shots with the same skill that Eric had shown. _Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! _"Hold still, you bastard!"

"Leena Toros." The voice didn't carry any new emotion. "I am sorry for the lives I've taken today, but this is war." The Liger landed farther away. Leena didn't bother shooting. She knew she'd miss. "In answer to your earlier question, I had nothing to do with the attack on your family. This Liger Zero X wasn't even battle ready at that time."

"That doesn't matter. You're going to pay for what you did. Your disappearing act won't work on me."

The Liger didn't move. "Perhaps not, but I doubt you could take me."

"Wanna try?" Leena wasn't so sure she could win either. This guy was fast, and he'd already taken down several top-ranking pilots. But she couldn't just let this go. Eric's memory wouldn't allow it.

The Liger vanished again, its cloak once again bending the light and making the Zoid as immaterial as a lost soul. "Another time, Leena Toros." Leena could feel the uneasiness moving away and she knew the Liger was fleeing.

"No, get back here you coward!" She fired what felt like the right direction, but couldn't tell if any of her shots even came close. So much for "feelings." The uneasiness vanished. The Liger Zero X was gone, leaving only the dead in its wake.

Leena did move. She sat in her seat, panting and suddenly realizing just how lucky she was to be alive. The way the pilot spoke, the speed of his reactions… _I could have died. Just like Eric. Oh God, Eric!_ She shuddered and clutched her shoulders, trying to channel some warmth back into her body. _I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry._

The Tasker Sisters and Vega waited for her at the Whale King's mouth. They all bore serious expressions, but softened a little when they saw that Leena was all right.

"Bill Buffalo…" Chris sighed, "He didn't make it. And the other Buffalos are in serious condition. Might loose an arm or a leg."

Kelly added, "The Storm Sworder pilots you caught are pretty good. A few burns and cuts from overloading equipment, but they're taking the deaths of their teammates pretty bad."

No one mentioned Eric.

"But we captured the base," Vega smiled, "so it's not like it was all for nothing."

"Vega!" Leena hissed. "Don't say something like that!" It was all she could do to keep from slapping him.

Leena and the other surviving pilots were debriefed shortly after the commanding officers declared victory. The occupation took far less time than expected, but fell short in terms of rewards. Apparently, a high-ranking Backdraft officer had committed suicide rather than be taken captive. The base's databases were completely wiped clean—destroyed in some cases—though ZBC technicians were trying to retrieve whatever files they could. The doctors wouldn't allow any visitors for the Buffalos or the High Wind Team. They said that all the injured needed rest and their mental states were fragile.

So maybe Vega was wrong. Maybe this was for nothing. A dead BD officer, a base that served no benefit to the ZBC with no information to help against the Backdraft, and several pilots dead or horribly wounded. Could that seriously be called a victory? Wouldn't the Backdraft just replace the dead officer and the pilots they lost? That Liger Zero X thing was still out there. How many other people would it kill?

Leena shuffled down the hallway after telling the others to get some rest. Memories of the battle leaned heavily on her shoulders, trying their best to push her through the metal floor and out the Whale King's hull, down to the battlefield far below.

She thought of the Dark Horn pilot. The one she had killed. How was she any different from the Liger pilot? That Dark Horn's partner probably had friends who would mourn his death, just as Leena mourned the people she'd lost. She'd taken a life and broken one of her own rules. People had died on both sides. _That is war, right Eric? People die in wars._ So how come that fact didn't make her feel any better? Seemed pretty hollow.

Leena entered her cabin and removed the interface jacket. She didn't feel a shock this time, though that didn't mean there wasn't a jolt. She didn't feel anything. She slumped down to her bed and tried to curl into a tiny ball, too obscure for the world to notice.

Then she finally cried. In the quiet and privacy of her cabin, she could weep for the pilots that had died under her command. She could cry for the man she had killed, and for the man she'd been powerless to save. She cried for herself, because she knew that when she awoke, she'd have to return to the battlefield and go through this all over again. Because this was war.

But for now, she slept.

X X X X X X X X

Maloy Burren was, by all military and psychiatric evaluation, a loser. A continuous string of failed missions, improper conduct, and blatant insubordination had ruined any hope of advancement or promotion. His superiors and his father had all advised him to shape up and apply himself to his career, but Burren simply replied, "Fuck off" and went back to whatever menial task he'd been given. If not for Maloy's senatorial father, Burren would have been transferred out of Jusight to a remote, useless posting. Instead, he worked the night shift for security in a tiny block of the ZBC Ultrasaurus, walking up and down the empty hallways and shining his light on suspicious but ultimately boring shadows.

Of course, the loser lifestyle wasn't always the truth. In fact, Burren liked being a night watchman. It made it real easy to steal stuff. Stuff like plans for new Zoids and juicy tidbits about campaigns against raiders and bandits. Burren knew the passwords for almost every computer on his route and could access the e-mail files without tripping an alarm. Besides, he was the security officer. Who else would answer?

Over the last year and a half, he'd made out like a king selling info on the black market while framing the pompous asses who claimed to be his betters. All he had to do was forward the information from a soldier's own e-mail account and he'd walk away, clean and richer. It was a nice deal.

But all this scheming and double-dealing meant that Burren really couldn't afford an intruder. Might draw more attention than he needed. No, Burren could live a long, happy, rich life if no one else was stupid enough to try breaking in to the ZBC Headquarters. So he was very surprised to find out that someone could be that stupid.

And sexy.

He found her reclining in a colonel's office. The door was ajar, something no self-respecting pencil-pusher would allow. Burren shinned his flashlight into the office (while pondering if he could swipe anything from the Colonel's computer), and saw someone sitting in the chair.

At first he thought it might be the Colonel himself, working extra late; but he quickly dismissed that idea. An old, pruney man could never have those curves. She was tall, slender, about 20 years old. Her violet eyes flashed brightly in the dim lighting, and her red hair seemed to glow under the flashlight's beam. She wore some kind of body suit, purple with gold trim on the edges. The suit only covered her torso, leaving her shoulders and thighs bare. She also wore purple leggings and a light robe. He caught the glitter of her necklace and golden headband that curved around her ears. She smiled at him, teasingly. "Good evening."

"Don't move." He held his flashlight up while fumbling for his stun gun. Damn supervisors wouldn't let him carry any live rounds inside the Ultrasaurus. He'd nearly pulled the weapon out when he saw the girl had stood up and was now leaning against the desk. She made it a point to pose for him seductively, crossing her firm legs and turning her shoulders as if encouraging him to come closer. All he could think to say was, "Hands up!"

"Do you know who I am?"

Come to think of it, she did look pretty familiar. In fact, once he got past the shapely body, the round breasts, and those damn fine lips, he knew who this girl was and who she was dating. Damn it.

"L-Leena Toros…"

"That's me." The woman smiled innocently. "Sorry if I startled you."

"Wait, wait." Burren Shook his head. "Leena Toros is in the Beylin Wastelands, fighting a Backdraft unit. It's all over the news." He held up the stun gun. "Nice try, but you should choose a better disguise. I've seen Toros on the televiewer and she never dressed like _that_."

"What makes you so sure I'm not the real Leena Toros?" That smile didn't waver. "Maybe I flew back after the battle was finished, or maybe I sent a double to do the fighting for me. Maybe I'm the double." She laughed, "Does it matter? As for this," she motioned to her royal yet immodest clothing, "I thought you might like my dress. It must be lonely, wandering about at night. Oh, drop the stun gun, already. I'm not going to try anything." She held up her hands before him. "You can even cuff me, if you want. Would you like that?"

Burren regarded his stun gun, then holstered it. "What the hell is going on?" Damn, she was hot.

The woman claiming to be Leena Toros sauntered back to the chair and regarded him happily. "Like I said, it must be lonely, spending all this time alone in the belly of a mobile fortress."

"A little… maybe."

"Pretty cruel of the ZBC commanders to stick you with such a poor posting."

He shrugged. "Fuck 'em."

"Indeed." The woman leaned forward, eagerly. "You've made the best of a bad situation, selling off tiny bits of information here and there, without getting caught. Don't bother going for your stun gun again, I'm not going to raise any alarms." His hand still rested on the butt of the gun.

"What do you want?"

"To help you, and I want you to help me." She stood and walked towards the door.

"Hold it." He held her arm. "I never said you could move around."

The woman's expression changed. She was dangerous now. The look in her eye almost forced his hand away. He let go and stepped back. The woman's smile returned. "I keep telling you, there's no need to worry. I respect you and wouldn't do anything to jeopardize your safety. Now, come." She left and he followed, though he wasn't sure if it was curiosity or fear that moved him.

They walked further down the hallway and "Leena Toros" said, "Like I mentioned, I know about your private enterprise, and I respect it. It's an unfair world in which the people with all the money and power abuse their positions and oppress the 'lower classes.' We're told to play nice and follow the rules, but the truth is that the only way to move up in the world is to cheat. You understand this, and that makes you more valuable than you realize."

"Valuable to who?"

"To me. To yourself. To the world." The woman spun around "How would you like to change this world? Make it better. Take everyone who's propped up on a pedestal and force them to start over. Give the wealth and the power to people who deserve it."

The people who deserved it… everyone thought they deserved something like that. This was starting to sound a little crazy. "What are you gonna do? Revolt?"

"It's a little early to talk about that. For now, I need to know if I can rely on you."

"So this is supposed to be a test." Alarm panel on the wall nearby… he could raise the siren .

"Yes, and your test…" she pointed at a door. "is to let me in there." The door had no label, but it did feature a high-grade electronic lock. Funny, Burren had been down this way for weeks now and had never really taken note. Was it really that important?

"What's in there?"

"Not knowing is part of the test. Will you let me in?"

He looked from the woman to the door and back again. "I… I can't just let you in to a locked room. I gotta look out for myself!"

Leena Toros shrugged. "How do you know this isn't in your best interest? By letting me in this room, you'll be looking out for yourself. You have to trust me on this. I can promise you that it'd be very rewarding. Or you can turn me in and go back to patrolling these hallways. I may just be a crazy woman, spouting nonsense. If you can handle wondering what might have happened, then I guess you'd better hit that alarm switch you've been eyeing."

Damn it all. This was so confusing. By all rights, he should arrest this woman, haul her to the detention block, and let her snotty boyfriend worry about the charges. It was the smartest option. The safest option. If he turned her in without any apparent wrong-doing, then he could go about his own business and that would be that.

Except she knew what he was doing. She might tell someone. Yet he wasn't sure he could make her disappear. She was too high-profile. Plus he still felt the power from that earlier glare, the one that made him let go of her. There was more to this woman than she was telling, and she was promising some pretty tempting stuff. How many times had his father talked to him about achievement and importance?

"Son," he'd say, "there's no place for a loser in this world. You either make something of yourself or you simply stop existing. I'll be damned if my son becomes a nothing!" It'd be great to toss the old man out of his office and see him start from scratch as a shoe shiner. He could almost see his father sitting on the corner, polishing Burren's new, expensive shoes.

"See, Dad? I made something of myself. What have you done lately?" Same went for all the military brass that stuck him down here. Yeah, fuck 'em all.

Burren reached into his pocket and produced his security card. Glancing around once, he reached out.

"Remember," the woman held his hand just above the card reader, "once you open this door, you're a part of this. You won't be able to hide from the consequences. She removed her hands and after a moment, Burren swiped the card reader and the lock flashed green. The door creaked open. Leena Toros didn't move, so Burren poked his head inside.

Unless the ZBC was planning a war on soap scum, a mop, a bucket, and a few brushes wouldn't be considered military secrets. Burren felt like a moron. He slammed the door and the electric lock fell off, smashing to bits on the floor. A one-time lock; the kind people could get in joke shops. He hadn't even tested the door before swiping his card.

"Just what the hell do you-" Burren never got the words out before Leena Toros pressed her lips against his. All his anger vanished in one bursting moment of surprise and bliss. She pulled away from him a little too soon.

"That's my apology." She held up a small purse and opened it. Two gold bars lay inside. "And this is my promise of future dealings." She tossed him the purse. "If you tell anyone about this, I'll act as if I never met you; and I have an alibi, so I wouldn't recommend challenging me." She turned to go.

"W-wait! What happens now?"

"Now? Now you go back to business as usual. I'll be in touch, using the name 'Lady Z.' We'll meet again." She vanished down the hallway, and he didn't dare follow.

If he had, it would have meant his life. He wasn't so useful that Sen Vaez couldn't have him replaced by some other glory-seeking laky. Leviathe was right when she said that only the cheaters truly prospered, but the greatest cheater was the one who walked away with all the spoils. Vaez was that cheater; the greatest cheater; the last cheater. There'd be no need for backstabbing and criminal affairs when he assumed control.

Leviathe, the woman with Leena Toros' face, arrived at his office and assured him that none had seen her. "It would be awkward to explain my presence."

"You would have found a way." He reached forward and cupped her face, then moved closer to kiss her. What a thrill to see Leena's visage, even though she was still miles away.

Leviathe pulled away from him. "Forgive me, sire, but I touched that wretch's lips. I should wash." She moved to Vaez's private bathroom and began rinsing her mouth out. "I don't mean to question you, but is it really necessary to rely on a maggot such as that man?"

"Necessary, if not unpleasant. He, and the others you are recruiting, will be instrumental to our cause. Once we've achieved success, we'll have no need to rely on him and his ill-bred kind. This is just a temporary need. But I am grateful that you comply with such an uncomfortable task."

Leviathe emerged from the washroom. "Anything for you, my lord."

Vaez smiled and took Leviathe by the hand, kissed her, and led her towards his bedroom. Let it be this way for now. Leena had won great prestige in her battle against the Backdraft and their new terror, the Liger Zero X. As Leena gained recognition in the hearts and minds of the people, Leviathe would carve out a place for her as a ruler amongst the elite.

History would not completely agree, of course. Decades from now, people would say that it was Leena herself who helped Vaez topple the corrupt governments. The name Leviathe would vanish from the text books. Such was her role.

For now, Vaez took special pleasure in making love to Leena's double. It was almost as good as the real thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author: Now that we've had yet another creepy look into Vaez's twisted life, time to check back in on Leo. A few questions will be answered next chapter, but I'll probably add a few new ones to keep you all confused.

Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks for reading "Relics."


	11. Lies

Relics

Chapter 10: Lies

by Silver

Author's Note: Merry Christmas to all.

I fear the holiday schedule has my proofreader preoccupied, so I'm trusting in everyone's yuletide cheer to forgive spelling errors. I wanted to have this up before Christmas day.

Thanks to all for reviews up until this point. I always enjoy the feedback.

Now let's check in with No-Name…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_And after all, what is a lie? 'T is but the truth in masquerade."_

-_George Gordon Byron, Don Juan. Canto xi. Stanza 37_

The room was spinning.

It had to be spinning. That was the only explanation for the weird feeling in his head. It didn't matter if he couldn't see.

As he tried to clear the fog from his mind, he went over everything leading up to his blackout. The Globally 3. The artificial gravity. Celica's scream. His fall. Darkness.

Funny, if the Globally 3 was generating its own gravity, why did he feel as though he were hanging upside down? There was also a tightness around his body, on his chest and arms and legs. He tried to move, but that just brought on a fresh wave of dizziness. Whatever food he still had was threatening to forces its way out of his mouth.

"Celica?" He called into the darkness. "Stoltz?"

"Uhhh…" A masculine, gravely voice came from somewhere nearby. Up and to the right, maybe. "Like I said, we're in trouble."

"Really? I hadn't noticed. Celica! Are you there?"

"Here." Celica sounded sick. "I think we're hanging from the ceiling." That would explain why all the blood was in his head.

"So how do we get down?"

"Down?" Stoltz scoffed. "We can't even see the floor. For all we know, we could be hanging over a very long plummet."

No-Name sighed, "I might prefer that to hanging up here forever."

"Mmmrrrrgghh."

Silence.

"Stoltz?"

"Yes?"

"Was that your stomach?"

"No."

"Ggrrr."

"Celica?"

"Not me."

"Great. Anybody got a light?"

A blue flash sparked into existence. Having awoken to pure darkness, the light brought nothing but pain. No-Name tried to hold up his hand, but it wouldn't move. "OW! Celica! Point that somewhere else."

"It wasn't me!" Celica was just as startled. "I lost all my equipment in the fall."

No-Name didn't bother to ask Stoltz. He was dizzy and sick and more than a little scared. He forced himself to look at the light and his eyes to adjust to the shine. He vaguely remembered something about "the light at the end of the tunnel."

He could see now. The light shone with incredible power, illuminating Stoltz, Celica, and a sea of cables arrayed around them. The ceiling was completely obscured by the tubes that seemed to dance the line between organic and mechanical. All three humans hovered over a perilous drop. The floor lay far below, as if he were viewing a canyon floor by air. Vertigo seized his mind, but a tightening around his waist pulled him back from the edge of panic. The cables or vines or tendrils or whatever they were had a firm grip on everyone. They coiled around their arms, legs, chests, and waists, leaving nothing to chance and denying gravity the opportunity to turn any of the captives into a bloody stain on the ground.

No-Name tried to shift, to wiggle and arm free, but the cables around his arm tightened and held him firm. He tried less violent movements, subtly slipping his arms out of the loops. They relaxed when he stopped moving, but tightened again if he tried to slip away. There was a consciousness to their actions, a guiding force.

"Urrr…"

The sound was coming from the wall, not too far off. He scanned the room and saw that they lay in a circular room with featureless surfaces. No lines, no seams. He didn't see any doors. There was, however, a statue just below the sea of cables. It was tall and very old. The statue rendered the image of a large reptile, a duplicate of the strange creatures from his vision. In fact, it looked like the creature that accompanied the grandfather. Why would someone carve an image of that being? The statue looked as if it had grown out of the wall. Its arms and legs melted into curving room without any sign of welding or carvings. Cracks and chips clawed across the statue's surface. How strange… it was the only hint of weathering in the otherwise flawless room.

Then the statue looked at him. Its head swiveled upwards and peered at him through cracked, tired blue eyes. The mini-Zoid possessed a gaze similar to that of the Snipe Masters. Its mouth opened. "Rrrrrr…" Its growl was almost… pensive.

"What is that?" He asked.

"An Organoid." Celica almost whispered. "A real, living Organoid."

"Incredible." said Stoltz. "I've only seen remains in museums. But why is it integrated with the ship's hull?"

"Integrated? What do you-WHOA!" The cables enwrapped around his body began to quiver and slip, and for a moment he thought he'd fall away, plummeting to his end. One of the cables loosed itself and retracted into the swarm, but another looped down and took hold, pulling him towards the statue.

"HEY!" Another cable took hold, replacing a hold on his left leg. A duplicate cable repeated the process on his right leg. On and on it went, one cable retracted and another took its place, gradually guiding him across the room, towards the living statue. "Wait! Wait!" He didn't like this at all. He hadn't signed up for anything like this. He was just some lost soul in the middle of nowhere. Now he was about to be gobbled up or absorbed or suffer some other fate at the hands of a half-dead… thing!

He looked over his shoulder at Celica and Stoltz. They hadn't been carried along, but now they struggled against their binds.

"STOP!" Celica shouted at the creature on the wall. "What are you doing?"  
The living statue didn't reply. Instead it bowed its head and regarded its own chest. A seam appeared amongst the metal plates and they began to pull back like a gigantic metal flower… or a flytrap. Another light, this one pure white, shone within the creature's body. He was being pulled towards that light. The light at the end…

"No, no!" He struggled against his bonds. "I don't want to-" Want to what? He had absolutely no idea what would happen if he entered that cavity. Maybe it was a way out; or maybe it would fuse his body to the ship, make him a statue in the room's interior. Either way, he wasn't willing to find out. He thrashed and struggled, but the cables compensated for his resistance and continued to sling him along. "Stop it!"

He was at the lip of the creature, able to stare directly into its glass-like eyes. It looked at him so intently. It was terrifying. Its face was so alien, so not-human yet not-Zoid either. _Nonononono_. His mind went blank with absolute terror.

"Leo!" Celica's scream gave him something to focus on as he entered the white light and the "Organoid's" chest began to close around him. Who the hell was Leo?

And then there was only white.

Pure white, shinning and overpowering. He suddenly found himself lying on his belly, though he might as well have been suspended as he was back in the other room. Or was it the outside? Was this a room? The flawless pale landscape robbed him of any sense of perspective. He could be in a room no bigger than a broom closet or he could be standing in the middle of a desert, miles wide.

"Hello?" He called out. His voice didn't echo. "HELLO?" Still no reverb. _Where am I?_ He despaired.

"Welcome." A voice from behind. No-Name spun around.

The old man from his vision, the grandfather, stood before him. No, stood wasn't the right term. This man had no feet. The lower part of his robe faded away into nothing, blending with the white realm. Sections of his chest and shoulders also faded away, as if he'd been worn away by the void.

"Are… are you a ghost?"

The old man smiled. "A memory, held for far too long. Like all memories, I have begun to fade. Thankfully, you have come before I was completely forgotten." The man hovered to the side as if pacing. "My dear partner has given much to hold my memory intact. He has even forgotten his name, all for the sake of clinging to my own task."

"Task? What do you mean?"

The older man regarded him. "You are the twin soul to the Newborn. His other half. This is as the Mother Eve decreed. Your arrival means that the Newborn's awakening is near, as is a time of great and terrible heresy."

No-Name shook his head. "Slow down, you're losing me. Who are you?"

"I told you, I am a memory. Please don't lead this discussion in circles; we haven't the time."

"Time? Time for what? I don't know how long you've been here, but I've spent the last few months in the middle of nowhere and until a minute ago, I was stranded in a half-buried ship. Believe me, I have nothing but time!"

The man shook his head. "You only think you have the luxury of time. The Newborn will awaken soon and join his power with yours. But as you are now, you are too weak to accept that power. Your heart will falter and lead everyone to their doom. You must grow stronger. Believe _me_, time is not on your side."

"What newborn? You're saying a lot, but it doesn't mean anything."

"The meaning will emerge as your heart grows stronger. For now, use this sanctuary we have prepared. Strengthen your mind, heart, and soul for the coming task. The Mother Eve has chosen you to combat the heresy that threatens all lives, and it is my partner's task to give you a retreat in order to prepare."

Something flashed into existence behind him and the cables emerged from a gap in the void. They lashed onto his arms and legs and began pulling him away. "W-wait!"

"I cannot." The old man was fading now. Disappearing completely. "I am sorry, but my memory's task is completed. The burden now falls to you. Rest, heal, and rediscover yourself. The future of many rests with you."

Now No-Name was back in the circular room, watching the Organoid's chest cavity close once again as the cables moved him back the other way. He thought he'd end up hanging next to Celica and Stoltz again, but he passed them as the cables hurried him towards the opposite end of the room. He didn't have time to answer their surprised and worried questions for as he looked over his shoulder he saw a gap appear in the wall. It widened until it was large enough to fit several people. The hole resided on the upper part of the wall, but emerged onto a smooth floor. This strange room was obviously a two-story construct. The hallway beyond the aperture looked like the normal ship interior. No cables, no more living statues. Uh oh. "Wait a minute!"

With a heave-ho motion, the cables swung him back and forth and tossed him out the portal. He landed on his belly, sliding slightly on the metal that smelled as if it'd been recently polished. He'd not had a chance to push himself upright before a heavy weight landed on his back and pinned him back onto the ground. It was Stoltz, and Celica came tumbling after. "Get off!" He managed to force his way back to his feet and turned back to the strange room. The gap in the wall was closing, or was it healing? He leapt for the portal, mind reeling with questions, but the path closed off and he almost collided with the solid, seamless wall. His hands pressed against the plates, feeling no weakness or bend in the structure. Looking at it, one would never guess there was a larger amphitheater just on the other side.

"Hey!" He pounded on the wall. "Let me in! I still have questions!" He hit the wall again and again until he felt warm blood dripping on his knuckles; and even then he did not stop. The pain didn't matter, the blood didn't matter. This ship was keeping secrets from him, secrets about his past, about him! He wouldn't be tossed around like a doll while some higher power played with him. He'd had enough!

"Stop!" Celica seized his arm and held back his next blow. "We can't get back in. Just let it go, for now."

Stoltz stepped beside them and placed his hand on No-Name's shoulder. His movements were awkward, wobbly. His grip seemed more focused on balance than comfort. "Let's find a place to sit down and talk. We have a lot to discuss."

They walked down the hallway and tested the first door they saw. It was unlocked. Like the hallway, the room was in priceless condition. The single cot on the far wall had been turned down, as if guests were expected. A closet was built into the wall just above the bed. The shower stall in the corner lacked any grime or sign of use, just like the adjacent sink and toilet. A desk lay barren on the opposing side of the room with a computer monitor built into the surface.

The trio removed their oxygen helmets and sniffed the air. Unlike the higher levels, their new abode/prison carried much cleaner air. "It seems the oxygen filters are in better shape down here." Celica sat down on the bed, luxuriating for a moment in its soft embrace.

Stoltz pulled out the chair by the desk and sat down. "You assume we're in the belly of the ship?"

"We fell down, didn't we?"

"But this ship generates its own gravity. We felt like we were falling down, but perhaps we're above our previous position." Stoltz eyed the computer as if he wanted to test it out, but instead shrugged and turned to face his companions.

No-Name, being the last one through the door, saw that the only place to sit and keep eye-level with the others was the toilet. He chose to stand.

Celica started with the most pressing question. "What happened when the Organoid pulled you in?"

"Organoid? Is that what you call that thing?" No-Name jerked his head back down the hallway.

Celica nodded. "Organoids were the companions to the Zoidian race. They bridged the gap between the human-like Zoidians and the giant Zoids. Our knowledge of them is limited, but there are records stating that Organoids can also host memories of their partners."

"Memories…" That guy had called himself a memory. "How do you store a memory?"

Stoltz chimed in. "Biologically speaking, a memory isn't all that different from an electric pulse inside a computer. With proper knowledge of the chemical and electrical mysteries of a person's brain, it wouldn't be that hard to duplicate someone's thoughts and memories. But we're off topic. What happened?"

"A lot, but it's hard to describe. It all happened so fast."

"Fast?" Stoltz actually sounded surprised for a change. "You were in that Organoid for over an hour."

No-Name looked at Celica and she nodded with some hesitation. "It felt like an eternity, but Stoltz and I both agree that you were in there for at least an hour, probably longer. We thought you'd suffocated in that thing."

An hour…

That conversation with the memory man couldn't have lasted more than five or six minutes. What did that mean? He looked from Celica to Stoltz and back again, hoping for some kind of explanation or insight. Everything seemed to be blurring together. Too much, too fast. How was he to make sense of anything when the whole damn world wouldn't wait for him to catch up? All he could do was look at his two companions, one to the other, and exchange grave and confused looks. Then he looked at Stephen Stoltz again.

"Stoltz… your skin is peeling."

Stoltz frowned and got up to look at the mirror above the sink. He smiled as he teased the peeling bit of flesh at the edge of his jaw. "With all that's been happening, I lost track of the time. Guess there's no point now." His fingers reached under the peeling, and No-Name gagged.

"What are you-"

_Rrriiippp!_

Stoltz peeled off his face, and No-Name nearly passed out on the spot. He expected to see a quivering mass of bloody muscles and two bulging, unconcealed eyes staring at him as if to say "you're next."

But there was another face lying beneath. Stoltz's first face had been severe, serious. A smile belonged on his visage like a snowflake had any business being in the desert. No-Name had wondered how Stoltz's face didn't crack and break from all the stress built into it. This new Stoltz wasn't much of an improvement. He was built from the same straight lines and hard-set features, but a smile wasn't completely foreign to this new face. In fact, he was grinning whimsically as if he expected a camera crew to jump out of nowhere and shout "Surprise!"

The man held out his hand. "I suppose I should reintroduce myself: Stigma Stoller, at your service."

When No-Name didn't take his hand, Celica sighed, "You could have given a little warning, Stoller. I think you nearly gave Leo a heart attack."

She wasn't surprised. Why wasn't Celica as shocked as he? And now she was calling him "Leo." But he was a guy without a name. Why was she calling him by a name unless she knew who he was? Had she had time to check? She hadn't mentioned asking anyone for information. Everything seemed to spin and twist. Names, faces, locations, it seemed as though the entire world was sharing some kind of inside joke, and he was the butt of that joke. "How… how long have you known about all this?"

The woman rising from her seat was not the Celica Lucraft he knew. She didn't peel off her face or declare a new name, but looking at her he suddenly realized that he didn't know this woman any better than he knew the impostor who still stood with his hand extended. Celica motioned for Stoltz—no, Stoller—to back off. "I'm sorry, but I haven't been very honest with you up until now. I've known who you are since I found you in the desert. That much of my story is true and I did take you to the excavation site for treatment. It really was the closest source for aid." She leaned against the wall, as if standing had suddenly become much harder. "But I lied about who I am and what I know about you. For starters, I am Celica Lucraft, a lieutenant in the ZBC who specializes in infiltration and espionage. I'd been assigned to spy on the excavation site because certain members of the ZBC council have doubts about the current Chairman's intentions. This site factors heavily into his plans."

"The Chairman…"

"Sen Vaez." The name struck something in… Leo's… mind. There was recognition, but it was formless, vague. He knew he had a relationship with the man who owned that name, but he didn't remember. Celica continued, "You didn't have a lice infection when I shaved your head. I did that to help conceal your identity. A short time ago, you were simply known as Leo, a recently-hired mechanic for the Blitz Team. One night, an unidentified Zoid attacked your team, killed two members, and destroyed your base. You were missing and presumed dead, and I was incredibly surprised to find you alive, if not in the best health. I pretended not to know you to keep you safe."

"Safe?" He didn't bother to control his voice. "Safe? You lied to me, kept me in the dark, and watched me agonize over my own name just because you were paranoid?"  
"It's more than you think. Your face has been broadcast all over Zi as a martyr. As isolated as we are out here, I knew someone in the camp would recognize and report you. Someone tried to kill you, Leo. If they knew you were out here, they'd come back to finish the job."

"Who's 'they?'"

"I should tackle this question." Stoller stepped beside Celica. "I was on my way to see you just before the attack on your team. I'm a representative from the Kingdom of Arcadia, and I was going to try to recruit you into our Guardian Force." Stoller shrugged as if that was supposed to explain something. "I thought you were dead as well, until I discovered some evidence. You'll want to pay attention to this too, Celica. I discovered that photos of your Zoid's wreckage had been doctored to encourage the belief that you were dead. This led me to believe that you were actually alive and I managed to find you through a few connections and sheer luck."

"My Zoid?" He suddenly felt very cold.

"A Command Wolf." said Celica. "You called it Fang. It was destroyed when you used a kamikaze attack called 'Ragnarock Fang' on the attacking Zoid."

His legs gave out. A freezing chill robbed him of any feeling, and all he could do was slump onto his knees, holding himself while trying to generate some kind of warmth. It wouldn't come.

Celica knelt down and tried to hold him, but he pulled away. He found some warmth in anger. She said, "I didn't know Stoller was coming, but I was able to deduce his identity because my commander called and warned me to be on the lookout. I saw through Stoller's disguise because of that information, and we agreed to work together for a while."

He looked at the two collaborators. "When exactly was I supposed to be let in on this little secret?" He wanted to be angry. It took his mind off the chill.

"When you needed to know." Stoller said with that damn ironic smile. "Which might have been never. Celica was right to hide your identity, Leo. There aren't many people who can tamper with a ZBC investigation and go unnoticed. I can count the number of people with that power on one hand, and the top suspect would be Sen Vaez. I agree with Celica's commanders. Sen Vaez is more of a threat than the world believes."

Was he supposed to thank them for this? The headaches, the worry, the loneliness; was he supposed to hug them and bless them for keeping him in the dark? Who were these people? They certainly weren't the friends he'd been with when he entered this nightmare. One man hid behind a false face while the woman hid behind a lie and spoke to him of trust. All they wanted was to keep him in play as a commodity in some stupid cloak-and-dagger fantasy. The man who should call himself Leo balled up his fists and seriously considered decking Lt. Lucraft and Arcadian Representative Stoller; but instead he turned and stepped out. The door pulled aside, afraid to impede his exit.

"Leo, wait!" Celica called and stepped out after him, but that just made him break out into a run and he left her behind. At first he was sprinting back to the wall where the Organoid hid, but then he passed the innocent-looking wall, another lie that seemed to take pleasure in being so close to him. He just ran and ran and ran until his legs trembled and his lungs cried out in defiance, and then ran farther until he felt his heart would give out from the stress of his body and the weight of all the lies. Then he stopped and slumped against a wall, and pounded it with his fist over and over. "Damn it. Damn it. DAMN IT!" Punch, punch, punch.

His energy melted away with each blow and after what felt like the hundredth blow, he slumped to the floor and began to weep. This wasn't fair. He'd been denied his memories, denied his peace, his freedom, and now he'd been denied any trust. He didn't need to be trapped in a derelict ship. He was already alone.

"I didn't ask for this." He said to no one in particular, but he received an answer.

"No one asks for misfortune. That's what makes it so cruel." Stoller was only a few feet away, looking down without sympathy. "I have a favor to ask: stop disappointing me."

No-Name (still not ready to think of himself as Leo) stood up slowly. "Up yours."

That cocky, self-satisfied smile came back. "Celica wanted to chase after you, but I made her stay. I knew we'd find you like this: sobbing like a child. Plus, I didn't want Celica to see what's going to happen. I can read you so easily." Stoller spread his arms wide, inviting. "You're completely under the sway of your emotions, and you want to throw a punch at me. Well, come on then. I can guarantee you won't land a single blow."

Bastard. Smug, arrogant, lying bastard. "You don't know anything about me!"

"Guess that goes for both of us."

There wasn't any conscious decision. No-Name suddenly found himself mid-stride, his fist cocked back and aimed at Stoller's arrogant head. Even as his body moved forward, his mind was a blank red void, as empty as the realm within the Organoid. He didn't think about Stoller's goading, or Celica's face, or even his own situation. His world was one pure force of rage.

Stoller didn't move, didn't even twitch, until No-Name's fist was a breath away from impact. Then the man moved like a mirage in the desert air, teleporting to just beside the attack. His foot casually poked outward and tripped No-Name's advance, and his arms reached up to take hold of the extended arm. No-Name's weight shifted as he fell across Stoller's shoulder, then Stoller flung him over, landing him flat on his back with a loud clang ringing off the metal. "Street fighter, right?" Stoller smiled. "You learned to fight by trial and error. It shows in how clumsy you are."

No-Name sprung back on his feat and cried out, throwing several more punches. Stoller side-stepped every swing. "You're wasting too much movement, leaving all sorts of openings. That kind of half-assed combat might work against a local thug, but you'd be dead several times over in a serious fight."

"Shut up!" Another punch. This time Stoller didn't move, his arms snapped upward, clamping onto No-Name's arm like a vice and spinning him around before pinning him to the nearest wall.

"And you're letting your anger control you. What will you do now?" Stoller leaned in and pressed No-Name's arm to his back. "If you move, I'll break your arm; and you can't attack me from this angle." He twisted No-Name's arm, eliciting a cry. "When I came searching for you, I thought I'd find someone who could fight to protect other people; someone I could mold into a guardian. Instead, I find some frightened little child who's too afraid to face his own memories. Admit it, you don't _want_ to remember who you were because that would mean facing all that you've lost!"

_Damn it, damn it, damn it!_ No-Name pounded the wall with his free arm, content to at least hit something. He wouldn't let it end like this. He was not going to submit to some lying bastard who prattled on as if he actually knew something. No-Name cried out with pure rage and pushed back with all his strength. He expected to feel his bones snapping and muscles tearing apart while Stoller delivered another boring lecture, but instead Stoller released his hold. No-Name was so surprised that he momentarily forgot to act.

"Not bad." Stoller grabbed No-Name's shoulder and spun him around before delivering a right hook to the chin. "You were willing to sacrifice an arm in order to continue the fight." Now he landed a blow to the stomach. "At least you're not afraid of pain.

His words were melting into a blurry void, and the room was losing focus. No-Name staggered back and raised his hands, which now felt like bits of cloth hanging limp off his shoulders. Stoller moved again, blurring into a stream of action and leaving ghosts in his wake. No-Name was still reacting to his first step when Stoller wrapped his arm around No-Name's head. "Maybe you are salvageable."

The last thing No-Name saw was Stoller's knee rising to meet him.

X X X X X X X X

The old man and his granddaughter were back again, only this time they stood somewhere new. Gone was the sprawling city of light. Now they were inside a medium-sized room with curving sides and arrays of equipment surrounding them. Computer screens, panels with a myriad of buttons and switches, and a strange green capsule on the opposite end of the room. It was large enough to house a man and, judging from its polished shine, was newly made. A towering door awaited just beyond the capsule, but seemed inaccessible thanks to the wires and tubes flowing out of the equipment.

"I hate this place." The girl hugged herself tight and rubbed her arms. Strange, he could feel a chill himself, even though the sensation felt distant, ghostly. "I feel sick. We should call all this off."

"No." The old man said. "This is important." The man regarded the huge door. "We cannot turn away from this because of our fear."

"But this is too cruel!" The girl looked like she'd cry. "How can we seal all these lives away without a second thought?"

"Second thought? I've thought on this over a hundred times and I can say that this is the only way. The Mother has decreed and we must carry out her decision."

"Just because She says so?" Now the girl was crying. Rivers flowed from her eyes and she was yelling at her grandfather.

"Yes!" He shouted back. "Because Zoid Eve says so."

"But that's not fair! How can she know for sure?"

The old man sighed and regained his composure. "That's the dilemma, isn't it? Zoid Eve says that She has sensed the need for these souls, and so we perform these tasks. But did She decree this because it is destined, or is this destined because She decreed it?"

The girl shook her head. "I-I don't understand…"

The grandfather embraced the girl and led her to a nearby bench. "Sit with me. This is not easy to understand, no matter how long you've lived. I cannot fully comprehend the forces at work here either. Tell me, how much do you know about human mythology?"

The girl shook her head. "Not much. They… don't like talking with me."

"Or do you not prefer to talk to them?"

The girl was silent for a while. "Both." she finally answered. The grandfather chuckled, and the girl relaxed in her correct answer.

"I'm sure there'll be time for conversation as we rebuild. But for now, let me tell you the story of Pandora's box. Pandora was a beautiful woman, crafted by the gods themselves and given as a bride to Epimetheus, brother of Prometheus, who first crafted mankind and stole fire from the gods as a gift for his creations. Prometheus had left Epimetheus with a box and specific instructions: 'never open it.' Shortly thereafter, Prometheus was imprisoned for his theft and suffered agonizing torture. Epimetheus wed Pandora in part because he hoped to ease his brother's suffering and eventually negotiate his release. But Pandora's purpose was not that of a peace offering. The gods made her insatiably curious, and when she found the sealed box, she couldn't resist the urge to open it."

The old man regarded the door, then his offspring. "The box contained all the vices and cruelties of the human persona, and they ran rampant across the world, tormenting humans to no end. This was the revenge of the gods upon Prometheus and his creations."

The young girl folded her arms. "So a woman is responsible for all the trouble in the world? Typical." She huffed.

The grandfather smiled, "Remind me to tell you about a woman named Eve and an apple sometime. But the world did not die from Pandora's mistake. had foreseen this event and sealed hope within the box as well. Pandora managed to reseal the box before hope escaped, and that hope maintained mankind through its ordeals."

"Do humans actually believe all that?"

"They used to. Then their beliefs changed and they now consider the tale of Pandora's box to be nothing more than a story. Yet there is wisdom in this story: the consequences of audacity, the peril of uncontrolled curiosity, the need for foresight; all are applicable to our current situation." He stood up and approached the door. He held up his hand to touch it, but drew back at the last moment as a man would draw away from a flame. He shuddered slightly and turned around. "Human and Zoidian ambition gave birth to a heresy that threatens all life, and so we have sealed it away. This is our Pandora's box. The lives that have been lost and the threat of more death is the price we've paid for our curiosity.'

The girl nodded hesitantly. "But we're also sealing hope away too."

"Yes. The means to combat this heresy." The old man turned towards him, look him almost in the eye. "You are our hope for the future. Zoid Eve says that one day, a fool will open this door and unleash heresy upon the world. So we plan for that day by leaving a countermeasure. It is cruel; it is not fair; but it is necessary."

"Uurrghhhh." That weird sound again. His field of vision moved closer to the old man, who smiled.

"Yes, it is very rude of us to talk as if you're not here. Are you ready?"

"Rah."

The old man nodded. "I understand." He leaned in closer and whispered. "I will not live to see you awaken, but I thank you for this sacrifice and for protecting my offspring. My partner shall watch over you to the best of his ability. Rest well, and I wish you luck."

The world darkened again.

X X X X X X X X

For a long time, No-Name hovered in the darkness, then slowly ascended to a world of gray. Farther up, there were voices. Behind him he could hear the ­_Thump-thump_ that nearly deafened him in the desert that night. He was content to wait between both worlds, not having to confront either. There was comfort in the gray realm, isolation. He didn't want to deal with either world. Not yet, anyway.

Yet after a while he became uncomfortable with the emptiness. Being alone made him unhappy, yet he knew somehow that he'd been alone for far longer than this short stay in the gray. Which way to go? He decided to go towards the voices, if only because he had just come from the darkness. He began to be immersed in the light, and the voices became more distinctive.

"Damn it, Stoller! You said you were going to talk to him!"

"He wasn't in the mood for words."

"So you drag him back half-dead?"

"You exaggerate." Funny, given the pain in his stomach and head, he actually felt as if he'd been close to death.

"I was crazy to trust you with this. Stay away from Leo, you hear me? Our deal's off."

"You actually think you're in control of this group now? Leo's rejected you as well, so you're hardly in a position to dictate terms. Besides, this situation may work to both our advantage. I don't have to worry about concealing my identity anymore, and you don't have to hide him from the rest of the world. No one can find him down here."

That didn't sound reassuring. He felt his body coming to full awareness, which mean the pain increased as well. He could tell without looking that his eye was bruised, and his lip bled. His stomach hurt terribly, but his memory was far more painful. His mind restarted by going over all the events leading to his blackout.

Damn Stoller.

"Ughh…" He had meant to say "Hey."

Celica and Stoller were standing slightly away from his bed. They were back in the cabin room. Celica turned to look at him and her eyebrows went up, then she whirled at Stoller and motioned for him to leave. Stoller grinned and exited, though he didn't give any indication of being sorry or promise to stay away. He didn't even look at No-Name.

Celica turned and knelt beside the bed. "Leo."

"That's…" he found his voice. "That's not a name I recognize."

"It's your name."

"I'm not that guy anymore."

Celica sighed and said nothing for a moment. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you the whole truth. I'm not used to being perfectly honest with people." She waited for a reply, for forgiveness. He didn't say anything and she continued. "Leo, I've built my life around lying to people. Whenever someone starts abusing their power, I show up, look guilty and innocent men in the eye, and lie without even blinking. It's the only way I can do my work and survive. It hurts to lie to good people and pretend to be someone else, but I don't do it out of cruelty. I was honestly trying to protect you from danger. I'm sorry I've betrayed your trust, but if I had to do it all over again I'd make the same choices without hesitating."

Neither of them said anything. No-Name or Leo or whatever name he should use now—didn't know what to say. They were trapped. They should have been afraid, banding together and trying to find a way out. Yet it turned out he didn't even know the people he once trusted. He felt as though Celica was speaking the truth, and he sensed that Stoller's contempt was genuine. Had he really fallen so terribly? Was this the price of trying to regain his former life?

"I don't know what to do now." He said with total honesty.

"Let's start small." Celica offered a hand and he hesitantly accepted it. She helped him up and led him to the sink, where he could look at himself in the mirror.

He looked terrible. He did indeed have a black eye and a split lip, as well as several smaller bruises on his cheeks. Combine with the scar across his face, the fuzz that used to be his hair, and weary look in his eyes, he could argue that this was the most pathetic face in existence.

"Don't pay attention to all that." Celica read his mind. "I want you to look at that face in the mirror and tell it: 'Your name is Leo.'"

He looked at the face, burdened and worn, then back at Celica. She nodded encouragement and motioned for him to look back at the mirror.

Taking a deep breath, he said, "Your name is Leo."

The face in the mirror didn't seem to care.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: Okay, maybe not the happiest way to end a story, but at least Leo's got his name back.

Reviews are always appreciated. Have a wonderful Christmas, everyone. I hope you find a Zoid or two under the tree.


	12. Friends and Foes

Relics

Chapter 11: Friends and Enemies

by Silver

Author's Note: Many, many thanks go to Zeropioneer for overcoming phone line outage, service errors, and bad weather in order to send me his revisions. That is a true friend, folks, and I am very grateful.

I'm also grateful for the support of my readers. WingLiger496 asked if I could update more frequently. Unfortunately, I'm not sure. I do my best, but I'm busier than ever. I am still committed to finishing (I think that's like the 6,000 time I've said that), but God knows it's slow going.

So let's not wait any longer! On with the Chapter!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"He who has a thousand friends  
Has not a friend to spare,  
While he who has one enemy  
Shall meet him everywhere."  
-Ralph Waldo Emerson_

"You're kidding." Leena said incredulously.

Sen assured her, "I'm absolutely serious. Your flight leaves in two hours."

"Two hours? I-I haven't even packed yet!" Leena hated how Sen kept announcing big decisions at the last possible moment. She missed the luxury of planning out her own day, doing or not doing things based on her own whim. She'd returned late last night from the disastrous raid against the BD base and had yet to find out the funeral date for Bill Buffalo and Eric Johnson. Neither man had an immediate family, and the rest of the Brave Buffalos wouldn't be out of the hospital for a while. Leena wanted to be present for their services.

"I had your maid pack your bags. You're all set. I don't understand your confusion, Leena. I know you've wanted this for your whole life."

Leena arched an eyebrow. "Appearing on a swimsuit calendar is _not _my lifelong dream."

Sen laughed. "Of course not, but it's a step in pursuit of your dream: the next supermodel of Planet Zi. This calendar would make an excellent platform for launching your new career."

Leena sighed and sat down on the couch in Sen's office. He'd summoned her after a night of uneasy sleep and she wasn't feeling up to an argument. Yes, she'd wanted to be a model since she was little. She loved the glamour, the attention, the beauty, the grace. She'd look at the women on TV and in magazines and wanted to outshine them. It wasn't about envy or feeling inadequate. Heck, she knew that most female models were 80 makeup, 15 digital editing, and 5 natural. Leena wanted to be a model that didn't rely on all those things. She knew she was beautiful and that she could shine if given the chance. She'd once planned to use her success as a Zoid Warrior to launch a modeling career, but that was a lifetime ago.

"I'm supposed to be leading the fight against the Backdraft, remember? You keep saying that's the reason I came here."

Sen sat down next to her and tried to loop an arm over her shoulders, but she pulled away. She didn't want to be cozy with him right now. He said with an even voice, "You are leading the world, Leena. Already, word has spread about your exploits in the last battle."

"Exploits?" Leena tried not to think about the Dark Horn pilot she'd killed. "Sen, what did that mission accomplish? Nothing."

"It accomplished a great deal. The Backdraft lost many fighters-"

"But they can replace those troops."

"They lost a base."

"So? They'd already abandoned the base before we got there! We didn't find anything useful."

Sen nodded but pressed on. "They also lost a high-ranking officer."

Leena stood up and threw her hands in the air, "But they can just promote another guy! Sen, after all the fighting and all the people who had to die in that fight, nothing's changed! Alteil's still out there, the Backdraft is still planning attacks, and people are still afraid. So how can you ask me to do a photo shoot at a time like this?"

"You answered your own question." Sen smiled triumphantly. Leena didn't get it. "As you said, my dear, people are afraid. Sometimes the public needs a distraction to keep their minds off the war. A funny TV show, a celebrity scandal…" He brushed his fingers against her cheek, "a beautiful woman… all these things can help ease the public's fears. You can take this action because you are not strictly military. People can appreciate your strength and your beauty. Besides, you won't be alone. The Tasker Sisters will be there as well, along with several other popular female Warriors. Trust me, Leena. That's another reason for your coming to Jusight, right?"

Leena's shoulders slumped. "You keep deciding everything for me. I don't like it."

"Of course not. You've always been independent, but I need you to trust me on this, Leena. I am acting as your friend, lover, manager, and commander. Surely you think me capable enough to see the big picture, right?"

She did. Out of all the politicians and military commanders Leena had encountered so far, Sen was by far the most competent. He also seemed to put people first without worrying about his own benefits. "I do trust you, Sen. It's just… frustrating."

"I know." He embraced her. "Go to the shoot. Have some fun. Talk with the other women. This is as much for your own rest as for the good of the people you represent. And when you come back, I'll have a few surprises for you."

"More surprises?"

"Pleasant ones. Trust me. All I ask is that you trust me."

"… Okay." Leena left shortly thereafter to rest up for the trip. She did trust Sen, but she was still confused.

The maid Sen had set up welcomed her with the usual manners and quickly excused herself. Leena flopped down on her bed and sighed. Then the phone rang. Leena reached over to pick it up, but the ring stopped mind-tone and the maid called in, "Mistress Toros? It's Mrs. Champ. Will you receive the call?"

"Yes." She couldn't even answer her own phone. "Hello, Mrs. Champ."

"Leena, I'm glad I managed to catch you. Welcome back."

"Thank you. I just got in last night."

"I know. I also know that you suffered terribly in that last battle. Forgive me for prying, but I'm concerned that your own feelings are becoming lost in the propaganda campaign."

Leena sighed and rolled over. She let the phone cord wrap around her like the first few strands of a cocoon. "You've heard all the news?"

"I've heard the spin the men in power have put on the news. It's been a long time since the media bothered to actually investigate a story. One has to rely on other means to find out what's really happening in the world. I have some friends in the military who told me the truth about the battles. I understand that you were both brave and merciful, and you put yourself in harms way rather than endanger your companions. Those are very admirable qualities, Leena."

Leena felt her eyes burning, but wouldn't let herself cry. "Eric Johnson…"

"I know. I'm sorry." There was a long pause. "Leena, I cannot help you with these matters because I am not a fighter, but I hope I can still help you with etiquette training. I can also provide an ear to listen to anything you wish to talk about. Angela makes the same offer."

Finally, a little support. "I'd like that."

"So, can you join us this afternoon?"

"Sorry, I can't. I'm going to a photo shoot on the coast. My flight leaves in about an hour and a half."

"But you just got back. Surely you've earned a day of rest." Mrs. Champ sounded irritated, but Leena didn't sense that the anger was directed at her.

Leena explained the conversation with Sen and the… discussion between them. Mrs. Champ pondered this for a moment. "Chairman Vaez's sense of timing is awful. You should at least have a day or two to rest up. Still, if you've committed to going, then it's best not to waver between decisions. But Leena, you should at least have the independence to select your own wardrobe. I take it that Chairman Vaez had your bags packed for you?"

"Yeah."

"All right. I have a suggestion. Dump the clothes out of their bags, take said bags to a local clothing store, and buy yourself some clothing and swimsuits for the trip. You should at least have the freedom to choose what you wear. Do you have money?"

Leena frowned at thought for a moment. Sen had paid for everything from the moment she arrived in the city. She hadn't had to pay for one thing, but she hadn't received a paycheck either. "No."

"I thought not… we'll have to work on that too. But for now, I will forward payment to your complex. Pick it up on your way out. Spend a little money and do something for yourself before you take off for the greater good." That last bit sounded a little sarcastic.

"But I might miss the flight."

"Is it a commercial flight?"

"No. Sen chartered a private Hammerhead."

"Well then," Mrs. Champ's voice carried a grin, "they can hardly leave without you, right?"

Leena laughed. She'd been so off-center lately that she wasn't thinking straight. She thanked Mrs. Champ and hurried down to the complex receptionist, who confirmed a money order and handed the cash over to Leena. She knew just the shop. She'd passed it several times on her way to Sen's office, or the military air base… or her family's funeral.

What would Dad and Leon think of her now? A champion, a border-line celebrity, a soldier, a killer. She'd taken a life. What would Leon say about that? He was always going on and on about Zoid combat and the code of a warrior. Would he have understood what happened or would he denounce her for her carelessness, her lack of control? Eric had talked about precision, something Leena had always disdained. Precise people were always uptight and inflexible. Eric had certainly seemed that way when they met. Yet Leena couldn't argue with the results of his piloting.

He had offered to teach her. Now she'd have to follow his example. Letting loose a barrage of firepower was fun and exhilarating. She loved doing that in a Zoid battle; but fighting a war was different. She didn't want to kill anyone, even if that was a part of war. She'd have to train herself to be a better pilot.

The clothing store was around the corner, and they had battle costumes on display in the windows. Leena felt her heart sink all the way to her feet when she looked at the latest styles. Cute, sexy, powerful, happy, all sorts of emotions and styles expressed in simple clothing. Leena's battle costume had been thrown away after she'd dove into a Zoid birthing pool to save an injured Leo. The metal deposits made her clothing as brittle and uncomfortable as cheap scrap, so she'd had to part with it just after loosing her Gun Sniper. It was so unfair. She'd lost everything she'd ever cared about so quickly. It was dizzying. First her Zoid, then he clothes, then her team, then her family, then… what was left?

Bit was alive, healing from injuries out in the desert. Jamie had vanished to help a girl search for her kidnapped tribe. She had no idea where he could be. Brad had likewise vanished along with Naomi Flugel on some unknown venture. She hated drifting apart from everyone; or had they drifted away from her?

No. She'd chosen to leave the Blitz and be with Sen, but only after her career as a Zoid Warrior seemed ruined.

It didn't matter anyway. Leena wasn't ready to don another battle costume yet, even if she was supposed to participate in arena matches soon. Right now, she just wanted some clothes of her own again.

She'd felt people's gazes all the way down the street, but now that she was in an enclosed space their stares seemed far more pronounced. She could feel every eye in the store focusing on her, sizing her up. A lot of people whispered to each other, but somehow Leena heard everything.

"Hey, isn't that Leena Toros?"

"Wow. What's she doing here?"

"_That_ little lady's supposed to lead the fight against BD?"

"I heard she got her first real kill in the last battle."

"She also lost half her unit, right?"

"She fought off some kind of weird Liger. It's in all the papers."

"I hear she's going to be a model as well."

"Shameful."

"Hot!"

"Beautiful."

"Tramp."

"What's Chairman Vaez see in her?"

"What I wouldn't give to be that girl."

"What I wouldn't do to fu-"

SLAP

Leena didn't give any indication of hearing this. It felt strange to be the center of attention. She used to covet that. She was supposed to be the most beautiful, the most powerful; the star of the Zoid Battle world. Now she was in the spotlight for all the wrong reasons, or maybe that was true of any public figure. This was making her even less sure of her photo shoot.

Sen had provided Leena with an absurdly large array of dresses to wear, as if she'd never wear a pair of pants again. Leena found one or two dresses that she liked, but focused more on casual wear and swimsuits. She did her best to ignore the onlookers as she browsed.

Even though she hurried, she still arrived at the launch pad fifteen minutes late, bearing several bags of clothes and smiling at Sen. He did not return the look. "You're late; and why do you have all those clothes?"

"Nice to see you too." Leena kissed him on the cheek. He felt cold. "I did a little shopping before the flight. Sorry I'm late."

"Shopping? What possible need could you have to shop for more clothes?"

Leena suppressed a sigh. "Sen, you've giving me a ton of clothing, but I want a few things of my own. You know, something that I chose. It's important to me. I also bought a new swimsuit for the shoot."

"The shoot will provide swim suites. Hurry in." He rested his hand on her shoulder before she could board. "But do think of this next time you want to indulge yourself. It's fine if you want to keep Cura waiting, but I have important business and I cannot be delayed like this."

"Delayed?" Leena frowned. "You're not coming with me?"

Sen sighed. "I'm sorry, dear, but no. I have a meeting with Emperor Kamufell and President Vereor."

"I thought you were going to be my 'agent,' and my friend."

"I'm also ZBC Chairman." He leaned forward to kiss her goodbye, but she brushed past.

The Hammerhead took off without Leena's notice. The only pilot onboard was Sen's personal attendant robot, Cura. Cura resembled Harry Champ's personal robot, Benjamin, but with the added bonus of an extra set of retractable arms. He could also rotate the various disks that composed his body, enabling him to turn any direction without having to reorient his entire self. The one fault with Cura was that he had no personality. He could perform any task flawlessly, including flying the Hammerhead without any support staff, but try to strike up a conversation and he was as interesting as a brick.

Leena didn't like flying with Cura. The last time he'd escorted her had been her inaugural departure for Jusight, just before the Backdraft wiped out the Blitz Team's base. She's ordered, threatened, and begged Cura to turn around and help them, but that would have defied Sen's orders. Cura was completely incapable of disobeying his owner. So Leena had sailed away, a prisoner on a ship of comfort while her team burned.

Why did Sen always want Cura escorting her? Maybe he was afraid she'd be a little too frisky with a flesh-and-blood pilot? Then he didn't know her all that well. Leena loved attention, but she knew how to draw a line. She wasn't interested in casual flings and short-term boyfriends. If she was into that kind of thing, she'd have enjoyed a fling with Harry Champ; but Harry wasn't the man she could join with for the rest of her life. She had hoped Sen would be such a man, but now she wasn't so sure.

Leena switched on the televiewer in her room while she sorted the clothes she'd bought. It felt good to do something like this. Amid all the pomp and glamour of wealth, Leena had forgotten how nice it was to indulge in a simple task and clear her mind. There wasn't much on. Reception was poor a cruising altitudes, but at least she could listen to the news.

One story caught her eye. The story caption read: Arcadia Welcomes Backdraft. Leena stopped sorting and turned up the sound. A man stood at a podium, dressed in an official but somewhat homely set of robes. He was an elderly man, gruff looking and stern. It took a moment, but Leena recognized the man's gray beard and sharp eyes. Arthur Hancock, former ZBC Chairman. He was the man who had congratulated the Blitz on their victory in the Royal Cup.

The reporter narrated, "Former Chairman Arthur Hancock stunned the world today by reappearing in the southern kingdom of Arcadia as their new Chancellor of Resources. Hancock disappeared shortly after being stripped of his role as ZBC Chairman—a role that went to Chairman Sen Vaez. Hancock further shocked the populace by delivering this proclamation:"

Hancock's sound came up. "It is with a mixture of hope and concern that I make the following announcement: the Kingdom of Arcadia hereby declares its intentions to form a Guardian Force, in tradition of the brave pilots who protected Zi from destruction decades ago. The southern lands are constantly plagued by raiders and bandits. The superpowers of Zi offer aid, but only if the territories renounce their independence. Arcadia seeks a means to curtail these criminals without stripping the independent city-states of their right to self-govern.

"In order to bolster our ranks, we hereby extend an offer of amnesty to…" Hancock seemed very unhappy with his next words. They rolled around in his mouth like bad food. "To former members of the Backdraft who have renounced their deceptive and destructive ways. After a thorough background check and examination, ex-BD soldiers and officers will be offered a chance to serve in the Arcadian Guardian Force." Hancock's face grew even more serious, "But should the Backdraft attempt to use Arcadia as a shield or a cover for their machinations, I promise they will regret such audacity."

The news broke down into speculation and commentary. Some people cheered for Arcadia's plan and their devotion to independence; but most denounced Arcadia as a rouge group of fools playing games in wartime. Granting amnesty to ex-Backdraft warriors was not only obscene to those who fought the BD, but potential treasonous. Those who supported Arcadia were immediately labeled "unpatriotic."

Leena switched the televiewer off and went to her computer terminal to e-mail Queen Prasino. She had to have known about this. Why didn't she mention anything?

She was about to compose a message when she saw that Queen Prasino had beaten her to it. It read:

Leena,

I am sure you will have heard the news before you read this message. I only hope you read this before contacting me. It is true that Arcadia has offered amnesty to people who want to disassociate themselves with the Backdraft. This issue was in contention when I left, and I only learned of the decision this morning and was unable to reach you to give forewarning. All I can say for now is this: do not talk to anyone about it. We need to discuss this in-person, away from prying eyes and ears. Don't e-mail me about the news either. The net is hardly secure.

I will speak with you soon.

-Angela

… Great.

Leena wasn't sure if she should be relieved that Queen Prasino contacted, mad that the Queen hadn't bothered to mention this sooner, or frustrated at the fact that Leena couldn't do a damn thing about what was going on.

"Forget it!" She declared to no one in particular. If the rest of the world wanted to start another problem for her to fix, they could wait. She was going to her first model shoot.

The beach resort reserved for the shoot lay on one of the islands just off the Europa continent, on the Deldaros Ocean. It almost sat right on the equator, making it one of the hottest spots on Zi. Leena felt the heat, intensified by the humidity, even before she stepped off the Hammerhead. Thanks to Sen's clearance, Cura had been given permission to land on the beachfront, with two Pteras offering escort for their descent.

"Ms. Toros!" The director for the photo session greeted her at the airport. "Welcome! I can't tell you how excited we are to have you here."

Leena shook his hand. "Thank you for having me." He escorted her to a changing room. A rack of swimsuits and a portfolio waited in a small booth with a hardwood door offering privacy. Leena brought her own bathing suits with her and entered the booth. She flipped through the portfolio while she chose a swimsuit and admired the director's previous work. "This is a rather rushed job, so we can't spend a lot of time waiting for the atmosphere. Chairman Vaez stressed your need to be in and out rather quick. So, we're going to give you and a few other women top priority, then finish with the rest of the models over the next few days. You'll be our cover model, plus December."

"Sorry to rush you. Who are the other women with tight schedules?"

"Just a few. Chris and Kelly Tasker are both set for another mission in a week and need time to prepare. Then there's yourself as well. And Ms. Champ said she can't afford-"

"Mary Champ?" Leena nearly spat the name out. "She's not a Zoid Warrior. I thought this calendar shoot was only for Warriors."

The Director moaned a little. "Yes, but registration as a Zoid pilot was the only criteria. Ms. Champ is a registered combatant, and she'll be competing in the coliseum battles soon." That's right. Mr. Champ had agreed to sponsor her. "Plus… her father is contributing heavily to this project. He even supplied a few Zoids for security purposes. Warsharks and Pteras are patrolling the coastline. We wanted to stress the safety of our staff and models."

"So you're saying that Mary bought her way into this shoot." Leena leaned back and sighed. She should have expected something like that. Too bad Mrs. Champ hadn't mentioned anything. Did she even know?

Leena dropped the matter since she didn't feel like trying to change anything. It wasn't like she and Mary had to share a month, so why would it matter? She dressed in one of the bikinis she had bought. Unlike most of the choices offered by the director, this suit was small enough to show off her form without being too revealing. Leena didn't like people who showed off their looks by wearing the least amount of clothing. That was why she was so proud of her own battle costume. She had looked great in it, but didn't have to flash half her body to get attention.

When she exited the booth, the director said, "Uh, Ms. Toros? That swimsuit wasn't part of the collection. We'd rather you dress in a suit chosen by our designer."

"Is it a requirement?"

"Well, not exactly…"

"Then if anyone has a problem with it, they can take it up with my manager." The director knew exactly whom Leena referred to, so he said no more.

The shooting went on for three hours, during which Leena posed by the pool, on the beach, against some palm trees, and atop a War Shark that had been set up as a prop. The War Shark was the worst. The sun heated its metallic skin to the point where Leena was sure she'd show burn marks. In all, the shots took about five minutes before they cycled through to the next model. That meant Leena had a lot of free time on her hands in between shots. Mostly she just stood and watched the other women pose. They were very beautiful, she had to admit. One of the perks of Zoid pilot was that a person's body was usually in top form, thank to both training and the stress of being in a battle. She spied the Tasker Sisters and waved hello.

"How have you guys been?"

"Pretty good." Kelly said. "Not much has happened since the last battle."

"Though our popularity sure skyrocketed." Chris sighed. "People somehow think we're more attractive because we risked getting killed." They all smirked a little at that. It was dark joke, but true.

"How do you two do it?" Leena asked. "You were so calm before the battle, and you've bounced back pretty quick from everything."

"Comes with being a Lightning Saix pilot." Chris explained. "When you're moving fast enough to break the sound barrier, you can't afford to be nervous. You have to focus on what's in front of you without worrying about what happens next or dwelling on what you just passed. After enough practice, that mentality becomes a part of your life."

Kelly nodded. "Still, Leena, you're coping pretty well yourself. We were just pilots in the last fight. You had to be the figurehead."

Leena sighed and nodded. She almost confessed how hard that felt when the director called, "Someone bring Ms. Champ!" Mary had been absent from the shoot up until now.

It took ten minutes for Mary to appear, and when she did materialize she strode past the other women with her nose in the air, not giving any notice or apology. She immediately took her place on the beach and spent another twenty minutes going through the poses and arguing with the photographer. She said things like, "I like this pose more," or "I'm not going to lay like that. I'll get sand everywhere!"

"What a prima donna." Kelly sneered.

"What a bit-"

Leena cut Chris off, "Jeez, I thought I was the only one she ticked off."

Keely said, "It's a personal thing. Everybody here knows that Miz Champ over there bought her way into this shoot, just like she buys everything else."

"For people like us," Chris continued, "that's really appalling."

"What do you mean by 'people like you?'"

Chris explained, "Our family wasn't very well-to-do. Our father worked night shifts at a Zoid factory to make payments on our home while our mother worked at a grocery store to earn money for food. They worked a lot of long hours and we didn't get to spend much time with them, so we grew up pretty independent. But we never doubted that they loved us and in time we understood they showed that love by working hard for our living."

"I see…" Leena's father had been pretty well-off thanks to his research in Zoid weaponry and upgrades. She had been lucky enough to have a lot of time with her family.

Chris continued. "Kelly and I learned to become pilots by doing odd-jobs at the factory, usually as test pilots. When we turned fifteen, our father gave us surprise gifts: a pair of Lightning Saix. He worked triple overtime for months to save up."

Kelly added, "We became Warriors because we wanted to honor everything our parents had done for us, and we send them a good chunk of our winnings to help them live good lives. Every victory we've enjoyed—including our victory over the Blitz Team—was made possible by our parents. So I hope you can understand why girls like Mary, who take their money and their parents for granted, piss us off so much."

"I see…" Leena folded her arms. "Cheap shot, by the way: mentioning our first battle."

Kelly laughed. "You have to admit that we won, hands down."

"In fact," Chris looked pensive, "I seem to remember you screaming something as we charged your Gun Sniper."

"Yes…" Kelly made a show of thinking hard. "Something along the lines of, 'NOO! Get away from me!'" The sisters laughed.

"I didn't shout that loud!" Leena's protest only made the Tasker sisters laugh harder.

"Excuse _me_!" Mary Champ called over. "Will you please keep it down? We are trying to work here!"

"Sorry, _your highness_!" Leena did a mock curtsey and drew some laughs from the other women. Mary Champ sneered at her.

"It's all right." said the Photographer. "We're ready for the next model."

"Already?" Mary sounded genuinely surprised. "I thought we'd do at least several more takes." The Photographer didn't reply, though Leena thought she heard him mention something about "not enough pay." He just stood up and hustled the next woman into place. Mary turned to the Director. "Sir, a moment." She led him away from the group.

Chris muttered, "Five bucks says she's trying to get that photographer fired."

Kelly replied, "Ten says she wants to be the cover figure."

Leena sealed the bet, "Twenty says she wants both."

"Ladies," the Director said upon his return. "I'm afraid there's been a change in plans. Ms. Champ will be the new cover figure for this calendar."

"Pay up." Kelly nudged her sister and Leena gently.

"I bet she still tried to get the photographer fired." Chris huffed.

"Doesn't matter. We only know the simple facts. You both owe me ten."

Leena wasn't in the mood for jokes. Bit used to say that Leena's glares could topple Zoids. The look she now gave Mary as she waltzed pass with that damn smirk could have made the Deathsaurer wet itself. If it weren't for the damage it would cause Sen, Leena would have no problem marching over to Mary, picking her up, and tossing her into the ocean, miles away from shore.

"Well," Chris asked Leena, "what now? She doesn't have a man's 'weak point.'"

"She wants to pull rank, I'll do the same." Leena approached the director.

The man knew her words before she even spoke them. "Leena, I know you've been cheated, but let me explain." The Director sighed. "Chairman Vaez organized this, but Mr. Champ provided a great deal of funding. In a tug-of-war for favor, I have to side with Mary's father."

That robbed Leena of any argument. Sure, she could threaten Sen's wrath, but then she'd be no different from Mary. _Trying to pull rank was a mistake_, Leena thought. _It's just what Mary would do_. She spun around and marched after Mary. The Tasker sisters followed.

"Uh… Ms. Toros?" The director called after her. "No violence, please!"

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Leena called over her shoulder. Why dream when she could make it happen? No, no, that would just come back to haunt Sen. She didn't want to create an incident that would give him grief. She didn't want Mary to win either.

With Chris and Kelly by her side, Leena moved to the pool area, where Mary sat under an umbrella, reading a book and sipping what looked like a fruity cocktail drink. She only registered Leena's presence by saying, "You're blocking my light."

"What is your problem?" Leena demanded. "It's bad enough to invite yourself to this session, now you're spoiling it for the rest of us!"

"I consider it a public service." Mary set down her drink and book and looked Leena in the eyes. Although she was still sitting, Leena felt as though Mary were looking down her nose at the assembled Warriors. "Do you remember what I told Harry the day we first met?"

"You said I was 'no good.'"

"And I was right. Yet despite my warning, my brother continued to pursue you, which in turn led to him nearly getting himself killed in the Royal Cup and stranding him in the hospital for several months. Furthermore, you've somehow managed to bewitch Sen Vaez and then my own mother. Now the whole world is starting to hail you as the savior of our era, even though you've done little to contribute. In fact, the most you've accomplished is getting half your squad mates killed or maimed!"

"How dare you!" Leena nearly lost control and raised her arm to take a swing at Mary, but Chris and Kelly held her back.

Mary took Leena's restraint as a signal to stand upright and look her in the eyes. "The Champ Corporation supplies weapons and Zoids to the entire planet, offering safety and protection, yet people like you monopolize the moment and steal all the attention away from those who truly deserve it. You and your two little thugs are nothing more than a footnote to the events of our time, yet everyone treats you as if you are the last hope for Zi." Chris and Kelly almost struck Mary at that moment for being called "Thugs."

Mary folded her arms and smirked. "I'm not going to let any of you get away with it. I've registered as a Zoid Warrior for the coliseum battles, attended this photo shoot, and very soon I'll be making vast contributions to the war effort. People will finally see who the real champions of Zi are: the elite class that has the most to lose. And don't any of you barbarians think of laying a hand on me. This pool area is under surveillance, so any act of violence against me will be caught on tape."

"You make it sound like we care." Chris grinned. She and Kelly stepped forward and took hold of Mary's arms. Mary's eyes bulged.

"You… you wouldn't dare!"

"We're just Zoid Warriors who live from cash prize to cash prize." The girls dragged Mary past Leena. "There's not much PR damage you can do to _us._"

"Uh, guys?" Leena called after them.

Chris called over her shoulder, "There's a supply closet around the corner. Meet us there in five minutes."

Leena waited uneasily. Sure, she could avoid blame for whatever happened to Mary, and she was sure the Taskers wouldn't do anything dangerous, but still…

She hustled to the supply closet, where Chris and Kelly reclined against the door, grinning. The closet door thumped furiously. "You locked her in?"

"No," Kelly gripped the handle, "that might mean she could burst out."

Chris said in a dramatic voice, "Allow us to present the unveiling of… the mummy Champ!" Kelly flung the door open with excessive flare. Mary Champ sat on an overturned water bucket. She'd been bound with duct tape, pinning her arms behind her back and her ankles together. One piece covered her mouth. She kicked furiously and fired glares at the three women that surpassed Leena's earlier look.

"Mmmph! Mmmromm!"

"Nice." Leena grinned.

"Guess she won't be able to make the photo shoot."

"Too bad."

"Honestly, what kind of barbarians would do this to such a young flower?" They all burst out laughing, which made Mary even angrier.

"You guys could get into a lot of trouble for this." Leena gasped for breath between laughs.

"Yeah, maybe." Chris said. "But like we said, there's not much PR damage she can do to us."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. We're strong enough Warriors, so the military won't dismiss us. And as for Zoid Battles, well… we couldn't get sponsorship for the coliseum battles anyway."

"Still, we can't just leave her here. What if something happened to her?"

"Mmm hmm!"

"Quiet, you." Kelly slammed the door shut. "So, where should we put her?"

"Let's take her to my Hammerhead. Cura can protect her while we finish up here."

"That'd make you an accomplice."

"Yeah, but I don't like the idea of having you two take all the risks. Let me in on the fun." They agreed and hoisted Mary out of the closet and carried her over to Leena's Hammerhead, careful to avoid notice. They passed Cura without incident. The metal golem never even uttered a word of concern or protest. "Cura, I want you to lock the door to my bedroom after we leave and make sure no one enters until I come back."

"Yes, Ms. Toros."

"Oh, and don't untie Mary. If anything, take a few pictures, will you?"

"Yes, Ms. Toros." They set Mary down on the bed, wished her well, and exited. It didn't occur to Leena until they were leaving that they'd just committed a crime. Kidnapping, imprisonment… assault?

Oh well, Mary had it coming. They strode back to the photo session, grinning and joking all the way. It felt good to talk with the Taskers. In Jusight, Leena had Ms. Champ, Queen Prasino, and even Lizzy to talk about life in the big city and in the public eye. Now she could laugh and joke with people who had been on the battlefield, who knew what Leena had seen. It was good to have friends.

It was also very good that the Director didn't ask too many questions. "Ms. Champ has vanished."

"Really?"

"That's too bad."

"I hope she didn't get herself into trouble."

"Ladies, please tell me she's safe."

Leena shrugged. "I suppose she'll just turn up at some point. I really doubt anything bad could happen to her."

"Fine. I'll settle for that. Since Ms. Champ is absent, I guess we'll go with the original plan and have Ms. Toros on the cover. Are you ready to shoot the cover photo?"

"One question: can I share the cover with Chris and Kelly?"

That took everyone by surprise, even the Taskers. The Director agreed hesitantly, and Leena enjoyed sharing the spotlight with her new friends.

The sun was already setting by the time Leena bade the Taskers farewell and boarded her Hammerhead for the return flight. Mary still lay on the bed, sleeping of all things. Cura had done a good job of keeping her safe and offered to show her some of the photos he'd taken. She declined. Instead, she tapped Mary on the shoulder, then yanked the tape off her mouth.

"OW!"

"Hey there."

Mary snarled, "You and your little hoodlums will pay dearly for this insult! When everyone finds out that you assaulted a member of the Champ family-"

"No one's going to hear about this, Mary. I had Cura call your Whale King pilots and told them you were sharing a ride with me back to Jusight, so no one will be surprised if you get off my Hammerhead. And you're not going to tell anybody about what happened here."

"Why shouldn't I?" Mary huffed indignantly.

"Because I had Cura take some pretty embarrassing photos of you while we were away. If you try to get payback against the Taskers or me, then I'll leak those photos online. I hear there are some folks who are really into this sort of thing. That might cause you some grief, huh? The princess of the Champ family, reduced to an online pinup."

Mary was silent for a long while. Finally, she said, "You are a complete and utter scoundrel."

Leena sighed and sat back. "I don't want to fight you like this, Mary. But you make it so hard to get along. You go on and on about being a Champ, but aren't you also a Schewbaltz? I mean, he was a lower-class member before he made all that money, right?"

Mary raised her nose indignantly. "I do not like being associated with Thomas Schewbaltz. Despite all his accomplishments, he remains a historical footnote to Van Flyheight. He's just another example of how Zoid pilots steal the praise from the truly worthy, and I'll not be tarnished by his failure. I am a Champ: the most wealthy and powerful family on Zi!"

Oh for crying out loud… "What about your mother? She's not ashamed of being a Schewbaltz."

"My mother suffers from impaired judgment, as evidenced by her taking on you as a pupil."

"I'm not trying to steal your mother, Mary." Though Leena had to admit, she'd never known her own mother so it was nice to have a maternal figure.

"As if you could." Mary said with complete venom.

That was that. Leena knew, now and forever, that Mary Champ would always see her as an enemy. There'd be no middle ground. No reconciliation. No bridge. That was a shame. She didn't want her problems with Mary to mess up her relationship with Mrs. Champ. "I think I'll free you after we get back to Jusight." She replaced the tape on Mary's mouth and left to change in the lounge. She didn't want spend the whole trip arguing with Mary.

Leena picked up some clothes, then moved to the lounge, where a small flat-screen televiewer rested on the wall opposite the sitting area. She turned it on while changing out of her swimsuit. In the few hours since Leena had exited the Hammerhead for the photo shoot, the whole world had exploded over Arcadia's acceptance of former Backdraft pilots. The media was speculating to no end; most considered it a blunt way of challenging the ZBC, Helic Republic, and Guylos Empire. A few outspoken supporters claimed the act was set on saving those who had nowhere else to go while offering protection for the independents. No official statement from Sen or any other high-ranking official.

No e-mails from Queen Prasino either.

Leena actually saw her friend on the tele-viewer. She was being hounded by reporters who demanded a comment. Her only reply was, "Until the leaders of the Zi superpowers have issued a statement themselves, I shall withhold comment. However, I do extend the offer to any member of Helic, Guylos, or the Battle Commission to meet with them and discuss this event. That is all." Wow, she was good.

Leena dozed off the sound of more pointless questions and mindless analysis from the news. She did not dream, thankfully, for she was afraid that she'd still dream of that terrible battle. She barely woke up in time to release Mary before they landed at the Jusight airport. Leena gave Mary some clothes that Sen had offered as a gift. She wouldn't miss them too much since she had fifty other dresses. She then left Mary in privacy to change. Mary didn't say a word. She just glared at Leena with complete and total contempt.

Sen was waiting for her on the tarmac. Leena had just enough time to open the door before Mary thundered past and stormed down the stairway. Leena grinned and wondered what would have happened if she hadn't opened the door in time. It wasn't as if Mary couldn't afford to buy a new one.

"Ms. Champ." Sen grinned, "What a nice surprise. I had no idea you'd-" Mary nearly knocked him aside and moved further away, shouting for an escort and a phone to call her daddy. "What exactly did I miss?" Sen asked with amusement. It was nice to see him happy again.

"Nothing much." Leena kissed Sen in greeting. "Mary was at the photo shoot and tried to hijack the whole thing. Some friends and I… sabotaged her plans."

"Nicely done." Whew. He wasn't mad. "There's nothing worse than when a pretender tries to steal the spotlight from the truly deserving." Funny, Mary would have agreed. Sen moved into the Hammerhead. Leena noticed he was carrying a briefcase.

"What's going on?"

"We're taking one more trip today."

"Another? I haven't even gotten of the ship!"

"All the better." Sen sat down on a sofa and set his case on the bolted-down table. "This trip won't be too long, my dear. In fact, this is one of the surprises I promised you."

Leena's shoulders fell and her eyes reached towards heaven. "Another flight. Whoop-de-doo."

Sen chuckled, though she could tell her reaction irked him. "The flight is merely a prelude to the surprise. Besides, we haven't had time to be together, and I've been very pressed with this Arcadia business. Please, Leena, spend a little time with me."

Leena shrugged and sat down next to Sen. He had a point in that they hadn't spent a lot of time together, and they'd probably spend even less once they disembarked. She wanted to seek out Queen Prasino right away, but maybe Sen could give her a little more information beforehand.

"It's a complete mess." Sen sighed. "Emperor Kamufell wants to publicly denounce Arcadia's actions, and President Vereor wants to brand the country as a Backdraft sympathizer."

"But that's not true!" Leena protested. "I know Queen Prasino. She'd never support the Backdraft."

"Don't confuse an individual with the government, Leena." There was a strange irony in Sen's tone. "Queen Prasino may not support the Backdraft, but what about the rest of her people?"

"She wouldn't be a part of Arcadia if that was the case."

"I'll concede the point. But all things considered, it's rather moot. Vereor and Kamuffel are really more concerned with Arcadia's declaration of creating a Guardian Force. They're just using the Backdraft as an excuse to discredit the kingdom."

"Why?"

"There's a lot of power in the term 'Guardian Force.' It conjures up images of heroes and miracles. Even though the Battle Commission is the true successor of the Guardian Force, a rival group using the same name can cause a shift in public opinion. What's more, Arcadia has unofficially announced its intentions to block Helic and Guylos' expansion by forming this new army. Since the conflict with the Backdraft began in earnest, both superpowers have annexed over fifty city-states. More territory means more land to offer over to nobles, or more resources and job openings to boost the economy. If Helic and Guylos wish to continue to prosper, they have to continue to expand."

Leena leaned back and rubbed her forehead. This was all a little much for her. "But how much danger can Arcadia pose? It's just a small kingdom, right?"

"True enough, but they can grow quickly. The Backdraft's threat aside, the real issue is who can defend people from raiders and bandits. The ZBC has been focusing on Backdraft forces, so independent outlaws feel emboldened. We can't offer much protection for the more rural territories, so Arcadia can gain members by filling the void with their Guardian Force. What's more, ex-Backdraft members will no doubt bring their own equipment and Zoids, so Arcadia grows in power without having to spend a tremendous amount of money. On a certain level, I admire the Arcadian leaders for such a bold move, but in the end they're still just pretenders. No country as small as Arcadia can hope to change the balance of power."

Leena didn't argue that point. She now had a better grasp of the situation, so she could talk to Queen Prasino as an equal, not an ignorant city girl. "Can you really afford to be on this trip with me, Sen?"

Sen smiled, "Even world leaders need a moment to breathe. Besides, this trip is as much to strengthen the ZBC as it is to enjoy your company." He placed his hand on hers. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate all you've done, Leena. People are already starting to rally behind your example, and that gives the populace a sense of solidarity and strength." Leena thought back to the comments in the clothing store. Did Sen realize that at least some of the populace wanted to bed her?

They chatted about various things for the next hour. Leena broached the topic of meeting Sen's parents. It seemed only fitting.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. They passed away when I was very young."

"Oh." Leena suddenly felt as though she'd blown a hole in the side of the ship. "I-I'm so sorry, Sen. I didn't know."

"There's no way you could have known. I never mentioned it. My parents died protecting this world from those who would tear it apart. After their sacrifice, my grandfather raised me to complete the work they'd started. My grandfather died shortly before I met you. Life was uncertain for a while, but because of you, I don't feel alone."

Leena embraced him, but then asked. "What kind of work did your parents start?"

"They were actually continuing the work of my grandfather, and he in turn was continuing the work of his father. Leena, my family has devoted their bloodline to the restoration of Zi as a unified power. Before the great calamity, Zi was locked in a terrible series of wars that nearly wiped out all life. The Deathsaurer was the product of such a conflict. Since then, my family has worked with the hopes of creating one government that protects and cares for the whole planet, not just parts of land. While tragic, this war with the Backdraft offers me a chance to help build that unity. Unification against a common enemy can grow into lasting bonds. It all depends on the leader."

"I.E., you." Leena grinned.

"Me, and you. I need you by my side for this, Leena. It's not something I can accomplish all on my own."

Leena blushed, a little uncomfortable with such a glanderous idea. She'd agreed to fight the Backdraft. Unifying all of Zi wasn't something she was willing to take on right now. "Are you part Zoidian? You said your family existed back before the great calamity."

Sen nodded, "Yes, my family does carry Zoidian blood. Though the line has thinned with each generation. I'm less than 10 Zoidian, but that still has consequences. Zoidian DNA doesn't mix easily with human. That's why I have no cousins or siblings. Hybrid births, even now, are rather difficult on both mother and child."

"Master Vaez," Cura signaled over the intercom, "we have arrived at our destination." Leena stood up and peered out the window. They were over the desert, far away from any rock cropping or city. A black strip of asphalt divided the sand, but Leena didn't see any cars or trucks en route. There was, however, a large metal building, big enough to house a few Zoids. A massive pile of junk parts lay around the structure, burning hot in the desert sun. A junkyard. Why would Sen want to visit a junk shop?

Wait. "Sen, how far are we from where the Blitz Team old's site?"

"Not far. In fact, this little stretch of nowhere is very close to your team's former base."

"Sen, is this-"

"It is." Sen smiled brightly. "Bit Cloud is currently recuperating and this very shop. I understand he's under the care of an old friend. With all that's been happening, I thought you'd want to reconnect with an old friend."

Leena threw her arms around him. "Oh, thank you, Sen! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She kissed him. "You're a prince!"  
"Anything for my princess. I'll be along shortly, but you should meet with Mr. Cloud first." Leena nearly bounded down the gangplank and rushed into the rusty building. She hadn't seen Bit since before the loss of the Blitz Team's base. He'd been gravely wounded in the attack on Desert Flower City. Both Bit and the Liger were out of the season from then on; and if it weren't for their injuries, Bit and Liger Zero might have fought and perished in the fight against the Backdraft's Dark Spiner. She wasn't sure if that was a silver lining, or a cruel joke. Either way, she desperately wanted to see her friend.

Liger Zero stood as still as a statue within the small hangar. He looked cramped and maybe a little restless, or maybe that was Leena's imagination. She felt a strange tingling in the back of her mind when she saw the Liger, which reminded her of the feeling before Zero's dark twin attacked her unit. It was probably just a memory of the sensation. "Hey Liger!" No reply. Oh well, Zero only reacted the Bit, usually.

"Leena? Is that you?" The call came farther down the hallway.

"Bit!" She rushed down further and found her old teammate sitting atop a long-range cannon, tightening a bolt in place. Bit had recovered well from his wounds. His right arm and left leg were still bandaged and immobile, but much of the burning had healed over without leaving any scarring. Bit always was a swift healer. He still looked youthful and energetic, but a little sad now. The loss of the Blitz Team had wounded Bit as deeply as any bombardment.

It was too much for Bit to jump down from his perch as he had in the old days, so Leena scrambled up the cannon's side and hugged her former teammate. "It's so good to see you!" Funny, the last time she'd hugged Bit, she'd been using him to make Harry jealous. How times change.

They chatted for a few minutes about what had happened since they parted ways. Leena's tales were nothing new since she'd been on the news constantly. She was more interested in Bit. "When the Backdraft started shooting and Doc gave us the order to run… well, I nearly died from shame. I mean, I'm supposed to be a big-shot Zoid Warrior now, so what was I doing running from a battle?"

"You were too hurt to fight, Bit. If anything, I should be the one with guilt. I flew off while all of you were under attack."

"Not like either of us could have made a difference." Bit clenched the wrench in his left hand. "That Zoid the Backdraft used… I saw it in my rear-view camera. It reminded me a little too much of the Berserk Fury, but worse in some ways. Disabling your opponent instead of fighting on equal terms. That's just like the Backdraft! They could never stand a fair fight, so they overpowered us with cheap tricks and excessive attacks!" He tossed the wrench and huffed for a while. "I'm sorry about Doc and Leon. I wish I could've helped."

Leena rested her hand on his. "Like you said, neither of us would have made a difference in that fight. You, wounded, and me, a Warrior without a Zoid."

Bit sighed. "That's what gets me the most. We were completely powerless. It's not fair."

"No… it's not."

"Well… Liger and I ran all the way here, and Liger just collapsed from exhaustion. I didn't see what happened. I only know what most people are talking about. I can't believe Leo used that Ragnarock Fang attack. I didn't know he had that in him."

Leena agreed, "Leo was always full of surprises. One minute, he's the worst pilot I've ever seen and the next he's saving everyone's lives."

"He had a thing for you."

"I know… Have… have you heard anything about Brad?"

"He and Naomi disappeared. I don't have a clue where they went."

"What about Jamie?"

"Same thing. His Dad hasn't heard anything either. Kid's vanished."

Too bad. Leena realized that she had hoped Bit might have a line on their friends. Where could they have gone?

"How's life in the biggest of cities?" Nice topic change. Leena told Bit about everyone. Sen, Mrs. Champ, Queen Prasino, Chris, Kelly, even Eric Johnson. Bit laughed when he heard it all. "I'm jealous, Leena. You're in the middle of everything! That's where I should be!"

"Then you'd better heal up fast!"

That depressed Bit a little, and Leena instantly wished she hadn't said anything. "By the time I heal up, the fight might be over."

"Yet you can still help us, Mr. Cloud." Sen stood at the entryway, looking up at them. "Pardon me. I let myself in." He climbed his way up the cannon, heedless of his uniform or the briefcase he carried. Leena appreciated how Sen was willing to come up himself rather than demand that Bit come down to meet him. Mary would have gone that route.

They sat in a circle, and Sen presented Bit with a packet. Leena watched intently as Bit opened the envelope and sifted through what looked liked enlarged photographs. His eyes grew wider with each new shot and he finally set them down for all to see. The images all featured that strange Liger Zero X. Leena recognized several of the images as recordings from her Neosaurer's battle system. One image showed the Zero X murdering Eric Johnson's Shield Liger.

"I'd heard a few rumors…" Bit shook his head. "How did this happen?"

"There are any number of explanations." Sen did not appear upset. "Your Liger was stolen by the Backdraft, correct? They could have taken a sample of metal-based cells while it was in their custody. Or they might have scavenged a sample from various battlefields. Zoid do tend to lose a little armor in combat, no matter how powerful the Warrior. Whatever the case, the ZBC is gravely concerned that the Backdraft will attempt to mass-produce these Liger Zero copies. The results would be devastating for our war effort."

Sen opened the briefcase he'd carried. It was filled with assorted bills, more money than Leena had ever seen in one place. Both Leena and Bit's jaws fell. "Mr. Cloud, the ZBC would be very grateful if you would submit your Liger Zero for analysis and possible mass production."

Bit frowned. "Mass production?"

"Imagine an entire platoon of Liger Zeros and all their customized armors. Jagers to scout out advanced positions, Schneider units that can cut down enemies at close range while a Panzer group provides long-range bombardment. The versatility of the Liger Zero's CAS would grant us tremendous power. We're already researching the Berserk Fury and creating copies."

"You are?" Leena blurted out, then covered her mouth. She shouldn't act like she was out of the loop.

But even so… an army of Liger Zeros and Berserk Furies? Was that really necessary? The Panzer alone could decimate a city, and Leena was struggling enough with just two Genosaurer-type Zoids on the battlefield. She wouldn't trust just anyone with a charged particle cannon. Was this really the best idea?

Bit scratched his head uncomfortably. "Well… I mean… all the CAS armors are gone. They were lost when the Hover Cargo exploded."

"Doctor Toros already submitted the designs when he first created the Liger Zero's armors. It's part of registering new weaponry with the Commission. With his passing, Leena inherits the copyright to the armors." Is that why Sen wanted her along? He wanted her to encourage Bit to give the Liger over to the ZBC, then give him permission to create new armors. Something didn't feel right. Sen continued, "Unfortunately, Mr. Cloud, the Blitz Team does not own any copyright on the Liger Zero, since the team purchased the Zoid rather than creating it. Technically, we could clone the Liger using samples and schematics from previous maintenance scans. However, it would be much better if we could work with the original specimen, and I want you to come to Jusight to publicly endorse the creation of new units."

Bit said nothing, a rare event in his life. Leena fidgeted slightly as Bit closed his eyes in deep thought. In the past, she would make a joke about a hamster running on its wheel, or smelling something burning, but now she was glad that Bit was mulling over this offer. The money was shocking, but the impact was far more impressive. If anything, Leena wondered if the money wasn't a red herring meant to distract Bit from the implications of such an important decision.

"I'm sorry, Chairman." Bit opened his eyes. "But I'm not turning my Liger over to the ZBC."

If Sen was surprised, he didn't show it. "May I ask why not?"

"Liger's my partner. He's special to me. If I turned him over to the ZBC just so they could make a bunch of copies, it'd be like saying that he was a tool. And what about all the Liger Zeros that you want to create? A lot of pilots treat their Zoids badly because they're mass-produced models, like Command Wolfs and Rev Raptors. They think that the Zoid's easily replaceable, or simply don't care about it, just because they see a lot of similar models. That's no way to treat a Zoid." Leena couldn't help but nod. Leo's Command Wolf, Fang, had been an outdated old hunk of scrap, but he'd loved that Zoid with all his heart and treated him properly. She wondered if Leo's memory had an impact on Bit's decision.

"I see…" Sen stood. "Then I won't trouble you any further, Mr. Cloud. Keep the briefcase. It contains a card with a direct line to my office should you change your mind."

"I don't need any charity, Chairman, and I'm not going to change my mind."

"I hardly think you of all people need charity. Use the money however you wish. Repair the Liger Zero, give it away, or perhaps start a Zoid team of your own. This war can't go on forever, Mr. Cloud." Sen excused himself and began to climb down.

"Hey, hang on!" Bit called. "The guy who owns this shop would really like to meet you. Just one sec." He called down the hallway, "Hey, old man! There's someone here you gotta meet!" No one answered. "Huh… weird."

"Another time, Mr. Cloud. As long as we share a bond through Leena, I am sure we'll meet again. Leena, we should be going."

"I'm going to stay a little longer. Talk with Bit some more."

"I'm sorry, Leena, but we have to go. Much to do and I need you with me in Jusight."

Leena sighed. "I can get another ride back."

"But none as fast as the Hammerhead. Please, Leena." Sen turned without waiting for an answer.

"Go ahead." Bit gave her a hug goodbye. "We'll catch up again later, when it's just the two of us."

Leena nodded. "That was a really great of you, Bit… Not turning the Liger over, I mean. Leo would have been proud."

Bit smiled. "He loved Zoids just like I do. He liked you too."

"I know… but I'm with Sen. I told him as much the last time I saw him."

"Yeah. I'm sure he wants to be happy, so take care, Leena." He smiled.

Leena excused herself and rejoined Sen on the Hammerhead. "I wanted to stay longer. I really could have gotten back to Jusight on my own."

"It's for your own safety, dearest." Sen said. "I've no doubt you could make your way back, but now that you're a high-profile figure it's dangerous to be out on your own. There are assassins, kidnappers, extremists, any number of variables that could endanger your person. That's why I want to make sure you're always protected."

Leena folded her arms, resentful that he thought she needed a babysitter. "And who exactly was protecting me at the photo shoot?"

"Cura. I had him monitor your status throughout the whole shoot."

Leena's eyes bulged. "Cura was watching me?"

Sen laughed, "Yes, and that was a wonderful way to deal with Mary Champ. I was very proud to see it."

"So you were just pretending earlier."

"I wanted to play along with the joke." Sen reached into his pocket and pulled out a memory stick. "Please don't be angry, Leena. I want to keep you safe, that's all. There is so much you do not yet know, and I want to make sure you are safe and able to learn. This is my final surprise for the day, a very important and personal surprise."

Leena took the memory stick and examined it. "What? Are these images of Mary all tied up?"

"No, I had Cura save those to another file. If Mary tries any sort of retaliation, these photos will mysteriously appear on the net, and her name will go down in flames. Plug in that memory stick to your computer and listen to the sound files. I guarantee you'll find them fascinating." He turned back towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I forgot something. I won't be a moment."

X X X X X X X X

"No" was not a tolerable answer. Sen Vaez' offer had been more than generous, but he'd expected Bit Cloud to make the most romantic, unrealistic decision possible. Zoids _were_ tools. They existed to serve their operators. Even before the advent of built-in cockpits, the Ancient Zoidians had used them as beasts of burden. It was part of the order of Zi that Zoids serve the people, and Bit Cloud could not go against that order.

Vaez returned the filthy shack and entered to find several new figures arrayed around Mr. Cloud. Clad in black, they were completely unrecognizable. Only one stood unmasked, and the face did not belong to the person. She was standing before Bit Cloud, who was held down by the rest of the team with a cork gag in his mouth. The woman with Leena Toros' face held a syringe filled with DST cells.

The Liger Zero roared loudly and clawed at the doorway in the adjacent room, but two of the intruders brandished guns at Bit Cloud, which made the Liger back off. So long as Bit Cloud was a hostage, the Liger Zero wouldn't dare make a move.

"Well done, everyone. Is our newest recruit prepared for his induction?"

Leviathe turned and bowed, but there was a tension in her movement. "Yes, my lord."

"What's wrong, my dear?"

Leviathe regarded the captive Zoid Warrior. "Bit Cloud… thinks I'm not Leena Toros. The first words when he saw my face were, 'who are you?'"

Vaez arched an eyebrow. "Oh? Surely he sees the resemblance, but why were you unmasked to begin with?"

Leviathe shifted uncomfortably, a movement Vaez was not used to seeing. "I… wanted to see if he would recognize me. I wanted him to think it really was Leena Toros attacking him."

Vaez patted her shoulder, "It was probably your camouflage that gave it away. Don't dwell on it." Yet he knew that Leviathe would. She'd been more and more conscious of her new visage and now it was starting to impair her judgment. Yet another unwelcome nuisance. He'd hate to lose Leviathe before she fulfilled her usefulness.

"Bit Cloud," Vaez addressed the man who'd refused his will, "when you recover, you will contact me using the phone address supplied in the briefcase of money I gave you. You will tell me that you've reconsidered and will be happy to come to Jusight and oversee the rollout of the new Liger Zero copies. You will tell no one of our encounter tonight, or the orders you follow. If the Liger Zero tries to stop this in any way, either restrain it or kill yourself while it watches." He nodded to Leviathe, who moved to Bit Cloud's side and injected the DST cells into the base of his skull. Like Vega before him, Bit Cloud began to spasm and shake. The two men holding him used all their strength to keep him in place.

"And you, Liger Zero," Vaez called over an outraged roar. "I'm sure you heard my orders just now. If you resist, Bit Cloud will kill himself, and you'll be the prime witness. Do not try to thwart me if you value your partner's life." The roaring and clawing stopped. Good. "What of Mr. Cloud's friend? The one who owns this scrap yard?"

Leviathe said, "We gave him a quiet, swift end."

"Very well. Give him a decent burial in the desert as well. Once you're finished, leave Mr. Cloud in his room and come back to Jusight. I'm heading back to the Hammerhead now."

X X X X X X X X

Leena twirled the memory stick in her hand while lying on the bed. It had been a long day. Arcadia had just challenged the Zi Superpowers, Leena herself had made new friends, new enemies, reunited with old teammates and said goodbye just as fast. She was very, very tired.

The mystery on the disk, however, wouldn't let her sleep. Sen liked to spring surprises on her, some good, some bad. What about this surprise?

Leena got up and inserted the stick into her computer terminal. The stick contained several dozen audio files, each one labeled with a date. The earliest file was dated almost ten years before she'd been born. Sen knew she didn't like history, so why was he waving this in front of her?

There was a strange lock on the files. She tried opening the most recent, only to receive a message that she had to open the earliest one first. She did so, already bored.

A deep, even voice began speaking, "Journal entry, Professor Jonas Dorac, Jentala University."

Leena paused the recording and sat still for a moment. She'd never met the man who'd entered this journal, never even listened to his voice, but she had heard his name many, many times during her life.

How did Sen get a hold of her grandfather's journal?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: One of my greatest peeves in fan fiction is character bashing, which may be hypocritical of me since this chapter is pretty harsh on Mary Champ.

I've never been sure of just how popular Mary Champ is, given that she only made it into one episode. My apologies to any fans who think I portrayed her out of character. It's a little hard to know since she had such a small appearance in the series.

Still, hope this chapter was enjoyable for everyone. Reviews are always appreciated.


	13. Remember

Relics

Chapter 12: Remember

by Silver

Author's Note: Damn you, February! If you were just three days longer, I could have made this a monthly publishing. But no, you have to be just 28 days long. Panzy.

It seems I can't break the "once a month" publishing for my chapters. Maybe Rowling suffers the same fate. That might be why Harry Potter books take forever to come out.

My thanks to everyone who reviews my stories and is patient enough for the next chapter. Let's face it: I'm a slow writer.

Special thanks to ZeroPioneer, my wonderful proofreader who overcomes internet failure and distance to get his revisions back to me. I appreciate it, my friend!

On with the chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Memory is not fully itself when it reaches only into the past. A memory that is not alive to the present does not "remember" the here and now, does not "remember" its true identity, is not memory at all. He who remembers nothing but facts and past events, and is never brought back into the present, is a victim of amnesia."

-Thomas Merton

The shelling started on their second day of imprisonment. It sounded with a dull thumping that shook the deck plates just enough to be annoying. At first, the prisoners were confused by the sound and wondered if the Globally 3 and the integrated Organoid weren't preparing yet another unwelcome surprise. When nothing adverse happened, Celica determined the real cause. "Damn that Palta! He's trying to blast his way in! Doesn't he realize he's destroying valuable equipment and history?"

The man who should be called Leo shrugged. "As long as he gets us out of here, I don't have a problem with it." Celica threw her hands up and growled before flopping down on her bunk. Since their initial fallout, Leo, Celica, and even Stoller had reassembled in the small cabin after a night's rest in various other rooms. The entire level was in pristine condition, with plenty of furnished cabins to provide privacy and rest. Each person had also raided the supply closets and found comfortable clothing to replace their environment suits and equipment. Apparently, the Zoidians had forced humans to leave much of their articles behind, probably based on a very strict dress code. Celica said that clothing was a prime means of distinguishing between Zoidian tribes.

"They won't accomplish much." Stoller was reclining in a chair, his head resting against the back wall. "This ship has survived punishment far greater than anything the camp can muster. I sincerely doubt they'll be able to force their way down to us, especially if that strange Organoid is keeping them at bay."

Leo did not like having Stoller around. Bruised ego and body aside, Leo didn't like the man's attitude. So damn superior.

Stoller was hardly oblivious to the mood in the room, but continued without care. "I suppose it's up to us to find a way out. Has anyone actually tried using a computer interface?"

"I tried last night." said Celica. "I was a little nervous about tripping a security system, but it doesn't seem that we're in any danger. I wasn't able to learn much about the Globally 3, but I did discover our location. We're on N deck, section 23. There's no direct passage to the bridge, but I mapped out a fairly simple route."

Stoller nodded. "Impressive. But how do we know we can actually reach the bridge? Given this ship's size, I wouldn't be surprised if the bridge lay several miles down. The heat and pressure would be intense."

Celica shrugged. "You said it yourself, this ship has survived worse. There's not much harm in trying, at least. We'll have more options on the bridge."

"You couldn't confirm anything from here?"

"I tried, but the computer refused most of inquires."

"The computer," Stoller said with a little extra drama, "or the Organoid?"

Both Celica and Leo looked at Stoller quizzically. "You think that thing has control of the ship's computers?"

"Why not? It's already integrated with the ship's body, as evidenced by its ability to open doors and pits at will. Depending on how long it's been here, it may have had time to take possession of all the ship's functions."

"Great." Leo sighed. "So that thing's in charge of the ship. That means it could kill us if we make a wrong move and upset it."

"If it wanted us dead, I doubt we'd be here to talk about it." Stoller leaned forward. "I think it's time we discussed what went on when that Organoid absorbed you, Leo. That may hold a few clues to our current situation."

Leo recounted his encounter with the man who called himself a memory. It wasn't hard to describe the meeting since it had only been the two men trapped in a white void. Leo tried to quote every cryptic saying, every warning, even though none of it made any sense. Celica and Stoller listened intently, asking a question or two for clarification. Leo had thought the tale would only take about fifteen minutes, but it went on for over an hour. Seemed fitting, given that time slowed within the Organoid itself.

"Interesting…" Stoller mused.

"Not to mention vague." Leo leaned back, tired from calling on his unreliable memory. "The old man said so much, but I didn't understand any of it."

Celica smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, "But you remembered what he said. If you hadn't, then the whole experience would have been worthless."

Stoller nodded. "Besides, it's not nearly as vague as you suggest."

"What?"

"Granted, with all that was happening, it's no wonder his words failed to carry any meaning. Now that we have a chance to sit and think things through, it's not too hard to discern a hidden meaning."

Oh, this would be good. "Do tell." Leo made it a point to force some extra sarcasm into his voice. Stoller wasn't the least bit fazed.

"Let's start with the inscription Celica translated just before we fell into this place. Celica, do you remember the quote?"

"'Only the newborn's twin soul and the soul's guides may pass beyond this point.'"

Stoller nodded. "Given that we three were the only ones who 'passed beyond' that hallway, I think it's safe to assume that we meet the criteria mentioned in the inscription. If we then go with that assumption and analyze the memory man's warnings, I think it's equally apparent that Leo is the 'newborn's twin soul.'"

"Me? What makes you think it's me?"

"Use your head. Who else could it be? Out of the three of us, one is the newborn's twin soul and the other two, by default, must be considered guides. From what you recalled, this 'newborn' sounds like a safeguard against a threat the Zoidians foresaw. This protector also has a twin soul; an equal yet separate being. Since the Zoidians use the term 'twin soul,' I assume they refer to a level of connection or a bond. I think this newborn needs its partner to be at full strength."

Celica leaned forward. "Like a Zoid needs a pilot?"

"Perhaps. Yet there's a wrinkle in the plan. If Leo is the newborn's twin, then he's in no shape to fight a new threat. Lost, amnesic, and hindered by indecision. He's in no shape to deal with any major challenge."

"Gee, thanks."

"If I'm wrong, you can prove it by sparing with me again." Leo didn't have a reply for that. His chin and shoulder still throbbed. "Fortunately, he isn't alone in here. The man said that Leo should rest and regain his strength and conviction. How convenient that he has two people nearby, both of whom have an interest in his wellbeing. Granted, our motives aren't entirely altruistic, but both Celica and I want to see you regain your strength and your memories, Leo. Our relationships, the preparation of the Globally 3 to receive us, and the message contained within that Organoid all fit with what we read in the levels above. You have to admit, the way everything has come together seems far too structured to be mere chance. Everything was prepared over a century ago, yet here we are, safe and protected, even if we are technically imprisoned."

No one spoke for a time. They all mulled it over until Leo asked, "So what about this newborn? Is it already on the ship or is it waiting somewhere else?"

Stoller arched an eyebrow, "Do you have reason to believe it is on this ship?"

Leo sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "A few days ago, I woke up and found that my skin was glowing. Little traces of light were running up and down my arms and legs. I stumbled over to the Globally 3 and touched it, and suddenly I had a vision of the old man and his granddaughter." He retold what he could remember, though it wasn't as clear as the more recent vision. He also talked about the vision he'd after Stoller had knocked him out.

Stoller took it all in with silence, but Celica became livid. "How could you not tell me about this?"

"I wasn't sure what I was seeing. I thought I was going crazy."

"Then I could have helped you! I can't believe you kept something so important a secret."

"Right, 'cause you've been perfectly honest and straightforward with _me_."

"I was doing all that to protect you. _You_ knew something was wrong with the Globally 3, but you didn't warn any of us! You put the entire team in danger!"

"All right!" Stoller stood and place a hand on either person's shoulder. "Let's all agree that we've kept secrets from one another for various reasons. Now's not the time to be quarreling over the past. Since Leo's vision was directly linked to the Globally 3, we can only assume that it ties in with the prophecy we seem to be following. Leo, do you think those hallucinations were memories from the Organoid as well?"

Leo backed off a little and sat down. He felt very tired. "I don't know… I think I saw that Organoid in that first vision. It wasn't melted into a wall, and didn't look as old, but I'm pretty sure it was the same one."

"I see…" Stoller didn't speak, but Celica picked up on his musings.

"So if you saw that merged Organoid in the dream, then it couldn't be that Organoid's memory. Both encounters were based on a first-person perspective."

"Seems that way. I saw the old man, his granddaughter, and their Organoid partners. They talked directly at me a few times, but I don't think they were talking _to _me."

"They were talking to whoever was present at the time."

"Yep."

"And that person somehow transferred his memories to you, through the Globally 3, somehow."

"I guess."

Celica sighed and slumped down on the bed. "This is far too confusing."

Stoller stood up. "I think it's time we started gathering provisions. If this place is intended as a sanctuary for Leo's recover, then there's bound to be food and water. We need to gather up some goods and head to the bridge."

No one could argue with that, so the three unlikely teammates split up to explore the various rooms, meeting back at Celica's cabin in one hour.

Leo, still not comfortable with his name and even more upset by the current situation, wandered as far as he could before actually checking any of the rooms. Most were crew cabins. They all looked the same and if not for the numbers beside the doors, Leo wasn't sure he would be able to distinguish between them. He opened a few of the lockers. Each one opened with a loud his and a rush of air. Celica said that everything on the ship was vacuum-sealed, which explained why centuries old clothing and materials looked fresh. What amazing technology. Leo felt a great excitement when he looked at all the gadgets and tools around him, but he didn't have the time or the luxury of testing them out.

The largest room he found was almost empty. Crates of various sizes lay stacked up in one corner, with a few scatted about the room. The walls were colored in a sunset shade of red and the lighting seemed a bit dimmer. Was that intentional, or was the power to this room fading? The farthest wall was broken up into an array of panels with small control pads adding to the pattern. Leo moved to one of them and reached out with his hand. Pushing buttons on a foreign ship wasn't the smartest thing to do, but he wasn't sure he had any real options at this point. He certainly didn't want to go back empty-handed. He pushed the button.

The adjacent panel shot out and stopped just shy of his chest. He involuntarily yelped and backed away, only to trip over a stray crate and fall on his back. He lay there for a minute, dazed and frustrated. According to Celica and Stoller, Leo had lived most of his life as an independent; free of worry or obligation. How could he have fallen into this pathetic state? He still couldn't quite remember, and trying only brought on more headaches. Damn it all.

He got up and checked the panel that had startled him. It contained apples. Bright, red apples that had to be at least 100 years old, but looked as if they'd been freshly picked. The air rising up from the bin was damp and heavy. A sprinkler system. Where did the ship get fresh water? Leo started to imagine the Globally 3 as more of a plant than a ship, absorbing moisture to keep it alive. His stomach growled, reminding him that he'd not eaten in some time.

Leo took an apple and bit into it, fully expecting something foul. It was, after all, well past the expiration date. Yet it tasted fresh and juicy. Delicious. The other bins held other fruits; bananas, oranges, and even some vegetables. There was also a bin of bottled water. More than enough to keep the three humans alive. "Score." Leo loaded up as much food as he could into a crate and lugged it back to Celica and Stoller, who had been less successful in procuring food.

"I guess you picked the magic door." Celica bit into an apple herself. She and Stoller followed Leo back to the door and loaded even more supplies for the trek to the bridge. The team opted to leave their environment suits behind as that would only slow their progress. Celica assigned everyone a set of equipment and instructed each man on how to use the given tools. Everyone was to carry a locator. If the team were to become separated, the locators would home in on one-another. "The excavation site might also pick up the signal, if we're close enough to the outer hull. They might see what we're trying to do." Leo realized that they were actually heading _down, _away from the excavation site and rescue.

"It can't be helped." Celica explained. "The rear of the ship was sealed off completely, so I doubt we'll get out that way. If nothing else, we'll be able to unseal the ship from the bridge."

When it came time to vote on a team leader, Celica supported Stoller's decision to take command. "I have the most experience in survival training and combat, if it comes to that." Leo didn't like that one bit, but since he was already outnumbered and outvoted, he didn't bother to complain.

Fully equipped and organized, the party advanced to the elevator. Celica said, "The bridge is on level D, section 1. If this lift can take us up to the D deck, we can simply walk the rest of the way."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then we can use maintenance access to climb between decks, though that will take a lot longer. Just hope that the lift is still functioning."

It was, to a point. The team had settled in the small, cylindrical elevator as it crawled upward. It wasn't going as fast as Leo would have expected. Trapped in a ship of wonders and marvels, a low-power elevator was the only thing he could really consider "weird."

"Our ancestors could fly to another planet," he said, "but they can't fix a boring elevator." Celica and Stoller both chuckled at that.

Then it stopped on level J. Celica's smile was both whimsical and frustrated. "I think you upset the elevator."

"Would it help if I said I was sorry?" The doors swished open.

"I guess not."

Stoller ordered everyone out, despite their protests. "We'll try another lift, and if that doesn't work we'll start climbing our way up." They tested two more lifts before giving in and uncovering a maintenance shaft. Unlike the hallways, the shafts were narrow and tight, almost devoid of light. The team had to abandon a few bits of equipment that wouldn't fit the passageway. Stoller took the lead with Leo following and Celica bringing up the rear. She had insisted on going last because she didn't like the idea of two men looking at her rear the whole way.

Leo realized that while he considered Celica exceptionally beautiful, he didn't feel any desire for her. Of course, he would have liked to have had a view of her from behind. It was a lot better than the view he had of Stoller at that moment, but it didn't go anywhere beyond that. Maybe it was all the deception that soured his feelings, or maybe it was the memory of that red-haired girl. Whatever the case, Leo was not attracted to Celica.

So who did he love? Was it that girl? Did she love him? He still couldn't remember.

They climbed for what seemed like an eternity. After what felt like three hours, Leo's arms started to ache and he felt gravity's pull become a little stronger. He kept his mouth shut, not wanting to be the weak link, but Stoller mercifully signaled for everyone to get off at the next exit.

They emerged on to level G.

"Only three levels?" Celica slumped to the floor, panting. "I thought we'd gone farther than _that_!"

Stoller was also winded. "It can't be helped. The levels on this ship are exceptionally high. Probably trying to prevent claustrophobia."

Leo slumped down beside Celica. "Should have made bigger shafts, then. And working elevators!" The team consumed some of their food supply and rested before returning to the shaft. Strange, Leo remembered that they'd left the door open. Now they couldn't even find it. They double-checked the section and confirmed that they were in the right spot. Except where there had once been a hatch leading to the maintenance shaft, there was now a seamless, arching plate of metal.

"The Organoid, again." Stoller's shoulder's fell a little. "It's blocking our advance."

"You think it also stopped the lift?"

"Seems so. I wonder if it didn't do something within the shaft as well to tire us out and make us get off sooner than intended."

"So what now?" Leo asked.

"Let's try to find an alternate route. If the Organoid can seal up parts of the ship, then I doubt we'll be able to go anywhere without its permission. Still, never hurts to check." They split up again and checked every elevator and hatchway. Nothing worked. Either the doors wouldn't open, or lifts didn't run, or the doorways vanished all together. The team reconvened in an hour, frustrated and more than a little scared.

"We're trapped." Celica said. "We can't go up or down a level, and I didn't see another food storage room." Level G was mostly exercise equipment and medical bays. There were one or two small cabins, most likely for doctors who couldn't leave their charges, but not much else.

Stoller pondered the situation quietly, doing nothing to relieve Leo or Celica's anxiety. "I doubt our host would strand us just to die. We have enough food and water to last for several days, so there's no danger of starvation… Celica, find a computer and see if you can't discovery anything new. Maybe there's a route out of here that we just aren't seeing. Leo, you're with me." He turned and marched off. Leo gave Celica an uncertain glance and then hurried after. What did the schemer have planned now?

Stoller led him to a room with padded walls and floor. It was mostly barren, with a glass wall and doorway. Stoller stripped off his equipment and foodstuffs at the door and instructed Leo to do the same. "Time for a little training."

"Training?"

"This is a training room for hand-to-hand combat. It's time you learned how to properly fight."

Leo didn't enter the training room. "No."

Stoller sighed with melodramatic frustration. "What possible reason could you have to refuse combat training? You're going to need it."

"Says who?"

"You seem to forget everything we've discovered so far: prophecies, warnings, preparations. The Zoidians feared that something would come and threaten all of Zi, and for some reason, _you _are a part of that defense. You need to be ready."

"I never agreed to any of this. I've got enough problems already."

Stoller was quiet for a long while, then shrugged. "You just keep disappointing me. Fine, I'll make you a deal. If you train with me," Stoller's smile carried temptation, "I'll tell you one thing about yourself."

"Myself?"

"Before coming to recruit you, I studied your profile, police records, ZBC registration, everything. Since you're either unable or too afraid to remember your past, I'll jog your memory in exchange for the use of your time."

That sounded… tempting. But still, "Celica can tell me just as much."

"No she can't. She had no interest in you before discovering you in the desert. All she knows is what she saw in on the news after your 'death.' I'm the only one who really knows your past self." Damn him. Leo entered the training room.

Stoller demonstrated the proper forms for throwing punches and kicks, and had Leo mimic the stances time and again. Stoller's style of fighting was far different than the street fighting that Leo seemed to know by instinct. There was far less wasted motion and energy. Everything was based on precision. Strike at just the right moment in one concentrated spot. As Stoller said, "One planned move is worth ten impulsive actions."

Compared to Stoller's fluid movement, Leo's attempts were clumsy and almost comical. His body wasn't used to moving as needed, and Stoller wouldn't let him rest until he'd produced satisfactory results. The former Backdraft Captain was one part defense instructor, one part drill sergeant. Leo hated both parts. He couldn't stand how this man always seemed to know the answers and win control of the situation. Still feeling vulnerable and confused, Leo hated Stoller's certainty.

The later part of the combat training was a sparing match. No time limit, no rules. "Hit me." Stoller said. "Land one blow and we'll consider the day a success. I can hit you as many times as needed; but if you pass out again we'll just pick up where we left off after you wake up."

Leo fought better than he had in the hallway, but Stoller still hit him many, many times. The man's attacks seemed to be one whole move rather than a series. Every punch created an opening for a kick, or an apparent opening turned out to be a trap. They battled for well over an hour and Leo still hadn't landed an acceptable blow. At best, he could claim that Stoller had to put more effort into this battle and was more winded than before.

By contrast, Leo's whole body ached from receiving various blows and he was sure his face wasn't looking too good. He could feel a few drops of warm blood. Why was he doing all this? Hadn't he considered giving up his past in order to start a new life? Then he imagined that red-haired woman again, and he wasn't so sure.

"What are you doing?" Someone snapped off to the side. Stoller's eyes glanced in the speaker's direction, and Leo sprung forward, striking out with his fist. The blow had just begun to sink into Stoller's abdomen when his hands snapped down and grasped Leo's wrist. Leo couldn't press forward, try as he might.

Stoller pushed Leo's arm away and smiled. "Well done. The lesson is finished for today."

"Wha…" Leo's mouth wasn't moving too well.

"You kept your focus and didn't let Celica distract you." The named woman stood in the entryway, looking at Stoller and Leo with mixed emotions. "Even though I was able to stop most of the damage, you landed a hit and so we will stop. Go shower up and get some rest. If we can't find a way off this level by tomorrow morning, we'll spar again." He turned to go.

"Hey!"  
Stoller stopped. "Oh, right. My end of the bargain." He turned and looked Leo directly in the eyes. "There are multiple police reports stating that you used to get involved in bar fights, muggings, bandit raids, and other unhappy events. Yet in every case the police determined that you'd participated as a defender, not an aggressor. It seemed you couldn't just stand by if someone was in trouble. A shame you've caved in to your own selfishness." He walked away without another word.

Leo slumped down to the floor, exhausted. Smug bastard. How dare he use Leo's own past like that? Where did he get off passing judgment? Maybe he got some sick pleasure out of tormenting Leo. Beat him up, then taunt him with his own forgotten memories.

He felt a cool hand on his shoulder and looked up at Celica. She knelt down next to him and asked, "Can you stand?"

"Gimme a minute…" His lip was swollen.

Celica sat next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Don't let Stoller get to you. He's so preoccupied with his 'Guardian Force' dream that he's forgetting how to deal with real people. Anyone in your position would be confused or…"

"Selfish?"

"It's not selfishness, Leo. It's uncertainty, fear, loneliness, anger, but not selfishness." Celica smiled. "I'll tell you a secret: I have a big, big crush on an old teammate of yours, Bit Cloud." The name sounded familiar, but Leo couldn't conjure a face to match it. "Bit Cloud is one of the top Zoid Warriors in the world, but he's also helped break up several gangs and raid groups who use Zoids to antagonize people. Out of all the Zoid Warriors in the world, he has the strongest sense of justice."

"Sounds like quite a guy…" Leo wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or not.

"He is, but there's room for criticism. For all his righteousness, Bit doesn't go out looking to stop evil. If he sees a raider attack, he stops it, but if he only hears about the trouble, he just moves on. If he were the perfect example of 'might for right,' then shouldn't he go out and find bandits before they cause trouble?"

"I guess."

"But he's a Zoid Warrior, not a policeman. It's not his job or his role to go hunting for danger and combat. People often look to a hero to be more, do more, and to not have any reservations. That's why some people criticize Bit Cloud. Yet those same people aren't willing to go out and fight themselves. They expect Bit to do it for them and they forget all about his own needs or limits. Stoller's doing the same thing with you. He wants you to be this selfless, brave guardian and that's blinded him to how much you're suffering."

Celica helped him to his feet. "You're a good person, Leo. I have no doubt of that. We'll keep working on your memories and then you can decide on what you want. You can be a guardian, you can come with me, or you can go off on your own."

Leo smiled without mirth. "You make it sound like I actually have a choice."

"You've always had a choice, Leo. I want you to help me, but I want that to be your choice. I think you will help me because I believe in you. I think Stoller feels the same, though he'll never admit it."

She helped him up. "You really think that?"

"Of course. If he thought you were a lost cause, why would he even bother training you?" He didn't have an answer for that.

X X X X X X X X

Stoller had been listening, of course. He didn't trust Celica entirely, though she seemed honest and more than competent. Paris had chosen well in sending her to this remote location. He'd have to thank his old friend for that, if they ever got out alive.

Celica searched him out as soon as she helped Leo get to sleep. He braced himself for yet another quarrel. He tried to appear casual, lounging in the doctor's office on a medical bed. It was fairly comfortable for a centuries-old mattress.

"Are you crazy?"

"I've been accused of that, amongst other things. Can you be more specific?"

"Are you trying to kill Leo?"

"You're taking things too seriously."

"'Seriously!?'" Celica's face was turning a lovely shade of red. "He looks like he was beaten by a whole gang! If I hadn't said something, you two might have gone on until he dropped dead!"

"But you did speak, and Leo acted on an opportunity, so there's no problem."

Celica said nothing. She looked at him, then nodded slightly. "You dropped your guard on purpose."

Stoller smiled and sat upright. "It's unreasonable to think that Leo could actually hit me at his current level. You provided a nice excuse. I'm just glad he acted on it."

"And if he hadn't?"

"Then I'd knock him out and play the bad guy while you tended his wounds. It's a convenient setup, isn't it? Two guides, one nice and supportive, one harsh and challenging. I'm certainly glad you're here, Lt. Lucraft."

Celica folded her arms and scowled. "You're taking this prophecy business a little too far. Do you think Leo won't die if you push him, just because you're supposed to be a guide?"

"No, but you have to admit it all ties together pretty well. You and I complement each other as we push Leo to regain his old self. There's also the simple fact that we're stuck on a level with both a training room and medical bay, should anything go wrong. What better place to help Leo regain his old memories?"

Celica sat down. "You think that Organoid herded us here, don't you?"

"And you agree."

"So when do you think it will let us go?"

Stoller didn't know the answer to that one. If one kept a clear head and analyzed the situation rationally, most of the answers presented themselves. Stoller was sure the answer to their liberation lay in Leo's recovery. This ship had been altered to serve as a sanctuary with an Organoid merged into the superstructure as a caretaker. Surely the Organoid intended to have Leo regain his will to fight by having them come here. Would they live long enough to see that happen?

Stoller had broken a few men in his life, during his days as a Backdraft pilot. He had bested them in battle, taken their Zoids as spoils and left teams utterly destroyed. Some bounced back, but others—the ones Stoller thought were too weak to begin with—never recovered. He wanted Leo to be one of the people who recovered.

"I'm going to spar with Leo again tomorrow. I want you to stay away for a while. Let us fight it out without having to argue with you."

"I will not." Celica stood. "We both want him to recover, but our motives are completely different. I want Leo to have a shot at a real life."

"You want him to join your little conspiracy."

"I hope he chooses that, but it'll be up to him."

"You think I'm trying to strip him of that choice? I thought you understood me better than that, Celica."

Celica moved to the bedside and glared at him. "Don't get casual with me, Stoller. We're allies out of necessity, nothing more."

Stoller swiveled around and looked her in the eyes. "Yes, we are. But I haven't been trying to deny Leo the right to choose either, _Lieutenant_. I'm very confident that if we get out of here alive, he'll choose to join the Arcadian Guardian Force, as will you."

"You're joking."

"I'm absolutely serious. Brigadier-General Paris can't expose Vaez without some kind of support. He won't get that within the ZBC or the Superpower militaries, so Arcadia may be his only fallback spot. So I imagine both you and he will come to Arcadia for help at some point, and when you do I'll be there to support you. Now, Lt. Lucraft, I'll ask you again to hold back on interfering with Leo's training tomorrow. I'll show the proper restraint and watch out for his safety. If you can respect my request, I'm sure future events will play out far smoother than if you resist."

Celica left after a bit more argument, culminating in her agreement. Stoller wished he'd met a woman like Celica earlier in his life, when he was young and idealistic and a bit warmer. She was intelligent, kind, strong-willed but not aggressive, and so beautiful. A shame, but Stoller wasn't comfortable with the idea of romancing a woman young enough to be his daughter. Maybe Stoller should have gotten married.

_But what woman would have followed me down the life I've chosen_? Stoller didn't regret being a Backdraft member. He didn't regret leaving either. Nor did he lament joining the Arcadian forces, coming to this site, or becoming trapped in this ship. It was all part of the path he'd chosen, so regret would only undermine the choices he made. For better or worse, he was here, now, and he had found the young man he'd been seeking.

He intended to make it through this, no matter what.

X X X X X X X X

Leo went back to train with Stoller again the next day, and the day after that. He went back for what must have been a week and a half. Having nothing better to do on the sealed deck, their training sessions lasted almost all day, with occasional breaks. Leo's wounds healed quickly, and he became less prone to bruising and bleeding. His whole body began to change. His muscles hardened and he became leaner. His hair began to grow back, a strange shade of gray that didn't look quite natural, but he preferred it to being bald. He also became faster, and his body would move with a fluidity that almost matched Stoller's. Before long, Stoller was limping away with a few bruises of his own, and had to give up more than a few secrets about Leo's past.

Stoller confessed he had no knowledge of Leo's parents, though he hinted he might know something even more important. Legally, Leo had appeared out of nowhere, piloting an outdated Command Wolf. He performed odd jobs as a child and learned the art of Zoid mechanics in the process. He'd shown an amazing talent for fixing Zoids, seemingly diagnosing and repairing them just by watching how they moved. He also had a history of giving them names in order to distinguish between similar models.

How he joined the Blitz Team was still a mystery. He'd signed on with many Zoid teams before, but left just as quickly. It seemed that Leo had wanted to be a Zoid Warrior rather than a mechanic for reasons unknown. Yet he'd signed on with the Blitz as a mechanic, and had participated in repelling several attacks from the Backdraft. He'd even been part of the conflict in Desert Flower city, and demolished a Backdraft base shortly thereafter. Then came the attack on the Blitz Team's base, and Leo had seemingly died in that attack.

"The rest…" Stoller said dramatically, "is history."

Leo frowned, having completed another session. Unlike before, he was still standing at the end of the bought. "That's it? That's all you have to tell me?"

"Not all. There's one more secret I can tell you."

"You mean the name of that red haired woman?" Stoller had avoided talking about that person for some reason.

"No. Not her."

"What about the name of my Zoid?" He'd skirted that issue as well.

"No. You'll have to rediscover those things on your own. They're too important for me to simply tell you. You can't rely on me completely if you want to regain yourself. What I have to tell you isn't something you've forgotten. As far as I know, you've never even learned about it. It's called the 'Children of Raven' project."

"Children of Raven…" It didn't sound familiar, but it was somehow ominous.

"This is an important secret." said Stoller. "I'll tell you, if you can defeat me in our next match."

"Beat you?" Leo frowned. "I haven't won a match yet."

"True, but you don't lose as badly as before. In fact, I'd say our last three sessions have ended in a draw. So if you want to move forward, you'll have to surpass me." He left after that.

As he had many times before, Leo sought out Celica and talked with her about Stoller's revelations and their hidden meanings. She'd been a great help as Leo trained, and he felt a little guilty that she had suffered from boredom while Stoller and Leo fought. She'd not had much luck in finding an exit. She had, however, found a small food supply of preserved rations, military issue. Not tasty, but it had solved their food and water concerns for a while.

"Children of Raven?" Celica said the words as if they were some kind of foreign cuisine, the kind that was either an acquired taste or simply awful. "I've never heard of it. Raven was the name of a Zoid pilot in the Helic-Guylos wars, and in the period of the Death Stinger and Deathsaurer. He was a maverick, fighting both allies and enemies alike, but in time he seemed to find peace and fought against Prozen and Hiltz. There's no official record of him having any children, but it's said that he disappeared alongside a female Zoidian named Reese."

That didn't help much, but at least it added some significance to the name. They speculated on Leo's possible relationship to Raven. "Your hair is a little bit like his, but not quite. Plus, your piloting skills aren't on par with Ravens. He was a Zoid prodigy… your battle records were less than impressive."

"Thanks for softening the blow." They both laughed. It didn't bother Leo that he wasn't a famous Warrior like Bit Cloud. Somehow, that didn't matter. He found himself wanting to know more and more about his past. Despite his initial hesitation, he was thirsty for knowledge, for meaning. That was why he kept going back to Stoller's lessons.

The next morning, there was no warm-up routine, no additional training. Stoller simply came at him. Leo hadn't even taken the proper stance yet. Damn cheater lashed out with a chop at Leo's throat. Leo's arm came up and intercepted the blow, then he dodged to the side, anticipating Stoller's follow-up attack. Leo went on the offensive, lunging forward and aiming his knee into Stoller's gut.

Stoller intercepted the blow, but that left his face exposed, and Leo flung a punch. Stoller shifted his head to the side, dodging and countering by slamming his fist into Leo's chest. All the air left Leo's body, but he grabbed hold of Stoller's arm and held him in place long enough to connect a high kick to the shoulder. Stoller grunted and lost his momentum, retreating long enough to give Leo a moment to breath.

Seizing the moment, Leo advanced and went low at the last moment, trying to sweep Stoller's legs out. Stoller jumped the low kick and countered with a mid-air attack, which Leo barely avoided.

Back and forth they battled, kicking, punching, even biting now and then. There were no rules to these sessions. Anything went because a real enemy wouldn't hold back or be hindered by any sense of honor or fair-play. Stoller often lamented he couldn't train Leo to fight multiple enemies at once. It was okay, though. Stoller was easily stronger than a whole gang.

Leo lost track of time during the battle, but as his stamina drained he knew that they had fought long and he wouldn't be able to keep pace. Stoller was still more precise than Leo. He wasted less energy and had the advantage in a long-term fight. If Leo didn't win soon, Stoller would simply outlast him.

What to do? Couldn't catch him off-guard… There were no openings in his defense, no weak points. The man had been practicing combat for most of his life. So if Leo couldn't find an opening, he'd have to make one. _This secret better be worth it_.

Leo charged, an obvious, foolish move. Stoller wouldn't expect such a stupid attack at this stage in their training, but he was hardly surprised. He intercepted Leo's advance, dodging the quick jab. Stoller flattened his hand into a blade and stabbed Leo in the ribs. The pain was overwhelming. Leo fought back the flash of white that tried to cover his vision and focused all his pain and energy into a swift knee that caught Stoller in the groin. Stoller grunted and some of the resistance left his body. Leo followed up with a blow to the stomach, further weakening his teacher, and finished it with an elbow between Stoller's shoulders.

The older man collapsed to the mat, panting and coughing heavily. Leo waited several moments, expecting a trap or some other reversal, but Stoller made no move. Warily, Leo offered his mentor a hand, and Stoller took it after several deep breathes. "Well done." Leo helped Stoller over to the wall and set him down. "You bore that blow well. A week ago, it would have crippled you."

"It still might." Leo slumped down and nursed his side. Both men sat there, panting and rubbing their injures. Then Stoller chuckled, and Leo joined him. Before long, they were laughing. This was a moment of pride. Regardless of how often they practiced from here on out, Leo had grown strong enough to match Stoller. The elder man had literally beaten the knowledge into his student. It would be different from then on.

After catching his breath, Stoller said, "A deal is a deal. Put simply, Leo, you may be the sole survivor of the Children of Raven project."

"What does that mean?"

Stoller's gaze grew reflective. "Years ago, when the Backdraft was just starting out, they suffered from a critical lack of Warriors to fight in unofficial battles. The Backdraft started for various reasons; boredom, hostility, arrogance, but more than anything it started because its founders wanted to make more money. There is a tremendous amount of wealth to be made in gambling, if you're confident in your ability to win. With only a handful of pilots, myself among them, the Backdraft decided that they needed to create their own elite. So they went out into Zi's shadow world: crime syndicates, brothels, political scandals, that sort of thing. They offered to compensate people for unwanted births. The moment the child was born, the Backdraft assumed ownership."

"That's sick." Leo's lip curled.

"It was. I was just a soldier in those days, and there was a rule for the Backdraft grunts. 'Don't ask, don't tell.' If it wasn't vital for us to know the details, then we didn't know anything. I had the unhappy duty of escorting a 'recruiter' who had taken possession of a baby less than an hour after it had been born. It was in no shape to make the trip, yet somehow it survived. Others didn't. I didn't know what happened to that baby until much later, after the project had failed.

"The premise was to raise and train the children to be perfect Zoid warriors. Make them so skilled, so powerful, that the Backdraft could tip any betting contest in their favor. To enhance the children's abilities, a scientist named Baum injected them with some kind of genetic mutation agent based off of Raven's DNA. The goal was to infuse Raven's natural skill into the babies, then raise them to fully harness that potential. It's been argued that Raven was an even better pilot than Van Flyheight the Hero."

Leo absorbed this silently, aware of the implications but not yet ready to digest them.

"The most distinguishing mark amongst the Children of Raven was their hair color. Every child, boy or girl, had a head of dark gray hair that seemed unnatural yet fitting at the same time." Stoller eyed Leo's thin layer of hair. It had grown back just enough to resemble a buzz cut.

"What happened?"

"The project was a dismal failure. Over half the children suffered from some kind of genetic rejection. Their bodies couldn't accept the transformation. Some died in agony while other lived with the pain. I was told there was only one child who didn't succumb to illness, the youngest of the group. Two children, actually, but the second was not officially part of the project. He'd been brought in at Count Umbra's insistence to learn how to pilot on a level equal to Raven. I don't know what happened to that boy, but rumor had it he was incredibly violent, often attacking his teachers. I hope Umbra locked him away somewhere."

"What about the other kids?"

Stoller's eyes seemed to glisten. "I don't know. I've heard that they were all terminated, but I've also heard they were put into cold storage. If the latter is true, then maybe Baum wanted to keep them alive and in stasis, or he just wanted to preserve the samples and start fresh. Either way, every child of the project suffered a terrible and short life, except one. I had heard but never confirmed that one child somehow found an outdated Command Wolf in an abandoned hangar, and repaired it using stolen parts. He escaped just before they could take him away. I never found out what happened to that child."

Stoller sighed, and suddenly he looked far older. "I've never told that story to anyone. I didn't even mention it when I spoke to King Prasino about recruiting you."

"You think I'm the one who got away. I get it, you wanted me on the Guardian Force because you think I'll be the next Raven."

"Leo, most people attribute Raven's skill to genetics, but I like to think that a Warrior's true ability comes forth when he has something important to protect. You showed tremendous skill when you were defending lives, even though your piloting was a joke in standard Zoid battles." Leo grinned a little at that. "Raven was a fantastic pilot, but there's a reason he's known as 'Raven the Maverick.' He didn't fight to protect anyone except himself. I recommended you because you have a history of defending other people."

Stoller departed shortly thereafter. He didn't say another word. No apology, no further reflection, he just left. Leo remained for a while longer absorbing all of Stoller's revelations. He was an unwanted birth? A failed experiment? Funny, this information should have upset him, but he didn't feel anything. Why not?

_Because I don't have an identity yet_. He realized. Any regular person would probably question everything he assumed about his life. Leo no longer had a life. He hadn't known himself before Stoller arrived, so there was nothing to question or doubt. Yet now he couldn't go back to his old self. Simply reclaiming his old life wouldn't be an option. This was so complicated.

They'd finished three hours early, and Leo could not find Celica anywhere. Tired and uncertain, Leo decided to shower up and sleep. There was a small cluster of showers right next to the medical ward, no doubt intended for doctors and nurses on duty.

Leo opened the door to the shower nearest the bedrooms-

And a scream shook the entire deck.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" was all Leo could say.

Celica, standing naked as the day she was born, could only shriek, "Out! Out!" Leo didn't move. He was transfixed. Celica had a gorgeous body. Her curves, her fine muscle tone, her perfectly round breasts, and even her damp hair that clung to her shoulders. He couldn't bring himself to look away. Yet somehow, he felt as though he were seeing something else. It wasn't Celica standing before him, it was someone else. He'd seen another woman like this, equally beautiful, but different. The red-haired woman. He was sure of it.

"What's going on?" Stoller materialized, a bit of urgency filling his voice until he saw Celica and Leo standing there. "Oh…"

"OUT! OUT! OUT!" Celica grabbed a nearby bar of soap and chucked it at Leo. Finally shaken from his daze, Leo ducked the flying bar and ran out into the hallway. Stoller's smirk was more teasing than usual. Odd, though, Leo kept expecting a bath tub to come flying his way. Was the woman in his memories prone to throwing massive objects?

Yes. Yes she was.

A very violent woman, who liked to throw things and people.

A barbarian woman.

Who liked explosions.

"Leena." The name finally broke through the forefront of his mind, and Leo voiced a name that held so much meaning for him. "Leena… Tor… Tores? Toran? Toros. Yes! Leena Toros!"

Stoller's grin changed from mirth to pleasure. "You remembered."

"Yeah. The red-haired woman in my memories. Her name's Leena Toros. And I remember! I remember that I walked in on her in the shower and she… she threw a bath tub at me. I was afraid for my life."

"So now you've walked in on two women in the shower. You are a pervert, Leo."

Leo laughed. "Seems that way. Can't say I'm sorry, though."

"Oh really?" Celica appeared behind them. She'd dressed in a jumpsuit she'd taken from a locker, but her hair was still wet and it reminded Leo of how she looked _under_ that loose clothing. He could feel the blood flowing around his face and quickly said that he _was_ sorry and that it hadn't been intentional. "Why didn't you knock?"

"I didn't think anyone was in there. I didn't hear the shower running."

"You should announce yourself before you just come barging in! Honestly, Leo, where's your head?"

Leo was about to make a retort when something moved on the wall. It was only at the edge of his vision, but Leo was sure he saw something swirl on the bulkhead. He peered over quizzically, which only made Celica ever more outraged.

"Pay attention, you pervert!"

"Look." Leo pointed at what had been a featureless plate on the wall. A handle had appeared. Upon closer inspection, the team discovered a small seam in the wall that clearly hadn't been there before.

Stoller frowned and grasped the handle. "Stand back." Celica and Leo backed off. Stoller pulled the handle down and towards himself. A large burst of air exploded from the newly-opened portal as if breaking free after years of captivity. Leo actually staggered back a step against the force of the wind. It smelled stale and almost metallic.

The three humans peered through the doorway. Beyond lay a narrow corridor, barely illuminated by a few lights on the ceiling. They could not see the end of the passageway.

"How long has _this_ been here?" Leo couldn't believe what he was seeing."

"It's always been here." said Stoller. "We just needed a doorway."

"Why now?" wondered Celica. "We've been here almost two weeks, so if the Organoid is controlling everything, why wait until now to show us this passage?"  
Stoller answered with only a little certainty. "This is supposed to be a place where Leo can recover, both mentally and physically. It could be that we were supposed to train here until he became physically stronger, but perhaps it has more to do with his memory. This didn't open until he remembered Leena Toros' name." Stoller smirked at Leo. "If I'd known this would happen, I'd have encouraged you to see Celica naked a lot sooner."

Ten minutes later, they were advancing in a line through the dimly-lit corridor. Leo was rubbing a bright-red handprint on his cheek while Stoller did his best to ignore his fresh black eye. Celica marched angrily behind them, her gaze burning into the back of their necks and her footsteps echoing doom down the dark passageway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: All hail the memory-jogging power of nudity!

…

That's really all I got. Reviews are appreciated and we'll see if I can't get another chapter out before next month.


	14. Independence

Relics

Chapter 13: Independence

by Silver

Author's Note: Due to work and severe craziness in my life, I was not able to reply to any of the reviews for the last chapter. My apologies to everyone. I'll try to send out my thanks soon.

For now, please accept a catch-all thank you to the people who read my stories and write reviews. Though I'm starting to think Sen Vaez needs to enroll in the witness protection program. He's received a number of death threats via review.

Lots of people want to see Vaez suffer a setback in his plans. Will he face that in this chapter? Let's see…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_My family and friends don't like to talk about their time under the influence of the DST cells. It's not a period we like to dwell on. Bit surprised me though, when he described the experience._

_He said, 'It was like having something coiled in the back of my mind. It slept most of the time, so I could do and behave any way I wanted. But when I tried to do anything that defied Vaez's orders, the thing would wake up. It'd slither out and wrap around my words and choke them. Suddenly I couldn't say the things I needed to say. I couldn't move when I needed to the most. I wasn't me anymore. I was… well, I was choking.'_

_That was the last he ever spoke of it."_

-From "The Houses of Zenevas and Arcadia"

The Autobiography of Leena Toros.

"Heel, toe. Heel, toe. Mind your balance." Mrs. Champ jabbed Leena's hip with a short stick, moving her into better alignment. Leena winced, but held her tongue. She'd learned very quickly that Mrs. Champ didn't tolerate any backtalk. She'd already broken several rulers while disciplining Leena. Her bottom still hurt.

"Don't think about it so much, Leena. Internalize the rhythm. Heel, toe. Heel, toe." Easy for her to say. Mrs. Champ had demonstrated the proper form for walking in high heels several times and made it look so easy, so graceful. Leena, who'd rarely had an occasion to wear such footwear, wobbled and tripped frequently. She hadn't fully appreciated Mrs. Champ's opening words for the lesson.

"High heels are the invention of sadists, most likely men since they don't have to wear them. They are obscenely uncomfortable, serve little function, and can cause very painful injury in the possession of the wrong user." She'd smiled at that. "Though, that may be a benefit for you, Ms. Toros." She called Leena "Ms. Toros" throughout their lessons.

Leena had been afraid that Mrs. Champ would hold a grudge after she undoubtedly heard about Mary's ordeal; but Mrs. Champ had actually complimented Leena and the Tasker Sisters on their plan. "I didn't approve of Mary's participation in such an event. I was furious to discover that my husband had bought a place for Mary in the calendar shoot, and I'm not the least bit sorry that she received a penalty for acting so prudish." She'd grinned a little. "All things considered, Ms. Toros, you handled the situation well enough. You restrained my daughter and secured her in a place where she would still enjoy protection. I am very grateful for that."

Then she turned stern. "But let us review your tactics thus far, Ms. Toros: you kicked a disobedient subordinate in the groin, then tied up my ambitious daughter. What will you do for an encore? Throw a man off a roof?" That was a little harsh, but Leena's retort ended when Mrs. Champ fished out a new ruler from the seemingly bottomless desk drawer in the center of her study.

Instead, Leena said, "I tried talking to the photo shoot director…"

"I know. I received a full account from him before you arrived. You tried to pull rank on him, just as you did with Mr. Buffalo. It didn't work either time, so you resorted to force. I'm not saying that was a mistake, Leena. Mr. Buffalo didn't sound all that cooperative, and I know my daughter better than anyone. What troubles me is how quickly and easily you resorted to force. It's a dangerous leader who is quick to use a fist before he or she has exhausted all words."

"It was just two people. It's not like I tried to blow them up with my Zoid." Leena's first coliseum battle was coming up at the end of the week. She wasn't sure if she should be practicing etiquette, or familiarizing herself with the Oriudos.

Mrs. Champ shook her head. "Force is force, only the scaling differs. Far too many leaders in our world resort to military force over negotiations. The threat of violence is supposed to add power to one's position. Countries reach treaties and settlements because they don't want to enter a war. Once an individual or a nation commits to violence, all other options and avenues vanish for a dangerous period of time. There were other options for you to take in both scenarios, Ms. Toros."

Leena risked another swatting. "Such as?"

Mrs. Champ smiled as if Leena's challenge amused her. "Mr. Buffalo's profile mentions several citations for drunkenness and brawling. Under the ZBC rules, a pilot can be banned from competition due to unruly and dangerous behavior, if the person has at least three citations on file. That in itself could have brought Mr. Buffalo under control. You do have the ear of the ZBC Chairman, after all."

"He would have resented me if I pulled that."

"Were you trying to be his friend? If so, then kicking him in the genitals was not the best choice either."

"That's not what I mean."

"Then you are concerned he would try to undermine you if you tried to gain his obedience through intimidation?" Mrs. Champ nodded. "Perhaps you're right. Or perhaps he would have responded differently. You didn't even know that was an option, did you?"

"… no."

"And with the photo director; that time you did try to use your relationship with Chairman Vaez to influence the situation, but my husband's money overshadowed the Chairman's authority." Mrs. Champ sighed, still frustrated by the memory. "What other avenues could you have explored before you went and tied up my daughter?"

"Uh?" Leena reached up a hand to scratch the back of her head.

"Don't make that pose, Ms. Toros. It screams indecisiveness and timidity. Better to relax your pose and avert your gaze upwards, just slightly." She demonstrated the expression.

Momentarily confused, Leena could only answer, "I don't know."

Mrs. Champ nodded, but didn't look happy. "Chairman Vaez is planning a massive PR campaign to continue the war effort's momentum. Photo companies are clamoring for contracts for that effort for there is a tremendous amount of money to be made if one can get gain an edge with the Chairman. Surely you could have offered that the director take a short-term loss in order to gain far greater profit later on."

Leena's shoulder's slumped.

"That pose suggest defeat and weakness. A simple sigh would have sufficed."

"Yes, Mrs. Champ." Leena sighed, heavily. "I didn't know about all that."

"And that's the true lesson. Your lack of knowledge of what was going on around you limited your actions. Anyone seeking to lead or influence the people must be aware of the world around them. You in particular, while you try to inspire multiple nations and city-states, have to see past the moment and try to grasp the larger picture. Doing so will grant you far more flexibility when dealing with people."

They'd begun high-heel training shortly thereafter, and now Leena's mind and body were screaming in protest, exhausted from Mrs. Champ's strict method of teaching. Had Harry and Mary really grown up under this woman's guidance? They certainly didn't turn out like her.

Mrs. Champ read Leena's mind and said as they circled the office. "I gave Mariah these same lessons when she was about eleven. She attacked this challenge with the same enthusiasm you show when firing a barrage at enemy units, but the results were less than I'd hoped. She immediately took my etiquette lessons and applied them to her father's ambitions. Her grace and poise became tools for gaining favor and money. I was too inexperienced as a mother to see what was happening to Mariah until it was too late, but I managed to force a little more humility into Harold, though he's still torn between his father and my lifestyles. I'm still hoping he'll make the right choice. I fear Mariah is too set in her ways."

Leena continued training for over an hour. During the latter half, Mrs. Champ placed a book—though it felt more like a dictionary—on her head and told her to keep her balance. By the time she was finally allowed to fall into a chair, her head and feet were throbbing.

"I'll bring us some tea." Mrs. Champ excused herself. Leena didn't bother to watch her leave. Her ride was supposed to arrive in an hour and a half and Leena wanted didn't want to have to be carried out, least of all by Harry. Somehow, Mrs. Champ and managed to keep her son out of the way during their training. Leena could only imagine how she'd managed that feat.

The study doors opened again, but instead of Mrs. Champ, Elizabeth shuffled in and took a seat next to Leena. She said nothing. Instead, she kept her shoulders hunched and her hands clasped, anxiously wringing them on her lap. Leena didn't say anything at first, but Lizzy's mood permeated the air, making Leena uncomfortable as well. Out of exasperation rather than empathy, Leena asked, "Lizzy, what's wrong?"

"Wrong?" Lizzy nearly jumped out of her seat. "N-nothing's wrong. Everything's fine. How are you?"

"I'm sore, tired, and in no mood for little white lies. What's _wrong_, Lizzy?"

Lizzy's shoulders shuddered and slumped down as if she'd melted from her forced persona. She had to take several deep breaths before she could say anything. "Leena, I have a Zoid battle this weekend, at the new coliseum."

Leena shrugged. That was all? "I'll be participating too. What, are you afraid we'll have to face each other?"

Lizzy jerked up and looked at Leena, wide-eyed. "You think we might?" Good grief, the though hadn't even occurred to the girl. "I-it's not that I wouldn't enjoy competing against you, Leena, though I'm sure I'd probably lose…" That last word caught in her throat and sounded as though it might choke her. She was already turning blue. "It's just that… that… I can't lose! I just can't!" She buried her face in her hands and slumped in her seat, crying quietly.

"Hey, easy." Leena rubbed the girl's back, trying to comfort her. "Don't worry about it. There's no guarantee you'll lose, and even if you do, it's not so bad. The Blitz Team was on a losing streak until Bit joined us. Believe me, you can survive that." Or not. If Lizzy broke under the very thought of losing, she'd probably freeze up in battle.

"I'm not worried about myself." Lizzy said between sniffles. "I'm not scared to lose. I'm worried that I'll let Harry down."

Leena didn't say anything at first. "… Harry."

"Yes."

"Harry Champ?"

"Yes. He's my manager."

"Yeah, I was there when Mrs. Champ set the whole thing up. Why are you worried about Harry? If it's about embarrassing him, don't worry. He does that just fine on his own."

Lizzy looked at her with a bewildered expression. "I don't know what you mean. Harry's been wonderful. Ever since I came to Jusight, he's completely caring and supportive."

Leena blinked. "We're still talking about Harry _Champ_, right?"

"Yes! I am talking about Harry Champ, the son of the woman who's been tutoring you all evening! Why is that so hard for you to believe, Leena?"

"Just checking." It was at least rewarding to see Lizzy have an outburst. She stood up and began pacing about the office, trying to wear a trench in the thick carpet.

"Harry always has some kind of encouraging remark, and he always says it with such conviction. Whenever I'm scared that I can't compete in a Zoid battle, or fear I'll make a mistake during some gathering, he says things that remind me I'm not alone."

"Such as?"

"Well, something like, 'Don't worry. You have the full support of Harry Champ, a man destined to be king!'" Yep. That sounded like Harry. "He says it with such confidence, I really believe him when he says everything will be all right."

"So what's the problem? If you believe everything will be all right-"

"Harry believes that. I… I'm scared that I'll lose. Harry's my manager, so if I lose it reflects poorly on him. He has so much to lose, I don't want to be the one to take it from him."

Leena sighed and stood up. She turned to Lizzy and extended her fist with a quick thrust. As she'd predicted, Lizzy had let out a small squeak and ducked with her eyes closed. "Lizzy, gimme a break." The other woman peeked out of one eye to see Leena's fist a safe distance away.

"This is the salute Zoid Warriors give each other, win or lose. It's supposed to be a sign of respect between combatants. My brother treated it like some kind of prayer. After your battle this weekend, I want to give you this salute, and I hope you'll return it."

Lizzy looked from Leena to the outstretched fist. "I… I will, but I don't understand-"

"For my brother, Zoid battles weren't about winning or losing. He enjoyed the competition and the challenge. He never bragged about winning, and he never resented losing. As long as he did his best, it was a good battle. Same goes for you. Harry's lost more battles than I can count, so there's no way he'll criticize your battling. As for the other people, who cares? They're sitting on the sidelines, judging things they don't understand. Lizzy, as long as you give your full effort, you'll never be an embarrassment to Harry or anybody else, and I'll salute you. Okay?"

Lizzy smiled, stood, and bowed slightly. "I get it. Thank you, Leena." She smiled. "I can see why Harry speaks so highly of you."

"Oh… he's still on that, huh?" Funny, on the few occasions Leena had seen Harry, he'd been looking at Lizzy with more than a little interest.

"Yes, he praises your beauty almost daily." She blushed, "I kind of wish he'd talk about me that way."

Leena shrugged, "Have you tried a more revealing battle costume?"

It shouldn't have been physically possible to turn that red. "Leena!" After a moment, they both laughed.

"If you two are finished…" The laughter ended abruptly when Mrs. Champ materialized in the doorway, baring a tray with two fine-china cups and a tea kettle. "Ms. Elizabeth, Queen Prasino is waiting for you. It's impolite to keep others waiting."

Lizzy apologized, thanked Leena and nearly sprinted out of the study and down the hallway. Mrs. Champ set the tea down on her desk and poured Leena a cup. Leena mentioned, "I'm surprised you didn't have a maid or butler or somebody bring you the tea."  
"I like to maintain a certain amount of independence. Besides, Bernard keeps the staff busy on his own." She handed Leena a cup of earl-gray tea with a lemon slice. "You handled that well. Your talk with Ms. Elizabeth, I mean."

Now it was Leena's turn to become bright-red. "You… heard that… huh?"

"Indeed. You were supportive and direct. You managed to boost Ms. Elizabeth's confidence without resorting to falsehoods and took the focus away from victory, focusing on effort instead. I wish more people in the worlds of sports and politics respected effort above the achievement. However, I'll thank you not to talk about my son like that when we are in public."

"Oh… sorry."

Mrs. Champ sighed just slightly. "I know how persistent Harry has been in pursuing your affections. I need only look at the phone bill for his old base to know he used to call you an average of thirty times a day. I also know you've made it clear that the feeling isn't mutual. Benjamin and Sebastian have summarized your tactics."

Leena nodded. "I returned unopened love letters, hung up the phone the moment he called, I even flirted with Bit Cloud right in front of Harry."

"But you never said, 'I don't love you.'"

Leena frowned. "No, can't say that I did."

"In fact, you sometimes teased my son to gain his favor, especially if it profited your team."

Now Leena slumped down in her chair, wishing she could melt into the floor. Either way, she knew Mrs. Champ was about to walk all over her. "Yes… ma'am."

"Ms. Toros, that sort of manipulation is the most demeaning act a woman can perform. The world suffers from enough false love as it is; there's no need for you to add to the mess. It's clear to both of us that you and Harold have no future together. As payment for these lessons, and as a favor between friends, I ask that you tell my son—directly and in as simple a form as you can—that you are not romantically interested in him. I want Harold to start thinking about… other avenues."

"Like Elizabeth?"

"Perhaps." Mrs. Champ leaned back in her chair. "Now, let us talk about your relationships."

Leena blushed. "Uh, do we really have to?"

"Would you rather go back to posture practice? I have a second-edition dictionary that should rest atop your head nicely."

"Relationships are good! Let's talk about relationships."

Mrs. Champ chuckled, but her expression turned grave. "I was concerned when I found out that you have no means to support yourself. Sen Vaez has been your sole provider."

"Well, yes. He told me before I came to Jusight that he'd provide everything I'd need."

"Everything except independence. No one can give that to you."

Leena had to concede that point. Sen had given her elaborate housing, food, clothing, even two new Zoids. Leena wanted for nothing, but now that she thought about it, that also meant she had to rely on Sen for just about everything. Weren't couples supposed to support each other, though? She posed this question to Mrs. Champ.

"That is true, but in this case it seems that Chairman Vaez is in control of all your resources. How does he rely on you?"

"I'm a kind of symbol for the people in the fight against the Backdraft."

"There are others who can serve that role. I don't say that you demean you, Leena, but it cannot be denied either. If Chairman Vaez wanted to find an alternative symbol, he could do so with little trouble. You, on the other hand, rely on him completely for your living. Is it not even a little uncomfortable, having no resources of your own?"

"A little… now that you mention it."

"I thought so. A healthy relationship can only flourish between two independent, strong-willed people. They can exist as a couple, but can also function as individuals when needed. If Sen Vaez has control over all your resources, then your ability to act as Leena Toros is limited."

Mrs. Champ reached into a desk drawer and produced a thick stack of documents contained within an envelope. "Since your father and brother's deaths, have you received any notice regarding inheritance?"

Leena didn't know whether to laugh or cry. What inheritance? The Backdraft and their Dark Spiner had decimated the Blitz Team's base, the Hover Cargo, even the Liger Zero's armor components. Everything they'd owned had gone up in flames that night, along with the lives of Leena's father, brother, and Leo.

Wordlessly, Mrs. Champ slid the folder of papers over to Leena. She opened it and scanned through the contents. Offhand, it looked like a summary of bank statements with rather impressive figures. Leena used to dream about money like this. The Blitz could have lived a comfortable life on these figures. Then she took note of the account owner. It was a trust fund setup between Dr. Steve Toros, Leon Toros, and Leena Toros.

Leena looked from the packet to Mrs. Champ and back again. "This… this can't be real. I mean, our team was always in debt, and my father threw away most of our winnings on toys and new weapons."

Mrs. Champ smiled. "He threw away _most _of the money from your Zoid battles on those indulgences, but as you'll note there was always a portion of the winnings that went into this inheritance fund. Dr. Toros also enjoyed a steady income for his research and advancement in the world of Zoid enhancements. Most of that money went into this fund as well, though I imagine a little bit of that money went towards a model kit or two."

Leena sat numbly for a while. This wasn't something she'd expected of her father. He was so irresponsible, so impulsive. He was a man who would work on a project like an obsessive madman, then let it go for weeks before even dabbling with it again. This kind of constant, steady management just wasn't her father's style.

Mrs. Champ patted Leena's hand. "Your father ensured your well-being, whether or not the Blitz Team succeeded. That is the role of a parent, to build for their child's future. As the sole survivor, this money is yours. Sen Vaez cannot touch it; not easily, at least. My own lawyers had a difficult time obtaining printouts of this information. If you like, I can offer you their service. There might be one or two other items that I've been unable to locate."

There were no words to speak. Looking at these figures, this money that was hers by right of death, Leena could only think about how she'd give it all up just to have everyone back. Her shoulders trembled and hot tears burned her eyes. Her father was taking care of her, even now. "Dad…" She wept silently for a moment. Mrs. Champ made no movement at first, but eventually drew by Leena's side and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Leena, there is one other item we need to go over. I know it's hard right now, but it's something you _have_ to consider." Mrs. Champ took the packet and shuffled through to a short list of inheritance items. Most were superfluous. In the event of his death, Leena's father had bequeathed the Blitz Team base, Hover Cargo, and a few small property investments to his children. Leena doubted she'd have much need for land at this point, though she'd keep it in the back of her mind for now.

There was one last item on the list. Leena recognized it immediately, but couldn't imagine that her father would leave _that _to her children. She read the item several times to make sure it wasn't a mistake.

"You'll have to act on this soon, Leena." Mrs. Champ said. "I've heard through rumors that Chairman Vaez is going to make an announcement at the Coliseum's opening ceremony."

X X X X X X X X

No matter the era, and in spite of any claims of advancement or higher intellect, human beings loved combat and death. While individually afraid, the collective craved the spectacle, the exhilaration. Ancient Terra had hosted various forms of battle and death. If not found through war, societies made their own blood sports. The Romans augmented their own bloody and war-forged society with death brought on by sport. Feeding Christians to lions, slaves battling gladiators, even chariot races that could be just as lethal as any warfront charge.

As society evolved, many cultures made claims of civility and mutual respect, yet they refused to give up the theater of battle. The Coliseums of old were replaced by sports dome and entertainment halls. Gladiators donned the guise of professional wrestlers, sports stars, and tournament fighters. There was even a play-fighting theater known as WWE, where even the sight of fake blood spurred the audience into a frenzy.

A car race wasn't fulfilling without one high-speed crash, though the audience had the luxury of claiming horror if anyone actually died. Television, movies, books, radio, plays, all media fed the world's fascination with life's ultimate crossroad and the question of what—if anything—lay beyond.

Even when mankind spread beyond the stars, halfway around the galaxy, the desire for combat continued. At first the Zoidians' conflict satiated man's desire for battle, and when the Zoidians died out the human race continued the battle rather than face the boredom of rebuilding. It continued on with no prospect of change until the brightest minds of the Guardian Force sought to curb man's bloody passions by returning to the older spectacles. Zoid Battles replaced wars. Warriors replaced pilots. Combat took on a façade of honor and respect, but in the end all people ever praised was victory.

This tradition and insight allowed Sen Vaez to build the new Coliseum.

It stood over 320 feet high, twice the size of the ancient Roman structure. Vaez had opted for the finest metals Zi had to offer: the super-rare Zoid-magnate walls, reinforced steel frames, and polymer materials that were far more alchemy than science. The stadium-styled seating offered an unobstructed view of the arena with force-shield generators protecting the audience from stray fire. Of course, given the uncertainty of the times and to avoid threat of lawsuit, every ticket-holder was required to sign a waver, should tragedy strike.

Although built on the outskirts of Jusight, there wasn't enough room to offer a tremendously large battlefield. Zoid Warriors worried that there'd be less room to maneuver and battle, but Vaez knew those were just the whimpering of the pretenders. True combatants could thrive in any battlefield.

Vaez admired his creation from a private box on the upper-most level. Encapsulated behind extra armor, a second array of shielding, and a fully-furnished buffet and wet bar, Vaez could luxuriate while the people below indulged their need to for battle. Emperor Kamuffel and President Vereor sat by his side with their assembled families. Both men had been invited as a sign of strength and unity, though Vaez could hardly allow them to speak for more than a minute before one made a jab at the other.

"Are you sure there's enough security here?" asked Vereor, a cowardly and incompetent President. "This would be an ideal target for a Backdraft attack.

"Oh, come now, Vereor." Kamuffel was the fifth Guylos Emperor to serve after Rudolf the Savior. However, his linage was so obscure that most people didn't even consider him to be in the same family as the Empire's greatest ruler. This didn't stop him from taking his power for granted, or for showing off his ego. "Save that talk for your 'State of the Republic' speech. Duke Eldritch committed his own personal troops to patrol the area. We're perfectly safe."

Vereor scowled. "I've heard that your Duke may have had dealings with the Backdraft himself. Do you honestly trust such a man with the lives of everyone here, including your family?" He motioned to the children staring wide-eyed out the windows at the arena below.

"I trust my country's noblemen more than I do your forces. Especially after what happened in Oro."

Vereor's whole body tightened. "As I recall, the ZBC unit that destroyed the Zoids plant consisted of mostly Guylos-trained soldiers. Given their poor aim, I can't help but be concerned about your own forces'-"

"_Gentlemen_." Vaez considered reworking his timetable to eliminate these fools here and now. Their quibbling was agonizing. "There's no point in arguing over such points. The public has already moved past that incident. I suggest you do the same. Now, let us enjoy this brief indulgence."

As Storm Sworders streaked overhead, leaving complex jet-tail patterns, Vaez signaled the first official battle: Mary Champ vs. Elizabeth Main.

The roster for the battles had been announced a mere two hours before the opening ceremony, and the press had jumped on the chance to speculate on a battle between the eldest child of the Champ corporation, and a newcomer who enjoyed sponsorship from the same family. All over Zi, people forgot the Backdraft, the war, the losses, and focused completely on the pre-battle interviews.

"Well, I certainly don't want to crush my brother's aspirations." Mary Champ had told the cameras with a calm and non-hostile manner, "But my personal honor won't allow me to give this battle anything less than my full effort. I'm looking forward to starting my Zoid career with a victory before the good people of Jusight."

One of the reporters asked her about her chances, being a newcomer herself.

"Oh, I'm not too worried. I've fought in a battle before, and while Ms. Main has my brother's support, my family's funding is far superior. I believe I have the advantage both financial and tactically." Meaning, she had more money, so she should win by default.

Elizabeth Main had endured an interview shortly thereafter. "I… um… I admit that Ms. Champ has a little more experience than me, and her Zoid is probably superior… But my father helped me purchase my Gunbluster shortly before his death, and I won't dishonor that gift by giving less than my full effort either. Also, I made a promise to a friend that I would greet her as a Warrior after the battle, so I want to make sure I give this everything I have."

The battle pamphlets listed both pilots and their Zoids. Mary Champ did have a little more battle experience, but only one official match. Her royal red Iron Kong was a PK Custom, outfitted with a heavy laser cannon, thrusters for long-distance jumps, and an extra set of missile launchers. She'd also put forth the extra money for a shield generator that could cover the simian-type Zoid's entire front side.

Ms. Elizabeth piloted a standard-issue Gunbluster. The large, squatting Zoid was a deep navy with a sky-blue shell and golden spikes lining its sides and tail. Over half the Zoid's body was covered with an assortment of guns and cannons, all of which made the Zoid incredibly heavy and slow. The Gunbluster was outmatched in every category except firepower, and if the Iron Kong managed a close-range battle, the match would be almost entirely decided.

If Ms. Elizabeth won, Vaez reflected, she'd be the humble underdog. If she lost, it would simply be because of Ms. Champ's money. Whatever the case, Ms. Elizabeth had won over most of the crowd with that interview. Vaez wondered if he should do something to ensure the younger girl's victory. That might serve him well in the future.

No, he had Leena. So why should he bother with a heroine of lesser standing? Let the pretend princess and the pauper have their battle. It was ultimately inconsequential.

A Judge Robot, one of the last surviving models after the Royal Cup, stood atop a platform at the arena's edge. "Battlefield set up! Mary Champ vs Elizabeth Main. Battle Mode: 1003. Ready... FIGHT!" A loud bell shook the audio speakers and the crowd roared.

The Gunbluster fired the first volley, unleashing several strikes with its longest-range weapon: a tri-barrel rapid fire rail cannon. The Iron Kong's shield flared to life, deflecting the hits as a stone endured a splash of water. Vaez had no doubt that Mary Champ was laughing. The Iron Kong charged, its powerful forearms pushing off against the metal floor. Its shield continued to shimmer under the Gunbluster's barrage.

Vaez noted with some surprise that the Gunbluster wasn't using its full firepower. Only two of its cannons hammered ineffectively against the shield, though that was enough to put a strain on the Iron Kong's power core. What was Ms. Elizabeth thinking? She could overwhelm the shield with a constant barrage, but if she didn't act then the point would be moot.

The Iron Kong closed the gap between the two Zoids, unable to fire back any shots under the steady bombardment, but almost close enough to physically strike. Then the Gunbluster's mid-range cannon shifted slightly and fired. The shot went wide, impacting the ground next to the Iron Kong's right leg. The force of the blast caught the Kong mid-stride, knocking it to the side and sending it into a small tumble. The Gunbluster seized the moment, unleashing a full salvo with all its fire on the clumsy Champ Zoid.

The energy shield still absorbed most of the blast, but the impact and a few stray hits knocked the Zoid on its belly. The defensive barrier now acted as a sheet of ice, propelling the Iron Kong along the Coliseum floor and towards the stands. The Gunbluster maintained its barrage, inflicting damage and adding momentum to its opponent's slide. The Iron Kong careened out of control and impacted head-first against the wall. Then the shield deactivated and the Zoid slumped to the floor.

The Judge rang a buzzer. "Command system shutdown! Battle over! Battle Over! The winner is: Elizabeth Main!" It raised its blue-paddled hand. Cheers and exultations met the announcement. The newest underdog hero had won her first match! Vaez smiled as the Gunbluster shuffled away, almost shy under the crowd's praise. Given different circumstances, Vaez might have chosen Ms. Elizabeth to be the people's champion. But fate had chosen Leena. Vaez was looking forward to seeing her battle for the people's hearts. Through her, Vaez would solidify his own role as the people's leader.

X X X X X X X X

"Well done, Lizzy!" Harry jumped and waved as the Gunbluster returned to is hangar. He and the robots had never seemed so energized by victory. Then again, Leena hadn't seen the Champ team win all that often. She stood towards the back of the spacious bay, not the biggest but certainly more than most teams could afford. Leena had been careful to avoid Harry's sight before the match. Mrs. Champ's advice still whispered in her ears, and she knew the minute Harry saw her, she'd have to act on it.

"Harry! I won! I won!" Lizzy leapt out of her cockpit and ran over to Harry. She threw her arms around him and they laughed as they swirled around. Then they realized just what they were doing and disengaged quickly, their faces turning bright red. Lizzy cleared her throat and bowed. "Thank you so much for your support." Her face was literally glowing red.

"D… Don't mention it… heh heh…" Harry grinned like a fool and scratched the back of his head.

Leena could hear the press gathering outside the doorway, so she had to move now. She quickly crossed the hangar floor with a genuine smile on her face. "Congratulations, Lizzy!" She stepped next to Harry and offered the Warrior's salute to Lizzy who smiled broadly and returned the sign. Harry was too surprised to respond at first. "That was a great fight. You handled the Gunbluster perfectly."

"Oh," Lizzy blushed. "I'm sure you'd have done the same, Leena. You have more experience with ballistics than I."

"I like to shoot all my arms at once. You used them a lot differently. I was really surprised when you sent Mary sailing." Leena frowned slightly. "That was really weird, you and Mary fighting each other right off the bat."

Harry looked scared now. "Mary's not gonna be happy. Maybe we should give her time to cool off. Stay in a hotel… five-star, of course." A loud banging came from the door. "Benjamin, get that." The taller robot scooted over to the door, and was promptly shoved on his side as several reporters burst in, their cameras trained on Lizzy's face as soon as they cleared the doorway. They rushed to her faster than Leena could track, and before she register the situation she found herself standing outside a ring of people with Lizzy at its center. Harry was likewise cut off.

"Uh… Leena! Darling!" Harry spun around to face her. "It's been an eternity since I beheld your-"

"Come with me." Leena grabbed hold of Harry's sleeve and yanked him towards the exit.

"Leena! Harry!" Lizzy called from her entrapment. Leena felt a surge of empathy at the desperation at the younger woman's voice.

"Hang tough, Lizzy. We'll be right back." She hustled Harry out the door, slamming it in Sebastian's face before the smaller robot could follow them. Benjamin still lay dazed on the floor. Leena released Harry non-too-gently and spun him around to face her.

Harry looked around the empty hallway, blushing furiously. "Leena, we're all alone here."

"I needed to talk with you."

Now Harry's face went pure crimson. "Oh, I've waited for this day! Long have I dreamed of this moment! Never in my wildest imaginings did I foresee _you_ making the first move. I-" Leena reached up and took hold of Harry's cheeks. She pulled them apart as far as the skin would allow. "OW!"

"Shut up and listen." Mrs. Champ had asked Leena to end Harry's fixations. Leena intended to do just that. Because Harry hadn't gotten the point up until now, she decided she'd have to be as direct and brutal as possible. "Harry, I saw you and Lizzy do that little celebration."

"Oh… Oh, please forgive me, Leena. I-" Another cheek pull. "Owowow!"

"Didn't I just tell you to be quiet? I'm not jealous or angry, Harry, because I'm not in love with you. I never have been." She expected some outburst of denial, but Harry just stared at her blankly. She pressed on. "I admit, I liked the attention you gave me. I liked the lengths you went to win me over. I liked how you challenged Bit fifty-seven times for my hand, even though I was never in love with Bit either. But I never liked _you_ Harry. Not that way. I'm not attracted to you, and it's stupid for you to keep chasing me when you have a wonderful, kind girl like Lizzy right in front of you."

"Lizzy?" Good lord, just how much blood was in Harry's face? He'd deepened at least several shades of crimson. "We're, uh… we're just good friends."  
"Gimme a break. I see how you like at her. She looks at you the same way. You're a prince to her." Leena placed her hands on Harry's shoulders and shook him. "Harry, you and I aren't going to be together. Stop chasing me. Put that engagement ring in your pocket to better use."

Harry gasped and fished a golden ring with a very large diamond out of his pocket. "You knew?"

"Since the Royal Cup. Benjamin and Sebastian tipped me off. Said they were supposed to keep you from wasting money outside Zoid battles, and somehow that wedding ring was _my _fault. Give it to Lizzy, Harry. She's good for you."

Harry looked from the engagement ring to Leena and back again. "So… it's over?"

"It never existed. Wake up, Harry."

Harry Champ, a man destined to be king but looking very small at the moment, sighed heavily. "Thanks, Leena." He turned and moved to the hangar door, where beyond his new lady love was answering the press' inquiries to her best effort. Harry straightened just before opening the door, as if a weight lifted and he could stand upright for the first time in years. He opened the door and disappeared within.

Leena stood for a few moments, remembering how much fun it had been to tease Harry; to manipulate him whenever it suited her interests. Those days were over now, but Leena also felt lighter. The losses she'd endured had taught her how little time people really had in this life. She didn't want to waste time on false love any longer.

She also didn't want to waste any more time before her match. The walls shook with cheering, which meant that the second match had a winner. Leena was fourth on the schedule, so she'd better get to the Oriudos and prep for combat. She hurried down the hallway towards the private hangar Sen had reserved.

Mary Champ approached her mid-stride. The air around her choked with tension, and her smile seemed so taught it threatened to rip her face. "Ah, Leena. Good luck with your match today." Funny how encouraging words could sound like a taunt. She was expecting Leena to fail, just as she'd thought Lizzy would be an easy win.

Leena didn't feel like pretending. Mary had made her intentions known the day of the photo shoot. "I'm surprised we're not facing off. Why'd you buy a spot against Lizzy?"

Mary dropped the smile and crossed her arms. "She's been freeloading at my family's home for months now. I decided to put my own house in order before reestablishing the Champ name."

"And look how well that turned out." Leena couldn't help grinning broadly. She knew that Lizzy had done anything but freeload since she arrived at the Champ home. How would Mary react to having Lizzy as a possible sister-in-law?

Mary stuck her nose up and moved past Leena as if they hadn't even exchanged words. Leena didn't bother to dwell on it. She continued to her new mount, Oriudos, and dressed in her pilot suit. She still didn't feel comfortable with a new battle costume, so the only alteration was a new vest that replaced the interface suit.

Oriudos felt better than the Neosaurer. When Leena sat in the cockpit, she didn't feel any tension or danger. Oriudos was calm, peaceful. It fought when needed, but relaxed when the fight ended. The Neosaurer had demanded blood. Oriudos held no such desire. Leena still wasn't sure how she suddenly felt this, but she knew it without doubt.

The hangar door slid open, temporarily blinding her as the sunlight flooded within. The noise of the crowds came with it. Leena felt a little unease as she moved forward. It had been over a year since she piloted a quadruped Zoid, and Oriudos moved differently than her Dibison. She'd spent more time in etiquette class. Oh well, too late for regrets.

She zoomed in on her opponent, standing at the other end of the battle area. Sen had promised Leena that this would be an exhibition match of some kind. Mrs. Champ's hint at a surprise probably tied in. Yet when Leena saw the Zoid standing to face her, she couldn't help the stab of fear that cut through her heart. She'd faced that Zoid once before.

No, "faced" was the wrong word. She'd backed away, too afraid to even fire a shot. The Wild Eagle had tried to intervene, only to be cut down in less than a second. There was no mistaking the sharp angled body armor, the rotary blades resting on flexible arms. Those deep red eyes.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Sen's voice boomed over the loudspeakers. "For our next battle, I present the pride of our forces: Leena Toros, versus the first of Guylos' mass-produced Berserk Fury models!" Everyone except Leena hollered. What hell was Sen thinking? As if the Genosaurers weren't bad enough!

The Judge announced, "Battlefield set up! Leena Toros vs. Maloy Burren." Oh good. Vega wasn't the pilot. "Battle mode 1003. Ready… FIGHT!"

Leena hadn't had time to improvise a battle strategy. A Berserk Fury was lethal at long or close range, and she wasn't sure of Oriudos' limits. She didn't want to get shot while standing still, so Leena darted to the side and circled the Fury. If nothing else, she wanted to know what this Maloy Burren's abilities. Would he really use the Charged Particle Cannon in a civilian fight? Sen had said the Neosaurer's CPC would be disabled.

The Fury took aim with the laser cannons centered on the rotary arms. It fired twin red bolts and barely missed Oriudos. Leena marveled at the Pegasus-Zoid's speed. It seemed to be running on air. The Fury fired several more shots before the pilot gave up on long range attacks and ignited the Fury's thrusters. The Zoid hovered slightly and shot forward on an intercept course. Leena turned to meet the charge, firing the Oriudos' pulse lasers as she went. Two bolts struck the Fury's armor, but didn't seem to cause any damage.

The Fury was in striking range now. Its left rotary arm swung forward, blades spinning in a whirl. One hit from that could sever a leg or wing with no effort. Leena pulled back on the controls and Oriudos reared up. The blade passed underneath. Realizing that the pilot had placed too much momentum behind the blow, Leena attacked. Oriudo's front hoofs shot forward and struck the Berserk Fury clone on the head, forcing it back. Now at close range, Leena fired again and the bright red bolts seared away chunks of the Fury's armor. It wasn't the barrage Leena usually preferred, but she was trying to follow Eric Johnson's style of precise control. Going ballistic now would cost her the match.

The Fury staggered to recover, and Leena knew if she gave him even a small opening, Maloy Burren would use the Fury's power to reclaim the advantage. She needed to keep up the momentum. So she jumped.

Oriudos leaped over the Fury's head, landing beside the Tyrano-Zoid's tail. Leena maneuvered her Zoid on to its front hoofs, the rear legs poised upward. For a moment, Leena wondered what the hell was going on. These weren't moves or tactics she used in battle, and she was performing pretty well in a Zoid that she'd never piloted before. She used to use her old Gun Sniper as a fixed platform for bombardments. She only experimented with its movements on those long supply runs to town and back. Her greatest accomplishment was getting the Gun Sniper to skip along the desert paths. It wasn't until just before the Royal Cup that she gained enough control to make the Zoid move perfectly.

So why was she doing so well with Oriudos on such short notice? Oh well, no time to worry about pointless questions.

She kicked. Hard.

Oriudos' metallic hoofs collided with the Fury's back-mounted boosters. Metal shrieked and bent and finally dislodged as the booster pack and rotary blades flew away from the Fury's body. The broken pack sailed over the crowds heads and collided with the uppermost shield array, right in front of Sen's view box. Leena's heart nearly stopped when the shielding flared to life. It sparked and flared in brilliant shades of blue before its energies rallied and it pushed the metal pack away, bouncing it back down into the middle of the arena.

Leena zoomed on Sen's box, confirming his safety. He sat smiling, completely unshaken. President Vereor and Emperor Kamuffel, however, lay sprawled on the floor, their seats toppled. Their families had likewise retreated to the back of the box. Since no one was hurt, the crowd immediately started laughing at the heads of the Zi Superpowers. Leena was so relieved that Sen was all right, she almost forgot about the Fury.

The Berserk Fury lay sprawled on the ground, its command system frozen. Leena stared at her fallen opponent, disbelieving. This wasn't the real Berserk Fury. It was a copy, a clone. Vega would have considered the pilot a joke, and Bit would have been disappointed with such an easy win.

But for Leena… she'd beaten a Berserk Fury, with a brand-new Zoid. "Yoo-hoo!" She punched a fist in the air. "Thanks, Oriudos!" She laughed.

"Congratulations to our winner, Leena Toros!" Sen's voice boomed triumphantly. A pair of modified Godos came out and hooked towlines to the downed Fury, dragging it back into its hangar. Sen's image appeared on holographic monitors around the arena, and even on Leena's comm. screen. Standing next to him, looking hesitant and a little depressed, was Bit Cloud.

"As we prepare for our next match, I have an exciting announcement for the peoples of both Helic and Guylos. The Empire has already begun manufacturing Berserk Furies to aid our forces in battle. The Fury's counterpart, champion of the Royal Cup, the Liger Zero shall also undergo mass production, with all its armor systems available to Warriors and soldiers alike!"

Sen turned and offered his hand to Bit. "I am proud to say that the hero of the Royal Cup, Bit Cloud, has given his full support to the strengthening of our forces as the Helic Republic assumes mass-production of the Liger Zero series!" Leena had never seen Bit look as unhappy as he did the moment he shook Sen's hand. _This_ was the big surprise Mrs. Champ had mentioned? What the hell was Bit thinking? Leena spun Oriudos around and darted into her own hangar, nearly slamming against the opposite wall in the process. She was out of the cockpit and marching down the hallway without even registering her actions. The world had turned a bright, violent red. Leena had never felt so betrayed, so outraged!

"Leena!" Lizzy appeared next to her. "Congratulations on your… uh, what's wrong?" Her enthusiasm vanished the moment she looked at Leena's face.  
"Wait. Here." Lizzy stopped immediately and watched Leena's retreating back. Leena made no attempts at politeness or tact as she passed reporters and sponsors in the hallway. Anyone who didn't get out of her way was shoved aside. The elevator ride to the top level did nothing to calm her. "BIT CLOUD!" Leena roared the moment the doors swung open. Bit was standing in the hallway next to Sen and the visiting rulers.

"Leena!" Bit's expression went from depression to dread, and he hobbled back as quickly as his injuries would allow. "I-I'm wounded. Remember that!"

"Oh, not yet, you're not. You don't even know the meaning of pain. When I get through with you…" It should have felt like the old days on the Blitz Team base, but Leena was too angry, too genuinely offended to care. She grabbed Bit by the collar and pulled him close until their noses almost touched. Then she shouted, "What happened to respecting the Liger, huh? What happened to not treating him like a tool? You pull a full 180 in less than a week? What is wrong with you?"

"Leena, I…" Bit's eyes were brimming with tears. It was the last thing she'd expected and it nearly robbed her of all the righteous anger she'd stored up. "I… I can't tell you."

"Leena." Sen placed a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off and spun on him.

"And you, Sen! How could you not tell me about this? How could you leave me in the dark and broadcast it to the world?"

Sen remained composed, but Leena could tell he was angry. He wasn't used to people addressing him in such a tone. Tough luck, Sen. He said, "This isn't an issue that we can casually discuss, Leena. You know the Backdraft already has the Liger Zero X. We're evening out the odds. No, we're actually granting our forces an advantage. Once study of the Liger Zero commences, we'll be able to unlock the secrets of the Organoid system and be able to duplicate the power of the Ultimate X!" President Vereor and Emperor Kamuffel nodded as if they were a pair of executive yes-men, supporting the CEO.

Leena folded her arms and looked Sen straight in the eye. "No you won't. I won't allow it."

Sen cocked an eyebrow. "Allow it, Leena? This matter doesn't concern you."

"It sure as hell does! Or did you think I wouldn't have access to my father's documents?" Never mind that Mrs. Champ had been the one to bring all this to her attention. She needed to appear strong and independent right now. "You can make all the Zero copies you want, Sen, but you won't study the Blitz Team's Liger Zero. I'm keeping it."

For a moment, no one spoke. Sweat appeared on the brows of both dignitaries, and Sen's eyes burned with an anger Leena had never seen. He said nothing, but his silence was damning. Bit broke the silence by asking, "Uh, what do you mean, Leena?"

Leena regarded all the players in this mini-drama. "Bit, you were the Liger Zero's pilot, but my father originally bought the Zoid and he never officially transferred ownership to you. It was your Zoid, but my father legally owned it. Now that he's gone, ownership has transferred to me as part of my inheritance. I don't own the rights to the Liger Zero, so Sen can make all the copies he wants unless the original designer suddenly appears. But he can't take the Liger for study without my approval, and he can't make new armor systems unless I give my consent, which I won't. The copyright for those armors was part of my inheritance as well."

Again there was only silence. Leena drank it in, feeling for the first time like she was the one orchestrating the beat of the conversation. She was the one dropping surprises, not Sen. It felt good, and she believed in her decisions, which felt even better.

"Leena. A moment alone." Sen gestured for her to enter the executive box. Leena strode past, not looking at anyone. She waited for Sen to close to door and closed the curtains overlooking the arena. The crowd was already entertained by the next fight.

"Why are you doing this?" Sen asked. No, he demanded.

"It isn't right. You're pushing this too far. I've gone along with you on a lot of things, Sen. I've dropped everything, abandoned my old life, followed your plans for months now. But this is too much."

"How can building a stronger army be a bad thing?"

Leena was silent a moment as she composed her thoughts and feelings. "Because of what I feel when I pilot the Neosaurer, and because of what I went through with the Berserk Fury and the Genosaurers. The weapons they use, and the terror I feel when I see them, are so awful. Those Zoids shouldn't exist, but you want to make a whole army of Furies? And then there's the Liger Zero. It's just as strong as the Fury. I remember watching the Panzer shoot down a whole squadron of Zabats. Do you really think the average pilot can handle that much power? It's too dangerous, Sen. You're making a mistake."

Sen did not move. Did not give away any gesture, but his eyes still burned. "I don't make mistakes, Leena. I've built my life around careful planning and wise decisions. This will work. Zi will be stronger and safe because of what I am doing. Trust me."

Leena shook her head. "I can't. I can't trust a guy who won't be honest with me."

"What do you mean?"

"You said it yourself, you 'don't make mistakes.' You must have known about my father's will. You knew that the Liger Zero legally belonged to me. You never brought it up. I was so shocked to learn that I was the legal owner, and that I'd inherited a lot of money from my father. I've been relying on you for everything, but you never once told me about inheritance."

"You don't need that money." Sen said flatly. "I can provide you with ten times that amount. I can give you things that your father would truly want for you."

"This isn't about money. You haven't been honest with me, and I can't keep following you if this is how we're going to live our lives."

Sen stepped forward. He seemed to grow larger, overshadowing her. "Leena, the life you lead is one that most can only imagine. They would kill for the privileges you have. I can't give you this life if you continue to act so rashly."

There it was: the ultimatum. The threat. Follow orders or I'll take away your toys. Obey me or I'll throw you out on the street. Leena knew from her time with the Champ family just what men like Sen could accomplish. With his power, he could easily seize Leena's money, take the Liger Zero, destroy her reputation, and burn her life to ashes.

But he couldn't take away her freedom. She had to give that away, and she wouldn't. So what if she burned? She'd laugh through fires, right at Sen. Nobody bossed around Leena Toros. "Fine. As of right now, you're no longer my manager, and I'm moving out of that condo. I'll sign a discharge, if that's what it takes. I can do plenty of damage to the Backdraft on my own. Maybe the Liger Zero will finally let _me _pilot him" She brushed past Sen and exited into the hallway. He made no motion to stop her. "I'll arrange to take possession of the Liger tomorrow. Don't touch it." She closed the door.

Bit was the only person who made a move to stop her. "Leena. Leena! Wait!" He held her arm gently. She could have shrugged it off without any effort, and that gentleness kept her from taking a swing at him. "Leena, thank you."

"What?"

"Thank you for protecting Liger. I know he'll be safe with you."

"I thought he'd be safe with _you_." What was up with Bit? She could see how her comment hurt him, so why was he even going along with this in the first place? "How much money did Sen give you?"

"I didn't do it for the money."

"Then what? Feeling a little lonely, out of the spotlight?"

"That's not it either."

Leena threw her hands up the in air. "Then what, Bit? Why did you sell out?"

There was a fresh pain in Bit's face. It was something Leena couldn't understand, but she could see how much it hurt. "I can't tell you, so just let me say this: Watch out for Chairman Vaez."

"No need to warn me. I'm moving out."

"Good."

The conversation left Leena shaken and confused. She made no promises to see Bit again, and he did the same. She had to leave before Sen re-emerged. She'd used up a considerable amount of strength in that short argument. She didn't want to run out of will power now.

With the press newly energized by Leena's attitude, they hounded her all the way back to the condo that Sen had bought. She didn't bother saying hello to the maid that Sen had hired. She didn't touch the clothes that Sen had provided. She changed out of the uniform that Sen had made and dressed in the clothes she had bought with Mrs. Champ's money. The first thing she was going to do with her new funding was reimburse Mrs. Champ.

Having thrown her few worldly possessions in a bag, Leena headed for the door and stopped when she caught sight of the memory stick. It was her grandfather's journal, but it was also a gift from Sen. Should she keep it or not?

There was a significance to that gift, and it was technically her inheritance as well. If Sen wanted it back, she'd give it. For now, she pocketed the small memory disk and rode the elevator down the street level. She almost hailed a taxi when someone called out.

"Leena! Over here!" Harry and Lizzy stood by a small limo. They waved eagerly. Lizzy said, "We heard about your argument with Chairman Vaez."

"Already?" Leena sighed heavily.

"Bad news travels fast." Harry grinned nervously. "Uh… I know it's kind of awkward, but do you want to spend the night at our home. My mother would be thrilled, and so would Lizzy… right, Lizzy?"

"Absolutely."

Leena's mouth twitched into a smile for a brief moment. "What about Mary and your father?"

Harry had a momentary look of dread, but he quickly recomposed himself and said, "I'll try to iron things out with them. Please come, Leena. You have friends with the Champs!"

Leena stood for a moment, her whole life in her hands, her future lost amongst the towering skyscrapers. She had not idea what to do. No plan, no concrete hope. But she did have friends. "Thanks, Harry, Lizzy. I appreciate it. Let's go." They all piled into the car and set off for the Champ compound.

X X X X X X X X

Grandfather was laughing at him. The old man always laughed when things didn't go as planned. He used to laugh all the time during his damned lessons. Mockery was his prime tool for making an impression.

"Foiled by a woman?" Grandfather cackled. "How pitiful. You can make the entire world dance to your music, but that one girl upsets the whole process through her stubbornness. What will you do now, boy?"

Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Let me think! Vaez fought to maintain composure as he stared at the DST and UDS cores. He'd retreated to his bunker after Leena had humiliated him in front of those pretenders, Vereor and Kamuffel. The press would have dogged him endlessly had he not had a decoy on hand to draw them away.

But what now? Neither Dr. Baum, Dr. Laon, or Leviathe spoke as he stared into the future. At his command, Leviathe wore a hood that masked her visage. He didn't want to have to look at Leena's face right now.

"So…" Laon said nervously, "does this mean Leena won't pilot my Neosaurer anymore?" Vaez nearly scoffed. Now that the silence was broken, all his underlings felt obliged to contribute their own worthless ideas.

"Why not just infect her with DST cells?" asked Leviathe. "Another batch will be ready soon."

"No." Vaez snapped. "No DST injections. Not for her. I need her… untainted."

Dr. Baum sounded the most composed of all. "Perhaps it is time to have Leviathe take the girl's place. We may be able to force an awakening and complete Zoid Lilith."

"Yes!" Leviathe sounded a little too enthusiastic. "I can be ready to take Leena Toros' place by tomorrow morning. I have been studying and practicing her mannerisms and I-"

"Hang on!" Laon was not at all pleased. "What's all this about kidnapping Leena? I never signed on for-"

"It doesn't matter, Doctor. We will not abduct her at this stage. It's too soon."

Leviathe protested, "But sire-"

"Quiet!" Vaez's servant, Leena's maid, had told him that Leena had taken her grandfather's journal with her. She may yet come over to his side when she learned of her mother and her family's history.

Vaez realized he was violating one of Grandfather's earliest teachings: trust no one. Trust was easily violated. Trusting a person, therefore, left one open to betrayal and possibly worse. Far better to make decisions for people and let them think it was all free will. There was no room for betrayal in this play. He had scripted it too finely to allow the players any deviance. Yet Leena had deviated. She should have been his by now, yet now she was farther away than ever. This called for an acceleration of events, which Vaez did not enjoy. The script called for gradual erosion of Helic and Guylos' power as their own people lost faith and turned to the ZBC for protection and leadership.

Now he would have to be more heavy-handed. It was time to draw an end to the Backdraft, and end Helic and Guylos at the same time. Such rushed events would leave greater room for dissent and rebellion. Vaez would have to start culling the weak from the ZBC as well. Where to start, though? It would have to be someone close to Leena. She would rejoin the fight if she suffered another blow from the Backdraft. Who then?

The Champs? No. Bernard may change his position against the BD if his family was harmed, and he needed to be there for the Backdraft's final scene. Bit Cloud? He still had usefulness. Jamie Hermeros and Brad Hunter were still off the grid, but perhaps another set of Warriors. Yes… Vaez had a new strategy.

"Leviathe." He addressed his best agent. "Lady Z will pay Maloy Burren a visit tonight. Take the plans for the new Storm Tyrant armor and give them to him."

"Not my plans!" Laon wailed. "I worked so hard on them! I'm not giving them up to some low-level flunky!"

"Would you rather have Leena Toros leave forever?" Laon fell silent. Vaez readdressed Leviathe. "Also, take the photos of Mary Champs… 'embarrassment' with you. Make Burren this promise: by month's end, he shall be rich, powerful, and will have Mary Champ. I'll write down the details shortly." He turned to Baum. "Prep the X pilot. His next targets will be the Tasker sisters."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: So yes, Vaez does suffer a setback, and he doesn't take those very well. But what does he have planned for the Tasker Sisters and Mary Champ?

I should mention something about Oriudos. A reviewer for _Battle Dawn_ noted that the original Oriudos' stats were much, much more powerful than what I've described. Apparently, the original Oriudos was bigger than a Gojulas, faster than a Lightning Saix, and perhaps more powerful than the Berserk Fury.

So why didn't I make it such a super-Zoid in my story? Well, overpowered can be boring, so I scaled back on its abilities. That, and I wasn't fully aware of Oriudos' back-story. But I maintain that super-powerful characters are often boring.

Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks for reading.


	15. Uriel

Relics

Chapter 14: Uriel

by Silver

Author's Note: It's been a long day at work, so I'm just going to say a quick thanks to all my readers and reviewers, and I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"After unlocking some of his own memories, Leo Arcadia's second great step towards becoming a Guardian was surely his meeting Uriel. As with all historic watersheds, the significance of the event was probably lost in the surprise of the moment. After all, how many great moments in history began with a little breast-fondling?" _

-From "Guardian Born: The Life of Leo Arcadia"

For a time, the small party's loud, echoing footsteps were the only safeguard against the silence. They marched wordlessly, so as not to provoke Celica. Leo and Stoller traded off taking the lead, but never once did they lookto Celica. Compared to her recent anger, the perils of the unknown seemed far less imposing.

Leo scanned the walls of the passage. The uneven surface seemed to swell and recede like some sort of artery. The faint lighting from red hall lights added to the illusion that the three of them were little more than germs passing through the arteries of a giant being. Perhaps the Globally 3 had ceased to be a mere ship and somehow evolved into a living creature, and it had eaten the three of them. So were they headed into the beast's stomach, or had they already passed through and were now on their way to more… unspeakable parts?

Leo did not voice these thoughts to his companions.

As they progressed, they all became aware of a low hum, so steady and underplayed that they found themselves marching in beat before fully registering the sound. They paused for a momentary planning session.

"Possibilities?" Stoller asked. Celica proposed a power core, or some kind of room that relied on a great deal of energy. Leo stated the greatest fear: some kind of weapon. "When we find the sound's source, stay close. If it's a room, we'll explore it one bit at a time. If it's a weapon, well, just be ready to run." They proceeded.

It was a room. A large, dome-like dwelling with machines of varying sizes lining the curving walls. Some were tall metal pillars with blinking red and green lights, but no apparent purpose. Others were squatter with keyboards and dimmed screens. The various constructs flowed towards the opposite end of the room, where the only visible exit lay, obscured by a large, green capsule.

No one moved towards the blocked path, but all eyes fell upon it. The capsule was slightly taller than a man, oval-shaped with silver clamps capping either end. A cascade of wires fell from the ceiling and connected to the capsule's upper end. It was completely opaque. The green surface was made of some kind of mirrored substance.

At Stoller's command, the team inspected the computers first. "Better to know what we're dealing with beforehand."

Celica took point. It didn't take her long to conclude that the various computer systems had been brought in from elsewhere. Leo could have guessed that as well. He saw the sloppy welding marks on the floor. A mess of power cables and connectors ran behind the banks of metal, leading into the wall or to adjacent terminals. "This room," said Celica, "must have been constructed or 'grown' after the Globally 3 crashed. I think some of these computers might have come from the bridge."

"What makes you think that?" asked Leo.

"Look at this." Celica pointed to a terminal she'd been accessing. The screen displayed several bright circles of various colors orbiting around a brighter white spot. One green sphere, the second from the spot, featured several smaller dots circling around. Each dot was colored either red, blue, or yellow, with a circling path mapped out in a matching color. "This is the Zi solar system. It's a map of the worlds surrounding the sun. But this computer," she pointed to the next monitor, "offers a summary of the ship's security systems. It doesn't make sense to have these computers in the same room, given all the space on this ship. We're still in the tail end of the ship, so this can't be the bridge. I can only conclude that they were moved here and secured so they couldn't be moved again."

"A fair assumption." said Stoller. "Perhaps the crew was kind enough to leave an engineering station nearby."

They had. Celica pounced upon a computer terminal several feet away from the large capsule. Her fingers darted over the keys, inputting commands faster than Leo could register. The screen flashed several images, culminating in a screen that showed an outline of the Globally 3. The front of the display, representing the forward sections, dimmed to where it was almost indistinguishable from the darkness of the screen. The middle sections flashed bright red, and the tail end was composed of moderate blues and greens. Celica leaned back and sighed. "According to this, there is no bridge. Not anymore."

"It was destroyed?"

"Yes. All of the sensors for at least one-third of the ship are offline. It may even be half the ship. The earliest working sensors show the air temperature at about 1,500 degrees Celsius. That means it's sunk into the mantle, and even this ship can't withstand that much heat and pressure forever."

Stoller nodded. "Then we've been spared a fruitless trip. There is no bridge to find, so this room must be the alternative."

"Another 'pre-ordained' setup?" Leo wasn't completely sarcastic.

"Perhaps. Or the crew may have simply decided that they couldn't save their ship and created this place as a secondary command center. Either way, it suits our purposes and needs. We should try to find a security control next and try to unlock the external hatches." Stoller didn't mention their collective doubts. If the integrated Organoid controlled the ship as its own body, then no security commands would free them. They searched and in time found a security terminal that at least offered video of the ship's interior.

Celica cycled through various camera shots. Most of them were pointless as one part of the ship inevitably match another. The first interesting shot shook with static and lacked any color. "It's from the forward of the ship, at the edge of the mantle." Leo could barely make out a small pool of molten rock that slowly consumed the metal plating. The ship didn't appear to be sinking, but Leo realized that the planet had slowly consumed the Globally 3 over thousands of years. In another few hundred years, that camera and the entire room would be melted and consumed within the planet's belly.

Several camera cycles later, the team spied Major Palta, or Polta as Stoller called him. The ZBC camp's commander was shouting at his subordinates as they lined a bulkhead with small silver boxes. There was no sound, but given the expression on Polta's face, Leo didn't consider that a bad thing.

"That idiot!" Celica fumed. "He's still trying to blow holes in the ship!"

"Doesn't seem to be doing him much good." said Leo. "Look at all those marks on the bulkhead. He's been at this a while."

"Any delay Polta suffers benefits us." said Stoller. "I'm still not sure of his intentions, but I doubt he's trying to force entry just to rescue us. Any secrets he gains from this ship will be worth a fortune to either the ZBC or the Backdraft. Polta can have his pick of rank and comfort."

"You think he'd actually rejoin the Backdraft?"

"If he thought it would benefit him more than staying with the ZBC. He may even work with a third party if suits him best. Polta isn't the only BD member who had an alter-ego set up in case of the organization's collapse. Many knew how to sneak back into the ZBC without notice, thanks to a few corrupt officials." Stoller sighed. "I have little doubt that Polta's presences signifies greater danger, but for now the point is moot since he can't even get inside. Let's focus on our biggest mystery." He turned to the capsule.

It had shown no activity as they moved about the room, tying at keyboards and inspecting memory towers. Leo had started to wonder if there was anything actually inside the capsule. Perhaps it was just a blockade for whatever lay beyond. Leo tried to peer past the smooth green surface, but the gap was too small and the space beyond too dark. There was just enough of a gap to signify that there was something on the other side.

"I remember," said Celica, "that there was an old movie series on Earth that talked about pods. If a person got too close, the pod would open and a parasite would jump out and latch onto a person's face. Then it would deposit a creature in the person's chest and fall off. The host would die off as the creature matured and eventually burst out of the person's chest."

Leo and Stoller looked at her, slacked-jawed and wide-eyed. "Why the hell did you bother to mention _that_?"

"Just… you know… remembering."

Leo huffed, "I've got enough problems with my own memories, don't make it harder with your messed up thoughts."

"Relax, it was a just a movie."

"Fine." Leo stepped aside. "Touch it."

"Excuse me?"

"Touch the pod. Let's see if anything bursts out and grabs your face." He folded his arms and leaned against a free space on the wall.

Celica looked from him to the pod and back again. "You do it."

"I dared you first."

"I don't want to."

"'It's only a movie,' right?"

"That was… I just… don't want to, that's all."

Leo made a clucking sound. Celica's face turned bright red and she threw her hands up in the air. "Fine!" Stoller shook his head and chuckled.

Celica marched over to the green capsule, stopped, and slowly inched her way to its edge. With one hand, she reached out and quickly brushed the surface before stepping back. Nothing happened. All three of them let out a small breath and Celica said, "Now you do it."

Leo shrugged and pushed off from the wall. He walked towards the capsule with a bit more confidence and pressed his palm against the cool surface. It felt like glass, flawless and solid. Amazing that there was no dust or grim.

Then a light shone in the core of the capsule, and Leo snatch his arm back as a if he'd just reached for a snarling animal. The light glowed brighter and brighter as Leo and Celica hastily backpedaled. "What did you do?"

"I don't know!"

Stoller reached forward and grabbed them by their shoulders. "Back into the passage, now!" They retreated into the narrow corridor as the capsule's light shone brighter, encompassing the whole room and swallowing everything in a white veil. The shattering capsule sent a ripple through the ground, shaking each of them as the light faded.

They all stood huddled in the passageway, only listening to the sound of steam pouring out of the room and their own heavy panting. Leo had been the last one into the passage and thus he was the first to be nudged back into the command room. He took every step slowly, as if the floor would shatter under his footstep. Plant the foot, feel the floor, put his weight on it, take another step. One at a time. No rush.

Something moved within the steam: a shadow against the flowing clouds. Leo stopped and scanned the area around, wondering if he weren't imagining things. No, there was something there. It moved with a distinct footstep; a set rhythm with a strange metallic note to it.

_Thump-click._

_Thump-click._

_Thump-click._

For a moment he wondered if this was the heartbeat he'd sensed in the desert night, which felt like a very long time ago. Somehow, he didn't think so. This wasn't a heartbeat. He had nothing to base this on other than dissimilar sounds, but he knew that it was true.

"Rurrhrr." There. Right where the capsule had stood. There was something standing at the doorway. Leo didn't move. The steam was dissipating and the thing wasn't moving, so why rush things? He began to make out the details. Like the capsule, this newcomer was slightly taller than a man, about seven feet, maybe more. The steam added a bright gleam to its dark metal skin. Leo noted the three-digit claws, the double-jointed legs, the long swaying tail. Leo looked around, wondering if he'd been transported back to the curving room.

"Another Organoid?" Celica wondered from behind. It was the same species as that strange living statue, yet this Organoid was mobile, unattached the room. It looked like an overgrown reptile, or a baby Zoid. It wasn't as imposing as its larger brothers, but it was hardly small. Its body was fresh, solid. No cracks or visible weathering. Its forehead bore a shinning blue gem, or some kind of energy core, accented with a V-shaped crest.

Leo stared at it, and it stared back. He took a step forward, wondering if this Organoid would share a distorted memory as well. He reached out with his hand.

"RRAARGH!"

And snatched his hand back quickly before the Organoid's jaws snapped shut. It growled and held its tail in the air, poised to strike. The Organoid snarled and scanned the three of them. Leo and the other hovered between dodging and retreating, waiting to see what move the creature in front of them would make. It did not attack, did not advance. It continued to threaten, but never abandoned the doorway.

"It's guarding something." Stoller wondered aloud.

Leo flexed the hand that had nearly been bitten. "I guess Zoidians don't believe in 'keep out' signs. Damn thing nearly took a chunk out of me!"

Celica elbowed him slightly. "Only because you tried to barge in."

"I thought it might show me another vision, like that other one."

"I wonder," Celica said, "could this be the 'newborn' that memory mentioned?"

"Urr?" The Organoid suddenly stopped its growling and stared at Celica. Leo couldn't make out any emotion in its monochrome eyes, but its body relaxed and the mood became less hostile.

Celica took a step forward. Leo opened his mouth to protest, but Celica silenced him with a motion of her hand, never taking her eyes off the Organoid. "I'm not going to force my way past. I won't hurt you or whatever you're protecting." She took another step, and the Organoidremained still. "I want to ask you about the 'newborn.'" She moved between the Organoid and Leo, who could only stare at her back with his breath held. "Are you the 'newborn' we've heard about? Were you sealed away here to wait for someone? Have you – EEP!"

Leo darted forward as Celica let out a high-pitched squeak. He'd expected a scream or another roar, but Celica was suddenly rigid, transfixed right next to the Organoid. Leo moved to her side.

The Organoid's right arm was stretched out, its claws gently cupped around Celica's breast. Leo stared at it for a moment, bewildered and mute. Stoller moved beside him, equally surprised. As they watched, the Organoid gave a little squeeze, its mouth opened in some manner of a grin.

"Re-heh-heh-heh!"

Leo couldn't move his eyes away, but asked Stoller, "Is it-"

"Copping a feel? Yes." Stoller chuckled. "You were right, Celica. That capsule did contain a life-form that 'latches on' to people." Both men laughed.

For her part, Celica was stunned into silence. Her eyes had widened to the point where her pupils were tiny dots on a white canvas standing out on a pure-red face. Her body shook and slowly, as Leo and Stoller's laughter worsened, she closed her eyes and held up a fist. "Why… why am I surrounded BY THESE PERVERTS!" Her fist swung around and struck the Organoid below the jaw. The force of the blow knocked the metal creature off its feet and actually sprawled it on the floor. Leo and Stoller stopped laughing.

"Ow!" Celica shook her hand. "That hurt!"

"You're better off than that thing." Leo nodded towards the downed Organoid. It lay on its back, gazing up at the ceiling without focus. Its jaw hung limp in a crooked grin, and its left leg twitched up in the air. It seemed strangely happy, though it looked to be on the brink of consciousness.

Stoller examined Celica's hand, which left Leo to examine the Organoid. Funny, with all that was happening, his mind was reaching back to Leena Toros. Celica's punch had led another memory to surface. The memories were vague, abstract, but Leo remembered her fire and her strong reactions to almost any situation. Leena's punch would have topped Celica's by at least several feet. Maybe this Organoid was luckier than it knew.

There was a small dent in its left cheek, but Leo would swear he saw its metal skin evening out and filling in the gap. It had stopped twitching, but its eyes still seemed unfocused. Leo couldn't make any distinction since the creature lacked pupils. Leo poked out his foot and nudged the Organoid with the toe of his boot. It didn't react, though he heard a small sigh trickle out of its mouth. He nudged it a little harder but it still remained in a content state of delusion. Working up the courage, Leo rested his palm against the creature's shoulder.

_So… worth it_.

The words broke into his mind as a person might force his way into a locked room. The phrase focused clearly, yet felt so alien that he couldn't make the thought part of himself. It was within him, yet separate. Leo saw flashing lines pulsing across the back of his hand and he snatched himself away just as the Organoid began to stir. It refocused its gaze on him, staring for a moment as if… It was surprised. Yes, somehow, Leo knew the Organoid was just as surprised as he. Had it heard those words in its mind?

"Rrrargh!" The Organoid snapped at Leo and he retreated several steps. The Organoid wobbled over to its original post, growling at Leo the entire time, never letting its gaze fall away from the three humans. It blocked the passageway once again, and Leo realized that in the shock of the moment he'd completely missed the chance to see what the Organoid had been guarding. Idiot! Leo rejoined Celica and Stoller.

"How's the hand?"

"Bruised, but not broken." Stoller assured them. "I must say, Lieutenant, you're frightening when you're angry."

"Shut up." Celica fumed as she stared at the Organoid.

"Our new friend seems to have recovered." Leo noted. "Tried to take my hand when it woke up. Funny how it was so… happy to see Celica." She glared at him for that, but he just shrugged helplessly.

Stoller nodded. "Perhaps this Organoid is meant to respond to women. Take a step towards it, Lieutenant. See what it does."

"Not a chance."

"Come now, Lieutenant. This is for the greater good." Celica opened her mouth, but closed it slowly and took a hesitant step towards the Organoid.

"Okay… easy."

"Urrr…" The Organoid abandoned all hostility once again and relaxed its pose as Celica drew closer. She stopped just out of arm's reach and said, "Wait. You're not playing possum, are you?"

"Ree hee hee!" The Organoid flexed its claws in a gentle squeezing motion. Leo noted it wasn't exactly looking Celica in the eye. "Oh, for-!" Celica threw her hands up and stormed away. "We're leaving."

Leo and Stoller fell into step behind her, unquestioning. Leo looked over his shoulder **as** saw that the Organoid wasn't following them. It continued to block the entryway. Leo noted this to Stoller, who said, "It's obviously been stationed as a second line of defense, should the older Organoid fail in its duty. Strange that the Ancient Zoidians would post a guard with such an odd weakness. It seems one need only bring along an attractive female to get the Organoid to drop its guard."

Celica didn't say anything specific, but Leo could hear her mutter a steady stream of words, none of which sounded appealing.

The group returned to the hallway. At Stoller's insistence, they tried the elevator lift again. It had resumed function, though it would only take them back to the medical deck. Upon returning, they gathered in the chief ward. Leo propped himself back on a examination bed while Celica sat in the doctor's chair. Stoller chose to lean against the nearest wall. "I suppose we should start with the most obvious observation."

"Yes," said Celica, "that dark Organoid is a_ complete_ lech. Just like you two!"

Leo rolled his eyes, "For the last time, it was a mistake. I'm sorry. Let it go."

Celica sighed, "Honestly. I've dealt with dozens of ZBC officers who couldn't keep their hands to themselves. But an Organoid! It's not supposed to act that way!"

"Why not?" asked Leo. "Boys will be boys, right?"

"What makes you so sure it's male?" Celica and Leo gaped at Stoller, who had that smirk back on his face. "I'm just saying… anything's possible." He cleared his throat. "Regardless, I was actually wondering if this new Organoid might be the newborn mentioned in the inscription." He looked at Leo. "Well? Did you feel anything when you saw that Organoid?"

Leo shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I was surprised more than anything… It's not like I know what to expect…" He almost withheld the part about his hand glowing, and the intrusive sentence in his mind, but then he remembered his outrage at Stoller and Celica's secrecy, and their own anger at his silence about the desert visions. No more secrets. "Actually, when I touched it, my hand started to glow and I heard this sentence in my head. Except, I didn't really think it. It was just there."

Stoller leaned forward a little. "What was the sentence?"

"'So worth it.'" Leo tried to add the "tone" he'd felt with those words.

"I see." Stoller tilted his head back and pondered silently. "I suppose a lech would think something like that."

"Hey! I said that I didn't think it!"

"I know. I was referring to the Organoid."

Neither Leo nor Celica spoke for a moment, so Stoller continued with his momentum. "If you can detach yourself from the confusion of the moment, that thought is oddly appropriate for the situation. The Organoid, having slept for unknown period, awakes to the chance to get its claws on a beautiful woman. Only it winds up being knocked to the ground by the very woman it fondled. One might ask, 'was it worth it?'"

Celica huffed and crossed her arms. "Honestly. A relic of an ancient civilization, and its first action is to grope me. I've never heard of a lecherous Organoid before."

Stoller said, "I once hear a rumor that the Organoid Zeke temporarily fell in love with Thomas-Richard Schubaltz after a… misunderstanding. It's not inconceivable that Organoids can develop feelings for humans."

"'Feelings' isn't a term I'd use!"

"Regardless, it seems we've taken another step forward on whatever path has been chosen for us." Stoller looked directly at Leo. "You should go back and spend some more time with that creature."

"Uh…" Leo frowned, "You do remember that thing tried to bite off my hand, right?"

"Don't get close. Just stay in the room and see how it acts. Let it make the first move."

"And if its first move is to attack me?"

"Defend yourself. Don't tell me you've already forgotten everything I've taught you."

"Hang on!" Celica stood up. "Stoller, what happens if Leo can't get back to us? The lifts could stop working again or the walls might seal up."

Stoller shrugged. "Then he'll be cut off." He said it so simply.

"You're putting too much faith in this whole 'prophecy' situation."

"Actually, I'm simply bowing to a situation beyond my control. We've been trapped here for weeks, advancing and surviving at the whim of a power greater than ourselves. I'd rather save energy for when I can act **of** my own accord rather than waste it on situations I can't change."

"But you're risking Leo's life, not your own!"

"All our lives are at risk. It could be that once we're separated, you and I will become obsolete and the elder Organoid will abandon us. If anything, I think Leo stands a better chance of escaping alive than either of us."

Leo felt the blood leave his face. "You honestly think that?"

"It's a possibility." Stoller was as nonplused as ever. Funny how his calm made Leo so uncertain.

Celica sighed and shook her head. "I suppose that makes sense, but it's a mistake to act without a backup plan."

Leo chuckled a little. "I guess the only backup plan is to run." He stood. "Okay, I'll give it a try."

Celica stood up as well. "That's a good idea, Leo: if there's any sign of trouble, run. Don't debate, just run. And if you see a chance to get out of this ship, take it."

"I'm not leaving you two behind. We all came in here together, we're leaving together. And if anything happens to you two, then the Organoids and the Zoidians can shove their prophecies. I'm not cooperating." There wasn't anything to say beyond that. Leo departed the medical bay and rode the elevator as far as it would take him, right to the floor with the strange chamber.

The passageway opened before him like the gaping maw of an animal. Leo tried to recall any situations with Leena where he'd walked willingly into such an uncertain fate. Oddly enough, he remembered several. He remembered fleeing through a rocky valley, escaping some massive foe. They'd then gone underground, yet he somehow remembered a city. There was a separate memory. A base. An enemy base.

And an enemy.

A gunshot.

He'd been shot.

Leo reached down and felt his chest, where a small burning point had blossomed just above his heart. How had he survived? It was still nebulous, uncertain. Something in his mind didn't want to reveal the whole truth. Yet it was one more memory than before. Although, it was also an unpleasant memory to regain just before he risked his safety again. Nothing seemed to come easily. He took a breath and entered the passageway.

As before, the only sounds were his own footsteps. He heard no roaring, no electric _clank _of Organoid footsteps, no growling. Leo lost track of distance and time in the elongated passage, and so he feared that the Organoid might hear him coming. Wanting to at least have the element of surprise on his side, Leo lightened his footsteps and slowed his pace. It was still an eternity before he saw the exit. Creeping up the edge, he spied the Organoid, still at its post but sitting down now.

"Guarding" may have been too generous a word. The creature's focus was completely misdirected. It was looking at the shattered green plates of glass on the floor, picking up two jagged pieces and pressing them together, rotating one piece and then fitting them together again. The pieces did not line up and it set one down and picked another up. Leo watched in complete bewilderment as it tested several shards in its left claw against the one in its right. Was it trying to reassemble its capsule? Return to its slumber until the next witless traveler passed by in another thousand years?

It wasn't until the Organoid released a heavy breathe and set the pieces down that Leo realized the truth. It stared upward at the ceiling and sighed again, bored. It was just killing time, trying to keep itself interested in _something_. Leo stepped into view and cleared his throat. The Organoid's head snapped down and it rose to its feet, growling slightly. Leo shrugged his shoulders (a little stiffer than he wanted) and leaned against the wall, saying nothing.

They stood for a long time, the Organoid looking at Leo and Leo doing his best to look at nothing. Non-hostile, non-invasive, that was the best way to look. After a prolonged wait, Leo's legs began to hurt and he felt very tired. The Organoid likewise seemed to be shaking a little in the joints. Yet Leo would not sit. That would mean capitulating. He needed to have a strong position.

Finally, mercifully, the Organoid huffed and sat down on the floor, but did not take its eyes off him. Leo advanced in several short, hesitant steps, then sat down himself. Another waiting game began. Leo could not look at anything other than the Organoid now, and it never let its gaze fall away. This would have been a staring contest if Leo's opponent actually had eyelids.

After another battle of patience, the Organoid glanced down and picked up two shards, fitting them together as it had before. Leo cleared his throat and the Organoid looked up at him quizzically. He glanced down at the shards and nodded slightly.

"Ruh." The Organoid actually shrugged and slid several pieces over to him, but halted just short and Leo had to scoot closer to reach them.

It must have taken at least several hours to fit all the pieces. Both Leo and the Organoid tried multiple shards, laying the pieces out between them as they found fitting edges. They worked in silence, only barely glancing at each other. Leo was surprised to find that he became so wrapped in the process that he lost track of his surroundings and the Organoid. After weeks of confusion, mystery, and surprises, here was something simple; something direct. _This_ he could handle. They laid out the pieces in one long strip. Most of the capsule had shattered into small, straight shards, but occasionally they found a large curving piece. When Leo next looked up, he was sitting at arm's length from the Organoid. It was looking back at him, yet it didn't tense up or snarl at him. It only stared.

Leo shifted, his body aching from sitting for so long. Slowly, he held out his hand. The Organoid didn't move. It looked at his outstretched palm, pondering. Then it too reached over, but with its tail. The tip pressed against Leo's fingers and he saw a small flash of light dance through his palm.

In his mind, Leo focused one pure question. Are you the Newborn?

Something came back, a trickle of thought and emotion that made him dizzy with its abruptness, yet it was so small that he had to focus the make out the words. _Oh, you're the Newborn's twin? _These words carried a sense of disappointment. _I was hoping it would be the woman with the humongous_-

Leo snatched his hand away and leaped to his feet, wide-eyed and short of breath. The Organoid tilted its head quizzically, then stood and reached out with its claw. Scared and confused, Leo instinctively reached out to touch it. The lights flashed again and now the words and feelings were stronger than before, easier to distinguish.

_Take it easy. You won't be much of a partner if you're always so jumpy_.

"W… what are you?"

_Name's Uriel. I'm an Organoid and I'm the Newborn's guardian. _

Leo couldn't feel most of his body. He wasn't sure if that was from surprise or something from the bond that was taking place between their minds. "Uriel" seemed pretty calm about it all.

_You act like this is the first time you've shared thoughts with somebody_.

"Uh… it is." Leo sounded stupid and aloof. He tried to regain some kind of composure.

_You're kidding. You've never shared your mind and mother Eve chose _YOU_ to be the twin soul? _Uriel sighed heavily. _"Divine will" they said. "Trust the mother" they said. You gotta be kidding me_.

Now Leo could understand why Celica had been so upset at the Organoid's behavior. This wasn't the kind of attitude he'd expected.

_So her name's Celica, huh? Pretty name for a pretty lady. Have you spent a lot of time with her? _The Organoid's mouth pulled back in the approximation of a smile. _Ever seen her naked?_

Actually…

_Oh wow! You have seen her naked! Focus on that. Lemme see the details!_ Leo broke the contact again and backed away. The Organoid stepped forward with its claws outstretched, reaching for contact as a baby might pine for its bottle.

"Rrrmm! Murr! Rughh!"

"What is wrong with you?" Leo propped a foot up and pressed it against the Organoid's chest. This forced him to hop backwards as Uriel tried to connect. They performed this awkward dance to the chamber exit, until Leo ducked out and under the Organoid and stepped to the side. Caught unaware, Uriel stumbled forward and landed on the floor. Leo quickly jumped atop and pressed all his weight on Uriel's shoulders.

"Rurrr!" Uriel tried to squirm up, but Leo somehow managed to keep it pinned.

"Tell you what, you explain what's going on here, and I'll see about having Celica spend some time with you, deal?"

"Urr…" Now Uriel sounded intrigued. The tip of its tail reach up and pressed against Leo's neck.

_Okay, deal. Now get off me!_

"No. You tell me what I want to know first."

_You're mean_.

"You're a pervert."

_I'm not the one who barges in on women in the shower_. That was a little uncomfortable. Leo didn't like this creature having such easy access to his memories. He balled up a fist and struck the Organoid on the forehead.

_Ow_

"Don't poke around in my head! Just answer my damn questions!" Leo shook his hand. Celica was right, hitting a mini-Zoid hurt.

_Fine.__ What do you want to know?_

Leo stopped. Funny, he finally had a clear source for all the answers, and he wasn't even sure where to begin. This place, the vague hints, the manipulation. Where was he supposed to start with all of it? He shook his head and focused for a moment. This all started with his visions in the desert, when he touched the Globally 3's hull. He tried to focus on those strange visions and the city he saw.

_Oh, _Uriel perked up. _That was you? _

"What? You mean those were your memories?"

_Yeah. I thought I felt someone connect with me, but I was still asleep so I wasn't sure_. That made little sense.

"But I touched the ship."

_And until just recently, I was connected to the ship through my sleep chamber. I guess the Caretaker bridged the gap for us._

"Caretaker? You mean that Organoid that's fused with the ship?"

_I'm certainly not talking about Heresy! _

"Who?"

_Heresy.__ Honestly, didn't the Elders tell you anything? You're really out of it. _

Leo stopped mid-reply and realized Uriel's predicament. Sealed away for so long, how could it… how could _he_ know about the fate of the Zoidians, of the people who had created him and sealed him away? "Uriel… I don't know how to tell you this, but the Zoidian race doesn't exist anymore."

There was a long silence between their minds. Uriel thought nothing, felt nothing. Leo could only feel a terrible numbness between them, so strong it nearly drove him to tears.

_That's a lie_.

"No. I'm telling you the truth."

_But… but that's impossible! There were plans, setups, safeguards! Was it the Deathsaurer? Did it wipe out everyone in the end? _

"No… no, I don't know all the details, but I know it wasn't the Deathsaurer. Look, I know it's a shock, but we really need to focus on what's happening n-WHOA!" Uriel surged underneath, forcing Leo off and sending him to the floor with a loud thud that forced all the air out of his lungs. Leo gasped in a fresh breath and blinked up at Uriel, who now towered over him. The Organoid bent its head down and pressed its forehead against Leo's. The words were stronger than ever now, so clear and forceful that Leo wondered if he were speaking them aloud.

_New deal, human.__ I tell you what's going on here, and you tell me what happened to my Masters. If you want to help prevent the end of the world, you'd better prove to me there's still a world worth saving. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: Thanks for reading. Reviews are always appreciated.


	16. Twists

Relics

Chapter 15: Twists

by Silver

Author's Note: Just finished the new _Harry Potter_ book today. I'm all choked up. Seems like the end of an era. I just hope I can do half as well as Rowling. I think I produce books at the same rate. Thanks to everyone who has read this story and waited patiently for updates. I really appreciate it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The tabloids were in a frenzy.

Angela explained it in simple terms. "They seek the story rather than the truth. Your actions are simply a means to their fortune, so they'll never bother to ask _why_." Leena had always taken an interest in tabloid news, but it was strange seeing herself on the cover.

_ Leena Toros Abandons ZBC. _

_ Heroes of Zi Have Falling Out._

_ Sen Vaez Left at the Battlefield._

There were a hundred different pitches to Leena's actions, with speculation ranging from battle fatigue to relationship problems. One magazine went so far as to wonder if Leena and Sen had broken up over a pregnancy, either hers or another woman's.

And why shouldn't they think that? Out of nowhere, Leena had abandoned Sen, turned her back on the battle of the ZBC, and taken the Liger Zero with her. Bit's beloved partner had arrived the day after she moved in with the Champs, escorted by two Shield Ligers and carried on the bed of a Gustav. No one, not even Bit, had tried to pilot the Zoid on their own.

Harry and Mrs. Champ had persuaded Mr. Champ to give up one hangar out of the mansion's private Zoid complex (though Mary had immediately tried to buy Zero and set him up as a lawn ornament). Liger Zero stood unhappily in its new home, unmoving and unreceptive. Leena had spent that night sitting on the boarding ramp, staring at the Liger and sharing its bad mood. "So, what do we do now?" She'd asked and Zero had simply answered with a deep growl. "I don't suppose you'd let me pilot you now?" The Liger growled again, this time with a great deal more hostility. "Okay, okay! Fine." That confirmed it. Leena wasn't a chosen one. No matter what had happened to Bit, Liger Zero would not accept anyone else as his pilot. Leena might as well have inherited a life-sized statue.

Thanks to her father's inheritance, Leena could afford her choice of Zoid and still have money in the bank. Part of her had toyed with the idea of buying a Liger Zero copy, but she dismissed it just as quickly and with a great deal of disgust. Sen had immediately begun a PR campaign to hype up the production of Liger Zero and Berserk Fury copies; and while there were "legal issues" over production of the Zero armor systems, a new armor unit for the Berserk Fury was already in development. Bit and Vega had stood at Sen's side during these announcements, with both Ultimate X pilots accepting copy Zoids in front of all the cameras. Both had looked thoroughly miserable, and Leena couldn't imagine why they were going along with all of it.

Leena had expected a very boring life after breaking with Sen, but Queen Prasino and Mrs. Champ had immediately drawn Leena into their own world, keeping her active in Jusight's social circles with parties all over the city. If anything, Leena's actions had made her even more popular. She was both a social icon and a newly-available single. That was how she came to be encircled by a small ring of single men during the latest party, hosted at the Champ complex. Mrs. Champ had lectured Leena on letting men down gently, so as to maintain civility, but after a while Leena was starting to feel the old urge to chuck someone across the room.

The men surrounding her were hardly distinctive. In fact, as she looked around the super-sized ballroom, she realized that all the flashy dresses, all the expensive suits, and all the attempts to stand out only created a dizzying and blurred spectacle where only the modest stood out. As several of the men blathered on about their personal (and highly uninteresting) lives, Leena peeked over their heads to survey the room.

The Champ complex's ballroom was an independent structure with its own parking and valet service. The massive dome was easily as big as a high-end Zoid hangar with a glass ceiling that was almost seamless. Leena had laughed aloud when she realized the dome looked more like a giant snow-globe, though the look everyone gave her showed that they were all oblivious. The interior featured a marble dance floor with tables and a fully-staffed buffet lining on the far side. Waiters swam through the clusters of people, offering drinks and taking empty glasses with their existence completely unacknowledged. An orchestral band filled the air with graceful ballroom music, and just beyond them lay the great mystery. Something massive, on par with a small-to-medium-sized Zoid, awaited underneath a massive crimson tarp. The covering rose and fell in such a way that Leena couldn't quite guess the shape of the surprise. Several people had speculated and gossiped about the unveiling without showing any real insight.

"Excuse me, gentlemen." Leena used the most polite voice she could muster. "I need to check up on some of my friends." The men parted for her to exit the circle. If they hadn't, Leena really would have thrown them out of the way. She scanned the groups of people. Amidst the sea of pretentiousness, Queen Prasino and Mrs. Champ's modest yet elegant dresses were easy to spot. Leena also saw Mary Champ gossiping with friends, though her mother's fashion sense was obviously lost on the elder Champ child.

Strange, Leena had never expected to _wish _for Harry to be around. He had taken Lizzy out for the evening, favoring a more intimate setting. Having finally broken free of his crush on Leena, Harry and Lizzy had begun their courtship with ferocious enthusiasm. The sweet less-than-nothings Harry once forced upon Leena actually worked on Lizzy. They laughed and dined, swooned and embraced, and managed to make Leena sick and jealous all at the same time.

Making her way around tables and waiters, Leena managed to slide up to Queen Prasino and hissed, "Get me _out _of here!"

"Courage, Leena. It'll be easier to get away after the main event."

"Main event;" it made this place sound like more a circus, which seemed appropriate. This was the sort of thing she used to dream about, and now that she'd had the chance to learn from more experienced women, Leena found this gathering completely useless. Here they were, the rich and the powerful, wasting their time on self-congratulation while the rest of Zi worked just to make it to tomorrow. How would the Tasker sisters feel about all this? What would Eric Johnson say? Having survived a full battlefield, Leena couldn't lose herself in the illusion of the ballroom's importance.

Leena and Queen Prasino joined up with Mrs. Champ, who had been speaking to a ZBC general in full military dress. He was a handsome man, older than Leena by a good deal but not unpleasant to see. He carried himself with a confidence and certainty that showed no sign of self-consciousness over his elongated nose, the only flaw on his hard-chiseled face. Leena noted that the man wasn't attending with anyone else, though plenty of ZBC officials had brought their wives to the party. He kissed Mrs. Champ's hand and broke away just before Leena and the Queen arrived.

"General Richard Paris." Mrs. Champ informed them.

"Wasn't he one of the contenders for ZBC Commissioner?" Leena had received a crash-course in the "who's who" of Jusight's movers and shakers.

"Very good, Leena. He's the main host for the unveiling tonight."

"Unveiling…" Queen Prasino's sigh was more concern than interest. "Chairman Vaez already announced the Liger Zero and Berserk Fury copies. Does this mean there's yet _another_ Zoid in production?" Leena felt her stomach clench to less than half its size. How ironic that she, who enjoyed barrages and explosions more than anyone, would be concerned about new weapons. Yet there was a difference between a barrage on a Zoid Battlefield and an explosion in a war zone. The latter kind of explosion ended lives and destroyed homes. It wasn't anything she wanted to endorse. How many more weapons did the ZBC need in this fight against the Backdraft? Surely the ZBC didn't need a whole new army to win.

Sure, the Liger Zero X was still a concern and people hadn't forgotten the Dark Spiner's attack, but that hardly warranted the buildup of firepower. Leena reached over and plucked a drink from a passing waiter and downed it in one gulp. She immediately wished she hadn't. "I can't be here."

"Yes you can, Ms. Toros." Mrs. Champ went into teaching mode. "This isn't something you can casually ignore. Whatever is unveiled tonight will have an impact on the future, and if you want to help shape that future, you need to stay."

Queen Prasino patted Leena's shoulder. "You and I shall make our escape as soon as the party reaches its climax. For now, don't push yourself and stick to drinking water."

Mary approached the Trio with a young man at her side. His dark hair matched the vibe Leena felt from him. Good looking as he was, Leena couldn't ignore that her whole body tensed up at the sight of him. There was a hunger to this man, and Leena instantly disliked him. "Mother, allow me to introduce Lieutenant Maloy Burren, the designer of the new Berserk Fury armor." She didn't offer any acknowledgement of Leena or the Queen.

"An honor to meet you, Mrs. Champ." Burren kissed her hand.

"Likewise, Lt. Burren. Are you related to Senator Burren by chance?"

The man tensed up for a moment. "He's my father. I'm afraid he couldn't make it this evening, otherwise I'd introduce you."

Mrs. Champ smiled pleasantly, but Leena had been with her long enough to know she wasn't happy. "I've had the pleasure of visiting with your father on several occasions. I never had the chance to meet you, and your father never mentioned that you were an engineer."

Burren bowed slightly. "I'm afraid my father and I have had a difficult relationship for the last several years. As for my engineering skills, well, I picked up a thing or two while testing the Berserk Fury prototype." He turned to Leena. "In fact, I dreamt up the Storm Tyrant armor after my loss to you, Ms. Toros." He repeated the hand-kissing gesture with machine-like quality.

"'Storm Tyrant'… sounds fearsome." And pointless.

"I can promise that it will raise the Berserk Fury's power to a whole new level."

Leena suppressed a sigh. "I wasn't aware it _needed _to reach a new level."

Again Burren hid a strong wave of anger. "The ZBC needs that kind of power, Ms. Toros."

"That's right." Mary wrapped her hands around Burren's arm. "The Storm Tyrant armor will make our forces nearly invincible, just what we need to wipe out the Backdraft once and for all. Honestly, Leena, I expect you to be excited at such a prospect. The Storm Tyrant Fury will offer far more firepower than your quaint little Gun Sniper."

Leena tensed a fist at the mention of her lost Zoid. Mary knew full well how it had been destroyed and if not for Queen Prasino's hand holding Leena's, she might have decked Mary right there. The Queen said, "Tell me, Lt. Burren, what happens when the Backdraft is defeated and the Guylos Empire suddenly holds several Storm Tyrant Furies at its disposal. I doubt the Helic Republic will want such power lingering around unchecked."

Burren nodded curtly. "I'm a simple test pilot, madam, not a politician. I'll let me like my father deal with such matters."

"As I understand it," Mrs. Champ intoned, "you were a security guard before your reassignment. That's a very dramatic reassignment."

"Being a Senator's son does have its advantages."

Mrs. Champ's pleasing façade weakened a little. "You give your father too little credit, Lieutenant. Senator Burren would never use his post in such a way."

"Mother!" Mary looked like she was about to either pout or scream.

"I'm merely stating a fact, Mariah. I find it unlikely that Senator Burren would simply give such a posting to his son. The Senator favors hard work and earning one's position."

Burren cleared his throat, "I merely said that being the Senator's son has its advantages, Mrs. Champ. I never said that my father gave me this new position. The fact that I am related to the Senator means that I have gained a few new friends within the ZBC."

"I can imagine."

"Honestly, Mother!" Mary huffed and began to lead her new interest away. "I expected more civility from you, but I see your manners have degraded along with your choice of friends!" The two of them moved off with the decisiveness of a storm.

Queen Prasino rested a hand on Mrs. Champs shoulder. "Natasha, don't hold it in."

Mrs. Champ's shoulders fell. "My daughter… is such a fool." Leena led the two women to the nearest table. She then went to fetch some food as Mrs. Champ took a few moments to compose herself. Leena tried to control her own hot anger that threatened to boil out from her. How could Mary be so different from her mother? How could she be so disrespectful? If Leena's mother were still alive… well… Leena realized she didn't know what kind of relationship she'd have with her mother. Hard to know, given that her mother died giving birth to Leena.

If her mother were alive today, though, Leena hoped she'd be like Mrs. Champ or Queen Prasino. Proud, fair, direct, confident. Leena felt so lucky to be with these women. That was why she couldn't forgive Mary. Spoiled brat took everything for granted, even her parents.

She returned with a large plate of finger food to be shared amongst the three of them. Mrs. Champ had regained some composure. "Thank you, Leena. Pardon my small breakdown."

"It's all right."

"No, I'm afraid it isn't. Senator Burren spoke of his son before. He spoke in confidence, so I cannot reveal all he said, but I will say the prospect of him advancing on my daughter is… retching." She took a long drink of water. Leena was about to offer to go scare Burren away when a chiming sounded throughout the dance hall. That was the signal for everyone to find a seat and prepare for the unveiling. Leena tensed up and fixed her eyes on the orchestra platform, where a microphone stand had been set up directly in front of the covered Zoid. General Paris took his place at the mic. The houselights dimmed and a spotlight focused on the evening's speaker.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming, and to extend Chairman Vaez' regrets that he cannot attend this evening. Our campaign against the Backdraft is at a critical stage and the Chairman's time is stretched very thin." Leena felt the audience's gaze shift her way. They knew the real reason he wasn't attending. "As a means of combating the Backdraft, the Zoids Battle Commission, along with the Helic Republic, Guylos Empire, and the unallied city-states, are continually researching and developing the art of Zoid production. Tonight, I am pleased and honored to unveil the next generation of Zoids."

The lights brightened and the crimson cloth fell away, revealing not one, but four Zoids. They were all small, about a quarter smaller than a Command Wolf. They'd all been modeled after various creatures with solid color armor of varying shades. Leena noticed only two similarities between the four models. Their bodies were comprised of black box-shaped units linked together, four apiece. No, wait, one block out of four was a bright silver. The cockpits rested atop the blocks, whereas most Zoids cockpits resided within the Zoid's head or chest.

The first Zoid was a lion-type with bright red armor. Its mane stretched and reached around its body, filling out its small frame. It rested on four gray legs with silver claws, and a red tail blade protruded out the back. A dual-barrel shot cannon hung from the Zoid's belly. Leena liked lion Zoids, but this reminded her too much of Leon and his red Blade Liger. She quickly looked past.

The second unit was a deep blue, reptilian, standing on two legs. Its arms bent in a sharp "L" shape with blasters resting at the elbow joints. Like the red lion Zoid, its claws were silver. Instead of a tail blade, a long blaster protruded out the back. Leena liked the contrast, one for close-range combat and the other for long-range.

The third was harder to see, even with the spotlights. Its armor was a deep gray. An owl type with a broad face and wide orange eyes. The beak was so tiny it almost vanished. Its wings spread out in the shape of feathers with several types of missiles ready for firing.

Last came a water-type. Leena couldn't place the species, but it looked like some kind of sea monster. Its green head was long and narrow, with a row of glistening teeth. Instead of arms or claws, it featured four fins, with torpedo pods built atop the forward limbs. It too featured a tail armament; a buzz-saw.

General Paris introduced each Zoid. "Leo Blaze, Unenlagia, Night Wise, and Mosasledge. These Zoids are respectively known as 'Blox Zoids;' named for the power core units that comprise their bodies." A holographic screen appeared above the audience, displaying the units without any limbs. Every side of the block featured a round portal. "These units, though small, produce a tremendous amount of energy and allow for modular repairs. Should a leg or body unit be damaged, it is quite easy to swap out parts. A Zoid can be battle-ready again in minutes rather than hours." Leena heard a few murmurs of approval. "The Zoid core is located in the silver block with the other parts boosting its power output. By combining these power units together, we can construct smaller Zoids without sacrificing speed or strength. A Blox Zoid features the same output as a standard medium-class Zoid. Please observe."

The video images changed to a bird's-eye view of the Coliseum. The Blox Zoids stood at one end of the battlefield while several Command Wolfs and a Pteras waited on the other. A judge robot sounded the fight bell and both groups charged. They must have been soldiers, because they were advancing in diamond formation with the flying Zoids bringing up the rear. Leena watched, transfixed by the oncoming fight. How many people would give up every penny to see such a match?

The units broke off in one-on-one engagements. Obviously, the ZBC bigwigs had set this up. They wanted every unit to show off its skills without bothering with group tactics or planning. Leena realized her excitement was ebbing. Since when did she care about group plans?

The Leo Blaze fought with a standard-issue Command Wolf… the kind Leo used to pilot. The Wolf fired several blasts from its laser pods, but the Leo Blaze was surprisingly fast. It darted between the shots, closing the gap faster than the Command Wolf pilot could react. The Leo Blaze leapt into the air, raising its claw as it glowed with a golden light. A Strike Laser Claw attack. The blow landed on the Command Wolf's back-mounted blaster, melting through the metal and smashing its innards. The Wolf's pilot had enough sense to jettison the weapon before the pain of the blow reached his Zoid. The Leo Blaze bounced off its foe and spun in mid-air, ready to charge the moment it landed. Both Zoids rushed forward, baring their teeth. Just before reaching striking range, the Leo Blaze shifted and slid forward on its claws. Its tail blade lit up with energy and passed under the Command Wolf's fangs, slicing through its forward legs instead. The Wolf let out a cry and slumped onto the ground. Its command system had frozen.

The video feed shifted to the Unenlagia trading shots with a Heavy-Assault Command Wolf. Edited for time and content, Leena thought, how wonderful. She questioned whether or not the mock battle had really been so one-sided. The Command Wolf was obviously struggling. It fired round after round (much as Leena would have) but the Unenlagia used its thin, long legs to jump about the arena, bouncing off the ground and the walls. It mimicked the Leo Blaze's attack, right down to the Strike Laser Claw. The only difference was that the Unenlagia used its arms for the attack. Leena was impressed that they'd adapted Bit's signature attack into all of the new models, but nothing beat seeing the Liger Zero's performance.

The H-A Command Wolf was better armored than other models and the weapons configuration was different, so the Unenlagia's attack didn't completely disable its weapons. Instead of leaping off, the Unenlagia pointed its blasters at the breech the Wolf's armor and fired multiple rounds into the Zoid's back. The Command Wolf fell under the barrage, its armor shredded but the Zoid core intact.

Now the image changed to the Pteras and the Night Wise. They darted through the air, the Night Wise appearing just a little faster. Leena didn't feel so excited about this fight. Aerial battles were Jamie's forte and she'd never taken much interest. Couldn't fit many guns on a flying Zoid. The Pteras only featured a machine gun on its snout and two missiles on its back. The Night Wise had to rely on its six missiles. So whoever ran out of weapons first won the match. The Pteras pilot must have known this as well, for it relied on its machine gun for most of the match. It chased the Night Wise all over the sky, firing a steady stream that trailed behind the owl Zoid just slightly.

Suddenly, the Night Wise dove left and snapped its wings back. The Pteras shot past and the Night Wise unfurled its wings and let fire two of its smaller missiles. The projectiles roared into the Pteras' back, impacting against its own weapons load. A fireball bloomed and the Zoid's orange cockpit burst open and the pilot ejected, floating back to the ground on his parachute. The Night Wise performed a victory roll as the Pteras crash landed on the Coliseum floor.

Leena already knew the outcome when the Mosasledge appeared on screen, battling the last Command Wolf. The Blox pilots were obviously more skilled, and their opponents had been ordered to lose. Still, she was interested to see how the Mosasledge would fare on land. Those torpedo launchers would be useless, but the Blox Zoid had been configured to hover above land.

The two Zoids were already charging. This last Command Wolf featured a double-barrel cannon, the same as Brad's old Command Wolf. It fired shot after shot, but as with all the others the Mosasledge knew how to weave between blows. It streaked past the Command Wolf, lashing out with its buzzsaw tail, which glowed with an orange energy. The blow left a long slash through the Command Wolf's side, but it did not fall. The camera cut to the Mosasledge spinning around and Leena wondered if the pilot had really been that aware.

Another charge, now with both combatants relying on close-range attacks. Unlike the Leo Blaze and Unenlagia, the Mosasledge had no Strike Laser Claw attack. It had, instead, a lot more teeth. The Command Wolf's jaws couldn't reach the Mosasledge's fin before those gigantic teeth closed around the Zoid's front paw and ripped it apart as if it were held together by paper and glue. The Command Wolf fell alongside its brothers and the downed Pteras. The Judge robot sounded the bell and declared victory for the Blox Zoids.

The audience clapped enthusiastically and Leena had no doubt that a regular crowd would have thrown in some hooting and cheering. What was happening to her? A match like this used to thrill her, yet now she could see that it wasn't _real_. The Blox Zoids were certainly impressive, and the pilots skilled, but that match was rigged from the beginning, and the camera shots suggested a little editing as well. Were all Zoid debuts like that? Leena managed a polite but unenthused clapping.

General Paris smiled at the accepting elite. "Thank you for witnessing this demonstration. I can promise you that these Zoids will help us usher in a new area of peace; free of the Backdraft's underhanded tactics." He bowed off stage to encouraging applause, though it wasn't as enthusiastic as it had been for the new Zoids.

That was it. Pretty short for a main event, Leena realized. Most speakers like to drone on and on. At least Paris got to the point. Leena turned to ask Mrs. Champ and the Queen what they thought of the whole presentation and noticed that they were staring disapprovingly over her shoulder. Leena turned part of the way, because it simply wasn't "proper" to turn around and stare at one's neighbors. To hell with properness, she wanted to at least know what was going on around her.

Mary Champ sat sandwiched between Maloy Burren and Bernard Champ. They were sharing food and drink, and "Barry" laughed with that deep, western accent that he always put on in public. Mary kept making eyes at Burren, and he too looked at her at every opportunity. It wasn't long before Burren shook Mr. Champ's hand and escorted Mary out onto the dance floor. Mr. Champ smiled quite happily and came over to the table, sitting down next to his wife. "How ya likin' the party, ladies?"

"_Bernard_." Oh boy… Leena had never heard so much danger in a person's voice as she heard in Mrs. Champ's. "What were you doing with Mr. Burren and our daughter?"

"What, with Maloy?" Mr. Champ waved a hand. "Just some business, love. Boy's gonna resign his commission at the end of the week and go into private business."

"Selling the Storm Tyrant armor?" Leena asked directly. The Queen frowned, but Leena didn't care.

Mr. Champ winked at her. "You're a sharp one, little lady. Yep, I'm gonna buy off the armor blueprints for a cool million or two. Young pup stands ta make a fortune."

Mrs. Champ nodded coldly, "And then you make an even larger fortune producing those armors. What happens after that? Mariah marries that man and all the money he made is absorbed back into the family?"

A shrug. That was Mr. Champ's main answer; a simple, innocent shrug. "Can't say I dislike the possibility. Man's gotta look out for his little girl's future."

"Leena," Queen Prasino rose. "I feel the need for a little air. Would you please escort me outside?"

"Sure—I mean—Certainly." They hustled away just as Mrs. Champ's face began to go crimson. They weaved through the tables and emerged onto a small balcony that overlooked the Champ's private garden, which rivaled the park where they'd held the funeral for Leena's family. She still felt a hot burning in her heart every time she was reminded of that day and all that followed. She'd mourned too many deaths recently. Then there was the Champ family…

"His own daughter…" Leena shuddered. "He's selling off his own daughter!"

"That's business." The Queen spoke ironically. "Marriage is still a powerful tool for many people. Guylos has settled disputes by marrying off its princesses. Some of Helic's presidents have gained popular vote by marrying just the right kind of a woman." She turned to Leena. "The men seeking your attention tonight would love to announce their courtship, if only to revel in the fame."

Leena hugged herself and looked up at the stars. "I don't want that. I wanna fall in love. I thought I was in love."

The Queen placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm glad to hear you say that. Many think I married my husband as a move for power, but I love him dearly, and my son. Power can never fill a void the way love can. Love of power simply increases the void."

Leena looked her friend in the eye. "What about your son? Will he be able to marry for love?" Maybe that wasn't the right thing to say. The Queen looked pained for a moment, then averted her eyes to the garden.

"I don't know. Arcadia needs to expand if it's going to survive. Every country seeks to push its borders. New resources, new land, new opportunities. I want Atory to marry for love. I want him to find a woman who will fill his life with joy and support him through sorrow. I've spent so many months away, and heard so little. I don't yet know how well the ex-Backdraft recruitment is proceeding. I worry, Leena, terribly."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said-"

"You didn't say anything that I wasn't already thinking. I don't know what will happen Leena, but for now I can do the most by being here. But I need a moment alone. Will you be all right on your own for a while?" She grinned slightly, as if the question were absurd.

Leena was a big girl, but she was starting to hate this evening. "I'll be fine." She left her friend and mentor on the balcony. She wanted to leave completely. No more dreams about fancy parties and fame. She had dreamed of that stuff since childhood, reading magazines in her Dibison's cockpit and daydreaming about being a famous model, the toast of Zi. She had accomplished that dream, for the most part, except she wasn't happy.

She had loved Sen. She had trusted him, but now she wasn't sure if he had loved her. He certainly acted as if he had. Compliments, gifts, love shown through things. Leena exited out into the garden, careful to stay out of sight of the Queen. What was love, really? Her father hadn't been much of an expert. From what she gathered, he wasn't the most popular boy in school. Some considered it a miracle that he had married Leena's mother. Leon hadn't been very focused on girls. His passion lay in Zoid Battles. He hadn't passed on any brotherly advice on relationships.

Now that Leena thought about it, Jamie was probably the only Blitz Team member who had any success with women. Naomi had a thing for Brad, but he was so hard to read. He was too busy playing it cool to show an interest in the ladies. Then there was Bit, who… well, damn it, did he ever think about anything besides Zoid battles? Only Jamie, who'd joined the young girl Yuki on her quest to find her kidnapped family, had shown any hint of romance, and that might not be full-fledged love.

And there was Leo, who'd claimed love for Leena and she had turned him down for Sen. Was that a mistake? Leo had been there for her so many times. He had been challenging, smart, interesting and mysterious, but they'd known each other for such a short time. Leena had been telling the truth when she said she didn't love him. Maybe she could have grown to love him, but that was all moot now. Leo gave his life to save everyone else. That was a kind of love, wasn't it? People didn't do that sort of thing for just anyone.

Leena let out a long, slow breath, her head dizzy and her heart stinging. Maybe Leo had truly loved her, but she hadn't loved him. Now she wasn't sure she even knew real love. Damn it all, was the evening over yet?

"Ms. Toros?" Not another suitor. Leena turned around and found General Paris standing before her. Funny, he didn't seem like another guy looking for some attention. At least, he didn't have the same look as those air heads back inside. "Pardon my intruding. I saw you stepping outside and needed to speak with you."

"Now's really not a good time, General. I can set up an appointment if you want." Though she wasn't looking at all forward to visiting the ZBC Ultrasaurus and running the risk of bumping into Sen.

The General removed his uniform cap and took a hesitant step forward. Leena immediately suspected he was going to make a move, but still he seemed to have something else on his mind. "I'm sorry, Ms. Toros, but this is a very urgent matter and I'd rather speak to you about it here, away from eavesdroppers."

"Fine." Leena shrugged. "You have two minutes. After that, I need to go back inside."

General Paris nodded and straightened. "Then I shall cut straight to the point. I want you to resume your work with the ZBC with myself as your… supervisor."

Leena arched an eyebrow. "Supervisor?"

"'Partner' if you wish. I doubt 'manager' is an appropriate term, but I can't really think of a title that fits. Your role in the ZBC was unique and unorthodox, and your falling out with the Chairman has had far-reaching affects."

Okay, that was a new one. As far as Leena, knew she was just fodder for the tabloids. The General continued, "I confess, I was initially against your participation. The ZBC supports Zoid Battles as a means of training elite pilots should the need ever arise, but I've found that Zoid teams are usually too stubborn or reckless to fit into the larger military structure. I hate to admit it, but Chairman Vaez may have had the right idea in bringing on an individual rather than a whole team. Many of our soldiers received a significant moral boost when they saw you as a figurehead in the fight against the Backdraft." He coughed, "And if I may, I've seen your photo calendar in many soldiers' barracks."

Leena smirked a little. Not often that people had an icon who could inspire soldiers and give them a hard-on at the same time. Yet now Leena was thinking about other things, things that Queen Prasino and Mrs. Champ had taught her to see beyond the moment. "And how much favor would you gain if you were the one to bring me back? What's in it for you if you reenlist the one that 'Chairman Vaez' let get away?"

The General actually smiled at that, like he'd been expecting that very question. His smile was sad, somehow. Leena could feel a great deal of meaning behind the issue. "I won't lie, Ms. Toros. I have a tremendous amount to gain by bringing you back to the fold. After I lost the title of ZBC Commissioner and Chairman to Sen Vaez, many thought my career had reached a dead-end. I find that many of the allies and supposed friends have either been reassigned to roles of insignificance, or abandoned me all together."

"And if you're my 'supervisor' you'll get some of that power back."

"True, but that's not the only reason I ask this. I need help, and I think you're the only one who can provide me aid."

"What kind of help?"

"I don't think I can fully explain in the time I have left." The General motioned back to the ballroom. Leena was intrigued, so she shrugged a little.

"You have another three minutes."

"Thank you. Walk with me, please." He escorted her to the far end of the garden, speaking in a slightly lower voice as they went. "As I mentioned, many of my allies have been reassigned or demoted under Chairman Vaez's new rule. That's not uncommon after a new Commissioner is elected; in fact, it's expected. Yet Chairman Vaez's changes have been far more dramatic than the norm. He's promoted and reassigned officers with such ferocity that the entire structure—and therefore, the ideals—of the Zoids Battle Commission has changed dramatically in just a few months."

Leena thought back to Maloy Burren. "I don't see what this has to do with me, General. I don't want a position in the ZBC, and it's not like I can ask Se—I mean—Chairman Vaez to change things around."

"That's not what I am asking… I can't think of a positive way of phrasing this: I want you to help me spy on Chairman Vaez and his subordinates."

Leena was silent. She stared at the General as if he'd sprouted horns and declared himself to be an angel. "I don't think I heard you… did you say 'spy'?"

The General's words were a bit more hurried. "Many of the people the Chairman has promoted are of questionable character. While there's nothing damning about these men, they're not individuals that I'd trust with power. All of this activity makes me wonder if the Chairman Vaez isn't plotting something and moving his supporters into key positions. Some have become wealthy almost overnight. Others find themselves in command of whole battalions where they once couldn't even lead a janitorial team. I want to assign you to missions involving these men and see if you can't discover anything. Suspicious behavior, messages, unusual procedures. All of these things may have significance, but I cannot uncover them on my own. I need someone who is _there_, in the midst of the action."

"You… how dare you!"

"I don't make these accusations lightly."

"Lightly? Lightly! You come to me just after I've broken up with Sen and tell me he's plotting some kind of coup without a bit of evidence?" Paris opened his mouth to speak. "No! I don't want to hear it. Get out of my sight and don't ever come near me again!" Leena stormed past Paris and headed back for the party. How could he accuse Sen like that? How could he even _think _that Sen would be plotting anything? It was… it was too much! The idea was ridiculous! Insulting!

"Don't you think," Paris called to her, "that it's all been strangely convenient?" Leena stopped and turned around, confused by his words. Paris hurried to her, closing the gap and lowering his voice again. "Think about all that has happened since you accepted the Chairman's offer to come here. The moment you leave the Blitz Team, the Backdraft attacks and wipes out your base. Now you have nowhere else to go. Even when you chose not to stay with the Chairman, you stayed in Jusight because you had no alternative."

Leena balled up her fist and struck. Her punched sailed at Paris' chin, but his hand snapped up and caught the blow. He was surprisingly strong as he held Leena's hand, though he shook with the effort. "Consider your first battle against the Backdraft after coming to Jusight. Remember the Liger Zero X. It attacked and killed several of your comrades, but retreated upon facing you. Can you honestly say that you were a greater threat than Eric Johnson? Did the X have reason to retreat?" Leena lowered her hand, staring at him wide-eyed and disbelieving.

He continued, "There are other matters. Small ones, but suspicious all the same. I was charged with investigating the death of your family and Mr. Leo, but Chairman Vaez interceded several times. The bodies recovered from the Blitz Team base were all burned beyond recognition, yet we never performed a DNA test. The Chairman wouldn't allow it. There was also a considerable amount of time between the attack and our arrival. If the attack was well-planned, it would have been easy to meddle with the evidence."

"You're crazy."

"There is yet more. Do you remember the doctor who treated you after the Desert Flower City attack?"

Leena nodded slowly. "He checked me and Leo over after Leo was shot and I dived into a Zoid birthing pool to save him. The Doctor died just after he saw us." She then realized what she was saying and shook her head. "But he just tripped on a water bucket and fell down some stairs. The janitor left them out and the doctor broke his neck in the fall. It was just a bad coincidence."

"The Doctor never filed any test results. In fact, I can't find anything regarding your health at that time. No test records, no reports, nothing."

"That's because the doctor died before he could write anything."

"Isn't that suspicious in and of itself? The Doctor should have filed _something_ right away, either regarding you or your friend. There's never been a case of someone being shot and falling into a birthing pool. It would have been an unprecedented medical case."

Leena glared and folded her arms. "It's only suspicious if you start by assuming there's something wrong." It was the exact opposite of all that the Queen and Mrs. Champ had taught her. Starting with a conclusion and warping the events to fit that conclusion: the most basic logic fallacy.

The General spread his hands helplessly. "I can offer no further evidence other than my own instincts. And yes, I realize those same instincts may sound like paranoia. But what have you to lose by accepting my offer, Ms. Toros? If I am wrong, then you will find nothing and you can reveal me for a lunatic. If I am right, then you will be protecting yourself and those close to you." His final sentence was punctuated with an ominous tone.

"Are you threatening me?" Leena made sure her own voice carried plenty of threat.

"No. But I suspect that something will happen, soon. Something will happen to you or someone you care about, and it will force you into a choice between inaction or returning to the ZBC."

"If something like that happens, I'll have just as much reason to suspect _you_."

"True. By speaking with you, I've risked much more than my career. Yet if you're willing to consider that scenario, Ms. Toros, is the theory I've proposed any different?" He donned his cap and bowed. "I won't ask for an answer now, but I will caution you not to speak of this to anyone; least of all the Chairman and your benefactors. I will return for your answer in two days. You can either turn me in, or ignore me, or accept my offer, but for your safety and the safety of those around you, keep this meeting secret."

He left her standing in the garden.

X X X X X X X X

It had been so long since Sen Vaez had a moment to rest, to ponder his status. Nearly every day was filled with planning his future rule, or dealing with the bureaucracy of his current station. When was the last time he'd had a chance to sit and simply observe? Perhaps he owed Leena Toros for giving him a reason not to attend the Champ party that evening.

Then again, Leena's unscripted departure had forced him into an even more precarious position, something he couldn't easily forgive. Grandfather had taught him only to act with absolute certainty, when he could be sure of the outcome and minimize unforeseen consequences. Grandfather had violated that very rule when he challenged the ZBC at the Royal Cup, and now he was dead. Vaez did not want to make the same mistake, but Leena had forced him into a hasty rewrite.

Vaez reclined in a command chair within his secret bunker. He turned his head away from the array of video screens and observed his surroundings. The cradle—the key to his and Leena's future—rested atop its retractable platform, looking like a sarcophagus or coffin standing on its end. So much power rested in that chamber, but it was currently beyond his reach.

On the opposite side of the domed room stood the array of containment chambers. Vaez had not gazed upon them since Baum used his experiments to heal Leviathe and give her Leena's visage. Dr. Baum and Dr. Laon were currently observing the Zoid cores in the last two chambers. Both the UDS and DST cores had grown with frightening speed to the point that they pulsated and strained against their containment. Any further growth and they'd be too big for the chambers, so Baum and Laon were working with all speed to find a way to retard the cell's growth.

Vaez likened the cores' growth to his own campaign. Where his previous plans had relied on steady planning and the gradual building of power, now he had to rely on more base manipulations and a heavy-handed reorganization. He was perhaps moving faster than his surroundings could allow. Yet he had to take that risk. He could not grow old like Grandfather and sire another heir to take up his family's cause. He would not thin the blood any further. It would end—and begin—with Vaez.

He returned his focus to the monitors and selected a camera feed from Maloy Burren's new home. Burren, like many other ZBC rejects, had profited from his secret alliance with "Lady Z," including moving into a fully-furbished penthouse. Vaez had spent a great deal of money paying these men for their loyalty, and he had paid a great deal to install cameras and microphones in all their homes so that he could ensure their devotion.

It was well past midnight, and Burren's home was dark. The video feed was poor, but Vaez could make out Leviathe reclining on Burren's sofa. She'd been waiting at least an hour and must be terribly bored. Unlike her first meeting with Burren, Leviathe was not dressed for seduction. She wore a hooded robe and cowl over her dark clothing. Burren needed to be with Mary Champ, so Leviathe could no longer entice him with her body.

The door to the penthouse opened and the lights switched on. Despite her boredom, Leviathe gave off the cool and composed demeanor she'd practiced daily. She could wait several days without allowing even a note of impatience in her voice. "Welcome home, Mr. Burren. Or should I call you 'the future Mr. Champ?'"

Burren stepped in, his hair unkempt and his gaze slightly out of focus. His cloths hung haphazardly with his tuxedo collar undone and his tie hanging off his shoulders. He probably smelled of powerful drinks. "Well, well. Lady Z. Didn't think you'd show up after Toros broke up with her boyfriend" He grinned with full contempt. "Aren't you even going to pretend to have been at the party, or that we fought in the Coliseum? At least try saying that you're really Leena Toros and the person back at the party was a fake!" He laughed.

Oh, you fool, thought Vaez. Leviathe would kill you for that if it weren't for her loyalty.

Leviathe had learned elegance, confidence, combat, and stealth under Vaez's tutelage. She could not learn to be Leena, and that was her one mental weakness. Still, she only allowed a little edge into her voice. "I doubt you care who I truly am. As long as you prosper from this arrangement, what does my identity matter?"

Burren flopped down on the chair opposite Leviathe. "That's true."

"I take it everything went as planned."

The foul man let out a small belch. "Pretty much. Daddy Champ didn't want me taking his little girl out on the town. Otherwise I wouldn't be coming here alone. Old bastard's a little annoying. Other than that, half the Champ family's crawling to have me take their daughter."

"And the Taskers?"

"Oh yeah…" Burren's tone sounded as if he'd forgotten. The fool! Vaez nearly shouted aloud before the microphone carried the next sentence. "I took care of that. Small detail, so I almost forgot. I told Mary Champ that I'd test the Storm Tyrant armor out against the Taskers. 'I'll defeat them in your name,' just like you said. Why are they important again?"

Leviathe picked up a folder from the table between them and pulled out several photos. They were the shots of the bound Mary Champ after the Taskers and Leena humiliated her. "They're the ones you can thank for these photos. By the way, if you do bring Mary Champ here, you'll want to keep these photos in a better hiding place. The nightstand by your bed is a little obvious."

Burren shrugged. "She might actually be in to that kind of thing. You never know." He seemed to sober up just a little. "So, how exactly am I supposed to beat two Lightning Saix pilots? I won't score points with the Champs if I lose again."

"I will deal with the Taskers. They're already en-route to Jusight, but you'll never have to face them. I suggest you get some sleep. You're going to be a very busy man soon."

"No thanks." Burren got up and headed for a small wet bar built into the wall. "Gotta enjoy my bachelorhood while I can." He laughed and lost all focus on Leviathe as he consumed another drink. Vaez's agent left wordlessly, vanishing into the night while Vaez turned off the monitors. He had no interest in watching a drunkard.

Dr. Baum approached on Vaez's right. He bowed slightly. "Word from the Liger Zero X's pilot, sire. He's prepared to strike."

"I don't need constant updates, Doctor. Have him carry out the deed and inform me when the Backdraft takes custody."

"Certainly. Shall I prep a batch of DST cells for the Taskers as well?"

Vaez thought for a moment. "No. I already have enough of Leena's friends. There's no need for two more. Besides, you're still behind on producing enough cells for the ZBC committee members."

"Apologies. I'll have another batch ready by the end of the tomorrow." Vaez sighed. Too slow. Too inefficient. It was not what he had planned on, not was he needed. Damn the world for resisting his will. Damn his subordinates for their unreliability. Damn Leena for her delusions. This was what the world had become ever since his family fell from power.

"If I may, sir," Baum said with enough reverence. "This is a very heavy-handed move. Many people will suspect you, including Ms. Toros."

"That's not your concern, Doctor. Leave the planning to me and focus on your own role." Vaez waved him away and the Doctor eagerly returned to his studies as a child went back to his toys. He did not understand. It was no longer about controlling events. Now it was about predicting outcomes and steering people in the proper direction. Leena would indeed suspect him, as Paris had no doubt used the party as a chance to speak with her.

Leena might side with Paris, she might return to Vaez, she might even flee Jusight. Whatever she chose, she'd eventually have to seek out the full truth, and that would lead her back to Vaez. The quality of her relationship with Vaez might suffer, but he was still confident of his rise to power. He could fix the shortcomings afterwards. There would be time

Plenty of time, once he ruled all of Zi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: I wonder how many people will threaten Vaez's life this time…

It's always fun to read how much people hate my main villain. It means I've done a good job in creating a detestable character.

Next chapter features everyone's favorite perverted Organoid. Thanks for reading and reviews are always appreciated.


	17. The Hagan Curse

Relics

Chapter 17: The Hagan Curse

by Silver

Author's Note: This chapter was a wonderful surprise, even for myself. During my writing, I had a completely new idea that worked within this very chapter. It was a real rush and I enjoyed writing it.

I hope you enjoy reading it. Thanks go out to all my readers and reviewers, and to Zeropioneer for proofreading this chapter. Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Aside from his comments on the boredom of imprisonment, Leo has guarded any information regarding his time within the Globally 3, especially the period before Heresy's escape. Only his most trusted circle of friends and family know the whole tale. _

_Leo has made only one outstanding comment on his time. "When I went into the Globally 3, I was looking to get my past back. After what happened in there, the past took on much less significance. I became more interested in making my own future."_

_- From "Guardian Born: The Biography of Leo Arcadia." _

Dead.

The word hung in the void and between their minds. It was a loaded word, carrying such terrible and crippling feelings. Yet neither spoke; not by voice or by thought. A smothering silence hung between them, suppressing any emotion or understanding. Brittle coldness flowed between their emotions, and neither made any move to block it.

_Dead… _Uriel's thoughts were empty. _All dead._

"I'm sorry." Leo couldn't think of a better consolation. Could anyone put words to such a revelation? Uriel had just learned that the entire world he knew had been burned and buried. Everyone and everything he knew was dead. To learn this, a few hours after being awakened, must have been overpowering. Leo could empathize a little, since his own past was a slowly-filling void. He understood the terrible loneliness that came with the lack of connections.

Uriel lifted himself up and stepped away from Leo, who couldn't think of what to say next. He had so many questions he needed answered, but now he was awkward, worried. Waiting for answers was comparatively easier. Leo waited as long as he could (which still felt terribly short) before he approached Uriel again and rested his hand on his shoulder. "Uriel?"

The Organoid turned and looked him in the eye. _Do you think I could get a hug from the naked lady?_

Leo… didn't speak at first. Was this thing for real? "What did you just say—er—think?"

_Come on. I'm in mourning here. If that lady—Celica—could give a pity hug... Preferably without clothes on…_

"You have got to be kidding!"

_I'm just trying to find a silver lining in all of this_.

"You're unbelievable! You just find out that all the Zoidians are gone, and your first thought is how to use this for pity."

Uriel shrugged. Shrugged! _Well, I'm really sorry they're all gone, but it's not like I knew them that long. The only Zoidian I really knew was Grandpa, and that was only for a few months. It is weird, though. He was so sure they would survive the Deathsaurer and all that._

Leo paused, remembering the old man from his visions. The young girl had called him Grandfather, but why Uriel?

_I just call him Grandpa because he was too old to be "Daddy." He was there when I was created, and he was the one who sealed me away_.

"Wait, how old are you?"

Uriel pondered that for a moment. _I'm about six months old. No, wait, I guess I'm at least a thousand years _and _six months. Oh no! I slept through all my formative years! I really need that hug. Go get naked lady—I mean, Celica. _

"You're joking."

_You keep saying stuff like that. Just deal with the situation, Larry_.

"Leo!"

_Right, sorry. I'm bad with names unless the name belongs to a hot lady, like Celica! Go get her, will ya? _

"No! I answered your questions, you heartless ass! Now you answer mine!"

_I did answer your questions. You asked my age, and about Grandpa. And I'm not heartless. You think I'm not sad to think that all the Zoidians are dead? It's not like I can do anything about it. I'm stuck in a ship buried underground. Might as well make the most if it._

Leo broke contact for a minute. It must be nice to be so simple. What to do now? His sympathy was completely exhausted. Uriel had dispersed it in a few lecherous thoughts. He wasn't even prying for more answers. Leo had only given a basic summary, based on what he'd learned from Celica.

The Zoidians had nearly been wiped out by the treacherous Zoid, the Deathsaurer. It had destroyed a whole continent in just one night, decimating a full third of the populace. Somehow—Leo didn't know _how_—the Zoidians had defeated the Deathsaurer just as nature itself turned against the planet. A meteor had struck Zi's third moon, shattering it and raining death. The handful of surviving Zoidians had gone into hibernation, trying to sleep through the planet's recovery as an individual might try to sleep through a cold. In that time, humans had endured and rebuilt, filling in the void Zoidians left behind.

Leo had no idea how many Zoidians survived or remained trapped in slumber, buried in ruins, but it seemed that Uriel barely cared. Though, if he was really one six months old, Leo couldn't expect that much, could he? Leo barely thought on his own parents, partly because of what Stoller had told him. They'd handed him over to the Backdraft rather than deal with the inconvenience of parenthood. If he had been an unwanted birth, then to hell with his parents.

Uriel stood up and stepped away, barring the entryway to the next chamber once more. Leo realized that he'd been so preoccupied with Uriel's weird attitude that he hadn't thought to look over into the next room. Now it was too late. He looked at Uriel suspiciously, wondering if the Organoid was messing with him.

"Urrurgh?" Uriel watched him quizzically, acting innocent and confused by Leo's glare. Leo considered going back to the medical deck and talking with Celica and Stoller, but he didn't have enough answers yet. So far, all he could confirm was that the Zoidians were dead, Uriel was six months old, and his perverted attitude might not just be a character flaw. He turned to approach the Organoid, but Uriel let out another warning growl.

"What?" Leo didn't try to hide his exasperation. They'd already spent hours adjusting to each other, and now they had to start over? "Come on!"

"Ururgh! Rurr grr urgk. Grurarr rahr-"

"I can't understand what you're saying!"

"Huhrrr…" Uriel's shoulders slumped. He spun around and extended his tail towards Leo, who reluctantly held the tip. _Honestly, I wish you humans would learn to speak Organoid_. The thoughts were more distant again, and Leo had to focus to "hear" them clearly.

"So you've spent time with humans before?"

_One or two. A human helped create me, and Grandpa introduced me to a few so I wouldn't freak out when I next woke up. You guys are pretty weird_.

"Weird how?"

_Well, there's the smell, and the attitude, and that weird belief that you guys have the right to do whatever you please, no matter how badly you screw things up!_

Leo frowned. "You're saying _we_ have attitude?"

_Well, Alliana sure thought you guys had attitude_.

"Who's Alliana?"

_The red-haired girl in my memories. You saw her, right?_ Leo nodded and remembered that Uriel had a bias when it came to remembering people's names. Recalling the red-haired girl reminded him of Leena, and he felt a tremendous void in his chest. Uriel sensed it too.

_Hey, you've got a thing for that other red-head. Does that mean Celica's available?_

"She wouldn't be interested. You didn't make a good first impression."

_Yeah, but I could win her over. Wait until she gets a look at these…_ Something moved on Uriel's back. What had originally looked like a pair of stumps stretched out and unfolded just above Uriel's shoulders. Soft white feathers extended from the arching limbs, spreading and filling out the gap until Leo's sight was almost completely obscured by brilliant angel wings.

"Whoa…"

_Heck yes 'whoa!' Humans LOVE these things. Something about religion and holiness and all that_.

Leo shook off his amazement. "You're still just a pervert, even if you have wings."

_You're just jealous._

"I don't think Celica's impressed with plumage either."

_What if I tell her I'm her divine protector?_ Uriel shook his shoulders, flexing his wings in the process.

"If you don't respect her space, she won't buy it." Leo felt like he'd pattered around the issue enough. "Uriel, why won't you let me pass? The Newborn's in there, right? I'm the Newborn's 'Twin Soul'—or whatever—so why not let me in?"

Uriel sighed heavily. _You don't get it, do you? I'm not keeping you out because you're not allowed to go in. I'm keeping you out because it's not _time _for you to go in. _

Leo didn't get it. He tried to read behind the double-talk, searching for some meaning within the phrasing. "The Newborn's supposed to be a failsafe again something…"

_Heresy. _

"You said that earlier. But you said it like it was a name, not a thing. Is Heresy some kind of disaster? Something specific?"

Uriel looked him over, cautiously. _Did the Caretaker share his memory with you?_

"You mean that other Organoid? Yeah, I saw the man you call Grandpa. He was really vague, though. I still don't understand the specifics."

_Okay, just checking. Grandpa gave me some memories of a human who worked on Heresy and created me, but he said I shouldn't give you the memory unless the Caretaker gave you his first._

"You don't know that other Organoid's name? He must have had a name besides 'Caretaker.'"

_I told you I'm bad with names._

Leo arched an eyebrow. "So you're not even attracted to your fellow Organoids?"

_I don't swing that way… not that there's anything wrong with that_. Leo didn't really understand what Uriel meant. He released his hold on the tail and stepped back. He was pretty sure he knew what was coming.

Uriel's chest opened in the same way as the other Organoid, expanding into a circle of metal panels arrayed around a white void. Leo thought for a moment that the arrangement reminded him of a flower; the kind that lures insects in before it eats them. With some hesitancy, Leo inched forward. Several cables slithered out of the white light, but Leo waved them away and willfully stepped into the awaiting realm. Everything vanished into an overwhelming light.

X X X X X X X X

"He's late." Celica paced back and forth in the medical bay, either wringing her hands or toying with an object she picked up and discarded at random. Stoller had made it a point to move any sharp objects—like scalpels—away from her. He did his best to look relaxed while reclining on a medical bed.

"We never set a deadline for his return. In fact, I expect the process of dealing with that strange Organoid will take a while. Let's give him more time."

Celica sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "We should have followed him."

"Maintain your objectivity, Lieutenant. If we had followed, we might have impeded whatever trials Leo needs to undergo."

"Or not."

Stoller shrugged in concession. "True, but I believe we made the right decision. I meant what I said, Lt. Lucraft. You're letting your feelings override your judgment. In fact, that's been happening an awful lot since we fell into imprisonment."

Celica stopped pacing and looked at him with some indignation. "What do you mean by that?"

"Your relationship with Leo, friendship or otherwise—it's not really my concern—your reaction to the lecherous Organoid, and now your anxiety over Leo's fate."

"Are you saying you're not worried?"

"I am, but I'm not the one wearing a rut in the deck."

Celica looked up for a moment, then sighed and sat down. "I admit I've not handled this situation as one might expect from an intelligence officer, but you have to give me credit for not going crazy all together."

Stoller smiled and sat up. "Yes. I never meant to imply that you weren't handling a difficult situation. You've maintained better composure than many seasoned officers. I'm saying these things to help add perspective."

Celica nodded. "The Organoid… well, I said it before: relics of ancient civilizations shouldn't act like bar-room perverts."

"Of course."

"And as for Leo… well, I guess he and I are close friends now. We're not romantically involved and I know you've been wondering. That whole 'it's none of my business' act never fools anyone." Stoller grinned and nodded. Celica continued, "When I found Leo in the desert, all my plans and my mission went out the window. Suddenly, by what seemed like chance, I had the ability to protect and heal someone who was officially dead. The Intelligence Officer part of me said, 'This man might be an asset. The dead can go places and do things that the living can't.' I thought I'd keep him hidden and use him when the time was right. He could have helped in my investigations."

"But that changed."

"Being a ghost with the world's military means that you don't have many chances to make friends. Leo's… in a strange way, he's innocent. He's like a newborn himself; no memories, no solid connections. After a while I found myself wanting to protect that innocence. I didn't want to drag him into this fight."

Stoller looked up at the ceiling, feeling a little sad. "But the conflict has found him. It seems he's been called to a greater purpose."

"I know. Frustrating, isn't it?"

"The best laid plans…"

Celica leaned forward in her chair. "Stoller, tell me about Bit Cloud."

"Bit?" Stoller sat up a little. "Why the sudden interest?"

Celica smiled. It was the kind of grin that belonged to high school girls talking about all the attractive boys in their class. In fact, Celica's grin was the kind used when speaking of a secret crush. "Leo was on the Blitz Team for a short time, but because of his amnesia I haven't been able to find out about Bit Cloud. He fascinates me and I want to know more about him. You've fought him, right?"

"Several times." Stoller became nostalgic. His days with the Backdraft and their constant battles with the Blitz Team seemed like another life. "Bit Cloud was a Warrior unlike any I'd met before. Every time I thought he'd reached his limit he managed to surprise me and reach up to a whole new level. During our last battle, he defeated me utterly and I knew that he'd gone to realms of power I could never obtain. I could only watch as he raised himself higher and higher." Stoller didn't usually feel regret. He'd spent too much of his life making hard choices to allow for luxuries like that. Yet thinking about Bit and the Liger Zero and how they had completely surpassed him made Stoller wish he'd devoted more time to honing his piloting skills. Was it possible for a Warrior to reach that kind of power without the aid of an Ultimate X? Could only the chosen reach that level or was it obtainable through hard work and dedication.

"I joined the Backdraft to learn what it really is to be a Warrior; to understand and expand on the emotions and thoughts that come only through battle. Bit Cloud seemed to understand those concepts without having to resort to illegal battles."

Celica didn't seem impressed. "Mr. Cloud never struck me as a philosophizer."

That made Stoller laugh. "He was never one of those. Bit Cloud was—is—impulsive to the point of stupidity. He's naïve; a dreamer who'd rather just look at clouds and not think. No, he never reflected on the nature of battle and competition. He seemed to understand those things on an instinctive level."

"Good." Celica looked extremely pleased. In reply to Stoller's inquisitive look, she said, "Mr. Cloud has a reputation for helping those in need. I like guys whose first impulse is to help people. I find them very attractive." Stoller smiled. Bit Cloud did not know how lucky he was to have such a beautiful, intelligent admirer. Come to think of it, Stoller wasn't even sure Bit had shown any interest in women. As far as he knew, Bit only thought about Zoid battles.

"That reminds me." said Celica. "If we get out of here-"

"_When_ we get out of here."

"Right. What will you do about the ZBC guards? You peeled off your disguise weeks ago."

"Actually, it's probably been months now." Stoller interwove his fingers behind his head and sighed. "To be honest, I've not thought that far. I suppose I can hide out and slip away in the night. Steven Stoltz simply didn't survive imprisonment."

"And what about his body?"

"Perhaps you could admit resorting to cannibalism?" He grinned teasingly.

Celic made a face. "You've got to come up with a better idea than that."

Their laughter cut short as a groan shook the deck plates. The whole room trembled with short, intense shudders. For a moment there was a weightless feeling, then vertigo, and suddenly the two found themselves on the ceiling, rolling out of the way as bedpans, surgical trays, and anything else that wasn't bolted down came tumbling upon them. As soon as the clattering and banging stopped, Celica and Stoller were on their feet and looking to the doorway, which was sealing itself. The walls swelled and stretched, closing the gap between the medical bay and hallway. Stoller had no idea what was happening, but he knew that if they allowed the room to seal off they'd never be able to open it.

"Get the food!" Stoller grabbed his pack and the few meager supplies it held from under an overturned chair, then sprinted for the door. Celica followed and they managed to leap and dive through just as the hole sealed itself. Had either of them had even an ounce more body fat, they might have become stuck and eventually crushed.

"What's going on now?" Celica looked up and down the featureless hallway. Doors, panels, even power sockets had all vanished. The hallway was one solid, unending passageway. As they looked back and forth, the lights slowly began to dim until darkness enveloped them. For a long moment, they could only hear the sound of each other's breath.

Celica lit a hand light and shone a beacon of blue light into the surrounding area. The sudden shift of seeing the hallway from the perspective of the ceiling confused both of them. "Okay, any ideas? You think the Organoid in charge of this ship has abandoned us?"

Stoller frowned, trying to ignore how heavy the air felt. The ship's environment systems had shut off. "I don't see why it would wait until now… in fact, I can't think of any logical reason for it to leave us stranded in the dark and turn off the artificial gravity."

"Unless it's no longer able to provide for us." Stoller looked Celica, who had reached the obvious conclusion a half-second before himself.

"The Organoid is dying. And this ship is dying with it."

X X X X X X X X

The being known only as Caretaker was old, even by its own race's standards. It was, in fact, the second-oldest being on the planet, surpassed only by Mother Eve. Yet there was a terrible cost to this longevity: it's memories. Since it was first sealed away, deep within the structure most called the Globally 3, it had extended itself, bit by bit, into the lifeless wreck. The merger was so absolute that it could no longer think of itself and the ship as two separate beings. It _was_ the Globally 3, and vice versa. With this unity came pain. Terrible, constant pain.

There was heat and torment as its lower body slowly melted within Zi's mantle, burned over thousands of years. There was pressure from the shifting crusts that threatened to crush the Caretaker's body under their flow. There was even the pain of the humans who constantly attempted to force their way past the Caretaker's metal skin and intrude like parasites, though that pain was less than a mosquito bite to a human.

Yet the greatest pain was loneliness. While Zi had undergone countless cycles of destruction and birth, Caretaker remained in the core of the ship. With each new bit of integration, a memory had to be sacrificed. The change in its sense of self was so powerful, and the extend of its waiting so long, that Caretaker began to forget. It forgot its master, its family, all the pains and joys that came with living. It had forfeited everything until it lacked even memories to keep it company.

All it could remember was the Newborn and its assistant, who slept through the loneliness. Acting on orders not fully remembered, the Caretaker had nourished and protected the sleeping guardians as a mother cares for an unborn child. An odd comparison, given that Organoids do not breed as humans.

Now, after all that time of darkness and waiting, the Newborn's Twin Soul had appeared, heralding the release of the heresy sealed alongside the Newborn and placing the world in danger. The Caretaker had struggled for so long to keep the Twin Soul safe and nourished as he found his way back from darkness, but the Caretaker's strength now ebbed. It was dying, finally achieving release from its thousand-year commitment. It was sad to leave the world unsafe, but it had little say in the matter and little energy left to truly care.

All it could do as a last line of defense was to seal away everything. The last moments of its life were spent sealing off every portal, every doorway of its vast interior. It took absolute focus, like a human trying to control his own blood flow. The Caretaker's consciousness faded. It hoped that the world would live, that the Newborn and its Twin Soul could thwart the outbreak of heresy; but that was a matter left for the living.

The Caretaker's role had ended.

X X X X X X X X

Leo was on a deck he'd never seen before, surrounded by people he'd never met. He was pretty sure they were all human since they dressed different than the old man and girl from Uriel's memories. The people arrayed around him were dressed in some kind of uniform. Dark blue jumpsuits with SSP, Seed Ship Project, stitched on the left shoulder. Various ranks were displayed on the left breast. The entire room was alive with the clatter of boots on steel and the constant background chatter of reports and orders on various affairs.

It had to be the bridge. Everything in the room, from equipment to seating, was centered around one man, the Captain. He sat in a small chair, yet it might as well have been a throne given the expression he bore. The man issued orders like a King and talked to his crew as a man expecting due respect. Leo noticed that roughly half the staff kept glancing over their shoulders at him. The bridge was filled with a palpable tension that caused Leo's whole body to tighten. He kept looking over his own shoulder, expecting trouble.

The bridge was lined with windows that peered out into the stars. A black curtain dotted with diamonds enveloped the ship's view, far deeper than any night sky Leo had seen in the desert. The view seemed to be lost on the crew.

Leo stepped over and waved his hand in front of a crew member reading a monitor. He continued to scroll through the displayed numbers without even blinking. He could not see Leo.

I'm moving freely, Leo realized. Before, with Uriel's memories, he couldn't look around or move on his own will. He shared Uriel's body and was limited by the moment. Now he could wander about the bridge and look directly at people, yet he was intangible as a spirit. He didn't understand why it was this way, but it was a little weird to move about unnoticed and so Leo found a vantage point from which he could view the entire bridge without getting in anyone's way.

A crewman sitting closest to the window turned over his shoulder. "Sir, I've located a gravity well. It's big enough to be a planet." Everyone's attention shifted to the center of the bridge.

"Confirmed." said another officer. A small buzz ran through the crew.

The captain nodded. "Alter course. We'll see if we have a new home."

The bridge blurred and became a flurry of motion. People zoomed by Leo in fierce streaks. He didn't dare step away from his spot for fear that he'd be plowed over by some crewman. Just as he was getting used to the flurried activity, time slowed again and the blurs settled back into place. There were only a few noticeable changes amongst the crew. Different people manned several stations and the Captain looked a little more tired, as if he hadn't slept well.

The real change was outside the ship. A bright blue sphere pulsed against the darkness, outshining the surrounding stars. Three moons orbited the planet, cast in a silver haze or a dark veil, depending on their positions. Just beyond lay a bright orange sphere that burned with intensive light. Leo didn't stare at it for too long.

The tension on the bridge had been replaced by an excited silence. The hushed anticipation ran like a current through all the members, building with each person before cycling around and increasing ten fold. Leo felt a little jittery himself, though he didn't have the slightest idea what was going on.

"Readings?" The Captain spoke in a clear, authoritative tone.

"Class C, sir. Atmosphere is comparable to Earth, though I'm reading a tremendous amount of metal elements."

"Life signs?"

"Massive, sir. I believe this planet is inhabited." Now the excitement was tinged with some dread. Leo could see it in the faces of the assembled crew. They kept looking from one to the other and then to the planet before them.

The Captain leaned forward in his chair. "Can you detect any cities or power grids?"

"Not so far, sir. If the planet has sentient life, I don't think they've developed anything on that level." Now the crew couldn't seem to decide what to feel. They kept whispering to each other and looking around anxiously.

"Quiet. Quiet!" The Captain stood. "Hold position here. Command crew will meet in the briefing room."

Everything blurred again, this time more intensive and disorienting. Leo found himself in a new, smaller room. A large rectangular table comprised the center, with a video monitor on the far wall and a view of the unnamed planet on the far side. The Captain and several officers sat around the table with the Captain at its head.

"You're joking!" The officer on the Captain's right was almost pure crimson. "Earth II is floating right in front of us, and you want to just keep going? What are we supposed to tell our families? 'Sorry, but this planet might be taken, we'll find another?'"

"In short, yes." said the Captain. "Do I have to remind you of our mission, Commander Hagan? We're supposed to colonize a new planet, not steal it from the local inhabitants."

"But we don't even know if there are people on this planet, or if they're even sentient!" Leo looked Hagan over. Even while sitting, he was almost a foot taller than anyone else in the room. His face was cut at hard angles, with a stone-set jaw and cobalt eyes. His hair was cinnamon-red with silver streaks running at the temples.

The Captain shook his head. "We've detected large enough clusters of life forms in what appear to be community areas. Tribes."

"Stone-age tribes, you mean!"

"But tribes all the same." He looked at the assembled officers and folded his hands together. "Earth's history was carved out by forcibly taking land from native inhabitants. I'll not have us make the same mistake. We will continue on until we find a planet that does not have sentient life."

Leo could see the expressions on the other officers. None of them looked happy, and as Leo looked out into the vast expanse that lay beyond the contested planet, he could understand why.

Hagan did not let up. He slammed his fists on the table and shouted, "We don't know when we'll find another habitable planet! It might not even be in our lifetime!" He turned his gaze to the other crew members. "I'm sick of smelling recycled air and eating packaged food! I'm sick of hearing the hum of engines when I go to be at night! I'm sick of watching my children play on metal plates and only showing them pictures of fields and the ocean! We've been patient, gone farther than any other Seed Ship, and now we have the realization of all our dreams right in front of us," he waved at the planet, now halfway past the ship, "and our Captain wants us to give it all up?"

"That is enough, Commander!"

"No! It's enough when we land! It's enough when we get off this prison you call a ship! It's enough when we finish this mission!"

"Security!" Two armed men entered the room at the Captain's call. "Take Commander Hagan to the brig." The men moved towards Hagan.

"No!" Hagan cried out and lunged at the Captain. Several nearby officers leaped up and grabbed hold, pulling him back. "Don't be fools! The Captain just wants to keep everyone under his thumb! Landing means that he won't have absolute authority anymore! You know I'm right. We'll never land as long as he's in charge!" The security guards pulled Hagan away as he continued to bellow.

The Captain straightened his cap before retaking his seat. "Well… this unhappy turn of events means that we're going to have to reorganize the command structure." Leo didn't hear the rest of the conversation. The scene blurred yet again and he was back on the bridge. Again there didn't appear to be any noticeable difference, other than the absence of Commander Hagan. The planet had vanished as well.

Leo was still shaken from witnessing the struggle between Hagan and the rest of the staff. He kept looking around, expecting Hagan to reappear and attack the Captain again.

He did reappear, but not alone. The door to the bridge slid open and Hagan emerged, flanked by ten men and women, all armed. The room fell deathly silent as he emerged and the Captain stood up in absolute surprise. "What is this?"

"Revolution." Hagan brought up a pistol and fired one shot. The Captain flopped back like a tossed rag and lay prone on the floor. Someone screamed and the scene broke down into a frenzy of shouting and movement. Leo was so stunned that he didn't notice the scene had changed until it had already resettled. Now Hagan was sitting center-seat and the only memory of the Captain was a red stain on the metal floor. The crew was bustling about, talking over one another and checking instruments. Several armed guards stood near the entryways.

"All hands," Hagan signaled over an intercom, "prepare for atmospheric entry. Today, we take our first step towards a new life!" Most of the bridge crew cheered, though several wore the look of the defeated.

The planet grew larger in the ship's view-ports. Zi, it had to be planet Zi. These were the human settlers; Leo's ancestors. He was watching mankind's arrival on Zi. What did all this mean? He looked at Hagan, the man who had brought humans to Zi. He'd never heard of this man before, yet he knew, without knowing how, that he was seeing this man's memories. So how come he could see Hagan clearly? Why wasn't he watching it all from Hagan's perspective?

"Close heat shields!" Metal barriers slid over the portals, blocking the planet from view. The deck began to shudder and Leo could feel the heat pouring through the metal. Everyone spoke in hurried voices, announcing this stage or that. Hagan remained composed through it all, even when the ship rocked violently and half the people were thrown off their feet. Leo was surprised to find that the force of the impact didn't throw him at all. Was he floating? No, he could feel the deck shaking. So how come he couldn't fall?

"Rupture in engine 3!" someone shouted. "Our entry vector's shifted!"

"Correct the course!"

"Not possible!"

"All hands, prepare for emergency landing!"

Blur.

No more bridge. No ship. Leo was now standing on soil and grass, in the midst of a forest clearing. Not a natural one, however. The land bore scars of trees uprooted and fires burned nearby. Large plumes of smoke puffed up into the blue sky, mixing with the white fluffy clouds. Something silver streaked by overhead. It was large, a little bigger than a man, with a sharp beak, two long clawed feet, and metallic feathers fluttering on the air currents. Given its smooth, round body, Leo might have mistaken the creature for an Organoid, except that it looked nothing like Uriel or that other Zoid in the ship. This was something else.

The Globally 3 rested on the far side of the unnatural clearing. It had left a deep scar in the ground, carving out a rut that seemed more like a canyon. The ship's hull glowed an angry red, but even before Leo's eyes it cooled and returned to the dark gray shade he'd seen in the desert excavation site. Leo realized that this was the same site as before, or close to it at least. In the time since the Globally 3 landed, the world had been destroyed, the Zoidians died out, and the forest became a desert. Time stretched out before Leo, infinite and terrifying. He tried to focus on the moment, not allowing himself to appreciate the drastic changes that could take place over centuries.

A shadow moved behind him and Leo looked back. Several men approached the ship astride large metal beasts. The creatures were like the strange bird he'd seen, pure metal with bright red eyes and dark metal hoofs. Twin horns jutted from their foreheads and their great nostrils snorted with hot, steamy breath. Leo could hear a distinct _whir-click_ with each step they took. The men were all powerfully built and tattooed with blue lines across their skin. They wore simple clothes around their waists and boots that looked as if they were woven from some kind of plant. Despite their advanced mounts, they carried spears in one hand and a metallic shield in their left. All the weapons were similarly shaped, but with flaws that gave each one a distinct look. Leo frowned at the paradox of their weapons and mounts. The men frowned as well, looking at the massive structure before them.

Hagan and several of his supporters exited the ship and approached the group. For a time, both parties simply looked at each other, analyzing each others' dress and choice of weapons. Leo wondered if they would fight. Bullets might outmatch spears, but those metal shields seemed strong enough to handle any attack. The Globally 3's crew seemed especially wary of the strange mounts the men rode. The leader of the natives followed their gaze to his mount (the largest of all) and pointed with his spear.

"Zoid." He said with great power and conviction.

Hagan nodded slowly and pointed to his crashed ship. "Globally 3." He matched the tone of his counterpart. The tribesmen exchanged looks, obviously confused. They spoke, but Leo couldn't understand any other word besides "Zoid."

He wanted to stay and watch a little longer, to see how Hagan dealt with the first human-Zoidian meeting, but the scenery blurred and changed again. The clearing vanished and the trees were replaced by audacious, high-reaching skyscrapers and lesser buildings. The soft dirt Leo had been standing on a moment ago was now a cement street corner. He was in a poor neighborhood. A light at the corner flickered and struggled to stay on, and garbage lined the alleyways and beside the steps to some of the buildings. Leo looked about, wondering just how he could have moved to such a drastic change. "Uriel!" He called out. "What's the point of all this?"

No answer.

Either the Organoid couldn't hear him, or simply didn't care to reply. Leo spied a cloaked figure moving down the street and moved to follow him. They advanced several blocks before the man looked about him (missing Leo, who stood right beside the man) and ducked into a small stairwell leading to a basement. Leo followed after him and managed to slip past before he closed and latched the door.

The darkened room reminded Leo a little of the Globally 3 staff room. Sparsely decorated, the entire room centered on a massive table with several people seated about and a seat at the head reserved for the latest arrival: Hagan.

The man had not aged well. Leo could see the change immediately as Hagan took off his cloak. His hair was almost pure silver now, and his hardened features had worn and sagged, compromising his intimidating appearance. Many of the other attendees looked older and more ragged, though Leo spied one or two younger faces. One was a young woman with black hair and Hagan's piercing blue eyes. She looked like she could be related. His daughter, perhaps.

"We can't keep going like this." One of the men said as soon as Hagan took his seat. "These conditions are intolerable! The Zoidians are treating us like second-class citizens. We helped pull them out of the stone age, and they repay us by dictating where we can live and limiting our access to technology."

Another man, younger, said, "They control where we can set up food processing plants. That means they can dictate and control our population centers. Without those plants, we can't process the food and people become poisoned by the soil's metal content. They're holding us hostage using our own food!"

An elderly woman grunted and nodded. "We've advanced their Zoids to a whole new level of power, but they keep acting like it's been their decision. If I have to hear one more line about 'doctrine' and 'Mother Eve's will'…"

Hagan raised a hand and everyone fell into silence. "I know exactly how you feel and I have felt it myself. We didn't come this far just to become subservient to the Zoidians. Yet we must face the simple fact: whoever controls Zoid production controls this world. We humans can't interact with this 'Zoid Eve' that they're always going on about, so we can't create new Zoids."

The old woman spoke up. "Zoid Eve is that statue of a woman in the center of this city, isn't it?"

"Yes, though it's not really a statue. Apparently, it's alive."

The girl who looked a little like Hagan spoke up. "The Zoidians hardly ever talk about it. It's some kind of holy shrine or parental figure."

Hagan nodded. "They call it Zoid Eve, but it looks like a human—er—Zoidian. Maybe they hid a production plant underneath?"

"Unlikely." said one of the men. "Zoids are living creatures. Their cells are metal based, but they do match all the requirements for living beings. Logically, they'd have to be conceived rather than constructed, so it makes sense that this Zoid Eve is a means of birthing Zoids. There is talk of birthing pools that achieve similar results, but the Zoids are often inferior, weaker. Zoid Eve is apparently the highest source of Zoid production."

"So why does it look like a Zoidian and not an animal?"

The man shrugged. "I tried asking once, and one of the elders simply told me not to ask any further. Discussing Zoid Eve with 'outsiders' is taboo." He leaned forward. "I do know, however, that the Zoidians rely on a special kind of Zoid to interact with this Eve. You may have seen them around here and there. They're called Organoids."

Hagan nodded. "I've seen one or two. About seven feet tall, saurian. They look like unmodified Zoids, like the ones we saw when we first came to this planet."

"Yes, that's them. Apparently, they're attached to the families of high priests who interact with Zoid Eve. They're a bridge between the two species. They serve multiple functions including companionship and teaching. I've heard that Organoids can store copies of the brains electrical and chemical impulses, thereby duplicating a person's memories. Many Zoidians learn by re-experiencing someone else's life."

Hagan nodded. "Pretty easy to ensure one's religion if you can force your memories on someone else. Can Organoids do this with humans as well?"

Obviously, thought Leo.

"Unknown. The Zoidians keep their Organoids close and don't allow much direct contact. I barely managed to gleam this much information, and I was nearly discovered several times. But I am certain that you're right: the key to our equality lies in gaining control of an Organoid, one that is human-exclusive."

Hagan nodded and pondered for several moments. "We can use the Globally 3 wreck site as a lab. Some of the old equipment should be salvageable. The greatest obstacle is gaining an Organoid for study. If the Zoidians guard their secrets so closely, I doubt we'll be able to get a hold of one so easily."

"I can help with that." Leo jumped and looked behind him. Someone was standing in the shadows, cloaked by both cloth and shadow. Everyone at the table stood up and Leo noted a small bulge in the belly of the young woman with blue eyes. He didn't have time to focus on it, because the hidden figure emerged into the light and removed her hood.

She was a beautiful woman, dark haired with high cheek bones and she carried herself with an air of royalty that surpassed anyone else the room. Leo momentarily thought back to the Globally 3's Captain and thought that this woman affected the regal look with much greater success. Her cool, emerald eyes scanned the assembled group, focusing on Hagan more than anyone.

"Empress Guylos?" Hagan was shaken.

"In the privacy of this meeting, I'd prefer you refer to me as Lady Zenevas. I've come here, at great risk to myself, to make your band an offer. I can get you an Organoid, and help you set up a lab in which to experiment. In return, I ask your aid in restoring my family."

The assembled group settled a little and focused on the woman before them. "You want to restore the Kingdom of Zenevas?"

"May I sit?"

"Please." Lady Zenevas took a seat at the opposite end of the table. "My time is short, so I will be direct. After Helic defeated my father's army, he asked the Guylos Empire for aid. Instead, they usurped his throne and overthrew my country. I became the Emperor's wife, but my blood is still that of Zenevas. So long as my brothers and I live, the Zenevas Kingdom shall never die. Yet even with the support of my father's former army, I cannot hope to overthrow the Emperor and combat the Helic Republic. I need more allies, and I believe that we can reach an amicable agreement."

Hagan leaned forward. "We're listening."

The woman drew herself up. "In return for my assistance in creating a human-compatible Organoid, your new army will assist my own forces in defeating the Guylos and Helic armies. After we obtain victory, I shall give you one quarter of Helic's land and access to the Zoid Eve so that you may build a new home for yourselves. In time, our respective countries can establish trade and dialog, thereby ensuring peace."

Silence overcame the room. Hagan looked deep in thought. "We want half of Helic's land. Our people need room to expand."

"Thirty percent." Lady Zenevas said evenly.

"Forty-five."

"Thirty-seven percent."

"Forty, otherwise you can find your own army."

"Thirty-nine, or you can try to smuggle out an Organoid in a throw-rug."

Hagan smiled. "I believe we've reached an agreement."

Blur.

Leo was back in the Globally 3, in the control room where he, Celica, and Stoller had first discovered Uriel. This was also the room in which he'd seen the old man—Uriel's Grandpa—and the young girl that reminded him of Leena. For a moment he wondered if the memory had ended and Uriel had let him out, but then he saw Hagan and the young woman standing the center, looking through the entryway that Uriel once—would—block.

"Dad," the young woman said, "I don't trust the Empress." The girl's belly had grown to the size of a melon, jutting out far beyond her toes. She carried herself well, refusing to sit down.

"We need to call her Lady Zenevas, Anna. She's very particular about that. It seems to give her hope of getting her Kingdom back."

"And what will she do once she has that Kingdom? Do you really think she'll just give us a new home and leave us alone?"

Hagan shrugged. Leo could hear the popping and creaking in his bones. "If she tries betrayal, she'll find that we're more than ready to fight. Once we have the ability to produce Organoids and Zoids on our own, she'll have no more advantage over us. We'll be living our own lives again soon."

Anna seemed uncertain. "Do we need to continue these experiments? We've already established that Organoids can interact with humans."

"But on a limited scope. We can't access their full abilities, and as long as there's any limitation we'll never be able to live on equal terms."

"Even the Empress is acting uncertain. She mentioned that some of the processes we're using were deemed dangerous and heretical."

Hagan scoffed. "Heretical… That's just a word religions use to keep people in line. Heresy is just another word for change. Once change takes place, heresy becomes doctrine." He smiled. "In fact, I think that's what we should call the new Organoid: Heresy. It's a fitting name."

"Dad…"

Hagan turned to his daughter. "I have to see this through, Anna. Everything I've done, from signing on to the Globally 3 to brining us here to this moment, has been for your future and for my grandson's future. To stop now and leave you and your child's fate in the hands of the Zoidians is unacceptable. I owe it to you, and to all the other people who trusted and followed me, to finish this."

Leo tried to peer past Hagan and his daughter to see what lay in the room beyond. It was at that moment that something shattered and a billow of steam shot through the room. Hagan and his daughter both cried out and coughed as the white cloud enveloped them. Leo couldn't see what happened next, but he heard things. Terrible things. A loud roar, not unlike Uriel's but far too sinister to be mistaken as the same thing. He heard men and women screaming and the sound of flesh and bone being cut. He heard metal cry out as it toppled and smashed. Finally he heard a scream from nearby, almost beside his shoulder.

"Anna! Anna!" Hagan appeared beside Leo, waving his hands to clear the steam away as if he could exert a gale wind just by flinging his arms.

The steam began to clear, and Leo saw Anna. Her eyes were wide with shock and her mouth was fixed wide. Leo looked at her chest. Three taut cables had pierced her just above her enlarged belly. Small red stains began to flow out just where the metal had sunk in.

"No! NO!" Hagan reached for her daughter just as several more cables lashed out and wrapped around her arms and chest, pulling her deeper into the cloud.

The scene blurred again. "Uriel, no! I need to see what happens!" The room kept blurring and twisting until Leo found himself somewhere new. He'd never been in this room before, had never seen most of these people. They were Zoidian. He could tell by their clothing and by the Organoids standing at attention on either side of a small group. Before them stood Hagan, looking shriveled and broken. His hands were bound in metal cuffs and his shoulders fell as if he were trying to melt into the floor. All the men and women Zoidians gathered around him cast judgmental glares at his back. One man, dressed in a fine robe, circled around Hagan while making declarations.

"In the midst of the Deathsaurer's rampage, this usurper sought to violate our most sacred laws! He committed heresy far greater than that of the Deathsaurer, and has torn open a gap between our two communities. He even goes so far as to accuse my wife of treason!"

"You go to far, Emperor Guylos." The old Zoidian, Grandpa stepped out from what had to be a jury. He stood on the opposite side of Hagan, looking from the broken man to Guylos. "There is no set scale for measuring heresy. I think you seek to lessen your country's own crimes by turning this man into a pariah."

"I accuse him of nothing more than the sins he's committed! It took all our power to restrain that abomination, and weakened as we are we cannot hope to destroy what he has created!"

Grandpa nodded solemnly. "Just as we are failing against the Deathsaurer. Members of the council," he addressed the assembled people, "in place of execution, I offer a solution that may heal some of the wounds between our people and the humans, and free us to deal with the larger crisis." He beckoned someone closer, and the old Organoid, the one that had Leo had first seen, stepped into the circle. It carried in its arms a baby, so small and infirm that it couldn't even open its eyes.

"We were unable to save the woman consumed by the heresy, but we were able to save the child." Hagan's eyes widened with tears brimming like lakes after a full rain. "We Zoidians have accepted responsibility for our errors and are preparing to entomb the Deathsaurer within our capital city. Let the humans, Hagan's bloodline in particular, bear the responsibility of guarding against the heresy's outbreak."

"Outrageous!" Emperor Guylos bellowed. "Didn't the priests already say that Zoid Eve sensed the heresy's return? Didn't She already predict that it would escape its prison?"

"Yes, She did."

"Then we know that the humans have already failed!"

Grandpa shook his head. "The Mother only senses that the heresy shall escape. She has not revealed anything beyond that. I propose that we hide a safeguard alongside the heresy, to capture or destroy it whenever it escapes confinement." He turned to look at the downtrodden man who had risked and lost everything. "It shall be the Hagan bloodline's burden to fight against this threat."

Leo watched all of this with his mouth agape. His gaze kept returning to Hagan. Leo's hand went up to his scalp, which had grown to just beyond a light fuzz. If it hadn't been for the Backdraft's "Children of Raven" project, would he have had Anna's hair color? "You've gotta be kidding me."

Light poured out from behind Leo. In an instant, he was thrown backwards, landing on the cold metal of the control room. Uriel's chest resealed with a loud _hiss-snap_. He stepped over to Leo. "Urrrurrhh."

"This is a joke, right?" Leo shook his head, trying to sift through all he had just learned. "I can't even remember my life beyond the last year, and now suddenly I'm supposed to clean up the mess my great-great-great grandfather made?"

"Mmmmhhmm." Uriel nodded.

"That's bull!" Leo grabbed Uriel's snout. "I'm not taking responsibility for that! I didn't even know my parents, so I couldn't care less about anything beyond that."

_Can't be helped. You're Hagan's descendant. You're the only one who can use the Newborn. _

"Why couldn't you just tell me all of this?"

_Zoidians are big believers in experiencing things. You had to see it to appreciate it_.

Leo's eyes narrowed. "I don't appreciate it. I can't help what someone else did years before I was even born. I'm not accepting his burden!"

Uriels shrugged. _Okay, but if Heresy breaks free, the whole world's gonna die. You really want to just say, 'Oh, that's not my problem?_ Leo couldn't think of a response.

"So… so you and this Newborn are supposed to be my support against all this?"

_Yep. The Zoidians made me so that I could interact with your bloodline. Same goes for the Newborn. No one else can use our power to its fullest. Believe me, I'm not thrilled about this either. I was really hoping Celica would be the Twin Soul. I wouldn't minds sharing a little-_

Leo broke contact and collapsed on the floor. This was so unfair. He realized that he'd thought this whole "Twin Soul" deal made him special. That fate had chosen him at random to be some kind of hero. Kind of like how the Ultimate X had chosen Bit.

He wasn't special. Not like that. He was unlucky. Unlucky to be born to parents he didn't even know. Unlucky that they had been related to Hagan. Unlucky that humans had landed on Zi at all. It had all started in this damn ship. This stupid craft was responsible for all the problems he was suffering now.

"Why… why is it so dark?" Leo realized that he could barely make Uriel out against the darkened room. It hurt to breath because the air felt thinner. Metal stalactites hung above his head, and he realized it was the equipment from the improvised control room. All the computer monitors were shut off. The only light came from beyond the entryway, where the Newborn and Heresy awaited. "Why are we upside down?"

Uriel looked around and Leo grabbed his claw. _Huh. I guess the Caretaker died_.

"What? How long ago?"

_I dunno. I was focusing on showing you those memories. It was probably a couple of days_.

"DAYS?" Leo's jaw wouldn't move for a minute. "How could… you just… those other memories only took a few seconds! The ones out in the desert!"

_But those were _my_ memories, and I was asleep at the time. I had to show you a memory that wasn't perfect, and I had to show you everyone involved, so it took longer. Same went for the caretaker, right? The memory he showed you should have taken an hour or two. _

"So you've been showing me those memories for the past couple of days, during which time the Caretaker died, gravity reasserted itself," Leo looked over his shoulder, "and the entrance to this room sealed up."

_Yeah, that about sums it up. Sorry._

"Sorry? Sorry!" Leo wanted to throw the Organoid the same way Leena chucked bathtubs. This was too much. Leo needed to do something. Break something. "That does it! I'm going to get the Newborn, now."

_You can't_.

"Hey, you said I was the only one who could use it. My bloodline, my Zoid. You don't get a say in it." But Uriel blocked his path, growling.

_You still don't get it. You're not supposed to join with the Newborn until AFTER Heresy escapes. The longer I keep you two apart, the safer it is for everyone else. Just accept it. _

"I can't! I'm trapped with no food, no water, upside down, and my only company is a womanizing Organoid. I can't take this!"

_You shouldn't scream either. You're using up all the air. _

That was when the wall exploded. Leo didn't hear or feel anything at first. All he knew was that he felt a giant force come at him from behind and pushed him into Uriel, then sent the two of them flying towards the opposite wall. Leo's ears rung and he felt a terrible weight on his chest. He was covered in debris. Uriel was buried under even more rubble.

The world was a buzzing fog that seemed to move in slow motion. Someone stepped over him, looking down but not moving to help. He thought it might have been Celica or Stoller, but then he saw other figures moving about while bearing weapons. He thought back to Hagan's mutiny, and how he'd shot the Captain. This figure had a black blur on his face. He reached up with one hand and pulled the blur off. Leo blinked a few times and made out the face of Commander Palta. He was sneering down at Leo, his mouth moving but Leo couldn't hear anything above the ringing. Palta's lips formed the words "No-Name."

Leo looked to either side and saw the camp's soldiers inspecting the computers and securing the hole they'd blown in the wall. It did not move to seal itself. Palta grabbed his shirt and shook him, shouting something. Gradually, Leo's hearing returned.

"… is this place? Where's Stoltz?" Stoltz… Leo grinned. This idiot was looking for Steven Stoltz. But why wasn't he looking for Celica too? She and Stoller would have been sealed away as well, so what had happened to them. Leo's mouth wasn't working right. "You've got until the count of five, No-Name!" Palta waved a handgun in the air.

"Uurraaaaagh!" Uriel erupted from the debris, forcing it off with a violent sweep of his wings. Leo was almost knocked back onto his feet, but toppled forward again while Palta lost his grip and backpedaled hastily.

"W-what the-"

Uriel lashed out with this tail, striking Palta in the belly and sending him flying into a nearby soldier. The Soldier's weapon went off, bouncing off the hull and sending everyone scrambling. Leo found himself on his feet again, and just as he realized what was going on, Uriel swept under his legs, sending him rolling over the Organoids back.

_Grab on!_

Leo's arms instinctively clasped around Uriel's neck and he settled between the feathery wings before the Organoid launched himself through the hole and down the hallway. "Where are we going?"

_Away from the people with guns!_

"But what about guarding Heresy?"

_Wouldn't last long against the guys with guns, would I? Better to get away now and not die. _  
Uriel dove through the hallway, too fast to make the hairpin turn and smashing head-first into the wall. Leo managed to release his grip and spring away before colliding as well. He rolled to the ground, slamming into the opposite wall, but managing to take the blow on his back. Running on adrenaline now, he staggered to his feet and grabbed hold of Uriel. "Come on!"

"Uuuuhuuhhhuuu…" Uriel wobbled after him. They moved down the hallway, the excited shouts of men and the sound of booted feet running close behind. Leo and Uriel managed to run to the elevator. Had it not been for the featureless hallway, Leo wasn't sure they would have even made it that far. The world took on a whole other feeling when one was running on the ceiling. He might have gotten lost if an alternate path had appeared.

The soldiers had inadvertently helped chart their escape. A massive hole had been blown in the lift shaft, and someone had fixed small lights to the passageway. A rope dangled from above—no—below the ship. Leo grabbed on to Uriel again and instructed him to follow the rope.

Uriel sped through the narrow passage, decks whizzing past. Leo realized that Palta and his troop would have to climb out, which meant they'd never be able to catch up. Then he was saw two more soldiers standing guard at the opening in the tunnel. They were both shouting and aiming their weapons. Uriel sped up, slamming into them before they could fire a shot. His wings struck them each it the chest, knocking them flat, but also sending Uriel and Leo careening out of control. Leo fell to the floor and hit the wall for the second time, and he cursed life for its repetition.

He got up again, his body moving more on its own than from any conscious decision. He helped Uriel to his feet, then grabbed a small glow stick from one of the moaning soldiers. He chose not to take the gun, though Stoller would have considered that naïve. Given everything he'd seen, he couldn't even humor the idea of taking a life now.

They repeated the process through several decks, losing and gaining pursuers as they went. Leo started to wonder if they'd ever find an exit, but then he realized the air was changing. The stink of recycled air was clearing. He could feel a breeze and smelled the unique scent of the desert. They followed the trail of glow sticks and climbing gear until Leo looked up the airlock they'd entered so long ago. He could see a star-filled sky hanging overhead.

"Up, now!" Leo hopped on to Uriel's back.

_No more crashing! If we have to crash land again, you're walking!_

"Just fly!"

They emerged from the ship, bursting into sky like a cannon ball. For a moment, Leo was overwhelmed by the sheer size of the world, a world he understood less than ever thanks to the memory of his bloodline. He'd entered the Globally 3 looking for answers, only to emerge more uncertain than ever.

There was more shouting from below and Leo peered down at the campsite. It hadn't changed much from what he remembered. There were only a handful of soldiers present. Most were probably still climbing their way out of the Globally 3. He spied two figures, their hands cuffed behind their backs, being led to the main tent. Celica and Stoller's eyes widened when they saw Leo and Uriel fly overhead. A soldier raised his weapon, training his aim as a hunter might track a goose, but Celica burst out of line and shouldered the man in the gut, knocking him off balance. His shot rang out, just missing Uriel's left wing.

Leo almost shouted to Uriel that they had to go back and rescue them, but a giant head reared up and stole any thought of returning. The Snipe Master's jaws expanded like a cavern lined with razor-sharp stones. Uriel dove right and Leo could feel the force of the Zoid's snap. The back of his neck tingled. Uriel spun and managed to dart under the Zoid's legs, rising up above the sniper-barrel tail. Leo felt as though his arms would snap off at any moment. They must not have been manning the sniper pod, because the Snipe Master never attempted to take aim. It spun around and gave chase, but stopped before it reached the edge of the camp site.

Clutching to Uriel's neck, freezing in the cold air, Leo looked back at the camp site and the retreating profile of the Globally 3. He could die a happy man if he never saw that ship again, but his thoughts focused on Celica and Stoller.

He'd kept his promise. They'd all escaped the ship… in the worst way possible.

X X X X X X X X

Author's Note: The unexpected scene I mentioned at the start of this chapter was the flashbacks involving Hagan. Before I started writing that scene, I always envisioned Leo's role with the Newborn to be some mystic, undefined destiny.

But I realize that I don't like that kind of thing. A hero gets tapped on the shoulder to be a savior for no apparent reason, which is fine in a few stories but I feel like it has become too common. Having a link to the past makes Leo's role more believable for me.

Leo's not the only one with a few skeletons in his family's closet either. Next chapter we learn a little more about Leena's role in all this. New chapter soon.


	18. Leena's Decision

Relics

Chapter 17: Leena's Decision

by Silver

Author's Note: It's been so long, so slow. I've had a long silence period, but now I post yet again!

Thanks to all my faithful readers and reviewers, especially those of you who post a review for every chapter. You know who you are. I've failed to reply to my most recent reviewers and I apologize for that. I have read your messages, but lacked the energy to reply. I am very grateful for all your comments and support.

And I am grateful to ZeroPioneer, who saves me from a million typos which, in turn, make it easier for readers to enjoy my work.

My thanks to all of you. Now, on with the chapter!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"It is hard to imagine a more stupid or more dangerous way of making decisions than by putting those decisions in the hands of people who pay no price for being wrong."_

_-Thomas Sowell_

2:00 am. That's what the clock said. But why should she believe the clock? It could be wrong. It could be mistaken. It could be flat out lying. If that were the case, Leena would throw it out the window and enjoy watching it shatter on the driveway.

Leena was dressed for sleep, but wasn't the least bit tired. She lay on her bed with the lights on, twirling the memory stick in her hand. Leena hadn't listened to any of the files since she'd first learned they were her grandfather's journal. She couldn't imagine how Sen had gotten a hold of these files, and that made her curious. In order to satisfy that curiosity she'd have to listen to the files and if she listened to the files it meant that she'd be indebted to Sen. She was still angry at him and didn't want to owe him anything.

Besides, did she really want to be indebted to a guy who might be planning revolution? General Paris' accusations kept nibbling at her thoughts, taking away any relief she felt at getting out of that lethally-boring party. Sen couldn't be planning anything like that. It just wasn't possible. Yet Leena kept wondering. She kept doubting. She kept twirling the memory stick.

Okay, if she listened to the files, she might owe something to Sen; but if Sen really was up to something, then he was a creep and Leena never owed _anything_ to creeps. Did that even make sense?

She heard movement down the hallway and peeked out her doorway. Harry and Lizzy were back from their date. They giggled and embraced, not apparently drunk but so excited that they'd become clumsy. They held each other even as they tried to walk to their respective rooms.

"Lizzy, my darling!" Harry said just above a whisper. "A thousand summer days could not match your beauty."

"Oh Harry, I love it when you use poetry!" They giggled even more and clung tighter.

"Gag me." Leena muttered and slid the door shut. To think she'd see the day where Harry Champ was madly in love and Leena had completely struck out. Life was so completely unfair! She flopped down on the bed and tried to smother herself with a pillow. "This stinks! This stinks!" She shouted into the fluffy white matt that stole all the oxygen. Leena tossed it off an inhaled deeply. Okay, this was nuts. If she was going to feel lonely, confused, and a little scared, she was NOT going to put up with curiosity.

Leena got off the bed and went over to the computer, turned it on, and shoved the memory disk in as if she were impaling an enemy through the heart. She started playing the first file again.

"Journal entry, Professor Ingram Durian, Jentala University." Leena tried to imagine her grandfather as she listened to him go through the usual dates and authorizations. He had a strong, firm voice; but gentle as well. Really serious, though. This was the tone of a guy who only thought about his work. "Today, several students approached me, asking that I come by the ruins in the evening. This in itself is unusual since my students hardly speak with me beyond class work and career advisement. Even stranger, only one of the two boys, a Mr. Steve Toros, is a student in my class. His friends, Laon and Oscar, are studying in different fields. They were extremely tight-lipped about the subject but they seemed very excited. I shall be meeting them in an hour. I'm expecting some juvenile prank. Perhaps they shall throw water balloons at me or steal my jeep or something silly like that. Such things have happened to other staff members in the past. Based on this, I should decline, but something about those boys, Toros in particular, seemed very genuine. I imagine by the late evening I shall either be part of an interesting discovery, or badly in need of a career change."

The file ended. Leena sighed. Her mother's father wasn't big on words. Kind of funny to envision her Dad, Dr. Laon, and Jamie's father running around pulling college pranks on the staff. Leena clicked on the next journal entry, newly unlocked.

Her grandfather didn't bother with the date of entry, but judging from the excitement in his voice she guessed that he'd recorded the entry immediately upon return. "Amazing! Absolutely amazing! Toros and his friends discovered a sleeping capsule! A real Zoidian sleep chamber! Two, actually, but the second one was unfortunately crushed. Apparently the boys were horsing around near the ruins when a quake occurred, collapsing part of the ground and revealing a previously undiscovered chamber. It's fortunate that none of them were hurt, but I'll have to speak with the President about limiting student activity in the ruins.

"But that's beside the point. Each young man claims that he was the one who discovered the pods, though I think one of them was just clumsy enough to fall down and happened upon them by chance. Unsure what to do, they called me out to verify what they'd found. I've sworn them all to secrecy, promising them top marks on all their exams for the next year. I have no idea how I shall make good on this offer since I'm not on very social terms with the rest of the staff, but I can deal with such matters later.

"The real question is: what to do with the two pods? The smashed pod appears to contain the remains of an Organoid and I suspect this unfortunate Zoid was sealed alongside its master as a means of preserving the Zoidian's memories. Organoids are said to house the memories of their partners. Humans have tried to extract Zoidian memories from several Organoid remains over the past century, but have thus far been unsuccessful. A chemical difference between human and Zoidian brains makes it difficult for a living Organoid to impart one memory, and a deceased Organoid is all but useless in this regard. But I would love to have a try at it myself. For now, I shall keep the Organoid remains a secret and do a cursory study in the hopes of discovering something new."

Leena shrugged to no one in particular. She already knew this story from when she asked her Dad about how her parents met. According to her Dad, _he _was the one who discovered the pod and that was why Grandpa Durian had granted him a position at the University's lab. It was there that Steve Toros met Lakesha Durian, and they somehow fell in love (despite Leena's father's immaturity and impulsive shopping habits) and sired Leon and Leena. If Sen had been trying to surprise her, he was failing so far.

The recording continued, "I don't know what to do about the intact pod. There is a tremendous reward for discovering a surviving Zoidian… but I cannot confirm whether the inhabitant is alive or dead. Surely the occupant must have perished by now. Cut off for so long without any food or water…"

Leena shivered. She still remembered her horror in the ruins of Eveopolis. She and Leo had uncovered a cache of sleeping pods. None of the Zoidians had survived, and Leena had suffered terrible hallucinations. She'd imagined that the skeletons had burst from their holdings, attacking her. She still didn't know why she'd freaked out instead of Leo.

"I shall hold on to the pod as well and do a few cursory studies. Mr. Toros and his friends have agreed to help me move it as soon as I can procure a flatbed truck. Perhaps a study of the Zoidian's DNA will help uncover a way to extract the memories from the Organoid remains." The file ended. Leena was feeling a little sleepy now, but she decided to continue on. Her father had wondered whatever happened to those Organoid remains. Maybe Leena could find out. Dad would have wanted it that way.

She clicked on another file. This one was dated the day after Grandpa Durian's first recording. "I… I don't know what to say. I don't know what to do! The Zoidian girl—it is a girl—is alive!" Leena snapped to attention. Dad never said anything about this. "I should start from the beginning. I'm not even sure of that, though. Toros and his friends helped me transport both the Organoid remains and the intact capsule back to the University's lab. I was able to gain some privacy in one room and kept our discoveries in storage. I realize now that during the transportation, none of us physically touched the capsule's glass. I only say this because the capsule broke open the moment I touched that scratched-up surface.

"I was giving the capsule a preliminary exam. I planned to wheel it into the lab for study after most of the staff had gone home. I noticed some dirt on the surface and moved to brush it away when the glass began to fracture. Cracks moved all over the surface until it broke apart in a small flash of light. I say this with some uncertainty because all I can remember is a bright flash and feeling hot steam on my face. When I dared to look, I found the capsule lying shattered on the floor, and a young girl—no older than my own students—lying unconscious on the floor!"

Grandpa Durian's voice settled a little. He started talking like a professor again. "She… the Zoidian girl is about five-foot six, slender, red haired and with very deep purple eyes. She was tangled in a mesh of wires upon emergence, but I quickly discovered that she was both breathing and…well… naked. I managed to procure a blanket and bed for her to rest upon, but she didn't awaken until an hour later. Needless to say, she was in a state of shock for some time. I wasn't faring much better.

"The poor girl lacks any memories. While she understood my speech, she could not tell me anything. She does not remember her name, parents, home, anything. I suppose she is like a newborn, exposed and vulnerable, except for her age. I've managed to dress her in some of my own clothing, though how I'm going to buy clothes in her size is a complete mystery. I find myself wishing I had a wife or even girlfriend who could help me in this situation. The price of totally devoting one's self to work, I suppose.

"Now I can't decide what to do. This girl needs care and attention. She's awoken in a world that is completely alien and has no memories. I think she stored her memories in the Organoid, but I've had no luck in thinking of a way to unlock them. With the death of her companion, I fear she'll never regain her old self. She is currently resting, despite the shock and fear she must be feeling.

"I… I should call the authorities, tell them what happened and give her over to their protective custody. Yet I find myself hesitating. It is the prudent thing to do, but I am not sure it is the right thing to do. I keep fearing that there are some men who will look at her and only see a specimen. I remembering being at a conference last year where I met a Dr. Baum. Wretched man. He was, in many ways, more devoted to the progress of Zoid science than I, but I sensed that he cared nothing for the people or Zoids he studied. Every time I think of turning this girl over to the state's custody, I keep seeing Baum's terrible grin. I cannot bring myself to do it. I cannot hand this helpless young woman over to strangers.

"At the same time, I know of no one whom I can fully trust with this secret. I'm… not popular here. I am not on particularly friendly terms with the staff and I've never been good at empathizing with my students. I can rely on no one. I suppose that I can claim this young woman as my daughter… Yes, that might be possible. I've heard of ways to have documents forged. Perhaps I could fake a birth certificate and… and… I don't really know, but I feel compelled to keep this girl safe. I must try. For now, I should stop referring to her simply as a girl. She needs a name. Let's see…" Leena heard the sound of paper flapping, like someone was searching through a book. "Yes, here. I think I will call this young lady Lakesha. It's an old Terran word for 'She who lived.' I think it's very fitting."

The file ended, but Leena didn't notice. She just sat in front of the computer, staring at the monitor but not seeing anything. Was Sen trying to pull a joke? Had he thought this might be good for a laugh, or was it some kind of spiteful joke, like he anticipated her breaking up with him? This was… it was like Paris' accusations against Sen; unbelievably absurd.

What the hell was wrong with Sen? Did he think she'd laugh about this? Did he think that she'd fall for such a lame prank? Leena yanked out the memory stick and tossed it in a waste basket, then flung herself into bed. Thoughts and questions buzzed in her head, stealing any sort of rest from her sleep. She didn't get up until noon the next morning.

General Paris was waiting for her in the dining room. He was sitting near the head of the table, next to a stricken-looking Mrs. Champ. Queen Prasino sat across from Mrs. Champ. All of them looked at her without speaking. They were all pale but after the previous night that wasn't exactly a surprise. Paris didn't even look like he'd changed. He was still dressed in that creaseless uniform. Leena shuffled to the only open place at the table, across from Paris, and looked at him through half-closed eyes. "This better be good. I'm in the mood to hit somebody."

"Leena!" Tired as she appeared, Queen Prasino couldn't keep the disapproval from her voice.

Leena glanced over at her teacher. "It's been a bad twelve hours. I'm exercising my right to be pissed off and unladylike, so don't push it." Queen Prasino shied away, some small triumph.

"Natasha. Let's leave them alone."

Mrs. Champ nodded. "Leena, I shall set up some equipment in the gym. You can take out your frustrations there… so please don't hurt the General." Paris tensed up a little.

"No promises." grumbled Leena. The two older women hustled out of the dinning room. Leena stared at Paris, daring him to make the first move. She must have looked pretty terrifying, because Paris opened and closed his mouth several times before finding his voice. "I realize I've appeared earlier than promised, Ms. Toros."

"You said you'd give me to two days to decide, it hasn't even been half a day."

"I'm not here regarding that matter, though I think this will influence your decision. I'm afraid my warning came to pass sooner than I anticipated."

Leena searched her memories, trying to sift through confusion. Paris' accusations against Sen were now fogged in her memory, obscured by her disbelief at the journal recordings. Paris had said plenty of surprising things the night before. Which warning did he mean?

Then Leena remembered. Something would happen to the people she cared about. "What's happened?"

Paris produced a small video monitor. "We received a transmission for an untraceable source."

"Untraceable…"

"I know how silly that must sound, but the Backdraft possesses amazing stealth technology. They sent us footage from a Zoid's memory block." He played the data. "The date of the footage places it around 2 am this morning." Right about the time Leena was listening to the journal."

The video displayed an uninteresting patch of desert. The footage barely wobbled as it moved in a straight line, covering vast expanses faster than most Zoids could imagine. Leena realized the implication before a Lightning Saix drifted into view. "Hurry up, Chris. We're going to be late." Kelly Tasker's voice crackled over the channel.

"Relax. We'll be there and done before we've even worked up a sweat." Chris sighed. "All this trouble over a test run. The ZBC sure makes a lot of odd requests."

Kelly replied, "They're paying well, so we shouldn't complain. Besides, maybe we can stop by and see Leena. Word is she's hanging out at the Champ residence."

"I still can't believe she dumped the Commissioner. Guy must have really blown it."

"What makes you think the Chairman didn't dump her?"

Chris laughed. "Are you kidding? There's no way! Chairman Vaez is way too smart to put himself in mortal danger like that!" They both laughed.

Leena knew something bad was coming, and the banter only made the waiting more intolerable. Why were they bothering to show this? Leena didn't want to see her friends talking about her, knowing that they were thinking of her. It seemed to stress that whatever happened next would be her fault.

Even expecting an event, Leena jumped a little in her seat as a bolt of lightning struck down just in front of Chris' Lightning Saix. The footage flickered and shook as the Saix veered around the blot, both pilots shouting in surprise. The video and audio crackled with static.

A new voice intruded into the conversation "Chris and Kelly Tasker." Leena's skin prickled at the sound of the distorted voice. How long had it been since she last heard that monotone? "You will exit your Lightning Saix and surrender. If you do not comply, I will be forced to destroy your Zoids. You have one minute."

"Who's there?" Kelly demanded. She sounded a little flustered. Understandable, given that she'd just had to dodge lightning. "Show yourself, coward!" Leena moved closer to the monitor, peering at the footage. She spied the distortion in the air a second before it began to shimmer and fade, revealing the Liger Zero X. Its golden side blades were fully extended and crackling with blue energy. Its eyes glowed deep green, hungrily sizing up its newest prey. Its tail—the spiked tip that had slain Eric Johnson—swayed back and forth almost casually.

"Cocky punk." Chris challenged, "It's going to take less than a minute to deal with you!" She charged, the camera moving with her Saix as she jumped up and struck with her claw, bearing down on the X's neck. The air rippled as the Liger Zero X disappeared from view, seemingly teleporting in an instant. Chris' strike landed on sand, creating a small cloud. "What? Where'd he-"  
"Chris, left!" Kelly's warning came just a split second before Leena saw the blade materializing in the air, illuminated with energy. Chris' Lightning Saix jumped back, but not before the blade slashed a deep gash in its rear leg. Kelly's Saix charged in, firing several rounds from his cannons. None of the hits landed.

"Kelly, follow me!" Chris set her Lightning Saix into a sprint, weaving it in tight circles. Kelly followed the maneuver, trailing Chris' path about halfway behind. Leena couldn't understand what the Taskers were doing. They spun and spun through the area, kicking up huge clouds of sand and dust in their wake. Leena wondered if maybe the pressure of fighting an invisible enemy had caused them to panic. Maybe this was some kind of evasion move.

Then Leena noticed that their enemy wasn't invisible. The dust cloud billowed and pressed against something unseen. There, in the center of the cloud, stood a silhouette. Almost featureless, but visible. "Got you!" Kelly fired again. The X, realizing it was discovered, tried to dodge but one of the shots managed to clip its hip. The Liger stumbled and limped in one direction, right into Chris' path.

"This is it!" Chris repeated her diving attack. There was no way the X could dodge as it had before.

Then the X repeated a move Leena had half-seen once before. She'd been engaged in a Zoid battle at the time, trading shots with Naomi. Her brother Leon had just reappeared, piloting a Red Blade Liger and challenging Bit in a test of skill. Bit had gone for his tale-tell Strike Laser Claw attack, only to have Leon counter with a punch to the jaw. Up until then, Leena had never heard of a Liger punching its opponent. Clawing, yes, but never punching. Leon always had a knack for making Zoids perform weird moves. The X mimicked the maneuver, brining its right front paw up and delivering a teeth-shattering blow to the Lightning Saix's mouth. Chris screamed as the Zoid toppled backwards. A Lightning Saix's light weight worked against it in close-quarters combat. One solid blow was enough to knock all its systems offline.

To its credit, Chris Saix managed to wobble on its feet, not succumbing to a command system freeze. The X extended its blades again, opening the panels on its sides.

"Get away from my sister!" Kelly charged, her Saix reaching out with its teeth. The X wasn't able to jump aside in time. Instead, it spun on its forward claws, bringing its tail under the Saix and wrapping it around the forefront paw. Kelly's Saix tripped and skidded onto the ground. The X plowed its tail into the ground. "Very skillful maneuvers. I can see your reputation is well-deserved. But still…" Lightning flashed and lashed out from the X, filling the whole area with electric fire. The bolts played over all three Zoids, yet the X seemed entirely unaffected. The Lightning Saix thrashed and sparked under the barrage, their pilot's screams distorting the speakers. Leena watched in mute horror as the screen flickered again and cut off abruptly.

A face faded onto the screen. Leena had never met the man before, but she recognized Altiel from the countless videos in the wake of the Desert Flower City bombing. She was amazed at how unhealthy he looked, but she felt no sympathy. This man was the enemy of the entire planet. "Before you celebrate your recent success, Zoid Battle Commission, we felt we should remind you that we are far from finished. Even your best Zoid pilots are vulnerable to us. The fate of the Taskers is on _your _heads!" Strange, he said "Zoid Battle Commission," but it felt like he was addressing Leena personally. The screen returned to darkness.

Neither Leena nor Paris spoke. They sat in an oppressive silence. Leena felt her blood turn to flame and it burned throughout her entire body. The Backdraft had already taken her family as some pathetic retribution for the Royal Cup. Now they had taken her friends.

"We have every reason to believe that the Tasker sisters are alive." Paris leaned forward. "We sent out a search and rescue team immediately after receiving this footage. They found the wreckage of two Lightning Saix, but no sign of either woman. We believe they've been taken hostage."

Leena glared at him. "That's supposed to be a good thing?"

"Compared to the alternatives, yes." Paris' gaze did not waver, despite the threat from Leena's eyes. "I realize how suspicious this looks."

"I don't think you do!" Leena stood and slammed both her hands down on the table. "First you accuse Sen of-"

"Let's not say things that shouldn't be overheard." Paris managed to override Leena's tone for a moment.

"Shut up! First you make all these accusations, then you 'warn' me that something bad will happen to the people I care about, and now suddenly two of my best friends have been kidnapped! If anyone looks suspicious right now, General, it's you!"

"I realize that as well, though I hope you realize this could also benefit… other parties as well." Leena sat back down and bowed her head, trying to sort things through. Yes, this would benefit Sen if it motivated her to come back and follow his lead again. It would also benefit Paris if she signed with him. A lot of other people in the ZBC might also have something to gain from forcing Leena's decision.

But what about the Backdraft? They must have heard about Leena's falling out with Sen. Something like this would only hurt them. "Why did Altiel make that appearance at the end?"

Paris nodded, impressed by her question. "I think it was to confirm that it was a genuine Backdraft communiqué. Plenty of other groups have committed crimes while posing as the Backdraft. That makes it harder to track down the actual organization. I can list several groups that have raided cities and towns declaring themselves to be Backdraft units, only to be captured and exposed as common thugs. But Altiel proves that this was an action either supported or controlled by the BD. He wanted to eradicate any doubt."

"It doesn't make sense."

"No, it doesn't. Altiel is smart enough to know that this action will only encourage your return, and that would be a moral boost to our forces. He is making a grave mistake, but I think that only supports my suspicions that someone is manipulating the Backdraft to further this conflict."

"And you're still a prime suspect." Leena looked him dead-on. "Why'd you come here instead of Sen?"

Paris shrugged. "I was wondering the same thing. Chairman Vaez was certainly present when we received this message, but he commissioned me with bearing this message. Either he genuinely wants to avoid confrontation with you, is trying to gain your sympathy, or is somehow trying to manipulate the both of us."

"And you think it's number 3."

"Yes, though I can't say I really know the manipulation's aim. He may be encouraging our alliance just so he can frame me for conspiracy."

"You _are _conspiring."

Paris paused for a moment. He actually looked startled. "Well… I'd rather think of it as counterintelligence."

Leena stood up. "Is that all you came here to show me, or is there some other tragedy you'd like to spring?"

"No, Ms. Toros, that's all."

"Fine. I'll be in touch by the end of the day." She walked out, leaving Paris to find the door on his own. She didn't want to promise anything, but her decision had already been made, hadn't it? Her friends were in danger. They were kidnapped! Terrible things could be happening to them right now, and all Leena could do was visit the weight room. Mrs. Champ had set up some of the heaviest weights available, and Leena lifted them all. She pumped the iron bars up and down until she felt like her arms would fall off. Then she ran on treadmills and pressed weights with her feet until her legs screamed. The exertion drove the sleepiness from her mind, but did nothing to ease the questions and the guilt.

What if Paris was right and the Blitz Team had been destroyed all for the sake of forcing Leena to stay by Sen's side? That would mean that her family's and Leo's deaths were all her fault. She kept hurting the people closest to her, just by existing. The realization, simple and brutal, settled on her shoulders and pushed her to the floor. Hot tears flowed down her face. Leena's anger and outrage gave way to grief and she sobbed quietly on the floor.

She felt warm arms wrap around her hand hold her tight. She didn't move for a moment. She finished crying first and only then did she dare to look over her shoulder. Lizzy looked at her with concerned eyes. "Sorry," said Leena. You caught me at a weird moment."

"What's wrong, Leena?"

She should have said "nothing." Just pretend she was having a bad day or something bad had happened at the party. She certainly couldn't expose Lizzy to the truth. "It's… something I can't talk about, Lizzy. But a lot of people seem to be getting hurt because of me."

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is!" Leena ticked off names on her finger. "Leo, my brother, my father, Bit, Eric, and now Chris and Kelly. All these people either suffer or _die_ because of me!" Leena forced back another wave of tears. "I never asked for any of this! I never wanted to hurt anybody. I just wanted to become a Zoid Warrior and then a model. So how come everything keeps going wrong?"

Lizzy smiled gently. "Not everything, Leena. I know that I'm much happier for knowing you."

Leena scoffed a little. "Nice of you to say, but-"

"No 'buts'!" Lizzy shook her slightly. "I would never have had the courage or the confidence to be with Harry if I hadn't met you. You inspire me, Leena. You're so brave and strong-willed, even when life is hard. You always manage to act without hesitating out of fear. If you hadn't encouraged me that day at the Coliseum, I never would have had the courage to fight, I wouldn't have beaten Mary Champ," Lizzy held up her hand, revealing a gold band around her third finger, "and Harry never would have asked me to marry him."

"Marry you!" Leena's eyes fixated on the diamond stone on the ring, which was easily as big as Lizzy's eyes. "You… I mean… you two have been dating for a week!"

"But I feel like I've known him forever. I love him, and I have you to thank for that. If you hadn't… uh…"

"Pounded some sense into this skull?"

"That wasn't the phrase I'd use, but I guess it works." She helped Leena up off the floor. "Leena, I can't really imagine all you've been going through, but I believe in you and I know you'll make things work. You're strong, and we all trust you."

Trust. Such a funny word. Leena had started to feel like she couldn't use that word very freely. Her trust in Sen had all but shattered, and she wasn't sure she could apply it to Paris. Her friendship with Mrs. Champ and Queen Prasino and Lizzy suddenly took on a whole new tone: precious and rare. And Leena realized that she also had to save the Tasker sisters as much for her own sake as theirs. She had to make a choice, and now she could see the options arrayed before her. She'd make it work.

"So… am I going to be the maid of honor at your wedding?"

Lizzy smiled brightly. "I was hoping you'd be open to the idea."

"Who's going to be best man?"

"Oh, we were thinking of either Benjamin or Sebastian."

Leena blinked slowly. "A robot? You're kidding."

Lizzy sighed, "Harry's a complicated person. He has trouble making friends."

X X X X X X X X

"So," Altiel said casually, "will you be turning them into puppets as well?" He nodded to a monitor displaying Chris and Kelly Tasker, who were being led away in handcuffs towards the Backdraft's cells. They'd arrived about an hour before, carried in the Liger Zero X's mouth.

Vaez watched the pilots on his own monitor. He grinned with some amusement as Kelly Tasker stepped away from one of her escorts and brought her foot up to the man's groin. "Hands off, pig!" The Backdraft guard moaned and rolled onto the floor. Thanks to the high-definition camera, Vaez could see the man's eyes rolling up into his head.

The other guards responded quickly, and with great motivation. One brought the butt of his rifle down on the Back of Kelly Tasker's head, sending her to the floor as well.

"Kelly!" Chris Tasker managed to shove aside two of her own guards before the remainders took hold of her arms and restrained her. She stopped struggling only after one of the guards had the forethought to level his weapon at the prone Tasker sister. They picked Kelly off the floor and continued to lead them away. All the guards were much more alert. They were fortunate. Had Vaez been there in person, or had they allowed one of the Taskers even a momentary escape, he'd have made an example out of the lot.

Vaez noted that the X's pilot, who stood beside Altiel on the monitor, did not move or speak as the scene unfolded before them. The mirrored visor of his piloting helmet completely masked his face, making him little more than a mannequin in a pilot's suit.

"You're the only puppet in this play, Altiel. The rest are crucial actors cast in a forced role." There was a time when Altiel might have feared the metal cylinder resting in Vaez's lap. With just a push of the bright red button on the end, Vaez could stop Altiel's heart. He'd ordered an elite team of surgeons to install a device on Altiel's aorta, making him the perfect stand-in amongst the Backdraft command. Now Altiel simply regarded the object coldly, knowing it was a collar wrapped around his neck but not reacting with the same fear he once suffered.

Vaez regarded the Liger Zero X's pilot, rigid as a gravestone. "Take your helmet off. It's not like you have any secrets you can hide here." The black-clad pilot reached up and snapped the seals on his helmet.

Leon Toros, ex-Blitz Team leader, former Fluegel Team pilot, and recently presumed dead, removed his pilot mask and stared at Vaez with cold, hateful eyes. Vaez was getting tired of that look. He saw it in almost everyone. Altiel, Paris, Vega, Sarah, even Dr. Laon on the bad days. Their gazes flared over personal indignities and grudges. None of them understood the greater good: the restoration to the natural order of Zi. Vaez was looking to return the world to its perfect state. Whatever suffering he forced upon individuals would benefit the larger populace a hundred fold. They just couldn't see that, and Vaez was starting to hate them for their selfish stares.

He almost ordered Leon Toros to put the helmet back on, but decided that would only make him appear weak. "You should try to be more cheerful. Soon you and your father will miraculously rise from the dead and take your place beside your sister. Take some solace in that."

"Given the current situation," Leon said with ice in his breath, "I'd rather stay dead and away from Leena."

"You don't have a say in the matter, and you are forbidden from revealing anything beyond what I permit." As with Vega and Bit, the DST cells could only force Leon to obey Vaez's will, not submit to it. Damn them all. "For now, you may rest and prepare for you next sortie."

Leon turned to leave. "I'm going to stand guard outside the Tasker Sister's cells."

Altiel stiffened. "There's no chance that they'll escape. This facility is too secure."

"I'm going to protect _them_ from your soldiers." Leon left without another word.

Altiel turned back to Vaez's image. "Is it a good idea to have him moving about unchecked?"

"Let him play the knight in tarnished armor. I've forbidden him from taking any action that might compromise our plans. He can protect the Taskers if it makes him feel better. I'll have no further use for them until Leena makes her move." He turned off the communiqué; Altiel knew what his role required.

Vaez reflected that between Vega, Bit, and Leon, he now held sway over some of the most powerful Zoid pilots on the planet. He also controlled Zoids like the Liger Zero X and Dark Spiners, plus the ZBC's arsenal. If he so desired, he could conquer the planet by force. But history had shown the folly of that tactic so many times. Trying to conquer a people only united them in resisting. True sovereignty came from the people's reliance on a leader. They called for him to guide the larger populace. Fear inspired such devotion. Fear of the Backdraft. Fear of death. Fear of weak governance. The people needed a leader who could overcome such terrors. Vaez was so close to being that leader, to having the whole of Zi _ask_ him to ascend the throne.

Just a little more. A few more lies, a few more manipulations. He could endure the minority's scorn a while longer.

X X X X X X X X

Leena strode into the ZBC Ultrasaurus' dock without a word, stopping only to clear herself through security. "Leena Toros, here to see Paris. Outta my way." The guard had barely given the hesitant nod before Leena passed him and moved for the elevator. She was already familiar with the Ultrasaurus' layout. "Higher Ups" like to honor their positions by taking up the top levels, just before one could reach the Ultrasaurus' neck. Sen's office was on the same level as Paris' and Leena wanted to be in and out without confrontation.

All the soldiers in the hallway paused as she walked by, whispering to one another. Some look liked they wanted to ask for an autograph or simply say something to her, but if any drew close she stomped her feet a little louder and glared ahead. They got the message and backed off.

Paris' office was close to the flight deck and Leena could feel the hull shake a little as a pair of recon Pteras launched off the catapult. She could smell the wet grease and stinging fuel from the hangars and was surprised that a stiff like Paris would tolerate such scents. Then she found the General's office and an overwhelming wave of pou pa rie rushed over her as the door slid open.

Paris kept his office meticulously clean. His oak desk was perfectly organized with books and manuals lining the lower levels and office supplies on the top shelves. He had three pens, all in metal holders with a blank sheet of notebook paper in front. To the side stood a filing box with a filled "IN" slot and a quarter-full "OUT." The Ultrasaurs' fortress-like design didn't allow for windows, but Paris had set up a large monitor to cycle through shots of Jusight's landscape. It helped alleviate the monotony of the walls. Paris didn't have any pictures or paintings set up. Bare necessities. Even the man's chair was a standard-issue seat, the kind that lower-ranked soldiers had to put with.

"It always helps to remind oneself of his subordinates' conditions." Paris said when he noticed Leena looking about the room. He stood and offered her his hand. "Thank you for coming to see me, especially after the difficult news this morning."

Leena shook his hand and sat down. "You don't have to apologize for bringing bad news. In fact, you and I haven't had a chance to talk about anything _but_ bad news."

Paris nodded solemnly, then looked over to the sealed door. He reached under his desk and Leena heard two distinct clicks. Paris leaned forward slightly. "The door is now locked and a jamming field is preventing outside monitoring. We can talk freely for a few moments and I need to ask you for an answer right away."

Leena nodded. "I haven't decided if I can trust you yet, but I want to save my friends and put an end to this mess. So, I'm in."

"I'm glad to hear it." He reached under his desk.

"Hang on!" Leena raised a hand. "I'm in, but I'll only work with you under two conditions. If you can't meet them, I'll go back to Chairman Vaez."

Paris asked, "What are the conditions?"

"Number one: finding and rescuing the Tasker Sisters takes top priority. I want to be involved in raids of high-end bases that might either be holding them or have information about where they are. I don't care about any risks involved."

Paris nodded. "I expected as much. Usually, iconic pilots are assigned to lower-risk missions so as to keep morale up, but I am confident that I can accommodate you. Tell me the second condition, and please be quick, we can't keep the jammer up much longer."

"I want you to find out as much about my mother as you can."

Now the older man was frowning. "Your mother."

Leena wasn't ready to confide anything to Paris. "I have suspicions, and I want you to confirm my mother's identity. Check her background, her birth certificates, financial records, anything that might show that she wasn't… wasn't the person I've heard about." There was no easy way to phrase that. Having only learned about her mother through her father's stories, Leena had never felt a strong bond with the woman who gave her life. Lakesha Toros was a fairy tale, a mystery. Now, thanks to Sen's "gift," Leena wasn't sure if she knew _anything_ about her mother.

Paris leaned back for a moment. He looked confused, and Leena could tell that wasn't an emotion he was used to feeling. He nodded and extended his hand. "Very well. I shall use all my resources to locate your friends and discover any… discrepancies regarding your mother. In return, you help me investigate Sen Vaez and the troops loyal to him. Agreed?"

"Yeah." Leena shook his hand. Paris slapped off the jammer the moment she let go.

"Thank you, Ms. Toros. I'm very pleased to hear that you'll be rejoining our efforts." He put a little too much effort into sounding pleased. The man's training was in military affairs, not acting. Leena fared little better, feeling tired and angry. She left shortly thereafter, practically fleeing the Ultrasaurus before she could bump into Sen. She endured the slow ride back to the Champ compound, chauffeured by one of their drivers.

Too much, she thought. This was way too much for one person to deal with. Counter-insurgency, conspiracy theories, kidnappings, and maid of honor at her friend's wedding. Leena ran her fingers through the forefront stands of her hair. No graying, yet. Small consolation.

She thanked the driver upon arriving and headed to her room. Tired both emotionally and physically, Leena had only enough presence of mind to fish the memory stick out of the waste basket before collapsing on to her bed and falling into a deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: I was at a panel at the Denver NDK fest, talking about Fan Fiction. I was surprised that the writer in charge of the panel was dead-set against Fan Fiction. While he praised any action that gets people writing, he thought that Fan Fics were limiting, and that they prevented writers from growing. The biggest drawback for him was that original characters and changes in existing characters are frowned upon by fan fic readers.

I have taken a lot of these risks in my stories. My "Mary Sue" Leo and my alternations to Leena. Making her part Zoidian was a big risk in terms of fan acceptance. I was banking on the fact that we knew next to nothing about her mother.

Because Zoids is not my creation, my fan fic hijacks some else's character and changes him or her into something very different. Sometimes that works, sometimes it doesn't. I hope it's working now.

Thanks to everyone who kept reading after I dropped the Zoidian Leena bomb. I hope this plotline will continue to intrigue people.

More surprises ahead. The next two chapters will feature the return of long-missing Blitz Team members! Look for the chapters soon.


	19. Lonely

Relics

Chapter 18: Lonely

by Silver

Author's Note: It's been so long. Too long since I updated. I am slow and forgetful. Forgive me.

As promised, this chapter will feature the return of a Blitz Team member. Who, you might ask? I'm not telling.

Please read the chapter.

My thanks to all my readers and reviewers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The individual has always had to struggle to keep from being overwhelmed by the tribe. If you try it, you will be lonely often, and sometimes frightened. But no price is too high to pay for the privilege of owning yourself._

-Friedrich Nietzsche

Leo's arms were numb. The desert night's air stabbed through him, haunting his ears like a screaming ghost. He'd lost track of how long he'd been flying on Uriel's back, clinging on by sheer desperation. He was tired and had to fight to keep his eyes open. He felt his limbs trembling. His sweat, coupled with Uriel's sleek metal skin, only made things harder.

The desert had stretched on endlessly, offering nothing by way of a hiding place. Leo could only assume that the soldiers under Polta—Palta—whoever's command were pursuing them. He shared this thought with Uriel through their mental link, but the only reply he received was, _You're heavy. _Uriel wobbled in the air, nearly shaking Leo off several times. Leo wasn't entirely sure those terrifying moments were unintentional.

Mercifully, Leo spied a light on the horizon and pointed it out to his method of transport. "Land there! It might be a town."

_Or we've flown in circles, and we're back at the Globally 3. _

"What? You mean you haven't been paying attention to where we're going?"

_Have you?_ Leo conceded that he hadn't. Oh well. Better to land and be captured than fall from the sky and die. Somewhere in this desert was the site where Celica had found Leo half-dead. Perhaps it was his fate to die on these sands. It might override any fate set up by his ancestors. Leo was beginning to hate words like "destiny" and "fate." He hadn't had enough to time to process everything he'd learned, but the entire idea of a predetermined future really pissed him off.

Uriel gradually lowered their altitude until they skimmed over the sand dunes. Then he simply stopped flying. Leo cried out as he continued forward, flung over Uriel's head yet again and rolling to a stop on the chilly desert sand. The coarse grains raked against his arms and face and he spat out at least half a dune upon getting up. Uriel sighed and lay limp on the sand. Gathering his wits and remaining willpower, Leo limped over to the Organoid and slumped at its side. He reached over and pressed his hand to the creature's forehead.

"Nice landing."

_Hey, _YOU _try flying all night with a sweaty human on your back. Since I woke up, I've been bored to tears, chased, shot at, and was nearly devoured. This is by far the worst night of my life._

"You're only six months old."

_A thousand years and six months old!_

"I'm just saying—from personal experience—that things can and probably will get worse."

Uriel lifted his head. _Gee, you think? Maybe you didn't notice, but there's nothing standing between Heresy's prison and those crazy humans who like to shoot at us! They're going to let it out. It's starting, Leo. The end of the world's begun. _

Leo plopped down on the sand and relaxed as if to let the dunes swallow him whole. "I hadn't thought about that… but yeah, we're pretty well screwed. How long until they crack the prison?"

Uriel didn't have the energy to shrug. _Could be hours, or days. I didn't pay too much attention when they were sealing off the chamber._

"Too busy looking at that redhead, Alliana, right?"

_Heck yeah! She was so hot. Grandpa didn't like me looking at her, though._

"I wonder why."

_Grandpa was really smart, so I'm sure he and the humans made a strong lock, but those guys with guns back there seem pretty determined. They might just blow the whole thing up._

"That'd kill Heresy, right?"

_I wish. If it were that easy, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now. _Leo nodded regretfully.

"Okay, I'm going to check around. You rest up."

_Whatever. _Uriel sighed and sprawled out in what looked like a sleeping posture.

Leo trudged over the sand dunes in the direction of the light he'd seen. It felt good to be back on the ground, even though the sand did nothing to help his tired legs and the wind continued to chill through him. Leo took it all in, realizing that this was the first time he'd enjoyed freedom in months. First he was trapped in the camp, then the Globally 3. His memories were still fragmented, but he thought this feeling of freedom and isolation was familiar. He'd been in this situation before.

Being alone gave Leo time to think. He thought about his memories of the Blitz Team, still emerging slowly. He thought about Celica and Stoller, trapped and abandoned back at the site. He would free them somehow, if he could somehow gain the power.

Though he didn't want to, Leo also thought about his family. He had never known his parents, and they apparently hadn't known of their family's history. They hadn't wanted the "inconvenience" of a child, so they turned him over the Backdraft who in turned tried to train him as a soldier. Yet all of that had somehow led Leo to where he was now, poised to either prevent the end of the world, or fail miserably and watch it happen. All of it seemed to flow together, too subtle to be mere chance, yet Leo still couldn't accept it as pre-determined. If that were true, then it didn't matter what Leo did, the results would be the same. If he were destined to succeed, then he could just sit down and wait for the world to conspire to help him. If he were destined to fail, then it didn't matter how hard he tried.

Leo's head started to hurt and he decided that it didn't matter. He didn't know his final destiny, and that ignorance meant that he could act. He still had to work for the future, and he liked it that way. Maybe he would have felt differently if the Zoidians had said whether or not he was destined to succeed, but they hadn't. They'd said just enough to be annoying.

The lights in the distance slowly grew and gained distinction. It was a small town, quiet and peaceful. Leo realized that although he couldn't yet make out specific buildings, he could picture the exact layout in his mind. He remembered Celica showing him photos of different cities and towns back at the camp site. He'd marveled at how similar they all were. Almost every population center on Zi was built around the same archetype. Housing in one cluster, business in another, Zoid services in the third quadrant, and the governance buildings in the fourth. Perfectly efficient, easily navigable, and utterly boring.

"Distinction draws attention," Celica had said. "Right now, Helic and Guylos are too fixated on expanding their borders. A town that stands out might become the focal point for conflict. That's why all cities and towns have become less distinctive over the last few years.

Leo spotted a small house far away from the edge of the city. The lights were on, and he could see people milling about inside. He could also see some clothing hanging on the porch. He regarded his own clothes, freezing cold and tattered from their flight. Stealing was not something he was proud of, but he couldn't shamble into the town looking like this and seek out help. Leo would take a shirt and pair of pants. Nothing more.

He crept up to the house, approaching a dim part that seemed unoccupied. He could hear music playing out of the windows, and the wind carried the scent of baking bread. Leo suddenly felt jealous of the people who lived in this home. Their lives seemed so certain, so peaceful. Maybe someone else would have dreamed about Leo's "adventures" but right now he'd trade his whole life to experience these people's worst day.

As he prowled under the window, Leo could hear the music switch off and a slightly electronic voice began speaking. "And now for the news of the day. Leena Toros, former Blitz Team member and now famous Zoid pilot, held a press conference today announcing her return to active service."

Leo stopped. He leaned closer to the window and strained to hear more. It was the first time he'd heard Leena's name uttered by someone else. At least, the first time he could clearly remember. "Toros recently cut ties with the Zoids Battle Commission after a falling-out with Commissioner Sen Vaez, who was acting as both Ms. Toros' executive officer and media manager. Brigadier-General Paris—a one-time contender for the Chairman's position—will assume the role of her new executive officer. The ZBC has refrained from announcing any planned raids or battle for fear of leaking them to Backdraft spies. When asked about continuing her media career, Toros said:

"I hope to continue that someday soon, but right now I am going to focus my full energy on defeating the Backdraft and bringing an end to this conflict."

Leo inhaled sharply. Her voice. Just the sound of her voice invoked a flood of emotion within him. She had such a sharp voice; confident, perhaps a bit more mature than he remembered. Leo felt a terrible emptiness inside his chest, so strong that he had to clutch it with one hand.

The news continued. "Critics have berated Toros for neglecting the fight over personal issues, and now wonder if this new allegiance has anything to do with the disappearance of fellow Zoid pilots Chris and Kelly Tasker. Toros offered no comment on these questions-" The voice cut off.

"Well, glad to see she got her head back in the fight." A woman commented with a slight degree of scorn. "It's shameful, the way she dropped everything over a personal spat. It's almost as embarrassing as that calendar."

A man chuckled. "I saw that calendar in the store today. Gotta admit, she's a real looker."

"Oh really?" The woman's voice now held some ice. "And just how close were you looking?"

"Uh… not that close. I just happened to spy it-"

"What were you even doing in a calendar store?"

"It was a newsstand! I was just getting the paper."

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Come now, dear. I just-"

"Couch."

"But I-"

"_Couch_."

Okay, maybe Leo didn't want to live _this_ kind of life. But which was worse: sleeping on the couch for one night or being trapped in a half-buried spaceship? He decided not to answer that and continued creeping along towards the porch. He quietly slid open the screen door and pulled a shirt and pants off the clothesline. The screens had kept the desert sand out of the wash and Leo liked the smell. Then he realized that the clothes didn't smell all that nice. He had just gotten used to his own stench.

Leo slid back outside and hustled over the dunes until he was out of sight. He was confused again. He remembered now the pain he'd felt when Leena turned down his feelings. She'd chosen Sen Vaez over him. Hearing her voice, even for just a moment, carried so much power. He didn't hate her for the choice she'd made, though he immediately thought it was a damn mistake. Judging from the news he'd just heard, Leena had decided the same thing. But what had they been talking about? Media manager? Calendar shoots? Just what had he been missing?

While trying to quiet these questions, Leo changed into the fresh clothing, instantly feeling far warmer and cleaner. They were a little bigger than he, and the pockets were empty, but that was okay. He didn't want to steal money on top of clothes. Yet that didn't answer the big question, what would he do for money? He'd need money in town, and he doubted he'd find any charitable souls willing to fight the ZBC for free.

So many questions, wonders, doubts. He hated all of it. He wanted to know what was going on. He wanted to know why fate had tapped him to shoulder these burdens. He wanted to know what was happening with Leena. "I won't find out by just lying here." Leo decided. He climbed back over the dunes and wandered into town.

X X X X X X X X

"Normally," Stoller said dryly, "I would find this arousing." He gave a small tug on the handcuffs that held his and Celica's wrists together.

"Pervert." Celica kicked at the bindings on her legs. After their capture, the ZBC soldiers had bound them to a pair of chairs in Polta—Palta's office. The entire base was in an uproar. Soldiers claimed they'd seen Leo (or "No Name" as they still called him) fly out on a dark gray dragon. Others said it was some kind of personal transport. Several teams had been sent out to pursue Leo, but Celica hoped that the lecherous Organoid was fast enough to gain enough of a lead.

She'd also seen Leo go flying off, carried on the back of the most unreliable mount in the world. At least he'd escaped. He had a chance, more than Celica and Stoller had been given.

The ZBC soldiers had found them in the hallway, half-starved and dehydrated. After the hallway sealed, Celica and Stoller had gone into survival mode. There was enough air in the deck's hallway to last them a while, but they'd both slowed their breathing and limited their movement to conserve. They'd managed to stretch out their food and water for several days, but their packs carried meager rations and so they weakened quickly. Without any light, Celica couldn't tell the difference between wakefulness and sleep. Time became a dream; the darkness was a nightmare. Celica had wondered if the boom down the hallway was a dream as well. Then she saw lights flashing in the darkness, stabbing her in the eyes and bringing on pain.

Creatures with mirrored faces had appeared behind the lights, breathing with deep hisses. They pointed weapons at Celica and Stoller, then hoisted them up and carried them off with only minor protests. One of the creatures had forced Celica to drink a bottle of water and then her mind began to process things. She saw past the glass face covers to see the soldiers behind them. Her eyes adjusted to the string of lights hung along the hallways. She breathed in the fresh desert air as they neared the airlock. She'd regained just enough of her sense to see Leo and the Organoid come streaking out and shake her belief in reality once again.

Now all she could do was sit and trade quips with Stoller. And worry.

The tent flap opened and Polta stepped inside. Celica had forgotten how vile he looked. Those beady rat-like eyes. The perpetual sneer. That cocky stride. He almost made Celica wish she were still sealed away in the Globally 3. Polta did his best to tower over them, but to Celica and Stoller his intimidation was comedic at best. They knew he could hurt them badly, but if he killed them then he'd never get in the information he wanted. They could fight through pain.

"Lovely to see you again Lieutenant." Polta smiled hungrily. "I'm glad to see you're still alive."

"Nice to be here." Celica shrugged a little to show of her bindings. "And such a warm reception."

"It's the typical accommodations for a spy."

"A spy?" Celica batted her eyes. "Why, Commander, whatever do you mean?"

Polta's smile vanished and lashed forward, seizing her by her hair and pulling. "Don't pull that with me! I contacted the ZBC as soon as you went missing. There's no 'Celica Lucraft' in the archeology division! Everything about you was fake! Did you honestly think I was too stupid to find out?"

Celica winced, but didn't let him intimidate her. Indeed she had known that she'd be discovered as soon as they went missing. There was only so much information she could forge on short notice.

"So what are you? A ZBC spy? Backdraft? Profiteer?" He let go and glared at Stoller. "I'm guessing Backdraft, since you were keeping company with a wanted criminal."

"I'm no longer associated with the Backdraft." Stoller said calmly. "And until I bumped into Ms. Lucraft inside the ship, I'd never met her before." Polta balled up a fist and struck Stoller in the chin. The blow sounded loud enough to make Celica's teeth hurt.

"Speak when you're spoken to!" He looked back at Celica. "Where's Stoltz? No Name flew away on some bizarre creature, but where's Stoltz?"

The question had been so unanticipated that Celica didn't answer at first. She just stared at him, dumbfounded. Polta's eyes flashed with even more fury and he slapped her across the face. "Where. Is. Stoltz?"

Celica quickly said, "He's still inside the ship! We became separated from him and No Name. He had some food with him, but he's probably in the same state as us! You have to get him out of there!"

Polta smiled. "Oh really? What's it worth to you."

"It's a person's life!"

"And how much is that worth, really?" Polta rested a hand on her leg.

"How about hidden treasure?" asked Stoller. Polta withdrew his hand and moved over to Stoller.

"What are you talking about, Backdraft?"

Stoller smiled. "That bizarre creature you saw was an Organoid. He was part of a hidden cash we found deep inside the ship. Pure chance, really. It's a labyrinth down there and you could search for decades without finding the proper path. There's more down there. Lost technology. Hidden riches. More than a king's ransom. I'd say you could ransom God himself off with that much wealth."

"Too bad." Polta said, "We already found the room with that creature."

"That was just the start." Stoller said coolly. "We kept the Organoid in that improvised command room, but the real treasure is elsewhere. We can show you. All we ask is that you help us find Ms. Lucraft's missing comrade. Now really, is that such a bad deal?"

Polta stood silently, glaring between them. Then he drew back slightly. Celica could see the greed flicker in his gaze. He called to the guards outside, "Get a search team ready."

"We're low on troops, sir. You sent most teams out to find No Name and that weird flying thing."

"Then call them back, idiot!" Polta looked down at Celica and Stoller. "So we have a deal. You lead us to this little trove of yours and if we happen to find Stoltz along the way, we'll save him." He leaned forward and took hold of Celica's jaw. "But let's not forget who's in charge here. There are a lot of soldiers in this camp, myself included, who'd love to have some fun with you. If you're trying to trick me, I'll open up the tent flap and declare open season. You understand me, 'Ms. Lucraft?'" Celica nodded and Polta released her. He went back outside, closing the tent flap behind him.

Stoller chuckled. "That was an excellent story."

Celica nodded. "He's not very quick on the uptake."

"Never was. He probably doesn't even realize that I know him." Stoller's amusement drained away. "But what now, Lieutenant? We can draw out a search for a false person, but sooner or later Palta will suspect our ruse. We need to get you out of here."

"Me? What about you?"

Stoller shrugged. "The worst I face is time in prison or a firing squad. I'm more concerned about Palta carrying out his threat on you."  
"Very chivalrous, but I can take care of myself. We can buy some time leading him on a merry chase through the Globally 3, then find a way to escape."

"That won't be easy. All the portals are sealed."

"If we lead them on a wide enough chase, then they'll cut open enough holes to create a nice maze."

Stoller nodded. "But we don't go anywhere near that room where we found the Organoid, agreed?"

"Yes." Celica sighed. "Do you think Leo is all right? I hate that we're relying the pervy Organoid to take care of him."  
"I wouldn't worry. Leo is stronger now and can care for himself. Knowing him, he's probably working on a rescue as we speak."

X X X X X X X X

Towns, Leo confirmed, were very boring.

He'd been wandering around for at least an hour, trying to find some venue for help. He didn't trust the police. Too great a chance they'd be involved with the military. He didn't trust the Zoid Mercenaries that were selling their skills at the Zoid stores and service hangars. Leo, in fact, didn't trust a single soul in this town. How could he? He was sitting on top of some of the greatest secrets on Zi, and he couldn't just expose it anyone!

This is hopeless, thought Leo. He'd be better off stealing a Zoid and mount a rescue on his own. Except that stealing a Zoid felt even more vile than pilfering a set of clothing, so he dismissed that idea right away. Hell of a time for morals.

Leo leaned up against a brick wall, trying to clear his mind and open himself to another possibility. He knew before he looked up that there would be a newsstand right across the street. He was standing on the dividing line between the corporate and residential sectors, perfect place to sell magazines and newspapers as people went to and from work. Sure enough, a respectable but wholly unassuming newsstand was propped up next to a coffee shop. A collapsible magazine stand held several issues, all of which featured either Zoids or famous Zoid pilots. On the opposite side was a small array of calendars, and in the middle stood an old man who was lifting up a set of the evening edition onto the countertop.

Leo crossed the street and picked up a copy. Four headlines on the main page, as if only four things happened in one day. The topmost story echoed everything he'd overheard on the radio. It didn't tell him anything new. Leena came, left, and rejoined. Nothing about the life she'd been living, or if Vaez had been treating her well. Leo was officially dead, as were Leena's father and brother. How as she coping with that? Leo knew he couldn't compete with Doc and Leon Toros for Leena's grief (that would be silly), but part of him wanted to know that Leena had at least thought of him. Foolish. Selfish. Still, he couldn't help feeling that way.

He scanned the next story:

Arcadian Backdraft Recruitment Increases

Helic and Guylos military officials raised concerns today about the Kingdom of Arcadia's expanding army, which is allegedly staffed by Backdraft pilots and officers. King Prasino, self-appointed ruler of the far southern country, shocked the world by inviting members of the Backdraft to renounce their allegiance to the rogue gambling organization turned terrorist group. He claimed that Arcadia would provide sanctuary if they agreed to serve as part of the Kingdom's "defense force."

This audacious move has drawn severe criticism, in part because this new army operates under the title "Guardian Force." Many consider this a brazen and disrespectful use of the revered team of elites that included pilots such as Van Flyheight the Hero. One Helic general said, "To staff an army using terrorists, thieves, and scoundrels is shameful enough. To call it the 'Guardian Force' is flat-out mockery!"

Queen Angela Prasino has refused most interview offers, stating that she will only speak to the press after conferencing with Chairman Vaez and the heads of the respective Zi superpowers. There has been no word on plans for any such meeting. Queen Prasino has been seen in the company of Natasha Champ and Leena Toros, who went to stay at the Champ Compound after leaving the ZBC. Their current relationship is unknown.

In the meantime, Helic and Guylos officers are calling for increased patrols along Arcadia's growing borders, and several ambassadors have been dispatched to southern city-states to discourage them from aligning themselves with the fledgling kingdom.

No official charges have been filed against any specific "Arcadian" officers.

Arcadia… that was Stoller's new home. He wanted Leo to become part of this "Guardian Force" thing. Funny that he wanted Leo to work with Ex-Backdraft members, given that Leo had run away from them as a child. But Stoller had been part of the Backdraft as well, and he was a decent person. Maybe not totally honest, but Leo couldn't see him as a terrorist or "scoundrel."

And Leena was living with the Champs? When did that happen? Leo couldn't remember fully, but he recalled some annoying guy named Harry who kept following Leena around. Surely she wouldn't want to stay in the same place with such a guy.

Too much uncertainty, Leo decided. He couldn't make up his mind on that right now, and it was far lower on the priorities list.

The next story:

Chairman Vaez Won't Comment

Zoids Battle Commission Chairman Sen Vaez has yet to comment on growing popular vote for his presidency. "Before I can even consider trying to become the leader of one nation," Vaez said in a recent press conference, "I must ensure that all the people of Zi are safe."

Chairman Vaez-originally a member of the Helic military-has basked in the praise of officials and military officers from both Helic and Guylos. His frontline leadership in the fight against the Backdraft, coupled with his community leadership in the capital city of Jusight, has helped him surpass both President Vereor and Emperor Kamufel in the poles. Even his recent breakup with rising idol Leena Toros has had little impact on public opinion.

One Helic citizen commented, "He's a bare-facts, down-to-Zi kind of leader. He's in touch with the common man, fighting our fights and understanding our fears. Money and power haven't blinded him like they have most other 'leaders.'

A Guylos citizen said, "Chairman Vaez is the kind of a leader we need, especially in the aftermath of this battle with the Backdraft. None of us trust the Emperor or the President with everything that's been happening. We need young blood to lead a new world. But what's with everyone saying he should be Helic's President. I say we should make him a noble and see if he can become the next Emperor." A difficult goal, given that the princess is only ten years old.

In spite of similar acclamations, Chairman Vaez has made no comment on plans for his life after defeating the Backdraft. In some ways, say political analysts, his silence helps stir the public into an even greater frenzy, thereby adding impact should Chairman Vaez ever decide to fully enter the political arena.

Asshole. Leo stopped reading and moved on.

The final article asked:

Where are the Tasker Sister?

Zoid Warriors Chris and Kelly Tasker have vanished from sight, causing many to wonder if they have become victims of the Backdraft.

The former Lightning Team founders gained new popularity through their enrollment in the ZBC's campaign against the Backdraft. Participating in some of the largest battles and raids against Backdraft bases, many likened the Taskers to Zoid Warrior Bit Cloud. The Taskers also enjoyed increased attention from their friendship with former Blitz Team member Leena Toros, even gaining a spot with her on the cover of the new "Zi Heroines" calendar.

However, the Taskers have suddenly dropped off the face of the planet. They failed to show up at a test battle for the new Storm Fury armor system, and they've not participated in a raid for weeks. At first, some thought that they were showing solidarity with their friend Toros by not interacting with the ZBC, but recently people have begun to wonder if the Backdraft found them instead.

It wouldn't be the first time. Several popular and skilled Zoid Warriors have gone missing or been killed since the Desert Flower City attack ignited this battle with the Backdraft. Many are still mourning the loss of veteran Warrior and future hall-of-famer Eric Johnson, who was killed in the same battle that drew fame for the Taskers. Some authorities wonder if the Backdraft is trying to send a message through the Tasker's disappearance.

There have been no new declarations from Backdraft Leader Altiel, but it would explain Toros' abrupt return to active service. If she were trying to rescue her missing friends, then she would surely need the ZBC's resources. Neither Chairman Vaez, Toros, or her new executive officer, Brigadier-General Paris, could be reached for comment.

The Tasker Sister's parents have refused several interview requests.

Leena, Leena, Leena. It was like the whole damn world was mocking him. Arcadia, Vaez, the Taskers, everything somehow involved Leena. Her friends, her comrades, her scandals. Somehow, Leena had become a focal point of all these conflicts, but Leo couldn't understand _why_. What had been happening all these months, and why was he getting to read everything involving Leena, but not anything _about_ her?

Leo almost turned the page when the sour-faced shop owner said, "Hey, buddy, this isn't the library. Either buy the thing or put it down. Let a real customer pay for it." Leo frowned at the man and set the paper down. He decided not to look at the magazines and turned to leave, but a small patch of fiery red caught his eye.

It was a calendar. "Zi Heroines." Leo peered closely at the cover, and the three women who reclined at poolside, illuminated by a rose-colored sunset. The brown-haired beauties were unfamiliar. Probably the Tasker sisters, though Leo had no memory of meeting them. He was concerned for their safety, but only as concerned as a newspaper reader could be. He had no personal connection with them.

It was the woman in the middle that drew his gaze. Her hair was brighter than the sunset, blazing as bright as her spirit. Leo could see her deep violet eyes, piercing and confident. He remembered her sharp featured, the slight curve of her face. She didn't usually have that alluring expression. In fact, all he could remember was her shouting or looking very threatening. Again he pictured flying bathtubs.

Damn, she was hot. Leo didn't remember her wearing anything as revealing as that swimsuit. He knew she had a tremendous figure, but this was something in and of itself. Leo realized that this was the first picture he'd seen of her since he woke up in the desert. Her face, their history, was still as intangible as mist. He picked up the calendar and stared longingly at the face printed on the cover.

Leena, he thought sadly, I want to see you.

"Urghhhuurgh." _Oh WOW! What a hottie!_ An intrusive voice shoved it way into Leo's mind. _Hey, she's that other naked lady in your mind. She looks a lot like Alliana. And look to the two hotties next to her! How many hot women do you know? _

Uriel's long snout poked over Leo's shoulder, pressing down to get a closer look at the magazine.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Leo hissed and tried to shove the Organoid away.

_You took too long. I was getting bored. _

"Bored? You were about to collapse last time I saw you!"

_Uh, correction: I had collapsed last time you saw me. I heal quick, and I got bored so I came to find you. This town's okay, but kinda boring. Not enough hot women. Can you introduce me to these ladies on the book?_

"Look, son." The newsstand keeper started talking. "I ain't gonna tell you again. This ain't a—What the hell is THAT?" Leo turned around and saw the shop keeper staring at them with eyes as wide as twin suns. His mouth hung limp and his extended arm and finger quivered with terror.

He was pointing at Uriel.

Leo smiled nervously. "This is… uh… it's my… um… Aw, damn it. Run!" He pushed Uriel down the street.

The newsstand owner immediately started screaming, "Help! Some call the police! Monster! MONSTER!"

_Monster? Where? Where? _

"He's talking about you, idiot!"

_What? I'm not a monster! That's racist, anti-Organoid! _

"Just hide!" Leo shouldered Uriel down an alleyway and forced him to hunker down behind a set of stacked crates. They crouched down, panting heavily and listening to the sounds of running footsteps and people shouting excitedly. Leo had been lucky that the street was deserted when Uriel appeared. Now people were starting to pour into the street, drawn by the old man's excited shouting. Leo peered around the side of a crate and saw several police wandering the street. Just his luck to have the cops nearby.

"You idiot!" Leo thumbed his fist on Uriel's head. "You can't just wander into a town!"

_But I was booorreed! _

"I don't care! How are we going to save Celica and Stoller if you get us arrested!"

_Yeah, like _you _were making great progress before I showed up. _

Leo nearly struck the Organoid again, but admitted that he'd failed to make any sort of headway. He hunkered back down and caught his breath. It was only then that he realized that his hand was still holding the magazine with Leena on the cover. His second theft of the night, albeit unintentional. Leo tore off the plastic cover and flipped to the month that picture with Leena by herself: December. She was still beautiful, leaning against a tree and looking calmly at the camera. Leo carefully tore the paper around her face, folded it, and stuffed it into his pocket. He tossed the rest of the calendar aside. "We need to keep going."

_Where?_

"I don't know! Away from here." He started heading down an alley. They'd have to skulk down the backstreets until he could either find a place to hide Uriel or get him out of the town. Leo realized he hadn't even thought about explaining Uriel to any help he could gather. Organoids were supposed to be extinct. Bringing one in would be worth a fortune. Money like that could turn anyone into an enemy.

Leo moaned in his head, careful not to touch Uriel and share the frustration. Couldn't he get a break once? Just once? Was it some kind of universal requirement that everything work against him? Or was it another part of the Duran family curse? He was still paying off the debt his great-great-whatever-grandfather had started. Was it too much to ask that he get a little help?

The alley ended up ahead and Leo motioned for Uriel to hang back. The Organoid ignored his movement and took a step forward. Leo spun around, snatched Uriel by the head, and spat, "If you move one toe out of place I swear I will tie you up, hand you over to the police, collect the reward, and go retire someplace quiet while waiting for the world to end."

_You wouldn't dare. You'd miss m-_

"No I wouldn't."

_You'd feel too guilt-_

"Try me."

"Hrrrr." Uriel sighed and settled down on the ground. _I waited a thousand years for this? _

Partly satisfied, Leo looked both ways before emerging, then strolled down the sidewalk. He still had no idea where to go. No money, no friends, and his only source of support was a disobedient Organoid that seemed intent on foiling their destiny for a peek at a hot woman. Leo couldn't imagine what the Ancient Zoidians had been thinking when they chose Uriel to guard the newborn. A misspelled stop sign would have been a better protector.

Perhaps it would be better to go back to the camp site and try to sneak into the Globally 3. He could find the newborn, awaken it, and try to use it to save Celica and Stoller. All he'd have to do is avoid a large platoon of soldiers, navigate his way through half a spaceship, unseal a chamber he'd never seen before, and overcome his Zoid piloting phobia while learning to deal with a new partner…

Damn it.

Leo felt himself sinking even further into despair. Nothing was ever, ever easy. He only snapped back to reality after a bald-headed, thuggish looking man ran in front of him. The man was running hard, tripping over his own feet as he fled down the street. Leo stumbled backward, slipped on a puddle and barely managed to regain his footing as the sound of running footsteps came up on his right.

"Out of the way!"

Leo looked over just in time to catch sight of a man sprinting towards him. He was tall and slim with scruffy light-brown hair. He wore black pants with a jacket colored in dual shades of blue. Recognition flashed in Leo's mind just before they collided. The man tried to shoulder Leo aside, but Stoller's training kicked in and Leo compensated for the push, standing his ground. The wild-haired man didn't let up. He continued forward, ramming into Leo with his shoulders and knocking them both to the ground. Leo felt the air rush out of his lungs as they struck the cold cement. Leo gasped in deep breathes and marveled at how heavy the man felt. It seemed Leo couldn't even walk down the street without trouble finding him.

"Leo?" Hearing his name, Leo looked up and stared into the man's hard-set blue eyes. A name emerged from his foggy memory.

"Brad?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: I said a Blitz Team member would return, I just didn't say when. Brad's been following his own agenda recently, and there will be more on that soon.

In the meantime, reviews are always appreciated. Thanks for reading!


	20. Old Lives and New

Relics

Chapter 19: Old Lives and New

by Silver

Author's Note: I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving. I'm still working off that dang turkey.

I've fallen out of the habit of replying to reviews and I apologize for that. I do appreciate people's feedback even though I'm not doing a proper job of showing that gratitude. People like Ari Phoenix, Dragon-Raptor, DragonMaster02, WingShad0w, cktedmon, and many others have been very faithful reviewers and I don't take that for granted.

I also appreciate Zero Pioneer's proofreading. He's been helping me out despite a very busy schedule. Thanks man!

Now for the chapter!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I can't describe the confusion I felt when I learned of my mother's secret life. Could it even be called a secret? A secret requires that someone actually know the truth, otherwise it's just a lost memory. I guess the only one who knew that truth was Sen Vaez. His family demanded that the past never rest._

_-From "The Houses of Zenevas and Arcadia"_

_The Autobiography of Leena Toros._

"I have to say, Lakesha has adapted well to life as a human teenager. She certainly has the shopping part down." Leena giggled a little. Laon just sighed heavily. He stared at his laptop computer and the attached memory card as if they were some holy relic. "I'm amazed at how quickly Lakesha is assimilating our culture. In just a few months she's made a circle of friends and speaks so casually, you'd think she'd been doing this all her life. She no longer waits in my study, pouring over photographs and books about ancient Zoidians. It's as if she's let go of the life she's forgotten and forged a new one in its place. Admittedly, I had a hand in this. I'm a little perturbed at her friendship with Toros and all his fellow troublemakers. I thought introducing her to Steve might help her find a path into the younger social circles. I never dreamed it would be so healthy!"

"'Troublemakers?'" Laon spoke indignantly. "I was a model student in school! I never caused the slightest issue… except maybe that one failed charged ion cannon test, but that lab needed a new wall anyway. The paint was chipping off and-"

"Laon, don't interrupt!" Leena still wasn't certain if this had been the best idea. It had been an impulsive decision, really. Since reenlisting in the ZBC's campaign, Leena had devoted every waking moment to training herself. With the aid of the Champ family's simulators, she'd polished her piloting skills and tried something entirely new: marksmanship. She'd internalized Eric Johnson's philosophy of precision and careful aim; surgical strikes over blitzkriegs.

She'd also studied late into the night, reviewing old battles and studying her opponents. She'd spent many early mornings analyzing the Liger Zero X's movements, seeking a way to beat a Zoid that was as yet undefeated. Leena knew she was already a Class S warrior. To beat this dark Liger, she'd have to become more than Class S.

Through it all, that memory stick had tormented her, lying on her computer desk like some innocent bit of information. The questions it arose, the doubts, the maddening uncertainty followed Leena everywhere. Finally, in a moment of fatigue and exasperation, Leena had taken the unit and sought out the one person who might understand what she was feeling. Given a choice, Leena would have sought out Jamie's father Oscar Hermeros, but he had vanished into the wild blue, just like his son. That left only Dr. Laon.

Leena watched Laon for a reaction as they continued playing her grandfather's journal. Knowing Laon's undying, requited feelings for Lakesha Toros, Leena felt a little guilty for exposing him to these secrets. But she needed to let someone in on this. It was one less burden she'd have to endure alone.

The recording continued, "Lakesha has been coming by the lab more and more, but she's not coming to see me. She keeps bringing several lunches. I get to enjoy a home-cooked meal in my office, but Lakesha eats her meal with Toros and his gaggle of friends. I keep an eye on her from my window. It seems innocent enough. She, Toros, Hermeros, and Laon all sit with her in the quad, eating under a tree. They laugh and eat. Sometimes Toros and Laon trade blows; comedic blows, but it's always a sight to behold. The whole campus seems to stare at their spectacle. Lakesha just laughs and smiles, like she's having the most fun in the world. I can't explain this anxiousness I feel. This is the most healthy, normal thing she can do right now. I think it's more that I fear losing a daughter so soon after welcoming her into my family."

Huge tears were welling in the corners of Laon's eyes. "Her lasagna was like ambrosia! The best meals I ever had in my life."

"I'm not surprised." Leena said dryly while pointing to a cup of instant noodles resting on the desk. Then she pointed over to a nearby waste can where half a dozen Styrofoam cans lay, slowly turning yellow from the remaining broth. "You need to eat more vegetables, Laon."

The egg-headed doctor huffed, "Long hours and constant study are the worst thing for a diet."

"My Dad managed to keep the weight off."

"That's because he was under Lakesha's loving care!" Laon sighed. "I remember those lunches under that tree in the quad. Toros, Oscar, Lakesha, and I would all chat and joke. We would talk about nothing, but it was so much fun. I've never felt as fulfilled as I did back then. It was good to be with Toros and Oscar, but Lakesha was the thread that bound us together. College boys have a knack for saying stupid things, and I lost track of how many times we'd make a dumb comment or a thoughtless remark. Tempers would flare, fists would ball up, and then Lakesha would make some kind of comment that dissolved all our bad feelings in an instant. She'd make some kind of verbal voo-doo that took all the fight out of us. I still don't know how she did it."

Leena rested her chin on her hand, "So my mom was the calm one of the group?"

"Oh no, not at all." Laon laughed. "She was a great peacemaker whenever we boys got mad at each other, but if we managed to anger _her_… well… let's just say that we'd all lay low until Lakesha approached us the next day. I swear she had a voice that could shatter glass and split stone. She was also stronger than the three of us combined. Physically, I mean."

Leena perked up, "Seriously?"

Laon nodded, "I remember one time when Lakesha was trying out a new hairpin. It was a silly-looking thing, all boxy and complicated. Very bright too. It had this awful bronze shine. Looked terrible on her. Oscar made a joke that she could rent that thing out as a searchlight and we all had a good laugh. Next thing I know, my feet are over my head and I'm halfway across the sky, about to land on Oscar. Poor guy nearly busted a rib on my landing, and I nearly broke my back when Toros landed on _me_. Look over just in time to see Lakesha go storming off, throwing her hairpin in the trash. We never commented on her fashion sense again after that."

Leena laughed and Laon smiled at her. "You're so much like your mother, Leena. The resemblance is almost supernatural. You have her eyes, her smile, her spirit. It's absolutely amazing." Leena felt her face redden and she looked away.

"Laon, about my mom's history… is it true?"

Laon shrugged. "I don't know. We all met Lakesha after she'd turned nineteen. She said her mother had passed away, and we hardly knew her father. Come to think of it, I never enquired as to what happened to those pods we found, or what was in them."

"You're kidding."

"I was too busy with my own field of study, and I was too fixated on Lakesha. I had my classes, my future seemed set, I kept envisioning Lakesha as part of that future until Toros snatched her awayOh, the heartbreak! The betrayal! The-"

"Melodrama."

"That's it!" Laon laughed, "That's the same kind of thing your mother would do! That verbal voo-doo!"

Leena refocused herself, trying not to blush anymore from the comparisons. "But what if it is true, Laon? What if my mother really was a Zoidian?"

Dr. Laon leaned back in his chair and cupped his chin with his massive hand. "Well, I can't think of any immediate implications. It would explain a few things. I heard that your birth and your brother's were very hard for Lakesha. Human-Zoidian births are difficult, from what I understand. Something in the blood doesn't mix right and there are often complications." He leaned back even further. "Though, if it is true, then that probably makes you the most Zoidian person on the planet."

"Most Zoidian?"

"Fifty percent of your DNA would be Zoidian. There haven't been any new discoveries, so most people think that any Zoidians who survived the Great Calamity have already been discovered. Most have passed away, and their families have branched off and been thinned by human blood. Any human-Zoidian hybrids these days are less than twenty-five percent Zoidian."

Leena shrugged, "So at best I'm a fifty-fifty. Big deal." Personally, it was a big deal, but Leena didn't think Laon would understand.

"There is one other implication, Leena." Laon was leaning so far back that he was almost parallel to the floor. "You remember the unearthing of Eveopolis, right?"

"I remember being chased by the Cannon Fort all night and nearly getting killed several times." Leena said dryly.

"Right, uh, sorry." Laon cleared his throat, "Well, while all that was happening, Chairman Vaez attempted to locate Zoid Eve, only to discover that she had disappeared from her cradle. Before then, Zoid Eve had been buried away, protected by Rarehertz pulses that prevented humans from digging her out.

"Scientists have long speculated about human interaction with Zoid Eve. It was apparently forbidden back when the Zoidians were in charge, but now things are different. Humans have inherited this planet, but many doubt that Zoid Eve would interact with humans thanks to some differences in the genome. We've never had a chance to actually test this theory. But if Zoid Eve rules out humans all together, how would she feel about a human-Zoidian hybrid? Would she accept such a person? And if she did, could she then make the leap to a regular human?" As Laon spoke, his eyes widened and took on that excited glint that Leena had sometime seen in her father's eyes whenever he talked about a new Zoid upgrade or model kit.

"Think of the possibilities, Leena! Zoid Eve is the purest, most powerful means of Zoid creation! Even my greatest creation, the Shadow Fox (which your father unjustly stole from me!) was created by altering Command Wolf DNA and cloning. If we could access Zoid Eve's power and create Zoids from scratch… well… the possibilities are endless!"

"Would it hurt?" Leena tried not to sound meek.

"Uh, pardon?"  
Leena shrugged a little, "Let's say for a moment that all this is true and I could interact with Zoid Eve. Would it hurt?"

Laon lost his creative excitement. He replaced it with a slightly fearful expression. "I… uh… I don't know. I can't say for sure." He cleared his throat. "Have you ever heard of the legend of Zoid Eve?"

Leena shook her head.

"I can't really say how much of it is true. Archeologists found the story carved in some old ruins. Zoidians treated Zoid Eve as a holy icon rather than a scientific subject, so there's a lot of embellishment." Laon's voice took on a dramatic narrative tone. "Eons ago, when Zi was still young and the Zoidian race still primitive, Zoids did not yet exist, save one. This creature lived in the mountains and many feared it as some kind of monster. No one could clearly say what it looked like. Some records describe it as a beast with fangs and teeth, others as a shimmering pool of silver that moved across the land. My guess is that it was some kind of proto-plasmic entity-"

"Laon, the story."

"Right, sorry." Laon cleared his throat again. "In one village near the mountains, there was a woman who was barren. She could not bear children and no man within the village would have her."

"Typical." Leena muttered.

"This woman blamed her infertility on the monster in the mountains and vowed revenge. She packed some supplies and carried a spear and then set off into the unknown, seeking out the creature she blamed."

"Nice." Leena smiled. "So she tried to kill the first Zoid?"

Laon shrugged. "No one knows. It's all myth and legend, so it's unreliable. All that's known is that some time after this Zoidian woman departed, Zoid Eve appeared before the Zoidians. No longer a beast or a pool, it bore the likeness of the woman who had disappeared, and it began birthing the Zoid race. The Zoidians took it as some kind of divine gift and began using Zoids as beasts of burden, and built a city around the Zoid Eve, eventually naming it Eveopolis. The name 'Zoid Eve', by the way, is a human name. The original Zoidian name is lost to history. Same goes for Eveopolis."

Leena nodded a little, trying to mull the story over in her mind. "But none of those carving say if the merge hurt, did they?"

Laon shrugged. "No one knows what really happened except the woman who apparently merged with the creature to become Zoid Eve They say all births are painful, but I don't know if that applies to Zoid Eve as well. No point in worrying, right?" He motioned for Leena to press play again.

Leena's grandfather began speaking again, this time from a date a few years after his last entry. "Lakesha is getting married. I still can't believe these words, even as I say them. I am both overjoyed and saddened by this news. Lakesha has fallen in love with Steve Toros. Apparently, a very simple but passionate love letter sealed the deal." Leena heard Dr. Laon whimper. "But this was hardly unexpected. Lakesha has been focusing on Steve for some time now. I think they just needed this last push in the right direction.

"I've grown used to being a father. It was so gradual and simple that I hardly noticed the change until I realized that I was losing my daughter. But what am I saying? I am gaining a son, not losing a daughter. But still, I don't like the idea of living on my own again after Lakesha and Steve start their new life together. I'm going to start involving myself in some of the campus events… maybe help organize the next science fair. Something. It's so strange that I would be thinking this way. When Steve and his friends first brought me the pods, they were a point of scientific curiosity. Now I am more concerned with my daughter's happiness than any research paper. I am so glad that I made the choice to keep Lakesha's origin secret, and I thank God that no one has discovered the truth.

"Lakesha tells me that she doesn't plan to tell Steve of her unknown past. She feels that it's both unnecessary and burdensome. She said, 'My future is with Steve. I can let go of the past I've forgotten.' Alas, I've been unable to unlock the secrets of her memories. The remains of her Organoid will probably never release her past, but it appears that point is moot. All Lakesha talks about now are her wedding plans, her new home with Steve, and the prospect of children. She says that if they have a boy, she wants to name him after their friend Laon. When I asked if she had a daughter, she said she'd name the girl Leena. I don't know what Steve's preferences are, but given Lakesha's tone I think he'll have a much happier marriage if he just nods and lets Lakesha have her way."

Leena laughed, though Laon looked like he was on the verge of tears. The recording ended. That was the last file on the memory drive.

Laon sighed, "I suppose it shouldn't be a total surprise. Lakesha never was so impulsive that she'd marry a man over one simple love letter. But still… the unfairness! The sorrow!" Leena let him carry on like that for several minutes before interrupting.

"We still don't know if this is all true."

Laon managed to break off his tangent for a moment and nodded. "I suppose. The easiest way to find out would be to ask Chairman Vaez, wouldn't it?"

Leena shook her head. "I have issues with Sen right now. I don't want to ask him anything and feel indebted later."

"Just like your mother." Laon said appreciatively. "Lakesha would be so proud of the woman you've become."

Leena blushed a little. "Um… thanks. I-I need to get back. I still need to find a Zoid to pilot in my next mission."

"I can always give you back the Neosaurer."

"No!" Leena said a little too forcefully. "I… I don't ever want to pilot that thing again! I'll find a different Zoid."

"The Neosaurer is very powerful."

"It's too violent, even for me. I don't like it and I won't pilot it again." Leena force a breath. She didn't mean to take all of her frustration out on Laon. "I appreciate that you've been looking out for me, Laon, but I won't pilot that Neosaurer again and I won't take charity from Sen. So that rules out Oriudos as well. I'll buy another Zoid."

Laon thought for a moment. "What about one of the Liger Zero or Berserk Fury copies?"

"Not those either. I don't support that program."

Laon frowned and rested his chin on his hands. "So what will you pilot? You've already ruled out some of the most powerful Zoids."

Leena stood and withdrew the memory stick from the computer. "I don't know yet, but I'll work something out. I've been training on a lot of different simulations. I think I can handle a lot more styles of combat than I used to; close range and sniping and all that. But I still like ballistics the most."

"Also like your mother." Laon chuckled and Leena managed to resist the temptation of asking what he meant.

"Thanks for your time, Laon." Leena left him to his reflections.

X X X X X X X X

"Was it all true?" Dr. Laon asked via the video feed coming from his laboratory. He had contacted Vaez with regards to Leena's visit and the journal.

Vaez nodded. "It was all true, Dr. Laon. Including the part about Lakesha's interest in Steve Toros." Vaez noted the conflicting emotions storming across the Doctor's face. This was the fate of someone who let the situation slip out of his control. Had Vaez courted Lakesha, Steve Toros would never have won her over.

"So… Lakesha was really a Zoidian? How did you find out about her?"

"My family has its own history." That was the answer Grandfather had taught Vaez for such situations. "My bloodline has always been on the lookout for the re-emergence of Zoidians, Lakesha in particular."

"What about the Organoid remains?" asked Laon. "You said that chamber was made out of them."

Vaez looked over at the cradle, resting innocently over the birthing pool. "I have resources that Leena's Grandfather did not. The true life of Lakesha Toros has not been completely lost yet."

Laon snorted. "Are you trying to say the Lakesha I knew was a lie?"

"Not in those words, but part of her was lost over time. I'm going to help Leena rediscover her true ancestry."

"And merge her with Zoid Eve?" There was a hint of accusation in the Doctor's voice. Vaez was already growing tired of this debate.

"Wouldn't you like to see Leena fulfill her destiny, Doctor? Her mother's memories and the life she led are all part of Leena's inheritance. Very soon she'll discover her full potential. As I understand it, some of her senses have already started to awaken. You want to be there for her, don't you? If you leave now, you'll be abandoning Lakesha's daughter. I'm sure you wouldn't want to have to live with the consequences of that decision."

Laon opened his mouth, paused, and then averted his gaze. "I… I don't like this."

"It's a good thing, then, that I don't need your permission." Vaez terminated the feed.

X X X X X X X X

A Whale King waited at the Champ Family's private landing pad as Leena returned. That wasn't an uncommon sight, given that the compound also served as their business headquarters. In fact, Leena hardly paid it any notice as she debated what kind of Zoid she should pilot in the upcoming mission.

Unlike Bit or Brad or Jamie, Leena had gone through no less than four Zoids in her professional Zoid career. The Dibison, the Gun Sniper, the Neosaurer, and the Oriudos. That meant that she was experienced in multiple sizes and classes of Zoids, but she was master of none. Maybe she just had Zoid commitment issues.

She still liked heavy-barrage types, though she would never touch a Charged Particle Cannon Zoid ever again. Lizzy's Gunbluster had appeal, but Leena didn't like its slow pace and lack of maneuverability. Gun Snipers were nimble, and Leena could customize one to match her deceased Zoid; but that felt like a betrayal somehow. Leo would have been upset if he thought Leena would try to replace an old Zoid with a duplicate. She wasn't sure why that mattered to her.

Maybe a Shield Liger… except that made her think of her brother Leon. "Gimme a break." There didn't seem to be any Zoid out there that both met her needs and didn't have emotional strings attached.

Leena thanked the limo driver and got out. A butler informed her that Mrs. Champ and Queen Prasino were expecting her at the landing pad, next to the docked Whale King. Leena obliged, though she couldn't imagine what she had to do with a new arrival. Maybe they wanted to introduce her to some visiting big-wig.

The two old women sat with Lizzy under an umbrella, sipping iced tea and chatting. Leena knew they were discussing the upcoming wedding. Mrs. Champ had been thrilled by the news. She'd said, "It is good to be able to look forward to a wedding." Leena had caught the hidden worry. Mary was still seeing Maloy Burren, and it was turning serious.

"Welcome back, Leena." Queen Prasino smiled at her. "Your timing is fantastic. The Whale King just recently arrived."

"Great." Leena said with more confusion than enthusiasm. "What's in it?"

"A gift." Mrs. Champ led Leena over to the tarmac. "A gift from all of us. Angela located the item in question and Elizabeth and I arranged transport."

"But what's in it?" Leena stared up at the Whale King, which suddenly seemed more secretive than the usual transport Zoid. Leena heard a loud crash come from within, and one of the Whale King's teeth bulged outward. Leena jumped as the dent thrust out, then a second loud smash followed.

"Oh my." Lizzy stepped back a little.

"How impatient." Mrs. Champ waved to the bridge, signaling that they could open the boarding ramp. The Whale King's mouth opened and the lower jaw swung down to rest on the tarmac. It hadn't even touched the ground before something blue charged out of the hangar and leaped into the air. It smashed onto the ground, causing them all to stumble from the impact.

"Baaawwwwoooooo!"

Leena looked up. She'd heard that bellow before. "Cannon Fort?"

There was no mistaking this one-of-a-kind Zoid. Its navy colored armor, the massive twin lasers that jutted out of his broad back. The twin smaller lasers curving on either side of its head. It stepped towards Leena on its steel hoofs, shoving its curved snout to sniff her. Leena reached up and rested her hand on the Zoid's cool armor. They stared at each other, purple eyes looking into bright red.

"Where did you come from?" A silly question, given that Leena already knew its history. This Zoid was the rebirth of her old Dibison. Sen had salvaged the Zoid core after it had been shot down by the Backdraft's Elephander. He'd presented it to Leena as a gift during their first meeting, but a Rarehertz pulse had deleted the command system and the Zoid had gone berserk. Leena and Leo had fled, thinking it meant to kill her. It turned out that the Cannon Fort had simply wanted to see its old partner, and didn't want anything getting in the way of the reunion. Leena had finally told it to flee, for fear that it might be destroyed by the ZBC. She hadn't seen it since.

She looked at Queen Prasino. "How… where did…"

The Queen smiled. "It is a long and complex story, but for now I shall say that the Cannon Fort made its way to my kingdom and has been waiting there for the opportunity to aid its pilot." The Cannon Fort bellowed in a way that signified agreement.

"Hang on." Leena motioned for the Zoid to wait a moment. "You can't just explain this away with 'it's a long story.' This is way too convenient. The Cannon Fort's been missing for months, and now you just _happen_ to find it when I need a new Zoid?"

Mrs. Champ chuckled. "She's got you, Angela."

Queen Prasino nodded. "Indeed. I'm glad to see our lessons are taking hold on you, Leena." She motioned for her to follow. "Let us talk privately."

"Bwwoooo." The Cannon Fort stomped after them.

"Hang on!" Leena held up a finger to the two-story Zoid and it actually stopped. "This is a private conversation. You need to stay."

"Brrraoow!"

"No buts! Sit!" The Zoid reluctantly rested its hind-quarters on the ground.

"Impressive."

"I had no idea that would actually work!" Leena turned away, wide eyed at her own influence.

Queen Prasino walked beside her until they were out of earshot. "I think you underestimate the power of your own voice, Leena. When you speak, few people—or Zoids—are willing to resist you."

"But you've resisted." Leena sighed. "You've been keeping secrets from me, haven't you?"

"Yes. I have." Queen Prasino sounded genuinely sorry, though Leena was having a hard time recognizing anything as genuine these days. "Leena, our meeting was not by chance or casual fate. I purposely sought you out, acting on the advice of an old friend and teacher."

"Who?"

"Her name is Reese. When I was a child, she mentored me in the ways of people and politics. If not for her, I would not be the woman I am today. Somehow, I am not sure how, the Cannon Fort sought out Lady Reese and told her of your existence. Lady Reese in turn summoned me and asked two favors. The first was that I teach you as she had taught me. It was by her will that I left my home, my people, and my family to live in this city and teach you." She stopped walking and looked at Leena. "I am intensely sorry for having kept this information from you. With all that was happening around you, I could not bear to tell you the truth, even after you became more than a pupil to me."

Leena could feel tears burning behind her eyes. "More than a pupil? Didn't you come out here just to teach me?"

"At first, yes. But after a time…" Queena Prasino sighed sadly, "My husband and I are blessed with one child, Atory. We have tried to have other children, but they have resulted in too many miscarriages. I am part Zoidian, less than a quarter, but still enough to make conception difficult. I had given up hope of ever having a daughter, until I met you. I know I have no right to think of you in such a way, especially after my deception, but I cannot help it. I am sorry, Leena."

"No, it's… it's okay." Leena couldn't stop the tears. "I never knew my mother except from the things my father told me… and-and lately I've found out things that might mean I knew her even less than I thought. But if I did know my Mom, I hope she'd be just like you." She drew Angela into an embrace. Both of their faces were streaked with tears. "I don't blame you. I'm beginning to realize that good people have to keep secrets." They let go, and Leena tried to shake off her surging emotions. "So you had this Reese lady send the Cannon Fort?"

"Yes. We all wanted to entrust your safety to a Zoid that cared as much as we." She motioned to Lizzy and Mrs. Champ.  
"You said there were two favors. What's the second?"

Queen Prasino smiled ruefully. "Lady Reese has a grandchild. A very foolish, ambitious grandchild who has gotten herself into trouble with the ZBC. I was to petition for her release. I have been trying to gain an audience with Chairman Vaez to discuss that, but he has so far refused me."

"Who is this person? Maybe I can help."  
"Thank you, Leena, but this matter shouldn't concern you. You have enough to contend with as is, and I had no desire to place even greater strain on you. I shall continue to work for Sarah's release on my own."

"_Sarah?_" Leena's eyes widened and the blood faded from her cheeks.

"Yes, Sarah."

"Sarah—worked for the Backdraft—Sarah?"

"Exactly right."

"Sarah—tried to destroy the ZBC during the Royal Cup—Sarah?"

"Yes, that's her."

"Sarah—sicked the Berserk Fury on my team—that Sarah?"

"Leena, can we please move forward in the conversation?" The Queen was smiling with amusement.

Leena huffed, "Right. Sorry. It's just… why her of all people?"

"You don't get to choose your family members, Leena. She is the granddaughter of my friend and teacher. I cannot easily refuse such a request."  
"I guess I understand." Leena took the Queen by the hand and they Lizzy. "But I don't know about not being able to choose your family. I have a pretty nice one right here."

Queen Prasino smiled, "You honor me greatly, Leena."

They stepped in front of the Cannon Fort. It hadn't shifted its gaze away from Leena for a moment. She regarded this Zoid, as headstrong and blunt as she in many ways. The perfect mount, really. Leena still liked its artillery, and it would be fast enough to keep up with the other Zoids on assault runs. Could she beat the Liger Zero X with this Zoid? It would be hard, but Leena was determined to see this through to the end. She'd find a way to win.

"We're going to be in some intense battles. You feeling up to it?"

"Bwwwooooorrrr!" The Cannon Fort shook the planet with its enthusiastic stomp.

X X X X X X X X

Leena had only three days to practice with her reunited partner before setting off on the latest raid. Paris had come in person to notify her, and they'd spoken in private.

"The base is one of the largest we've found so far. But by 'found' I actually mean that the location was revealed by a Guylos nobleman. We were able to attain proof of his conspiring with the Backdraft, including gambling on the outcome of recent battles."

Leena had been horrified by the idea. "They're gambling on war?"

"It's the Backdraft's nature." Paris had sighed. "The death toll, the damage to both a person's psyche and a Zoid's body, the number of forces committed, all these things are just statistics and spreads by which the wealthy and the powerful can amuse themselves. Even with their new, aggressive tactics, the Backdraft still relies on the greed of the upper class to fund its efforts."

"That's disgusting."

"I never implied otherwise." Paris had leaned forward. "We also have reason to suspect people in Jusight of conspiring with the BD to increase weapons sales." Leena didn't ask whether or not the Champ family was subject to any of those suspicions. Mrs. Champ would never have dreamt such a thing… but Mr. Champ…

They'd returned to the topic at hand, "This base is very large and heavily defended. There is a very good chance that the Tasker sisters are held within, or we may find information leading to their rescue. I should warn you, however, that the Liger Zero X may also be present." Leena had since reviewed the footage of her battle with the X, as well as the footage from the Taskers' Lightning Saix. After the hundredth viewing, she had developed an idea of how to combat the dark Liger, though she wasn't eager to put it to the test."

"And is that all there is to it?" Daunting as it already sounded, Leena had thought that Paris wouldn't come in person if he didn't have an ulterior motive.

"No. I'm afraid not. I have suspicions regarding the commanding officer Chairman Vaez charged with this operation. General Wallen was promoted to his position several weeks ago, and I fear that he's much too inexperienced. He is one of many people who seems to have shot up the ranks with minimal accomplishments. I've yet to understand how he managed it."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to see if Wallen is keeping anything incriminating nearby. A bribe packet. E-mail communications with a benefactor. Blackmail material. Anything that he might keep close by that we can use to uncover the truth." Paris had then given Leena several small devices: an automated lock pick, a security card with elevated clearance, and a miniature camera.

Leena hadn't been certain that she could uncover any e-mail correspondence. She wasn't a hacker after all. Paris had simply said, "I'm sure you'll do fine, Ms. Toros. You are very resourceful."

That really meant that Paris had no idea what she should do, and he was placing the burden on her. Jerk. He'd just wished her well and arranged for transportation to the raid party's command Whale King.

Leena now sat in the Cannon Fort's cockpit and flipped through the roster of soldiers and Zoid Warriors for the upcoming mission. Given the raid's priority, they'd kept the circle small. Leena wouldn't have to coordinate with the Zoid Warriors because Wallen had assigned them all posts in the back, away from the main action. The first wave would consist of Red Horns, Saber Tigers, and Shield Ligers, all of which were taken from elite squads in the Guylos and Helic armies. Leena had managed to cajole, threaten, and argue her way into the initial assault. She wanted to be there when they infiltrated the Backdraft base.

What she really sought within the rosters was an ally. Someone who could hack Wallen computer if necessary, would remain loyal to Leena, and was smart enough to keep quiet. She felt like she might as well have been asking for the moon.

She didn't know any of these soldiers, or the Zoid Warriors. Trusting any of them with something this potentially divisive was far too much to ask. Leena wondered if she'd simply have to go it alone. She just needed the username and password. She started to ponder ways to steal that information. Maybe she could dress up as a Backdraft soldier and "abduct" the General, the force the info out of him.

She'd almost had time to laugh at that idea before the alarms sounded. Red lights flashed overhead and a voice crackled over the loudspeakers. "Storm Sworder Team 1 to launch positions. Bogey detected. Prepare to intercept!" Several silver Storm Sworders were moving on to the launch catapult.

Leena jumped out of the Cannon Fort's cockpit and dashed up the stairways towards the bridge. General Wallen was personally supervising the operations. He was a short man, frail and willowy. His orange eyebrows appeared thicker than his receding hairline, and he barked every order as if it were the command that would turn the tide of a battle. No one bothered to tell him that the fight hadn't yet started.

"Launch the Storm Sworders on the double! Have them shoot down the bogey before he can relay our position!"

Leena stepped beside him. "Shouldn't they ID the bogey first and make sure it's Backdraft?"

Wallen glared at her. "I'll thank you not to pry into military operations, Ms. Toros. You're here as a liaison with the Zoid Warriors, not as a military advisor."

Leena folded her arms. "I also report to Brigadier-General Paris. He'll want a full debriefing after this operation, and I'd hate to have to tell him that we shot down a civilian who happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Wouldn't you agree, General?"

Wallen's expression wavered a little and his left eye twitched. "Humph. Fine. Have the Storm Sworders do a flyby, but jam all radio communications within the area!"

Leena stood back a little and watched the crew coordinate with the Storm Sworder scouts. Since Wallen had ordered the radio jammed, the Storm Sworders had to rely on direct-line bursts to send text messages to the Whale King. Not very efficient, but if the bogey was a Backdraft patrol then they wouldn't be able to alert the base to the raid party's arrival.

"Message from Storm 1." The communications officer said. "Bogey is identified as single aerial Zoid: Raynos class." Leena's head perked up. Raynos? "Raynos is heading directly towards the Backdraft base."

"Bring it down." Wallen ordered.

"No, don't!" Leena blurted out. "Can the Storm Sworders identify the pilot?"

The comm. officer looked between Leena and Wallen, unsure whether or not to answer. Leena didn't give Wallen time to protest. "Just do it! I'll take responsibility. ID the pilot!" She put enough force behind these words to snap the officer to action.

Wallen swelled up like some kind of puffer fish. "Ms. Toros! I will not-"

"Shut up!" Leena glared the man into submission.

"Storm 1 reports two IDs: one pilot, one passenger. Both appear to be teenagers."

No way. Out here? Leena didn't dare hope that the world might actually be conspiring in her favor, but at the same time she wouldn't rule out the possibility. "Have them escort the Raynos back here."

"Absolutely not!" Wallen eyes had narrowed to mere pinpoints and his face was pure red. "That is more than enough, Ms. Toros! You are not-"

"I'll take responsibility for them. I'll even keep watch if needed, but you are _not _going to shoot that Raynos down, got it?" She jabbed a finger in front of Wallen's face, nearly poking him in the eye. Paris had been right. Wallen was far too green for his role as leader. Leena was able to bully him into submission with just a little forcefulness. The guy needed to develop a backbone before he could expect everyone else to follow him.

Without radio communications, the Storm Sworders could only surround the Raynos and signal for it to follow. Otherwise they'd be forced to shoot it down. Fortunately, the Raynos pilot was sharp and signaled his compliance by slowly waving its wings. It feel into formation and matched the Storm Sworder's cruising speed..

Leena watched the Raynos approach. It looked so familiar, so perfect. Such a familiar shape; gray and green and orange. Just the right knicks and scratches on the armor. Maybe a few more than she remembered, but it was easily recognizable. Or was she just hoping? Could it really be him? Could she be that lucky? Maybe. It wasn't too much to ask from the world, was it? An ally when she needed one the most. Perhaps the most reliable person she could have on hand. This was almost too perfect. In fact, it was so perfect that Leena almost wondered if this wasn't setup.

But whatever. If it were somehow a setup, then Leena would just have to use it as best she could. If it was a divine gift of fate, then she shouldn't pass it up. Leena turned to go. "I'll leave things up here to you, General." She smiled to herself and tried not to swagger as she stepped down the stairwell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: I want to wish everyone happy Hanukkah and a merry Christmas. I hope everyone can enjoy the holidays.

If I'm not spending time with friends and family, I'll be working to get the next chapter out.


	21. Reunited: Leo and Brad

Relics

Chapter 20: Reunited – Leo & Brad

By Silver

Author's Note: A new year, new chances, new chapter! I hope everyone got to enjoy the holiday season and rang in the New Year with high hopes. Maybe this will be the year I actually finish this story.

I'm still behind in thanking people for their reviews, so please don't take offense if I haven't replied yet. I thank everyone for reading this story as I thank ZeroPioneer for the proofread.

Nothing more to say, so let's move on!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the brief time Leo had known Brad, the mercenary had always acted too cool for anything else in creation. Not dismissive or haughty, but distant. That unshakable composure always shielded him during a crisis. His wide eyes and slack mouth were far too foreign. Leo almost doubted his recognition.

"Leo?"  
"Brad?" Yes, this was definitely Brad Hunter. Leo's mind made the connection instantly, and more memories surged forth. Leo dared to hope for just a moment that the world was suddenly conspiring to help him.

"Brad!" A woman shouted from further down the street. Leo propped himself up enough to peer over Brad's shoulder. A woman was running towards them. She was slim and athletic, with reddish-brown hair that spiked out over her back. She wore some kind of battle outfit that was a cross between a cow-girl's costume and a bikini. Leo thought it was a little silly, but he didn't mind the view. He knew this person too. Na… Nissa? Natarle? Naomi. Yes, Naomi Fluegel! "Brad, he's getting away!"

For a moment Leo wondered if she was talking about himself. Then Brad pushed off the ground and sprinted down the street after the bald man that had nearly knocked Leo over. The man was running like the condemned, outdistancing Brad in several strides. He was just coming up to the alleyway.

On instinct, Leo called out, "Uriel! A hot woman wants you to stop that bald guy!"

"Urraaagghh!" Uriel exploded from the alley, rearing up before the fleeing man like a lion pouncing on its prey. The bald man could not stop in time and rebounded off of Uriel's chest, stumbling backwards but somehow keeping his footing. He raised his hands up futilely and screamed so loud that Leo wondered if any of the nearby windows might shatter. "Grraaahh!" The scream cut off abruptly as Uriel brought his tail down on the man's skull. He slumped to the ground and fell on his back.

Leo ran up beside Brad, who had stopped just shy of the Organoid. "I said you should stop him, not give him brain damage!"

"Urr reer urgh?" Uriel shrugged his shoulders as if to ask, "What do you want from me?"

"Leo?" Brad still hadn't shaken off that stunned expression. Leo took it as a personal success that he could surprise his friend so thoroughly. "I… I-I heard you were dead!"

"Yeah. I'm not." Leo's whole life (such as it was) chattered behind his teeth, begging to burst out and reveal itself. Yet Leo held back. It was too funny seeing Brad like this.

"Brad!" Naomi sprinted up to them. "You didn't kill him did… you?" Naomi stopped and looked from the fallen man to Uriel and then Leo. "Leo?" Funny, he realized suddenly that somewhere along the way he'd gotten used to his own name again. Hearing it from these people—his friends—felt like the most natural and comfortable thing in the world. Leo wondered how he'd feel if he heard Leena say his name.

"Hello, Naomi." He smiled, "Before you ask, I'm not dead."

"Hang on!" Brad stepped closer. "Don't act so easy! Where have you been? What happened to you? What is _this _thing?" He gestured to Uriel. "And… why is it staring at Naomi's breasts?"

"Rao ho hooh…" Uriel leaned in for a closer look. Naomi stared at the dark metal Organoid for a moment, then reached up and slapped it across the cheek.

"Hey, thing, my face is up here." She pointed to help Uriel's gaze. Uriel responded in turn by looking her deep into her eyes. He stared at her with complete intensity, as if the rest of the world had completely faded away. Naomi froze up, unsure what to do under its wavering stare.

Then Uriel abruptly leaned forward and wrapped his lips across Naomi's mouth. "Muuuwwwaaa!"

"HEY!" Naomi nearly tripped over her own feet as she backed away. Then she lunged and delivered a kick to the center of Uriel's chest. The Organoid flopped down on his back, moaning but with an idiotic grin on his face.

"What the hell?" Brad glared at Leo as if he'd been the one to steal a kiss. "Leo, what is going on?"

Leo glanced around. No one else had arrived on the street yet, though the bald man's scream had surely attracted the police. "Can we go somewhere private? I'll explain everything, but I can't let people see this Organoid. His name's Uriel, by the way."

Naomi growled, "He's dead if he tries that again."

"Noted." Leo knelt down by Uriel and rapped his knuckle off his "partner's" metal skull. "You get that, moron?"

_So worth it._

"I can't believe you kissed Naomi."

_With tongue!_

Leo realized that Naomi and Brad were staring at him, and at the lights that danced across Leo's skin as he communed with Uriel. "Like I said, I'll explain everything once we're in hiding."

Naomi crossed her arms and shrugged. "Fine. But if you want us to bring along that thing of yours, then it has to carry this guy." She pointed to the unconscious man.

"Deal."

_I'm not a thing! _

"You're lucky you're not dead. Now scoop up that guy up and follow us."

_Make me_.

Leo sighed. He just couldn't win with this thing. He leaned in closer and whispered, "I bet you anything that Naomi is taking us back to wherever she's staying. Maybe she'll even have a shower on hand."

Uriel snapped to his feet, reach down, and hefted the unconscious man onto his back. _Come on! Let's go! Let's go!_

XXXXXXXX

Stoller should have been on-edge, nervous. The soldier behind him seemed to think that poking him with the barrel of his gun was some kind of game. If he managed three pokes in half a minute, he got a ten point bonus, or something like that. Stoller could only support this assumption by the number of times his escort giggled.

Re-clad in an environmental suit, Stoller led a small line of his captors through the necropolis that had once been the Globally 3. It was strange to see the ship darkened and lifeless. Despite its role as a prison, Stoller had not felt nearly so confined when it had just been himself, Celica, and Leo. The entire ship had been illuminated, functioning, alive. Now it was just a rotting corpse, and they were little more than parasites hoping to take something before all life drained away.

Stoller tried not to focus on his surroundings, or another poke/giggle from the following soldier. He instead focused on leading the party _away_ from the secret room. That was harder than he'd anticipated. The ZBC soldiers had blown many pathways through the ship's hull. Stoller had to improvise quickly to force them to waste time and demolitions on new routes. He'd already led them to several intersections that had already been opened, risking Palta's anger in the process.

"I can't help it." Stoller had said innocently. "We took a very circuitous route through the ship. My mental map is incomplete. Perhaps if you allowed Celica to walk beside me, we could retrace our steps." Palta had kept Celica close to him at the back. His idea of a game was keeping a pistol trained on the back of her head.

"Lucraft stays with me!" He snapped and gave a tug on the cord binding Celica's wrists, pulling her just a little closer. She winced, but seemed amused by his attempts at intimidation. "You'd better not be leading us on a wild goose chase. If you are, I can promise you won't leave this ship, ever!"

"Fine." Stoller turned to the right. "We're going to go down this hallway and take the third door on the left."

"That's not right." Celica called from the back. "Don't you remember, Stoller? We took the fifth door on the right, then hung a left and went down one level. That's where we lost Stoltz and Leo!"

Stoller suppressed a grin and shook his head. "You're letting your emotions distort your memory, Ms. Lucraft. Though now that you mention it, I think we took the third door on the right, then went down one level and only then did we turn left."

"No, we turned right!"

"Both of you shut up!" Palta waved his pistol menacingly. "I don't have time for this nonsense. Either pick the right route right now or so help me-"

"Patience." Stoller replied calmly. "We wandered these hallways, scared and confused and lost. It's natural that we wouldn't remember every twist and turn. It's even harder in the dark. Would you rather I rush my choices and get us lost, not to mention taking us farther away from the treasure trove?" That made Palta falter, and Stoller chalked up a bonus point.

The entire unit looked at Palta with expressions of apprehension and doubt. Stoller could see the man's mind racing, trying to find a means of controlling the situation. He wanted everything, and would not sacrifice anything in the process. That was his weakness. Palta had always been a weak-minded coward in the Backdraft. He had come without any skills as a Zoid Warrior, but had gained power through deception and betrayal. He set new standards for cheating in unofficial matches, a feat that only made him more detestable.

If their roles were reversed, Stoller would have seen through this scheme almost instantly and abandoned all desires on a hidden treasure. This situation contained too many unknowns and variables to be fully controlled. Palta was risking everything for extremely limited gains. His greed would be the death of him. In fact, if Stoller had his way, it would be Palta who never left his ship again.

"All right." Stoller said. "It was definitely the third door on the right, but we still have several levels to traverse and there is still no sign of Mr. Stoltz. Let us be on our way." He slowly began moving and hastened a little when he received another poke from the gun barrel.

XXXXXXXX

Leo was forgetting how to use main streets. Thanks to Uriel, he'd spent at least half the night skulking around back-alleys and dodging people who were still hunting the "Newsstand Monster." Naomi and Brad had a small hotel room near the Zoid mechanics district, the perfect locale to cater to visiting Warriors. It had been a challenge to sneak Uriel within as well, though thankfully the hotel was lightly staffed at this late hour.

Leo smirked a little at the setup. Naomi had strung a sheet between the twin beds, offering some degree of privacy. She had the bed closest to the bathroom. A small table with hard wood chairs rested under the window, and a dirt-cheap video monitor slumped on an even cheaper dresser against the wall.

Brad deposited their prisoner on one of the chairs, and Naomi produced a roll of duct-tape from a nearby closet. Without explanation, she bound the man's ankles, secured his hands behind the chair, and plastered a strip over his mouth. Brad then hauled the man into the room's closet and closed the door. "We'll know when he's awake. Now, Leo, you keep promising an explanation. Where have you been? What happened to you? Is Fang with you?"

"Fang?" Something in Leo's chest started to hurt.

Brad frowned. "Yeah. Fang. Your Command Wolf, remember?"  
"Fang…" Cold swept over him. All of a sudden, Leo couldn't see anything around him, couldn't feel presence of others. All of existence became a blank, horrifying cold. Leo tried to move but found his limbs frozen. He couldn't hold himself to try and force warmth into his body. There was only the cold, and he was helpless in it.

"Leo! LEO!" Something shook him and Leo startled back into awareness. He was lying on the bedroom floor, curled in upon himself. Brad, Naomi and Uriel were all looking down at him. How long had he been like this?

"I…" Leo slowly uncurled himself and sat up. "Let's not talk about old Zoids. I'm… going through some issues right now." Brad helped him to his feet and over to the bed. Leo's legs felt stiff, as if they were still thawing. He slumped down on the bed and sighed. "I've lost a lot of my memory, and it's still coming back in pieces." He looked at Brad and Naomi. "I remember you guys, the other Blitz Team members, but it's all fragmented. There are big chunks missing and I can't remember anything beyond my time with the team."

He told them about waking up in the desert, meeting Celica, discovering the Globally 3, Stoller appearing, being sealed away within the ship and his haphazard escape. It took over an hour for the story to spill forth, sometimes gushing out in a torrent and other times streaming out in a faint trickle. Describing his ordeals, Leo suddenly felt very old and tired. He'd faced far more in these last few months than any person should have to endure. Having concluded the tale of how he literally bumped into Brad, Leo said, "I need your help. Celica and Stoller are still back at the campsite. I don't think I can rescue them on my own, especially if I'm dealing with piloting phobia. But if you guys can cause some chaos in the camp, I can sneak in and rescue them without much trouble."

Brad nodded. "You say there are four Snipe Masters and a Pteras at the camp? That shouldn't be too hard. Maybe I can help myself to some military parts afterwards. You know, as a rescue fee."

Leo grinned. Ever the mercenary. "That's great. I-"

"We can't." Naomi said flatly. "I'm sorry, Leo, but you're on your own."

The room fell quiet. Everyone stared at Naomi (though Uriel was probably staring for different reasons). Leo couldn't accept the hardened expression on her face. The indifference. The complete and utter lack of compassion. Was this really Naomi Flugel? The Naomi that Leo remembered had been warm and kind. She'd been easy-going. Quick to laugh and slow to anger, though she loved to tease Leena. Who was this person with Naomi's face?

Brad started, "Naomi-"

"You work for me, remember Brad? We can't waste time on side-trips. Leo is on his own."

Brad became angry. "I agreed to work with you, but I'm not your servant. I'm going to help Leo. If you want to terminate our contract, then fine. I'll refund the rest of your payment."

Naomi was about to reply when a loud bang came from the closet. The trapped man was trying to call for help, but the duct tape muffled his cries. Naomi sighed, "We'll finish this conversation in a minute. Brad, go get some food for everyone."

"Yes,_ma'am._" Brad seethed as he went out the door.

Naomi didn't pay any more attention to Leo as she moved over the closet, and she completely ignored Uriel, who was now sniffing around Naomi's bed. Leo grimaced and grabbed hold of the Organoid's tail.

_Ohhh-hhhooo… This is where she sleeps…_

"Get over here!" He yanked and Uriel reluctantly came over.

_Naomi owes me a shower. Remember that! We have a deal!_

"Not now."

Naomi returned, dragging the bound man's chair behind her. He looked around wildly, trying to take stock of his whereabouts. He started screaming when he spotted Uriel, who stared back impassively. Leo watched the man freak out with some amusement and realized that he had grown used to Uriel's presence. To everyone else the Organoid was a freakish monster. To Leo, he was an inconvenience.

"Hey!" Naomi slapped the man on the side of his head. "You should be more worried about me, Eins." The man took notice of Naomi for the first time, and his expression filled with even more terror. He screamed and tugged at his bindings, but Naomi took hold of his face with one hand and forced him to look her in the eyes. "I'm going to take the gag off, and you're going to stay absolutely quiet. If you try to scream," she pulled a knife from one of her legging's straps, "it'll be the last sound you ever make." The man nodded slowly. "Good. So long as we understand each other."

She reached and yanked the tape of Eins' mouth. He suppressed a yelp and kept his gaze on Naomi. "H-hey, Naomi. Long time no see." He giggled nervously.

"Yeah, it has been a while." She smiled, fingering the knife around Eins' throat. "I've been doing a reunion tour, looking up members of the old crew. I've been looking for you for some time."

"T-that's nice. Hey, where'd you get that weird Zoid. Ya in the mood to sell it? I know a-"

"Where's Broden?" Naomi said the name like it was an insult. Leo frowned, startled by the venomous look in Naomi's eyes.

"Broden?" Eins looked even more afraid. "I-I-I left his gang years ago. Just after you! Broden was ready to kill the lot of us after you stole Big Red." Naomi's Gun Sniper? "He chased off just about everyone! He kept us all in line long enough to make sure Nissa wouldn't die, then chased us all off. Said we were a bunch of morons who didn't have any place in his world."

Something changed in Naomi. The moment Eins mentioned that girl's name, Nissa, she tensed up briefly as if a volt of energy had passed through her. Her eyes widened, then narrowed. "Where is he, Eins? You can't hide from Broden unless you know where he is."

A cruel smile spread across Eins' face. Scared as he was, he'd seen the change in Naomi's posture. "You're not looking for Broden at all, are ya? You wanna find Nissa." He laughed. "You're about five years too late, Naomi! Why the sudden change? You weren't in any rush to get her back when you jumped ship! Don't tell me you suddenly care now!"

Naomi struck with the back of her fist, toppling Eins' chair over and sending him to the ground. His head struck the floor, but he kept laughing. He had that resigned hysteria of the doomed. "You ain't gonna get her back, Naomi!" Eins sneered, "Nissa only thinks of you when she sees that bullet wound in the mirror. Out of all of us, she's the only one who got to stay with Broden, and he wanted it that way! Hell, I bet she's his number one bitch now!"

"You scum!" Naomi raised the knife high. Leo managed to step in and seize her wrist just as she began to thrust downward. Naomi turned on him, and from the look in her eyes Leo wasn't sure that she wouldn't use the blade on him next.

"That's enough, Naomi!"

"Stay out of this!"

Leo smiled, "Why mess up the carpet when we can just have our monster eat him?" The tension left Naomi's body and she looked at him as if he'd just declared himself king of Zi. Leo looked down at Eins, who watched the exchange with both confusion and amusement. "Hey, buddy, you wanna survive this little spat, don't you?"

Eins shrugged as much as his bindings would allow. "If I die, I'm gonna die laughing at Naomi. You her new boy toy? Better watch yourself. She'll probably ditch you just like she did Nissa."

Naomi tensed up again, but Leo gripped her shoulder and squeezed to signal calm. He said to Eins, "I don't know anything about that, but Naomi isn't going to be the one to kill you. I haven't fed my pet monster tonight and he's pretty hungry. You'd make a perfect meal." Some of the wild humor faded from Eins.

"Urrgh?" Uriel stepped over Eins and pressed a claw to the back of Leo's head. "_Pet monster?" Where the hell do you get off saying that? You're anti-Organoid, like that old guy in the street!_

Leo usually communicated by words, but now he focused his thoughts to project one clear message to Uriel: No, I'm anti-you. Now pretend you're going to eat that guy's face, and be threatening about it.

_You expect me to try to eat that guy? No way!_

You don't have to eat him. Just act like you will. Scare him a little.

_I'm not putting my mouth on that guy! He doesn't even look like he's showered! You try to eat him if you wanna be so intimidating! _

Leo suppressed a sigh and thought, If you do it, I'll have Naomi use extra bubbly soap when she showers.

Uriel conjured up an image in his mind that Leo tried his best to ignore.

_Promise?_

Yes. Now make with the intimidation.

"Rrrrrgghhar!" Uriel opened his jaws wide and bent down towards Eins. The Organoid had a flare for the dramatic, keeping his maw wide as it neared the terrified man's face. "H-hey! Wait a minute!" Uriel let out a few hot breaths on the man's face, causing a thick line of sweat to appear on his scalp. "Call it off! Call it off!"

Leo said, "Tell us where we can find this Broden guy."

"I can't! He'd kill me if I told him!"  
"What do you think we're gonna do?" Uriel's teeth clamped down on either side of Eins' head, and the Organoid's tongue ran across the bridge of his nose.

"AAAHHHH! Okay! Okay! I'll tell! Call it off!!" Leo reached out and tugged on Uriel's tail. The Organoid released his grip and stepped away from the man, who was now sobbing uncontrollably.

"Broden never stops moving! He keeps setting up new bases and gathering the local gangs into a private army! Says he's creating a new world. Once a base is set up, he leaves someone else in charge and moves on!"

"Where is he now?" Demanded Naomi.

"I don't know! I don't know! He-he was hanging around the Daygon peninsula last I heard. A lot of old city ruins around there! He's piloting a new Zoid. Some kind of red tiger. They call it a… a… Blast Tiger. If you can find that, you'll find Broden!"

"Daygon Peninsula, huh?" Naomi smiled and tucked the knife away. Then she reached down and grasped Eins by the collar. "Thanks for the info." She knocked him out with one punch.

As if on cue, the door opened and Brad stepped into the room. He was carrying a bag of fast food in one hand and three bottles of water in the other. He looked at Leo and Uriel, then over to Naomi who was still crouching over Eins. "Did I miss anything?"

"Uuragh!" Uriel hustled over to Brad and snatched a bottle from his hand, then broke the cap and swigged a mouthful of water around and spewed it back out… on Brad.

Leo stepped over and pressed a hand to the Zoid's shoulder. "What are you doing?"  
_That guy tasted terrible! It was like he slept in the mud or something! Disgusting. _

Brad was looking at them with a menacingly blank expression. It was the kind of look someone wears before they snap and kill the closest warm body. Leo smiled uneasily and handed Brad a towel. "Sorry… we had to use some different interrogation methods." Brad set down the food and took the towel.

"Get that thing away from me."

Leo pushed Uriel into the corner. Naomi was reapplying Eins' gag and then began writing something on a slip of paper. They ate in silence, an uncomfortable weight hanging over all of them. Leo marveled at the Naomi he'd seen. So angry and violent. She looked at the floor, deep in thought and nibbling at her food absently. Leo practically inhaled the food, realizing that it was the first meal he'd eaten in a long while.

"So what do we do with him?" Brad nodded at Eins.

Naomi snapped back to the present and held up the sheet of paper she'd been writing on. "The police are going to find this cockroach at their doorstep with a full letter of confession. We'll drop him off and then get going."

"Going?" Brad frowned. "We just got here."

"We can't wait. We're going to the Daygon Peninsula next."

Brad frowned. "You do realize that Daygon's huge. You honestly want to try to find one guy in all of that?"

"He's hiding in ruins."

"That doesn't narrow it down very much. Daygon's full of old ruins."

"We're _going_, Brad."

"Hey!" Leo held up a hand. "What about me?"

"I told you, Leo." Naomi said coldly. "You're on your own. We can't afford the time it'd take to help you."

"Naomi." Brad set down his burger and leaned forward. "I told you that I'm not your servant. I'm going with Leo. You can either come with us or go on your own way, but you'll have a better chance of finding this Broden guy if you come with us first."

The two of them stared at one another defiantly. Each one seemed to be trying to force the other into submission with just their gaze. Leo shifted uncomfortably and tried to come up with a plan. He'd need both their help if he was to save Celica and Stoller. How could he get Naomi to come along as well? What would Stoller have done? He was good at getting people to go along with his plans.

Leo didn't have enough info. He needed to stall for time. "How about this?" He stood and interposed himself between the feuding partners. "Brad and I will drop off our friend at the police station and come back here. Naomi, why don't you at least rest for a minute. Lie down, or take a shower."

"Ro-ho-hhooowww!" Uriel smiled with great anticipation.

"Oh, yeah. That reminds me. Brad, hand me that duct tape please."

"Rur?" Then Leo was upon Uriel, wrapping the duct tape around the Organoid's legs and claws. Once he managed to bind the Organoid, he applied two bits of tape over the creature's eyes.

_What are you doing?_

"I said you could be present while Naomi took a shower. I never said you could watch."

_Liar! Deceiver!_

Leo smiled and stood up. Uriel kept his tail pressed against Leo's leg. _The joke's on you. I have a fantastic imagination! Just the sound of running water will fuel my fantasies, so there!_

"Good luck with that." Leo leaned close to Naomi and whispered, "Just run some water in the shower and make sure Uriel can hear it. It's a favor for all his help." Naomi looked at him, clearly confused but certain that she should be offended. Leo grabbed the back of Ein's shirt and started pulling. "Let's go, Brad."

They lugged Eins out the door and down the street, careful to hide if someone appeared. "So," Leo grunted as they neared the police station. Eins was exceptionally heavy. "Was Naomi replaced by some kind of clone or impostor while I was gone?"

"That'd be easier to explain." Brad sighed. "I don't know what's happened to her. She was like that just before she hired me. We've been going from town to town, chasing former members of some gang that Naomi knows. She keeps asking about some guy named Broden and a girl named Nissa, but I've never found out who they are. She's been quiet about the whole thing."

"And you haven't asked her about it?"

"I'm not paid to ask questions."

Leo stopped pulling and released his grip on Eins. He looked at Brad to signal that he clearly didn't believe that line. "Mercenaries don't like working in the dark. That much I know. You haven't even tried to ask for a price hike to keep the secret, right? You're not doing this for the money, Brad."

Brad likewise took his hands off Eins and looked Leo in the eye. "You're wrong. I am doing this for the money. It's why I went with Naomi in the first place, and why I didn't come running back when I heard you'd been killed. We found out that bit of info three weeks after the fact, just so you know."

Leo shrugged. "But you haven't asked Naomi about her past, and you haven't tried to ply her for more money. Not very good business skills, Brad." He poked their unconscious prisoner with his foot. "You know, we could ply this guy for some background info. Just a few minutes with him and we could probably find out what's going on with Naomi."

Brad flustered a little, ran his hand through his scruffy brown hair, and grabbed Eins' shirt. "If Naomi wants to tell me, she'll tell me. I'm not going to force the answers and neither are you. You've got more important things to think about, Leo!" It was funny to see Brad's cool shell crack twice in one night.

"She'll tell _you_? Not us? Admit it, Brad. You like her." Now Brad looked like he might punch Leo. Fun time was over. "But did you mean what you said? You'll come with me and help me save Celica and Stoller?" He grabbed Eins and started pulling.

Brad grunted. "Yeah. I'd rather have Naomi come with us, but she's dead-set on finding this Broden guy. I don't think she'll change her mind."

"You'd be surprised." Leo smiled. "I learned a thing or two from Stoller, including how to get someone to follow your lead. We'll have one more talk after we drop off our friend."

They deposited Eins on the doorstep of the police station just as he started to wake up. A quick knock on the door and they were on their way, waving goodbye as the bound gangster tried to shout something after them. Leo decided it was probably better that he didn't know what the guy was saying. They hurried back to the hotel and found that things had changed a great deal since they'd left.

The shower was running, and Uriel was still duct-taped in a corner, listening intently to every drop fall with a disturbing grin on his face. The cloth barrier between both beds had been taken down. Naomi had cleared out the closet and packed all her clothing in a bag. Brad's possessions were still in the closet. She regarded as they surveyed the room. Her whole body was tense, as if she were getting ready to rush past them and out the door.

"I'm going."

Brad said, "It's too dangerous to go alone."

"I'd rather have some backup, but if you want to break our contract that's fine. You can send me the refund later. I won't need it for a while."

Brad's mouth twitched a little. "Come with us."

"I have my own priorities." She looked at Leo, "For what it's worth, I hope you can save your friends and I am glad you're alive." She stepped forward slowly, then increased her pace a little as she came shoulder-to-shoulder with both men. She might have actually sprinted out if Leo hadn't spoke just then.

"Stoller might know something about Broden." Naomi stopped. "He's with the Arcadian Guardian Force now. They've been trying to keep the gangs and raiders of the southlands in line. He probably knows enough info to narrow down your search."

Naomi looked over her shoulder. "That's too many 'mights' and 'probablies' for me. I can find Broden just fine on my own."

"Eins said that Broden moves around a lot. Sets up one gang, then moves on to start another part of the network. How long have you been chasing him? Are you any closer than when you started?" Naomi didn't respond. Encouraged, Leo said, "Stoller has had the resources of Arcadia and the independent city-states at his disposal. It might not be ZBC-level information, but he'll know something about the new gangs that have been popping up."

Naomi turned around. "From what you've said, he's been out of touch for several months. His info is out of date."

"You'd be surprised. He managed to track me down in the middle of the nowhere, even though I was supposed to be dead. You honestly think a former Backdraft member can't find a guy who's trying to set up his own crime network? Come on, Naomi. Right now, you're just taking a shot in the dark. Stoller can narrow things down for you. Let you close the gap with the guy you're chasing. This rescue will only take one night. You can afford that."

Naomi's bag lowered closer to the ground. She looked from Leo to Brad and then back again. "And if we fail?"

Leo shrugged. "I'll probably be killed in the attempt and you guys can slip away. You're a sniper, Naomi, you can cut out if you have to and I won't blame you. You don't have to risk your mission and you won't have to break your contract with Brad. Admit it, this is a better deal than you could hope for. Just come with us."

Naomi sighed and looked over at Uriel. "Does that thing have to come with us?"

"Urrur?" Uriel perked up at being called a "thing" again.

Leo became a little crestfallen. "Yeah. He's part of all this, even though he's a major pain."

"If your Organoid tries to steal another kiss, then the deal's off and I shoot it."

"Deal." Leo nodded.

"Raah?"

They shook on it.

Leo went over and began to peal the duct-tape off the Organoid. "You hear that? No more kissing."

_Oh, the things I've imagined! That shower was fantastic. _Leo tried to keep his thoughts hidden. He doubted that Naomi had even stepped into the bathroom in the time they'd been gone. He knocked the Organoid between the eyes, "We're going back to save Celica and Stoller. I need you to focus."

_Save the naked lady? Heck yeah!_ Uriel hopped onto his feet with a new eagerness. Leo sighed and went over to Naomi and Brad. "Okay, let's start planning."

XXXXXXXX

"I'm tired of waiting!" Polta exploded. "You're trying to trick me, aren't you?"  
"I have no idea of what you mean, Commander." Stoller tried not to smirk. "This is the path we took. I'm 90 sure. It's hard to say for certain because much of this ship looks the same. It's also difficult because the artificial gravity has deactivated and I am seeing this ship from a different perspective."

They'd traversed another five levels, going backwards twice. The entire team was tired and irritated. Stoller could feel the collective anger boiling between the soldiers, gathering strength and pushing them closer to the limit. Suddenly the game wasn't fun anymore. If he misspoke now, they'd likely be slain on the spot. Or at least he would. He didn't want to think about what would happen to Celica.

What could he say? Could he delay them any further, or convince them to turn around and return to the surface. It had been hours, maybe even the whole of the night. Even so, Stoller knew he couldn't keep the charade up forever. He'd spent much of the night watching the soldiers under Polta's command. They were all greedy and petty, taking pleasure in violence and easily swayed by the promise of wealth. They were the same breed of person as Polta had commanded in his Backdraft days. Scum attracted scum.

The problem was that Polta kept them all in line by playing them against one another. Stoller could not incite a revolt because the soldiers did not trust each other enough to make a play for power. If one benefited, the others would only weaken. Thus he could not use their greed against him. Polta's threats were the only thing keeping them in line.

"No more tricks!" Polta nearly shrieked. "You've wasted almost all our explosives on this damn chase. I've had enough. We're going back to that chamber where we found the Organoid."

"That's not the treasure's location." Stoller said as calmly as possible. "It's empty now."

It was hard to see Polta behind his environment suit's visor, but Stoller could feel the malice in his grin. Stoller had underestimated the man's greed and taken his patience for granted. He'd hoped to buy at least another hour or two, hoping for… what exactly? Leo had to come back to claim the newborn, but Stoller knew the young man would try for a rescue as well. He was too much of a protector. He put the safety of others above the concept of victory. That was why Stoller had wanted to recruit him as a member of the Guardian Force.

Just a little more time. Stoller wanted to hold onto hope as long as possible, and buy time for that hope. "Just two more floors." He tried not to sound like he was pleading. "Just follow me down two more floors and I'll show you what you want."

Celica said, "He's telling you the truth."

"No." Polta turned around and pushed Celica down the hallway. The soldiers reoriented themselves so now Stoller was in the rear with a soldier still playing the "poke him with your gun" game. "I won't wait any longer. I can see it now. You've been keeping me _away_ from that chamber! You've been hiding something from me. I'm going to claim it, _now_."

They started heading back down the dark hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: Next chapter is the reunion of Leena and Jamie. How has the young boy changed? We'll see. In the meantime, reviews are always appreciated. Thanks for reading!


	22. Reunited: Leena and Jamie

Relics

Chapter 21: Reunited – Leena & Jamie

by Silver

Author's Note: What? It's March already? I really lost track of time while working on this chapter. I'm later than usual! I'm going to forego the usual thanks (still grateful to everyone!) and get right to the chapter. Let's see what Jamie's been up to…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Adversity is the first path to truth."_

_-Lord (George Gordon) Byron_

The Raynos started landing just as Leena entered the hangar. It glided in gracefully, sweeping its wings forward to slow its pace and settling on the deck without leaving a skid mark. Several nearby pilots admired its pilot's skill. Leena smiled and walked down the stairs. Now she was certain. She'd never mistake that Raynos' sleek profile, or the meticulous polishing job. It shone clean and flawless, as if the pilot had obsessed over its appearance.

Several armed soldiers arrayed on the deck, training their rifles on the cockpit. A pair of Godos stepped in to block any path of escape. The tall, thin Zoids trained their hip-mounted blasters on the Raynos' belly and tail-mounted cannons. Leena felt the tension shaking the Whale King's plates. This close to an operation, everyone was jumping at shadows and scanning the world with suspicion. The Backdraft had succeeded in making itself into the boogieman of Zi. They were supposed to be lurking in every shadow, planning to strike at every public gathering. They were after your wife, your children, your friends, your pets. They knew every dirty little secret and snuck in if you forgot to lock the door. 

Queen Prasino and Mrs. Champ had both berated the media and leadership for adding to this fear. News programs featured various experts talking back and forth on possible targets. They all seemed to agree that the more unlikely and pointless the location, the more emotional impact it would have on the larger world. If one followed that line of thought, then a mountain town in the middle of nowhere was more likely to suffer attack than Jusight itself. Therefore, _everywhere_ was a target. 

President Vereor had won a re-election by peppering his speeches with talk of the evils of the Backdraft, who sought to destroy Helic's way of life and enslave its people. He was the only grand crusader who could protect his people from this campaign of evil and there was no room for half-measures or indecision! He was the champion of the Republic and thus must continue his role with complete and utter authority! Leena had realized that Sen had managed to gain the same authority with far greater subtlety. It was scary to think that some people were actually _profiting_ from the Backdraft's campaign. 

"Attention Raynos pilot!" One of the Godos controllers signaled over a loudspeaker. "Power down your Zoid and step out of the cockpit. Failure to comply will be taken as an act of hostility and dealt with aggressively." The Raynos folded its wings in and bent its head downward. The orange cockpit windshield swung up, revealing the pilot and his passenger.

There he was. Leena felt her heart try to burst out her mouth when she saw the young man climb up over the cockpit's edge and hop down onto the deck. He was a little less innocent looking now. He'd obviously seen more of the world, just like Leena. Yet even as his age carried a harder look of experience, he still had that youthful, innocent glint that made him so playful. His hair was a little longer too. Probably hadn't had the chance to see a barber in a while. 

Leena shouldered her way past the on-looking pilots and Zoid Warriors. "Out of the way! Make a path!" She called out, "Jamie! Jamie Hermeros!" Jamie's head perked up and he spied Leena almost instantly. His jaw tried to go slack and smile at the same time, and his eyes widened. 

"Leena!" He almost moved to greet her but a soldier stepped between them and cautioned Jamie back with a wave of his rifle. 

Leena approached and said to the soldier, "Put that down! This is my friend. I'll vouch for him." 

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but security procedure states-"

"I've already spoken to the general. If you've got a problem, take it up with him." She moved past the stunned soldier and embraced her old friend. "Jamie, I never thought I'd see you here of all places!"

"That's my line." Jamie laughed. "Leena, what are you doing here?"

Leena giggled. "That's a… long story. Let's go somewhere a little more private." She shot a glance at the spectators, some of whom cringed backed away. "Come with me. There's a lot to talk about and I want to find out what you and Yuki have been up to." Leena regarded Jamie's passenger, who had quietly slipped out of the Raynos' cockpit while they'd been talking. A young girl with pure white hair that seemed to glow against her dark skin. She was petite, even cute to a point. Unlike Jamie, the youth was gone from her gaze, replaced by a cold hardness.

Yuki Summit had passed in and out of the Blitz Team's lives quickly, yet made a lasting impression. A girl from a reclusive Guylos mining town in the mountains of Nyx, Yuki's first taste of the outside world was a bitter experience that had only gotten worse. Raiders had invaded her village, enslaved her people, and carried them off to serve as a labor force for the Backdraft's ambitions. Only Yuki had avoided capture and managed to give chase in her family's Redler, which the Backdraft promptly shot down. Leo and Bit had discovered Yuki shortly before the Desert Flower City attack and rescued her. Not long after, Jamie had volunteered to aid Yuki in the search for her friends and family. Leena had not seen or heard from Jamie since then. 

Seeing him now was such a moral booster. She felt a new vitality and hope as she took Jamie's hand and led him through the crowd. Jamie in turn held Yuki's hand. She took them to her quarters, a small room with the barest commodities. Jamie and Yuki sat on the bed while Leena commandeered a chair from another room. She sat down and smiled at her friend and his companion. She hadn't known Yuki long enough to really call her a friend, and judging from the way Yuki kept eyeing her suspiciously, Leena didn't think friendship was an option. 

"Leena," Jamie said, "what are you doing all the way out here? Why are you with the ZBC?" 

Leena paused, realizing that Jamie might have been out of touch with most of the world. Did he even know about the Blitz Team's dissolving? She shifted uncomfortably. Maybe now wasn't the best time to get into that. No, Jamie had a right to know. 

"Well… uh… Jamie… I don't know if you heard about the team…" It was still so hard to find the words to describe what happened. 

Jamie's expression changed immediately. A fresh pain went through his eyes and he bowed his head. "I heard. I'm sorry, Leena. I found out weeks after everything happened, and I couldn't get to Jusight to see you. I'm so sorry for Doc and Leon and Leo. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help." 

Leena managed a smile and patted his hand. "I'm not sure there was anything we could have done. But I'm glad to see you here now. I'm the coordinator for a group of Zoid Warriors on this raid." 

"Raid?" Yuki spoke up so suddenly that Leena jumped in her seat. "What raid? What are you planning?" 

Leena composed herself and said, "The ZBC has found a large Backdraft base nearby and we're planning to take it out. This is a quick strike, so we should be able to gather some good intel from the base."  
"NO!" Yuki cried and stood up. "You must not attack! Call off the raid!" 

"What? I can't-"

"My people are there! You'll get them all killed! Call off the raid." Jamie stood and rested a hand on Yuki's shoulder. His touch seemed to drain some of the hostility out of the girl and she slowly sank back down onto the bed. Jamie sat beside her, keeping his hand on hers even as he spoke to Leena. 

"We've been tracking Yuki's family for months now, but the Backdraft keeps moving them. Just when we think we've finally gotten a solid lead, they pick everything up and relocate. They know that a Raynos is trailing them and they've tried to shoot us down several times. This is our latest lead and we think it's timely enough that the Backdraft hasn't had a chance to move on yet."  
Leena nodded quietly. Could this come at a worse time? None of the intelligence had mentioned a slave labor force, but Leena knew that intel didn't pick up on everything. Hell, they hadn't known about the Liger Zero X's existence, and they'd thoroughly botched the last raid. Leena still remembered Eric Johnson and Bill Buffalo and the Dark Horn pilot she'd slain. She wasn't sure she could endure another set of deaths. 

It was all moot, however, because Leena didn't have the authority to call off the raid. Even if she did, she wasn't sure she would. This was her best chance to find information about Chris and Kelly's location, and to help Paris with his investigation. She couldn't stop all that for Yuki's sake. 

What was she supposed to say, then? "Sorry, Yuki. You're family isn't high enough on the totem pole?" Yeah, that would go over great. Leena ran a hand along the back of her head as she weighed her options. 

"I'm sorry, Yuki, but I can't call off the raid. There's a lot riding on this, more than you can imagine, and I don't have that authority." 

"Then talk to someone who does!" 

"I can't do that either. This raid has to happen. It was all I could do to have them bring you guys in rather than shoot the Raynos on sight. Everyone on this raid is gun-ho for a fight and there's no way to stop that." She held a hand up to stop Yuki's protest. "But here's what I can do. All the Zoid Warriors are supposed to bring up the rear and keep things safe. The ZBC wants this to be a morale-booster, so that means no losing Warriors on this fight. I, however, am going to be up front as part of the raid. I can make the General have Jamie accompany me as backup. We can get to the base first and confirm whether or not your people are there and try to defend them. I'm afraid it's either that or have you two sit this out inside the Whale King. Now that you're here we can't just let you go out on your own. There's a chance you'll tip off the Backdraft." 

Yuki looked like she wanted to argue, but Jamie spoke up first. "Can Yuki come with me?"

Leena frowned. "I don't know. She's not a Warrior, and this is going to be a pretty intensive fight. It would be safer for her here." 

Jamie nodded and said, "Okay. I think that's the best we can hope for." He looked at Yuki. "Yuki, I know this is a hard thing to ask, but can you wait for us here? I'll let you know right away if we find your people and we'll do everything we can to protect them." Yuki didn't speak. She eyed Leena warily and Jamie caught her gaze. "Leena's a friend. We can trust her."

"Maybe you can." Yuki said quietly. 

Leena sighed and decided to change the subject. "Are you two hungry? We can get some food." Jamie's stomach growled and he nodded sheepishly. Leena laughed and escorted him down to the mess hall. Yuki opted to stay behind. "She's not a big fan of people, is she?"

Jamie sighed as they walked, "She was so upset when she found out how much people have used her. They swindled her out of half her family's money before she met us. Now she can't trust anybody." 

Leena grinned and elbowed her friend. "Except you, right? Her knight in shinning Raynos!" 

Jamie's face turned red and he blurted, "We're just friends, okay!" 

That brought on a fresh batch of laughter. "Then why are you blushing?" His face went pure crimson. 

"It's not… We're… I mean…"

"Ha ha! You haven't changed a bit, Jamie!" 

"You have, Leena." Jamie became a little more serious. "I don't think I've ever seen you like this."

"Like what?" 

"I don't know. You're more… commanding. I was surprised when you said you talked the Storm Sworders out of attacking, and that you can convince a general to let me in on the raid. I remember when you just threw people around if they didn't give you what you wanted." 

Leena sighed and clasped her hands behind her head, then looked up at the ceiling. "I'm still tempted, believe me. I guess I just had to grow up. What with everything that's happening, I just couldn't stay the same." She told him about meeting Queen Prasino and Lizzy and Mrs. Champ. Jamie couldn't believe that Leena was staying at the Champ Compound, and that she'd managed to break Harry out of his crush (though most of that credit went to Lizzy). 

They returned to Leena's room bearing three trays of military-processed slop, and ate in uncomfortable silence with Yuki. Leena had to consume several bites before convincing Yuki that the food wasn't poisoned. Then Leena went to have a word with Wallen and once again managed to debate, convince, and bully him into letting Jamie on board as part of her independent unit. A unit of two Zoids, but a unit all the same. 

The raid was set to take place at twilight, with the sun at the ZBC's backs. A small benefit in their favor, but any little edge was welcome. Leena and Jamie rushed a battle strategy that would allow them quick access to the base without stranding them behind enemy lines. Leena was doubly thankful that Jamie had appeared. He was able to analyze the ZBC's formations, the projected strength of the Backdraft forces, and the estimated base layout in just over an hour. He produced the best possible plan shortly thereafter. 

Leena couldn't think of how to mention her plans to spy on Wallen after the battle. It was getting close to the operation's start and she didn't want to burden Jamie with unnecessary worry. She decided there would be time to talk with him shortly after the battle, depending on whether or not they managed to find Yuki's family. If Jamie got caught up in the family reunion, Leena decided that she wouldn't bring him in on the conspiracy. She'd have to find her own way. In either case, she was glad to have a friend at her side. 

They returned to the hangar with less than half an hour before the operation's start, and Leena sat in her Cannon Fort, going through a final check. She focused on of the Cannon Fort's cameras on Jamie and Yuki. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she felt a terrible jealousy burning in her heart. What a romantic image: a young pilot bidding farewell to his sweetheart before going into battle. Sen hadn't seen Leena off to any campaign, nor had she wished him well whenever he led a charge. Jamie and Yuki's relationship seemed so much more innocent. Leena realized that she'd never be content to just wish someone else well and let them do all the fighting, but she appreciated the romance that came with such an image. She made it a point to contact Jamie the minute he returned to the Raynos' pilot seat. 

"Did she give you a protection charm?"

"What?"

"Come on. Girls always give charms to help keep their man safe." 

There was that wonderful blush again. "I keep telling you, we're just friends!" Leena had at least ten more jokes in mind, but a claxon sounded, signaling the start of the operation. She instantly felt the deck shift at the Whale King surged forward. A fresh group of Storm Sworders and Night Wise readied themselves on the catapult arrays, set to launch as the first wave of the operation. 

General Wallen's strategy was a simple one. The Storm Sworders would clear out the air defenses while Night Wise units bombed the base's perimeter, wiping out most of BD defensive positions. Two of the three Whale Kings would then land to deploy ground units, while the third rushed the line and dropped troops directly on to the base. The object was to seize control before the Backdraft could destroy their database. Leena didn't want to feel the same bitterness over a hallow victory as she had the last time. 

For an unbearable period, all Leena heard were the faint booms and rattle of aerial combat. It was a terribly helpless feeling, waiting to see if the enemy would land a lucky strike, or if the Backdraft pilots proved to be the superior air force. Leena clenched the Cannon Fort's controls tightly, and the Zoid growled deeply to mirror her tension. 

Jamie launched just as the Whale King began its descent. He would help cover the landing as the ground units deployed. Leena was one of the first five groups to deploy, but that just wasn't enough for her. She wanted to be _out there_, fighting back. It was almost a mercy when the Whale King thundered down onto the ground and opened its ramp. Leena reigned in the Cannon Fort's energy until command gave her the signal to launch.

The Cannon Fort leaped from the Whale King's mouth, soaring over the ramp and slamming down onto the ground. Leena heard several startled cries over the comm. The Cannon Fort had gone from fifth in line to third in one bound. Leena grinned and throttled up, moving her Zoid into the fray. Jamie's Raynos skimmed low over the ground to her right. It wiggled its wings in recognition. "Not bad, little lady!" The cool, confident tone signaled that Jamie's alter-ego, the Wild Eagle, was in control. "I've never seen a bison Zoid jump that far." 

Leena matched his borderline-cocky tone. "Just sit back and watch the master in action!" She charged the nearest defense line, a squad of Rev Raptors that fired short bursts from their hip-mounted blasters. The bolts struck two Command Wolfs up front, but Leena was able to dodge and surge forward. Two shots from the Cannon Fort's back-mounted cannons struck a pair of Raptors in the chest, knocking them into a backwards flip and disabling their command systems. 

"That was okay. Now watch the _real _master!" The Wild Eagle fired a barrage from the Raynos' array. The bolts did little more than confuse and scatter the Rev Raptors, but as the Raynos darted past their broken ranks it fired its tail-mounted blasters, disabling another two. "Try to keep up, ground-pounders!" 

The lead Rev Raptor started to panic. It rushed the oncoming Zoids with its curved blades extended, screaming a desperate war cry. Leena matched its charge, keeping the Cannon Fort centered with the enemy Zoid. If it came to a head-on collision, the Cannon Fort would win with no problem. Realizing this, the Rev Raptor leaped up and extended its feet to aim its equally sharp claws. Leena did not shy away. She pushed the Cannon Fort forward, willing it to leap as high as the Raptor. The Raptor's legs were far longer than the Cannon Fort's horns, but they were not as well armed. 

At the last possible moment, Leena fired the horn lasers, piercing twin bursts of energy through the Raptor's claws and damaging the leg joints. The Raptor screamed and its legs fell limp. The Cannon Fort struck the Raptor's torso. The bull's horns pierced through the Raptor's shoulders, and its eyes dimmed. Command System shutdown. The Cannon Fort shook the Raptor aside as soon as it thundered back to the ground. 

The charge towards the Backdraft base followed much the same pattern. The Wild Eagled soared ahead, disrupting the enemy's ranks and driving their forces into chaos, then Leena would charge in and force a path through anyone and anything that got in her way. Her training proved valuable for while Leena blew Zoids apart and scattered their wreckage across the landscape, she never once damaged the Zoid cores or the cockpits. The Cannon Fort's array of weaponry offered far greater flexibility than the Neosaurer. Leena could match the right gun to the right situation. She'd have to do something nice for her friends when she got back to Jusight. She owed them all a great debt. 

Yet something was wrong. Most of the units they fought were light or medium class. No Iron Kongs. No Dark Horns. No stealth units like Helcats or bombing Zabat units. Leena felt a terrible foreboding. This was just like the last raid: all hype but no substance. What if there was nothing in the base again? No data and no kidnapped villagers. Leena didn't want to think about it. She'd worked too hard for this to go unrewarded. 

The fighting lasted less than half an hour, and Leena managed to breech the base's defenses long before that. She managed to get there just ahead of the Whale King's landing and kept guard over the ZBC soldiers as they stormed into the Backdraft hideout. She pulled the Cannon Fort up beside the base, a black dome that seemed to swell up from the ground like some cancerous growth. How appropriate for the Backdraft. She started scanning for a hangar entrance. "Jamie, see anything from up there." 

Silence. 

"Jamie?"

Nothing.

Leena sighed and rolled her eyes. "Wild Eagle, do _you_ see anything?" 

The cocky voice replied, "Glad you wised up. And no, I don't see anything. Wait… I can see something on the other side of the base. It's like a mirage ripple. A stealth unit. WHOA!" The line cut off into static and lightning struck with a loud clap. Leena's stomach clenched and she brought the Cannon Fort around the base's curve, scanning the landscape without blinking. She'd knew this would have to happen at some point but she'd been hoping for a little more time. More training. 

Still, no use in wishing for what wasn't going to happen. Better to duke it out now than cower in a Whale King. Overhead, the Raynos flapped and twisted as if to shake off the electric surge that sparked along its sides. 

"You okay?" 

"Nothing to worry about. The Wild Eagle is immortal!" 

Leena bit back a growl. "Just land that thing already! A flying Zoid won't be much good against the X." 

"X?" The Wild Eagle actually sounded puzzled for a change. "What's the X?" 

"Just land, damn it!" Leena shut off the comm. She wasn't going to be calling anyone for help. This time, she'd settle things with that dark Liger. 

Leena rounded the base several times before she felt something wrong. She couldn't place how or why she felt this terrible uncertainty. She knew that something was wrong, and that she'd felt this way before. "Stop hiding you stinking coward!" She gave in to that old habit of fragging the landscape and fired every cannon on her Zoid's body. Stone and dirt flew into the air with a chorus of loud explosions and Leena felt just a little bit of the tension leave her body. Yet she kept her eyes sharp and alert, scanning for shadows. 

There it was. A dark spot moving amidst the smoking remains of a small crater. It was stalking towards her, crouched low. Leena smiled and congratulated herself on following Chris and Kelly's tactics. That was another debt she owed her friends. "Peeka-boo!" She fired two shots from the Cannon Fort's heavy lasers. The Liger Zero X pounced, jumping over the shots and bursting through the smoke. Its golden blades were deployed and sizzling with bright blue energy. Leena dodged to the side and spun the Cannon Fort on its hoofs, tracking the Liger as it streaked past. None of the discarded energy touched her Zoid, but it left several deep burn marks in the landscape. One hit and it might all be over.

"You did well to dodge that." The X pilot's distorted voice intruded over her loudspeakers. "You've grown very strong." Funny, there was an odd note of pride in his voice that cut through all the distortion. "But you can't avoid this." 

Leena knew what was coming, and she didn't try to dodge. She braced the Cannon Fort's legs to create a stable firing platform. She watched the Liger Zero X for any twitch, and trace of movement. Then she had it! The Liger's spike-tipped tail extended upwards, readying itself to impale the ground. Leena fired. 

The bolt sailed true and struck the tail just as it was about to thrust downward. With a small burst, the X's tail exploded and Leena smiled with satisfaction at its startled and pained roar. She fired again, this time aiming for the Zoid's blades. The Liger dodged before she could hit again. 

She'd watched the footage of the Tasker's lost battle again and again, seeking out the X's weak-point. Dangerous as its blades were, the greatest threat came from that EMP lightning. It could overcome almost any opponent with one move, and Leena had no intention of letting it happen again. With its tail destroyed, the Liger had no means to ground itself and was no longer immune to its own energy pulses. 

Leena charged, aiming the Cannon Fort's horns at the enemy's side. The X sprung up, retracted its blades, and rolled off of the Cannon Fort's back. Leena managed to dodge to the side just as the Liger fired a blast from its belly-mounted shot cannon. The blasts tore a small hole in the side of the Backdraft base. Leena brought her Zoid around, fired, then waited as the Liger jumped to the right and fired again. The strike just missed its paw, exploding the ground alongside it. The Liger jumped back but was too off-balance. Leena loosed several more shots from various cannons and two struck the Liger in the side. Its left blade broke away in a blaze of shattered metal and heat. 

Faster than she could expect, the Liger charged with its claws illuminated in Bit's signature move: the Strike Laser Claw. Leena wasn't able to react in time and the Liger slashed at the heavy cannons, crushing their armor casing and melting them to waste. The Cannon Fort bellowed in rage and lashed out with its rear hoofs, kicking the Liger in the backside and knocking it onto the ground. Leena didn't bother to turn around. She aimed the rear-mounted cannons and fired a barrage where the Liger landed. Considering the damage it had taken, Leena figured that its cloak was beyond repair. Now the battle shifted in her favor. 

"Stomp him!" Leena brought the Cannon Fort's steel hoofs up, ready to crush the X's legs under their powerful weight. But at the last moment, the Liger lashed out with its damaged tail, striking the Cannon Fort's eye and releasing a spark from its damaged joints. Leena shielded her eyes as the screens became a blinding white flash. When she managed to look again, the X had vanished. 

Cautiously, Leena steered the Cannon Fort in circles, seeking her opponent. He couldn't have gotten far, and she was certain that the cloaking unit was destroyed. She moved in an expanding circle, scanning left and right. Where could it have hidden? She'd blasted all the rock formations and she was certain that it couldn't jump to the top of the base. Maybe its cloak was still active. 

Suddenly Leena saw movement at the corner of her vision and turned to a damaged section of the base. She hadn't paid the small hole much mind because the darkness of the evening blended in with the base's non-reflective black. Even damaged, the base seemed to suck in all the light. Yet out of that darkness flew two streaks of gold. The X reached for her with its energized claws outstretched, ready to sink them into the Cannon Fort's wounded top. 

"NO!" Leena couldn't turn in time to get a fix on the attacking Zoid. She braced herself for the impact when two laser bolts streaked in and pierced the Liger's side. The Zoid screamed and toppled to the ground, rolling to a stop before trying to rise and then sagging limp. Leena looked up and saw the Raynos do a small victory role. She reached over and turned on the comm.

"Jamie!"  
"I keep telling you, I'm the Wild Eagle! And weren't you saying something about flying Zoids not being much use in this fight?" 

Leena laughed. "I take it all back. Thanks for the save."

"Anytime. Now, how's about we unmask our mystery pilot?" Leena nodded and maneuvered over to the downed Liger. She crept up on it slowly, expecting it to rise once more in a surprise attack. It did not move, nor even stir. Leena smiled in small triumph. It had almost beaten her, but she'd had the one thing that the X lacked: friends.

Leena came around to the head and zoomed in on the open cockpit. It was empty, and a fresh set of footprints on the upturned soil led into the base through a small entrance that, like the damage sections, blending in with the darkened structure almost perfectly. Now Leena understood why the Backdraft kept making all their bases out of black material. "The X pilot's gone inside. I need to get him. Ja—I mean—Wild Eagle, you go with the troops and try to find Yuki's family."

"You shouldn't go up against that guy on your own." 

Leena nodded. "I know, but you don't have a gun, do you?"

"No. Do you?" 

Leena reached under her seat and produced a small firearm. Paris had insisted that she take along, just in case. "I'm willing to bet that pilot's armed, and I don't want to risk anyone else. Besides, Yuki's counting on you. Go find her family." 

The Raynos veered away. "All right, but you call if you need me, understand?"

"Got it." Leena exited the Cannon Fort and leaped down onto the ground. The Cannon Fort bellowed and tried to follow after her. She waved it back. "You can't go crashing around the base. Our own troops are in there! Wait out here and make sure nobody touches that weird Liger until I get back." The Cannon Fort grudgingly stepped away and assumed a guard post over its defeated foe. "Good boy!" Leena went inside. 

The interior was almost as dark as outside. At first Leena wondered if the designer didn't have some kind of darkness obsession, but she realized that the power had been cut. That was part of the ZBC's operation. If the power was out, then the Backdaft couldn't reformat the memory core. As long as the ZBC could keep them from physically destroying the computers, victory was almost certain. 

Leena had to live to see that victory, and more. She hadn't trained much with hand-held firearms. One reason was that they were too puny. What good was the firing of a gun when compared with the explosion of a six-barrel missile pod? But Leena realized as she held the small pistol that she didn't like the idea of shooting people. She'd felt wretched for killing that Dark Horn pilot, and she hadn't even seen his face. She remembered that the X pilot wore a mirrored pilot's helmet. She'd never seen his face either. 

A non-lethal wound, then. Shoot him in the shoulder, then run up and pop him one in the chin. A nice, clean KO. Perfect. Leena stalked the hallways, trying to locate her quarry. The hallways all led into the same dark blur, formless and menacing. There were so many duplicate intersections that Leena couldn't tell if she was going in circles. She tried using a piece of shrapnel to mark intersections, but stopped when she realized the noise would only give away her location. She'd just have to trust her sense of direction. A dangerous bet. 

Red lights flared around her, painting the hallways in a bloody hue. Someone had switched on the emergency lighting. Why did they have to make it red? Why not teal or lavender or some other really wimpy-sounding color? This sucked. 

Leena paced through several more intersections without hearing or seeing anyone. Occasionally she heard a quiet thud or the distant sound of gunfire, but that was on the other side of the base. She was in a private war. She could rejoin the larger conflict after she settled this issue. 

Something metallic clanged down the hallway to her right. Leena took a deep breath and crept closer. The hall was lined with door portals. All were closed, save one. She moved along as quietly as possible, taking slow, measured steps. This sucked. This sucked. This sucked!

The doorway opened to a storage room. Peering through the crack, Leena couldn't spy any exit, and the room wasn't that big. Was this guy hoping that he could lose her? Hide around the boxes and run out as she came in? Or was he waiting on the other side of the door, waiting to shoot her as she entered. Leena paused trying to figure out the safest way inside. She couldn't just outwait him. The other BD members would probably retreat this way, then she'd be surrounded. 

Leena looked above her and spied an air conditioning shaft. She'd once escaped a Backdraft base by crawling through to the hangar. She could manage one room. It took some effort to remove the cover without making any noise, but Leena managed to pull it off and set it on the floor. Good thing the Backdraft didn't believe in high ceilings. Leena crawled down the metal passageway, once again measuring her pace to keep the noise to a minimum. She took the first portal on the left. Peering through the thin strips of metal, Leena couldn't see anyone within the room. She could see the door and it hadn't been touched. It was still opened by a mere crack. 

Well, there was no subtlety to this part. Leena forced the cover off with one blow and aimed her weapon at the nearest corners of the room. No one. She managed to pull herself out and flipped down onto the floor, gun at the ready. All the boxes were arranged into four clusters. The X pilot could be hiding behind a stack or in one of the opposite corners. Leena moved along the wall opposite the door. There was no backdoor. He had to be in this room. Leena tried to force a breath. 

She peeked around the corner of one crate. Something glinted in the harsh red light. The boxes formed a small enclave, just big enough to hide a single human, but the pilot's helmet poked out just slightly. Leena approached, hugging the crates so the X pilot wouldn't see her coming. This was it. Shoulder shot, punch, KO, victory. Leena hoped that Eric was watching over her. She needed as many guardian angels as possible. 

Not daring to take a breath, Leena dove from her cover and brought her gun up, steadied a shot. There was no man. Just the helmet, sitting atop a smaller stack of boxes concealed by the larger array. 

"Oh shi-MMPH!" A hand clamped over Leena's mouth from behind and someone seized her wrist, wrenching the gun out of her grasp. It clattered to the floor and fired, bouncing off the crates and impacting itself in the ceiling. Leena winced from the loud bang as the man pulled her closer. She was about to use her free hand to elbow him in the ribs when a voice spoke in her ear. 

"Leena!"

She froze. Suddenly her whole body was numb. She couldn't will her arms to struggle or her feet to kick. All the fight vanished and a cold shock filled her. 

Leon.

Her brother? Not possible. He was dead. She'd spoken at his funeral; watched the casket be lowered. This was a trick. A sick Backdraft trick. Yet she couldn't bring herself to move. 

"Leena." There was no mistaking Leon's voice. She'd heard it almost every day of her life. This was no mere imitation. She felt it. "I don't have much time, so I need you to listen. You've grown much stronger, but you're still so far from the truth. I can't tell you what's really going on. I'm not myself anymore. But you can't waste time with more of these raids. You won't find what you need here. Our father is alive, and he's being held in the same place as the Tasker sisters. Find another way into the Backdraft, but watch out for Baum and his DST cells. It's up to you, Leena. I'm powerless." 

Dad? Alive? Leena couldn't think; couldn't understand. How could all this be happening at once? _How _could it be happening? Leon would never serve the Backdraft. He'd never rely on optic camouflage to sneak up on Zoids. He was way too obsessed with honor and pride for cheap tricks like that! This had to be a trick, but Leena _knew_ that it was real. This was her brother. 

Then he shoved her. Leena stumbled forward, tripping into the pile of deceptive boxes that held that mirrored mask, the one her own brother had worn. She clashed into the pile and they fell around her, knocking her to the ground. She lay dazed for half a moment then looked up. Leon was gone. The door to the storage room hung wide open, rocking slightly from momentum. Leena pulled herself out of the pile and ran into the hallway.

"Leon!" 

He was gone. By the dim red light, Leena could see that he'd already vanished down one of the labyrinthine passages. She'd been too slow. She was alone again. 

Leena wasn't sure how she managed to rejoin the main forces. She'd walked in a haze, ignoring the world around her as she tried to accept what was impossible yet happening. Her family was alive. They were prisoners of the Backdraft, like the Taskers. They'd done something to Leon; made him an unwilling pilot of a dark liger. It was almost like they were trying to make this a personal conflict, singling the Toros family out more than anyone else on Zi. But that was stupid, arrogant. People didn't wage war over a single damn family. It had to be bigger than that. Yet Leena couldn't help but feel as though she was somehow forced into the heart of this conflict. Hell, she _was_ the heart. This made no sense at all.

She looked down when she felt a weight in her hand. She was carrying the X pilot mask. 

"Leena! Leena!" Someone's call snapped her back to the present. It was so familiar, so warm. Leon? No. Jamie. Jamie Hermeros looked at Leena with wide but disappointed eyes. He shook her slightly. "Leena! Hey! Snap out of it!" 

Leena shook her head and refocused. "Jamie… w-what?"

Jamie sighed. "You scared me there for a minute. You were walking around like a zombie. Are you okay?"

"No." Leena tried to focus her mind again, going through each event of the day until the confrontation with Leon. She didn't want to talk about that yet. "Did you find anything?" 

Jamie's shoulders drooped. "They moved Yuki's family out yesterday. We were so close, but they were one step ahead, _again_." He balled up a fist and his body trembled. "And they managed to wipe out all the data! There's nothing there!" 

"Nothing?" Leena felt a new wave of shock overcome her. "That's not possible! There should have been something left over!" 

Jamie shook his head. "Not a thing. They reformatted the memory core before the attack even began." 

"But that should take hours! There's no way they could have known we were coming." 

"Isn't there? That's the only explanation. They knew this raid was coming, and they made sure that the base wouldn't give anything away." Jamie looked Leena in the eye, a betrayed fury in his gaze. "Someone's working with the Backdraft, Leena! Someone in the ZBC told them you were coming!" 

"You won't find what you need here." Leena mumbled Leon's message. 

"What?"

"Nothing." Leena shook her head again. Focus. "I think you're right, Jamie. Someone betrayed us. Come on." She took his hand and pulled him after her. 

"Where are we going?"  
"To investigate!"

Leena saw General Wallen was amongst the occupation force, barking orders and demanding updates from his subordinates. She hustled Jamie over to the command Whale King. Ignoring all intrusions, Leena led them back to her bunk where Yuki sat waiting. 

"Yuki." Jamie said mournfully, "I'm sorry. Your people were moved out yesterday. They're gone, and the Backdraft wiped out their records. I'm so sorry." 

Tears welled up in Yuki's eyes. "No… NO!" She whirled on Leena, fresh anger burning behind the tears. "This is all your fault! You and your stupid raid! You ruined everything, just like I knew you would!" 

_SLAP!_

Leena's hand shot up and struck Yuki across the cheek. The girl's gaze turned from fury to stunned blankness. Leena returned that angry glare tenfold. "Are you going to cry and scream the rest of your life? Why don't you stop whining and try doing something useful!" She shoved past Jamie and Yuki—both of whom looked at her in shock—and Leena rummaged through her bag until she found the items Paris had given her. Lock pick, security card, camera. She turned and said to the two of them, "Someone betrayed us. This raid was a failure before it started. I can name a couple of suspects but I need proof and I can't get it without help. If you want to make anything happen, then stop crying about it and come with me!" She stormed out, not waiting for them to follow. 

Leena marched up to Wallen's quarters, using her upgraded security card to access the most restricted areas. Wallen had an independent security system on his front door, but the lock pick made short work of the door. It slid open as if giving Leena permission to sneak around. Jamie and Yuki had followed her and they looked on with confusion and uncertainty. Leena entered the room and surveyed the contents. 

Wallen had the usual desk layout with a computer and various office supplies. Behind the desk stood a massive oak bookcase that had been bolted to the wall. Glass cases held countless books in place, though Leena doubted that Wallen had cracked the covers on any of them. The rest of the room was sparsely decorated. A meeting desk and chairs, curtains to block out the light from the windows. Nothing particularly special. Then again, Wallen hadn't had much time to accessorize since his promotion. 

"Jamie, go see if you can turn on the computer. I want you to hack Wallen's e-mail. Find out if anyone's been contacting him, or making bank transfers, or anything. Yuki, help me find his safe." They spread around his office, quietly exploring every inch. Jamie, having been the Blitz Team's general manager and tech support, immediately began typing commands into the computer, searching its database for anything condemning. 

Leena and Yuki perused the bookshelf, testing the cabinets and checking for false displays and hidden compartments. Leena didn't pay much attention to the book titles. She just moved them aside long enough to confirm there wasn't anything hidden, then put them back in place. They needed to leave the room in the same state as when they'd entered.

"Here!" Yuki pointed as a section of the floor. Leena peered down and saw a small seam running along the metal plating. Using a letter opener, Leena managed to pry the plate up, revealing a security safe underneath. "Talk about paranoid." Leena sighed. 

"But that doesn't make him a traitor." Jamie didn't look up from the computer. "I'm not finding anything. The only thing this guy's been doing wrong is using his account to e-mail his girlfriend, or mistress." 

Leena used the electronic lock pick again and it opened the safe with the same ease as the door. She nodded, impressed that Paris had given her such a powerful device. Too bad there wasn't much within. Some adult magazines, a checkbook, a calendar. Leena suppressed a groan, disappointed that Wallen didn't have the backbone to at least put something _interesting_ in his hiding place. Still, he was the prime suspect here, and Leena wouldn't give up that easily. She pulled out the calendar and flipped through it. 

Appointments, dates, reminders. Nothing particularly damning. 

_Thursday, 6:30, Senator Burren's dinner_

_Tuesday, 12:30 pm, Strategy meeting at ZBC Headquarters_

_Monday, Birthday. Call mom._

Was it Wallen's birthday or his mothers? Either way, Leena would have to get him a gift. Maybe a surprise punch to the jaw. That'd be nice. She flipped through the pages but couldn't spy anything of interest. 

"Who is Lady Z?" Yuki asked from over Leena's shoulder. She had been reading along. Leena frowned at her and Yuki pointed out a date scribbled in pencil, so faint that Leena hadn't noticed it on her first skimming. It read:

_Sunday, 1:00 am. Lady Z. _

Leena wasn't sure. It was an unusual title. Hardly noteworthy. Maybe it was just his mistress as Jamie had said. Still, it was just vague enough to be intriguing. It was also set to take place in four days. That was a pretty tight schedule given the mop-up at the base and the transit time. If it was important enough for Wallen to rush back to Jusight, then it was probably worth investigating. 

Or it might be a fantastic waste of time and energy, but Leena was desperate for a lead, now more than ever. Find a way into the Backdraft. Anything to find that way. She pulled out her camera and took a quick snapshot of the date. Fat lot good it would do, but it was some kind of physical payoff. "Jamie, find anything?"

"No. This General appears to be really… boring." 

"Okay. Make sure Wallen doesn't know you tampered with his computer, then return everything back to the way it was." Leena replaced the calendar and the magazines to their original positions, then closed the safe, replaced the lid, and tucked away the letter opener. "We need to get out before Wallen comes back."

Yuki protested, "But we haven't found anything! Your raid drove the Backdraft away before I could rescue my people, and you said you would find out who betrayed the raid. All you've done is snap a photo of a calendar." 

Leena sighed, "Okay, first of all, it's not _my_ raid, so stop talking like I'm responsible for everything. Second, we can't expose the traitor that quickly, and even if we did I doubt he'd actually know where the Backdraft sent your people. If you want to find that out, we need to go find one other person."

Jamie had just finished shutting down the computer. "Who can we talk to?" 

Leena grinned and held up her security card, "A P.O.W., who else?" 

Thanks to Leena and Jamie's efforts to shut down the enemy Zoids' command systems, there was an ample supply of captured pilots to interrogate. There hadn't been enough time to process names and rank, but Leena figured that anyone in the base would have taken note of a whole mass of people coming in and out of the base. She asked Yuki how her people were being transported. 

"I think," Yuki said, "that the Backdraft is using a modified Whale King as a portable factory. The Whale King lands at a base, my people are forced to work and work until the project is done, and then it moves on." She still glared at Leena as if the whole ruined attack was her fault, and that she somehow owed Yuki one Whale King with a full compliment of captured villagers. 

Leena used her security card to gain access to the brig and was once again able to persuade or cajole any guards or officers into letting them pass. Being the icon of the anti-Backdraft war had tremendous advantages. No one dared get in her way. They knew they'd risk Paris' wrath. Leena picked a cell at random and opened it after instructing Jamie and Yuki to wait outside. 

The Backdraft pilot was a young man, skinny and blond. He sat slumped on the floor, staring at his shoes and radiating boredom. He looked up at Leena in surprise, then a mocking grin spread across his face. He looked Leena up and down as if he were inspecting a new piece of equipment. "Niiiiicce. Is the ZBC going have you hump answers out of me?" 

Leena glared and balled up a fist. The kid was making things easy. Leena channeled all her confusion, all her frustration, all her wrath into her fist and brought it down right between the man's legs. The blow didn't connect with any flesh, but Leena hadn't been aiming for the brat. The metal platting yielded under her blow, rattling loudly and bending to match the force of her blow. When she withdrew her hand, she left a fist-sized crater centimeters away from the BD pilot's crotch. The smirk left his face and he now stared at her in horror. She hoisted him up by the collar and said, "I've had a hell of a day. I'm pissed off, short tempered, and in desperate need of a punching bag. Either you tell me what I want to know or I'll beat you into that dent I just made." 

The Backdraft boy started sweating. "Y-you won't do anything like that! The ZBC doesn't allow torture!" The quivering in his voice signaled that he wasn't so sure. 

Now it was Leena's turn to smirk. "Who said I was ZBC? I'm a freelance Zoid Warrior. Besides, it won't be torture. It will be a complete and total ass-kicking. It will be long, painful, and by the end you'll be lucky if you can suck your lunch through a straw. You won't die, but I will definitely make you wish you were dead." 

Leena smelled something fowl and she realized that the scrawny boy had just wet himself. "Okay! Okay! What do you want to know?"

"There was a Whale King at this base not long ago. They had a labor force on board made up of kidnapped villagers. I want to know where that ship went." 

"I-I don't know! They didn't tell us that stuff." 

Leena balled up her fist and looked the boy in the eye, "Tell me something useful. Last chance!" 

"I-I overheard that they were heading for the southlands! They were going to work on some kind of Zoid development project."

"Where?"

"I don't KNOW! The southlands, that's all I heard!" 

"Who told you guys about our raid?"

"I don't know that either! It could have been anyone. Half of Jusight is in the Backdraft's pocket! I didn't know about the raid until you guys started firing! No one knew! The base commander told us to hold down the fort while he took care of things and left with the Whale King yesterday. It's the truth, I swear!" 

Figured. The Backdraft would sell out their own mothers if they thought it'd help. Leena sighed and shoved the whimpering pilot away. "When the soldiers come by and start asking you questions, you'll answer them truthfully and totally. If you don't, I'll come back and we can pick up where we left off. Got it?"

The Backdraft pilot was trying to crawl into the corner of the room. "I… I-I got it!" 

"Good." Leena knocked on the cell door and Jamie let her out. She tried not to smile as they walked away and Jamie resealed the cell door. She led Jamie and Yuki back to her cabin and told them what the pilot had confessed. 

"The southlands…" Jamie pondered the idea. "There are a lot of places to hide around there. A lot of ruins and independent towns. It'll be hard to find even a Whale King." 

"But they only have a day's lead!" Yuki exclaimed. "We can still catch up! Your Raynos is much faster than any Whale King. If we leave now, we might still be able to rescue them." 

"Leave now?" Jamie looked from Yuki to Leena. "I mean, there's a lot going on." 

Leena leaned back against the wall and stared up at the ceiling. She wanted to tell Jamie about Leon and her father. She wanted to let him in on the conspiracy and ask for his help. He was someone trustworthy, someone good. She needed people like that around her now. 

Then she thought about Eric Johnson and the Tasker sisters. She thought about Buffalo Bob and all the other people who had suffered or died just by being close to her. If Leena asked Jamie to come with her, she'd be exposing him to much greater dangers than one mere battle. Granted, chasing after a Backdraft Whale King wasn't safe to begin with, but Jamie was skilled and capable, and he had the Wild Eagle's support. 

"Jamie!" Yuki insisted. "We have to go, _now_!"

"It's okay, Jamie." Leena smiled. "You guys should get going, and your Raynos should be refueled by now. I'll let the flight deck know you're taking off and I can handle things on this end." 

"Are you sure?"

"Am I sure? No. But I'll manage somehow." Leena shrugged. "This is something only you two can do right now. The rest of the planet's so caught-up in this war that one kidnapped village doesn't draw a lot of attention. I'm sorry I can't go with you and help, but I have important work to do back in Jusight." 

Jamie nodded and stood up. "Then… I guess we should get going." Leena escorted them down to the hangar and to Jamie's Raynos. She didn't want to dwell on how lonely she'd feel once they left. She also didn't want to think about what might have happened to her if Jamie hadn't been there. She'd had a streak of luck, and she was sorry that Jamie couldn't stay with her the rest of the way. 

Leena offered her hand to Yuki. "Sorry things didn't turn out the way we hoped. I wish you luck." 

Yuki looked at Leena's hand, but didn't take it. "You shouldn't have slapped me!" She turned and ran to the Raynos. Leena felt a strange sensation, as if she'd never see that girl again. That wasn't an entirely negative feeling. 

"Hell of a girl you've got there." 

Jamie sighed. "She's really a good person, Leena. It's just… life's been so unkind to her. She's grateful for your help, I know it." 

Leena rested her hand on Jamie's shoulder. "I'm not saying she's not a good person, but don't let her break your heart, okay? You're a saint for helping her, Jamie, but I'm not so sure she's a good match for a nice guy like you." 

Jamie blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, either way, I want to help her."

"Ah-ha! You didn't deny anything! You _do_ like her! I knew it!" 

Now he turned pure red. It was so much fun. "Stop teasing me about it! I-I gotta go! Goodbye, Leena!" He started heading over to the Raynos. 

"Goodbye, Jamie! Take care of yourselves!" She waved and Jamie turned to wave back before joining Yuki in the cockpit. Leena watched the Raynos mount the catapult and rocket out of the hangar, vanishing off into the sky's endless blue. Leena felt a pain in her chest and exhaustion overcame her. She managed to stagger back to her room and lay down on her cot. 

Leon. Dad. Sen. Paris. Backdraft. ZBC. Baum. DST. It all whirled around in her head, bouncing around her skull and mixing together into one confusing blur. It was too much. Far too much. Leena's last thought was a pure cry of exasperation before sleep overcame her. She had enough time for a short rest.

There'd be plenty of work for her when she woke up. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: I just want to throw in a side note regarding Leena's interrogation of the Backdraft prisoner. I do not support or condone torture. I reworked that scene several times because I didn't want to covey any other message.

Anyway, next chapter will be out later than usual. I begin a weekly writing workshop soon and it will take up much of my time. I have also started working on an original fiction piece, and there is a unique satisfaction that comes from creating one's own world rather than borrowing from an existing anime. 

That said, I am still going to continue this story and see it through to the end. It will just require a little more patience. 

Thank you for reading this chapter. Reviews are always appreciated. 


	23. Heresy Unleashed

Relics

Chapter 22: Heresy Unleashed

by Silver

Author's very delayed note:

Hi.

Long time, eh?

I mean… really, really long time. Six months, at least.

Where, oh where have I been? Long story, but here's the ten cent version:

I was sick at home with a cold during the winter of 07 when I started writing an original story. At first, I divided my attention between this fan fiction and my original piece. In time, however, the original work drew me in far deeper than the fan fic, and I devoted all my energy to it. I have since completed the first draft and am in the process of a heavy revision.

Yet I hate it when people leave their fan fics unfinished. I never forgot about this fic, and now I mean to carry on once more. I won't lie and say that updates will be more frequent. I still want to devote a good deal of energy to my original work. But there will be updates and I still intend to finish this piece. Unfortunately, I couldn't reach ZeroPioneer for a proofread, so I have done my best to keep the spelling errors to a minimum.

So to all who waited, all who reviewed, added this story to their favorites, or just clicked to take a peek: thank you for your patience. I am grateful.

And without any further delay, the next chapter of Relics.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_By the pricking of my thumbs,_

_Something wicked this way comes._

- Macbeth, by William Shakespeare

Scene 4, Act 1

_Do something!_

Stoller mentally repeated the command over and over, but couldn't move. He was powerless at the back of the procession, following Polta and his subordinates. All because he was afraid of losing one woman. One incredible, brilliant woman.

Yet his feelings would not matter if they unleashed whatever was sealed below. They'd all end up dead. Cold numbers laid it all out: two lives against the whole populace of Zi. It was simple and practical. It was also impossible.

Stoller continued to scan the ship's interior, trying to spy anything that might work in his favor. The featureless passageways yielded nothing. If only the Caretaker hadn't died so suddenly.

Foolish man, Stoller thought to himself. What good was focusing on the things he could not control? Stoller continued to follow after Polta and Celica, tolerating another poke from the soldier at his back. It all came down to Leo. He was supposed to become a guardian for the world, as surely as Stoller wanted him to become a member of the Guardian Force. Perhaps only he could invoke a miracle.

The gathering of prisoners, profiteers, and soldiers made their way down the corridors. Whenever they arrived at a lift tunnel, they unbound Celic and Stoller's arms, then sent one ahead. Upon landing, they'd secure the prisoners once more and continue on. They never allowed Celica and Stoller to come close enough to conspire. Stoller had to begrudge Polta some credit. A fool motivated only by his own benefits, he still knew how keep control of the situation.

He was the one with all the power, yet he was also the weakest. "Commander." Stoller called up ahead. "May I have a word?" The procession halted and Polta turned to face him.

"What?"  
"I want to talk to you about something important; something concerning the treasure."

"Pfht." Polta waved the idea away. "You think you can keep using that same trick?"

Why not? It had worked for more than half the night. "No more tricks. You're heading for the only secret left on this ship: the secret chamber where we found that Organoid. But there are safeguards in place, and it'd be dangerous to barge in without hearing me. Just have Ms. Lucraft change places with myself and we can speak as we move on."

Polta considered, his rat-like eyes darting back and forth. He signaled for Stoller to come forward and pushed Celica towards the rear. The nearby soldiers trained their weapons, ready to fire if the prisoners attempted any sort of escape. Celica glared at Stoller as she passed. Her eyes asked, "What do you think you're doing?"

Stoller could only offer a confident smile as they passed and he fell into step with Polta. They moved a little farther ahead of the group and kept their voice low.

"I know who you really are, _Major _Polta."

"Humph. It's Commander Palta now."

"You could have worked harder on your name."

Polta held up his firearm. "You honestly think you can blackmail me with that kind of information, Stoller? I'm a ZBC soldier now, and I could end you without a second thought."

"Perhaps, but you're not really Backdraft or ZBC, are you? You won't turn the riches of this ship over the Commission, and somehow I doubt that you'll return to the Backdraft. Being a deserter myself, I can sympathize."

"Get to the point."

"Let's talk, businessman to businessman. How many soldiers are with you at this moment? Eight? Ten? It will be hard to split the shares so many ways. You command these men now, but what about when you return to the hidden chamber? Can you trust these men to hold their loyalty? How do you know they will not turn on you once the riches are uncovered?"

"They wouldn't dare."

"They wouldn't as long as they knew they'd have to answer to the ZBC. You've enjoyed that shield up until now, but soon your soldiers will have to make a choice between remaining with the Commission's forces or becoming profiteers. Either way, they don't hold any loyalty towards you."

Polta looked at the firearm that had seemed so secure a moment ago. Stoller could see his mind working through possible scenarios, wondering how many rounds he could fire. If memory served, Polta's aim was sub-par.

Stoller pressed,"I'm afraid you've made a mistake, Polta. You brought too many soldiers with you. They could overwhelm you easily. Your safest bet now is to find a way to lose them and thereby cut out most of the shares."

"And how would I do that?" There was eagerness in Polta's voice. Barely controlled, but there nonetheless.

Stoller shrugged. "We're inside an ancient ship that's upside-down and half-buried in the mantle. Accidents happen. I'm sure you can think of something. You could also take my life and Ms. Lucraft's, but then you'd have no advisors. I won't help you if you harm Ms. Lucraft, so it is an all-or-nothing deal."

"Oh? And what if I take care of you and keep Celica for myself?"

Rodent. "I suppose that's a matter for Ms. Lucraft. She might help you or she may not. I won't speak for her."

They continued on in silence. Polta forced Stoller back into his place at the rear, keeping Celica at the front. They seemed to be speaking, but their environment suits prevented lip-reading. He trusted Celica. She was sharp and innovative, far beyond her years.

Up ahead lay another lift shaft. Stoller checked over their path and realized they were a mere five decks away. Not much time for Polta to make a move.

Polta held up a hand and the party stopped. "All right. You lot," he pointed to several of the soldiers, "you first." He motioned for them to repel down the shaft's walls to a portal they'd blown open several decks below. The soldiers looked at each other quizzically, surprised by the sudden change. "Now!" They hustled down and over the edge.

Stoller considered. Only three soldiers left to serve as guards. He tried to catch Celica's gaze and give her a signal, even just by eye contact, to warn her of what was coming. She nodded.

The soldiers hadn't even descended a full deck when Polta made his move. In one fluid sweep, he raised his gun and aimed at the remaining men. The gunfire echoed through the passageway. The three soldiers fell to the ground, lifeless. There were shouts and exclamations from within the shaft. Polta aimed his weapon at the tether. One shot was all it took. Stoller could not see the men's faces, but he heard the terror in their cries as they plummeted into the darkness. He winced, wishing there had been another way.

"Well now." Polta aimed his gun at Celica and Stoller. "We can talk a little more openly." He motioned them over to the wall. Celica and Stoller obeyed, careful not to step in the pools of blood that slowly spread out underneath the murdered soldiers. Polta held the gun on Stoller and motioned for him to spin around. He then produced a knife and cut the binds on Stoller's arms. He tossed another binder on the ground. "Pick it up and tie Lucraft's feet."

Stoller did as instructed. Moving Celica away from the bodies, he bound her feet as firmly as he could without causing pain. Polta kept watch, making sure the straps held Celica in place. "Now turn off her oxygen tank."

"What?" Stoller glared back. "There's no need for that. She'll suffocate."

Polta shrugged. "If she doesn't move around, she'll have enough air in her suit to last a little while. I want you to have some motivation. No more delays." He waved the gun casually.

"It's okay, Stigma." Celica's calm was unbelievable. "I can hold out a while."

Stoller reached down and twisted the oxygen tank's valve just enough to limit the airflow without completely cutting it off.

"Stay still, Celica. I will be back."

"I'm holding you to that." He could see her smiling. "It's a promise."

Under Polta's supervision, Stoller fished out a length of rope to replace the shot out cord and strung it down the shaft. He went down first with Polta close behind.

Leo, thought Stoller, hurry!

X X X X X X X X

The attack started just before dawn. It would have commenced sooner, but there'd been a complication: Uriel.

Leo, Naomi, and Brad had gathered around the small table in hotel room, going over the layout of the ZBC camp, the Globally 3's position, and its defenses. All of them agreed that the four Snipe Masters were the greatest threat. They covered covered far greater range than Naomi's Gun Sniper. The ground was almost completely flat, and the rising sun would make stealth impossible. Naomi and Brad were more optismistic.

"We'll be able to start the attack before sunrise," Naomi assured him. "Just leave it to us."

"What about your Organoid?" asked Brad. "They say that Organoids can merge with other Zoids and enhance their abilities. Could it join with Naomi's Gun Sniper and extend its range?"

"I don't know." Leo clasped his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair. "It hasn't come up yet."

"By the way," asked Brad, "where'd that weird Organoid go?" Uriel had vanished from his field of vision.

Leo replied, "He's crouched under Naomi's chair, trying to get a look at her ass."

"Ro-ho-hooo!"

"Oh for-!" Naomi bolted up, seized her chair, and bashed it atop Uriel's head. The back splintered and fragmented, but didn't break. So Naomi kept swinging.

"I am sick-"

_SMASH!_

"and tired-"

_CRASH!_

"of this stupid-"

_BAM!_

"pervert!" She beat Uriel with the chair until it was barely more than a collection of toothpicks.

"Shouldn't we help?" asked Brad.

"I guess." Leo spoke up. "Naomi, swing from the shoulder. You'll hurt your back otherwise."

Brad sighed. "I meant we should help your idiot Organoid."

Leo looked at his former teammate. "What are you thinking?" Though eventually they did have to step in when it looked like Uriel had stopped twitching. It was a small—but not entirely unwelcome—delay. Leo managed to rouse his half-willing partner and asked about merging with Big Red.

_Nope. I'm only meant to merge with the Newborn. All other Zoids are too different_. It hardly mattered, because Naomi no longer wanted anything to do with Uriel.

"Just keep that thing away from me or I swear I'll use Big Red to blow it to scrap!" They set off for the campsite. Leo was still uncertain of his cockpit phobia, so he rode atop Uriel as the Organoid sprinted over the sand. Uriel protested the whole way, but Leo threatened that he would give Naomi another chair. Uriel shut up.

Moving in silence, the Shadow Fox and Gun Sniper crept upon the base without detection. The Fox blended it with the waning darkness perfectly, and Naomi new exactly when to move and when to duck. Leo marveled at their skill. As the first ray of sunlight reach over the dunes, Naomi struck. The eastern guard might have had enough time to notice a glint amongst the sand before a blow to the Snipe Master's leg toppled the Zoid. Its cry spread out over the camp, sending everything into chaos. Brad sprung from his hiding place and fired at the western Sniper Master. A stream of laser shots pelted across the Zoid's torso, overwhelming its armor and sending the command system into a freeze.

The northern and southern guards couldn't move without trampling the camp, and Pteras was not yet manned. Brad and Naomi moved to face the remaining snipers while Leo and Uriel stole into the camp. There were shouts for sit-reps, orders for reinforcement deployment, curses and threats against no on in particular.

A single guard stood watch over the excavation team's tent, looking left and right nervously. Hidden behind the side of the tent, Leo pressed a hand to Uriel's head and conveyed a plan. The Organoid nodded and hustled around the back of the tent while Leo moved forward. He counted up to ten, then stepped around the tent. "Hey."

The soldier snapped up his weapon and took aim, but faltered when he registered Leo's face. "No-Name?" A shadow fell across his back with a loud metallic _clank. _Startled, the guard spun to retrain his rifle, but Leo sprung before the man could loose a shot. He reached over and seized hold of the man's weapon, pulling it back against the man's throat. The guard hissed and struggled as Uriel's tail rose up.

"My name is Leo!" He jumped away just before Uriel struck and felled the man in one blow. Leo congratulated his accomplice and relieved the soldier of his rifle. The man was also carrying a side arm.

Leo told Uriel to wait outside and stepped into the tent. The excavation crew, men and women whom Leo hadn't taken the time to really meet, were huddled under their cots or on the open floor. A few peeked up at his entrance. Others just curled up even tighter. One member, a tall man with unusually pale skin and round face, stood up and took a step towards Leo. "You!"

"Me." Leo smiled. Somehow it felt funny to return to these people with his new sense of self.

"What are you doing here?" The man demanded. "What's going on?"

"I don't have time for long explanations, so here's the basic idea: Commander Polta was really a Backdraft agent. He's seized this camp and is planning to sell the Globally 3 secrets to the highest bidder. I came here with a group of Zoid Warriors to rescue everyone being held hostage, and you now need to get out of here. There's a town a few miles to the south. Take whatever you can from the motor pool and go there. Call for help and go home. Don't ever come back here."

"You can't be serious." The man shrank a little.

"I'm am. Now tell me, where are Celica Lucraft and that man Stoltz?"

"Why are you looking for them? They say that Stoltz was a Backdraft man in disguise, and all of Ms. Lucraft's credentials were forged. How do we know you're not with the Backdraft as well?" The man backed up as if to duck back under a cot. "You're trying to trick us!"

Leo stepped forward and seized the man before he could crawl back under. All other staff members cowered on the floor. Leo felt a strange mix of contempt and pity for the people before him. He looked the pale man in the eyes and said, "You can trust me or not, but I'm telling the truth when I say that you _need _to get out of here. Now tell me, where is Celica?"

The man stammered, "T-the commander took her back into the ship, along with the man who called himself Stoltz. Th-they've been in there f-for most of the night!" Oh, great. Leo could hear a clock ticking away to the world's destruction. He let go of the man and left the tent. Uriel was waiting outside, just beside the door.

"Has anyone seen you?"

_No, they're all too busy running and shooting. So where's the naked lady? _

"Celica."

_Whatever._

Leo huffed and started running towards the Globally 3. "She's inside the ship. We need to get in there." Uriel let out a low groan and Leo knew they were thinking the same thing. The heresy was about to be unleashed, and they were too far away to stop it.

X X X X X X X X

Edging through the dark passage, Stoller took stop of his options. He'd exhausted deceit, bartering, manipulation, and negotiation. All he had left was honesty, a tactic he seldom used. Only a few yards away from the secret chamber, Stoller took a deep breath and said, "Palta, you need to stop this now."

Palta scoffed and nudged Stoller with his pistol, a habit he must have picked up from his former subordinates. "You're begging now? Honestly, Stigma Stoller, I expected more. You always acted like such a bigshot in the Backdraft."

It was so hard to hold back a retort. Stoller could fill hours about Polta's own attitude within the Backdraft, a scheming and cheating without any skill to back his bravado. He somehow managed to hold these words back. "Yes, I'm begging. I don't know what's in this side chamber, but we've seen multiple warnings that it's too dangerous to unleash. It might even destroy the whole of Zi. It's not worth the risk, Polta. How will you spend your wealth if the whole world is burning around you?"

"Tsk." Palta shoved Stoller with his hand. "You really think I'd stomach that garbage? That's the most basic trick for guarding treasure. Besides, you'd be amazed at what money—mountains of it—can accomplish. Now hurry up. Celica's getting light-headed by now."

Stoller couldn't hold back a growl, earning a laugh from Palta. "You've got a thing for her, don't you? You've got to be old enough to be her father, you crusty old pervert."

"You can call me whatever you want," Stoller put as much ice into his voice as possible, "but it doesn't change the fact that you're throwing the whole world away for a dung pile of money."

"'Dung pile of money?' Heh. Gives a new meaning to the term 'stinking rich!'" The chamber that had held the Organoid looked much different after the Caretaker's death. The semi-circle of computer terminals hung overhead, dead and quiet. The debris from Palta's forced entry had damaged much of the equipment. Chunks of slag and steel had smashed through several screens and bombarded the computer cases. Almost all of them featured dents and holes. Several stations had been gutted, their memory cores ripped out. Stoller glanced at Palta, who simply shrugged and said, "I brought some tech heads with me the first time. While we were chasing No-Name and that Organoid, I had them pull out he memory cores and send them back to Jusight. Gotta throw the ZBC some kind of bone."

"Risky. You might have just sent off your fortune."

"I doubt it. Any smart mans knows that you don't keep money in obvious places like a safe. You hide them in the wall next to the safe. With the ship powered down, I couldn't access the computers anyway. I'm betting that whatever's here in this room is worth a hundred times more than anything I've sent away." Palta eyed the doorway on the other side of the room. "What do you say we take a look over there?" He checked a sensor strapped to his wrist. "Well, well. Oxygen's flowing out of that room. There's enough to breath." Palta used one hand to pull off his mask and took in a whiff of the newfound air. He sighed, "That smells like money to me. Want a taste?" He pulled off Stoller's mask as well. The air smelled of tin that made Stoller's nose itch, and his skin prickled. It made no sense. The Caretaker was dead. What could be generating air?

Glass shards crunched underfoot as they stepped over the remains of Uriel's capsule. Stoller had hoped that the portal led to another long hallway. Anything to buy more time. To his dismay, the hallway opened up into a wide pit, big enough to swallow a Zoid. A catwalk encircled the room, held aloft by steel cables. Violet water pooled across the pit, casting everything in pale light.

"A birthing pool." Palta whispered. The hand holding the gun trembled. Stoller didn't like the look in Palta's eye. "And what's that? Another Organoid pod?"

High above the pool hung a metal capsule, the same shape and size as the pod that had held Uriel. Yet this capsule was completely sealed. A strong plate had been riveted across its surface, eclipsing the contents. Stoller looked from the pod to the pool and back again. The heresy warned of by the Zoidian's message didn't mention anything about a birthing pool or a capsule. Danger would come from one of the two sources, the other must hold the Newborn. It didn't make sense for the Zoidian's to seal away their countermeasure behind a steel prison, so the capsule had to be the threat.

Stoller chuckled, "Too bad, Palta." Snarling, Palta shoved him against the catwalk railing and pressed the gun to his temple. Stoller never stopped smiling. "It's not as if you can just tuck these things away in your pocket and stroll out of here. You gambled and lost. Better to leave now."

Palta's grin looked especially twisted in the pale violet atmosphere.. "I dunno what you're talking about. This is perfect. Forget selling this stuff. I can raise a whole army in here. A birthing pool that's completely off the map, and a ship's worth of materials to grow Zoids. How many cores do you think are down there, huh? Doesn't matter. I've got a Konig Wolf, a Pteras, and four Snipe Masters ready for cloning."

"The ZBC already knows you found this chamber. What do you think they'll do when the camp stops sending reports? What do you think will happen when your own soldiers learn that you killed the men who came in here with you? This can't last, Palta. Cut your losses and run."

"Shut up." Palta sneered. "It'll work. I'll make it work. The ZBC will buy whatever I sell them. And like you said, accidents happen. All the soldiers died in a tragic mishap. That's right. I haven't lost anything. I'm still on top." He looked up at the capsule. "Especially if I have an Orangoid. All's I need to get it out of there."

Stoller winced as the railing dug in against his hip. "Good luck getting it out of there." The gun lifted from beside his head. Palta drew a bead just above the capsule. "What are you doing?"

"I don't have the break open the capsule. I just gotta drop it down and let the pool eat up the metals. Organoid'll come jumping out soon as it's awake." He fired. The shot went wide and ricocheted off the hull plating. Palta ducked as it bounced about the chamber, ringing out with every rebound.

"Stop, you fool!" Stoller bellowed. "You'll kill us both at this rate."

"Quiet!" Palta smashed his fist above Stoller's ear. His vision blurred and he toppled to the ground, dizzy. Palta attempted two more shots, his hand becoming shakier with each attempt. "It's fine. I'm so close. Just one good shot and it's all mine!"

Still disoriented, Stoller managed to draw his legs under his chest and sprang up. He aimed for Palta's chest, but missed and collided with the man's shoulder instead. Crying out, Palta spun and fired another shot that glanced off the doorway and landed in the pool with a soft splash. Stoller staggered to stay upright and whirled, lashing out with his leg. The blow connected with Palta's knee, forcing him into a crouch. Stoller charged again, intent on shoving Palta over the railing. Let the pool's chemicals see what they could make of the man. He could not become anything worse.

Palta met the charge and shoved back, pushing with his arms and legs while Stoller's hands were still bound at his back. For a moment they strained against one another, but Palta seized a fistful of Stoller's hair and yanked his head aside. Stoller tripped and sprawled across the catwalk. He turned to spring up again. Palta's knee ground into his stomach, drawing up bile. Stoller opened his mouth to groan and Palta drove the muzzle of his pistol between Stoller's teeth.

The gun clattered between Stoller's incisors. He winced at the taste of grease and metal. Palta leaned in close, his eyes needle points against white voids. Spit frothed at the corners of his mouth as he spat, "I've had enough of you. I've got everything I need. I'm in control. You're out of time, Stigma Stoller."

His finger tightened around the trigger.

X X X X X X X X

The cacophony of gunfire and explosions could not reach Leo so far inside the Globally 3. Clinging to Uriel's back as the Organoid sweeped down the hallways, Leo could barely track the number of doorways they passed. Palta and his troupe had blown open half the ship while traipsing around. It left an easy but winding trail.

Having pilfered a mini oxygen tank and mask, Leo and Uriel had stolen into the ship while everyone else was engaged with Brad and Naomi. Fortunately, Uriel didn't seem to need oxygen as badly and could fare on the stale air within the ship. They'd already traversed several decks without seeing anyone. Most of the remaining guards awaited at the upper levels and had been too shocked at seeing Uriel to put up any fight. Most were lying unconscious. A few had run away.

Giving up on following the trail of blown out hatches, Leo and Uriel had agreed to make for the secret chamber. It was the best bet. Leo took note of the tether lines hanging down the lift shafts. Uriel's wings made for much faster travel, but Palta's group had a significant lead.

Up ahead lay several figures, all clothed in environment suits. Pools of dull crimson lay beneath several, and the fourth was twitching slightly. Leo signaled to Uriel and the Organoid skidded to a stop before the prone figure. Leo could see that the person's hands and legs were bound. Confused, he turned the figure around.

"Celica!"

Her face was pale and her eyes were half closed. Her lips moved faintly, but Leo couldn't read what she was saying.

"Gurhe." Uriel pointed to Celica's back, and Leo saw that the valve had been nearly closed. He twisted it open and heard the renewed hiss of air passing through Celica's mask. She drank in with deep gasps and coughed as Leo helped her upright. Uriel used his claws to break the binds holding her.

"Stoller." Celica gasped. "Palta took him up ahead. They're heading for the chamber."

Leo swore. "How long?"

"I don't know. I nearly blacked out. It's been a while. They might already be there. We have to go." She stood, wobbling like a toddler. Bumbling over to one of the fallen bodies, she took the soldier's weapon and slung it over her shoulder. "Can Uriel carry both of us?" He could. It was slower than before, but with Celica clinging to Uriel's back and Leo held in his claws, the Organoid spirited them down the shaft and along the hallways with little trouble.

They emerged into the hidden chamber's control room. Gunfire sounded from the adjacent room, along with shouting.

_This is bad_. Uriel growled into Leo's mind. _They're right next to the Heresy_.

Leo and Uriel dove for the doorway with Celica close behind. The first thing they saw was Palta holding a gun up to Stoller's mouth. Roaring challenge, Uriel charged. Palta's head snapped up bearing the frantic image of a man twisted beyond limits. "This is mine!" He screamed and aimed the gun at Uriel. The Organoid pivoted on one foot and brought his tail around like a whip. The crack of his connection with Palta's shoulder made everyone wince. Palta flopped to the ground, screaming and rolling while clutching at his shoulder.

Celica brushed past Leo and knelt beside Stoller, cradeling his head in her lap. Leo raised his own weapon and aimed it at Palta. "What happened to him?" The transformation from cruel entrepreneur to wide-eyed psycho made Leo doubt if this really was the base commander.

"Control issues." Stoller coughed and struggled to stand. Uriel came over and snipped his bonds. "It's over, Palta."

The fallen ZBC officer and former Backdraft schemer struggled up on one knee, hissing at all of them. "I've been waiting years for a payoff like this! My prize is right in front of me and you think I'm just going to stop?" He clutched something in his undamaged hand. A small grenade with a silver pin. With frantic abandon, Palta brought the grenade up to his mouth and took hold of pin with his teeth.

"Don't!" Leo and Celica both took aim with their weapons. "Just put it down!"

Palta—alone and desperate—offered only a mocking grin as he ripped the pin away as a wolf might tear meat from a kill. With his free hand, he vaulted the grenade up high. Leo and Celica opened fire. Leo's bullet landed in Palta's side while Celica's pierced the man's shoulder. Palta spun in an awkward pirouette before settling at the base of the wall, groaning.

In their haste, neither Leo nor Celica had taken aim at the flying grenade. The explosive soared up with fateful accuracy. It pinged against the side of the side of the sealed capsule. Leo gasped as the tone reverberated in his brain and his heart trembled. An icy hand clenched his heart. Even the heat of the growing explosion couldn't warm him. Thrown back by blast, Leo could only squint through the flash of light to watch the sealed chamber.

Everyone had been tossed against the wall. They all moved, but Leo could not hear anything above a ringing in his ears. The cable holding the pod smoke and swayed like a pendulum, but held firm. The chamber had not fared nearly as well.

Deep cracks spread across the superheated metal. Small bits rained down into the birthing pool, dissolving as the nutrient liquid absorbed the metal. Sound returned to Leo's world just in time for the metal to groan. A bulge grew on the weakened side, accompanied by a sharp hammering. A second impact warped the metal even further. Leo, Stoller, Celica, and Uriel watched with held breath as a pitch black wing punched through the metal casing, flinging it free. A second wing emerged and pressed against the gap, widening it. A second pair of wings emerged from the dark, so black that they seemed woven from midnight.

The metal shrieked as if terrified. The two sets of wings pressed outwards, widening the gap until the plating could take no more. Brittle and weak, it shattered into flakes as a roar shook the chamber. The capsule broke in two, torn through the middle. On pitch-black wings hovered a golden Organoid with blood-hued eyes. It was half-again Uriel's size and adorned with twin crescents atop its brow. Its joints flexed and rippled like natural muscle, more flesh than metal.

Leo's breath caught in his lungs and something primal within him cried out.

Heresy had been unleashed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: While I have your attention, I'd like to mention that I've started taking commissions at my DeviantART gallery: .com/. I'm faster with the drawings than new chapters, so give a holler if you want to see a rendering of your favorite character, scene, or mecha. I can also help with original characters.

In the meantime, I shall do my best to have a chapter out before another six months pass. Thanks for reading!


End file.
